Confused Heart and Tuff Friendships
by LittleGrape03
Summary: COMPLETE! Kida has her life thrown out of control when she ends up separated from her friends in a different time and place. Going through the confusion over herself and her challenges, she faces harsh times and even harsher people. JakxOC some OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter sadly. Only my own character is mine. Enjoy! :D  
**_

* * *

I sighed out of boredom and sat on the Rift Rider next to my best friend Keira. I started itching my elf ears and looked at the talking Samos. My long time silent crush, Jak, stood next to the Rift Raider looking at the huge Precursor Ring. Daxter, the little orange Ottsel, sat in my lap- pretending to listen to what Keira was saying.

"I think I've figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large precursor ring. I just hope we didn't break anything when bringing it over here to the lab."

Daxter jumped off my lap getting in between Jak and Keira, "Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!"

I frowned.

"You? It was mainly Jak!" I said, crossing my arms. Daxter just laughed a little. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the Precursor breaking into a grin. Daxter and I were about to touch the Precursor artifact on in front of us until Samos stopped us.

"Daxter, don't touch anything! And Kida, you should know better!" he scolded. I grinned sheepishly at him and sat back while Daxter just rolled his eyes.

"Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts left behind could still do great harm." Jak, Daxter, and I all rolled are eyes at his preaching.

Keira piped in smiling at me, "Or great good! If you figure out how to use them." I nodded at her blowing my black bangs from my face.

"Yeah yeah. I get it. Don't t-" Jak pushed his hand on the big red button and the Precursor started glowing and doing something weird, "-ouch it."

"Looks like Jak's still got the mojo." Jak grinned at Daxter. We all looked at the Precursor intently.

"Interesting. It appears to reading out some pre-set coordinates." I blinked my bottle green confused eyes at Keira.

"Wait is that a good thing?" I asked worriedly. The sky darkened considerably and the motor on the Rift Raider started spinning. I went wide eyed looking at her.

"Apparently not!" she said looking at the big Precursor Ring in front of us. Purple static started coming off of it and it was glowing.

"What's going on!" I yelled looking at Samos. Suddenly I watched as Metal Heads flew out.

"_**Finally the last Rift Gate has been opened."**_ I whined a little afraid and sunk in my chair as the deep..dark…manly…voice spoke.

Daxter yelled alarmed and ducked down, "AH! What are those things!"

"So this is how it happened," Samos mumbled to himself. I blinked confused.

'_How what happened?' _I thought. I looked up and screamed as a huge monsters head came from the Rift Gate.

"_**You cannot hide from me boy!"**_

"Do something Jak!" Keira and I yelled at him in unison.

Jak hit the red button again and the Rift Raider shot off towards the gate. We went under the monsters head and through the gate. The Rift Raider went fast as we shot through the Rift Gate. I screamed covering my face while my black hair whipped around me.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos yelled. They all had a good grip on the bar as Daxter yelled and looked at Jak.

"I want off this thing!" I opened my eyes looking around and it was like we were in a different world, colors flying by is in a fast motion of time. The Rift Raider bounced suddenly and I went wide eyed when I flipped backwards off.

I screamed, holding out my gloved hand quickly and instantly Keira grabbed my hand at the last moment, hanging on to the bar with her other one.

"Kida, hang on!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. My hand started slipping from hers and I shook my head.

"I…I can't!" Jak grabbed onto Keira as she suddenly let go of the bar reaching for my other hand. We almost touched but our hands slipped. I screamed again, reaching my hand out, before disappearing in a bright light from their sight.

"Kida!" Daxter and Keira yelled. Jak went wide eyed and Samos looked over at the gate with a curious expression.

Nice to see he cares.

The Rift Raider exploded a couple minutes later causing everyone to separate. Jak flipped and held onto Daxter as he went towards a bright light.

"Find yourself, Jak!" Samos yelled after him before they disappeared.

I screamed hurtling from the sky towards the earth and created a crater when I hit the ground. Bouncing a few times I rolled to a stop then absolutely refused to move as I laid there in pain for a moment. Finally I got the urge to open my eyes and groan.

"Oh that's gonna leave a mark," I grunted, touching my forehead through my bangs. I blinked looking around and stood up slowly.

"W-Where am I?" I looked at the big buildings and flying vehicles. People passed me by and looked at me strangely. I frowned crossing my arms, '_What the hell is their problem?' _

My attention went from the rude people to then up as a larger group of people in red started coming towards me. They looked like security guards of some sort with their weird masks and guns.

One of them glared at me as they passed and I blinked moving out of the way. I looked in between all of them to see they had someone in shackles.

'_Jak!' _My green eyes widened as it was really him. He seemed to be unconscious and with no Daxter, '_What the…What's going on here?'_

"Kida! Kida!" I turned to the sound of my name and saw Daxter running over to me.

"Daxter?" He run up to me and crawled up my leg and gave me a hug.

"What happened to you! We thought you were dead!" he yelled amazed. I shook my head.

"I thought I was too. Why is Jak being taken away by some well…guards?" I asked a little unsure as to what they were.

Daxter crawled up so he was on my shoulder, "I don't know! We fell from the sky and then BAM! They knocked him out and took him away!" His loud explanation caused a lot of passersby's to look at us strangely.

"Okay okay. Keep it down. We'll figure something out, right?" I asked walking with him on my shoulder.

"Right! Like I said, we'll have him out of there before he knows it!"

…_**..Two years later.**_

"Dax, you have to be quiet or we'll be caught!" I yelled quietly at Daxter who was on my shoulder.

It had been two whole years since our separation from Jak and the others. Now Daxter and I were sixteen. Keira was seventeen by now. That meant Jak was now seventeen too. I had no idea how old Samos was.

Daxter and I were coping well with ourselves considering we were sixteen.

We ended up working for this exterminator named Osmo in Haven City. He needed help exterminating some Metal Bugs. We beat some person named Kaeden and we're now in the process of saving Jak.

Well trying anyways.

We were currently in the Krimzon Guard Fortress. The king and ruler of Haven City, Baron Praxis, is the one that took Jak.

Now was the only time security was the lowest and the only time we could save Jak.

"I know, Ki. But I can hear something so shush." I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Did you just-" He covered my mouth and we both listened intently.

"Ugh nothing. I was informed that this one might be different!" a voice boomed. I jumped slightly.

'_Baron.' _I growled under my breath and narrowed my eyes into slits.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your _experiments, _Baron Praxis. I fear that the "Dark Worrier Program" has failed," another voice said.

Baron growled.

"You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" he said to something. I raised an eyebrow.

'_Who's he talking too? Dark Eco is deadly!' _I thought looking over at Daxter who was looking up where the voices were coming from.

"Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon my men cannot hold them off forever," the other voice said desperately.

Daxter pointed over to some floating device that was lying next to us.

"Get on," he whispered. I nodded walking over and standing on it. Daxter messed with the controls and we slowly started raising up the big wall with doors towards the voices.

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creators! Move forward with the final plan!" Baron boomed again. We stopped right next to where the talking was so that they couldn't see us.

"Finish off this…_thing_ tonight."

"As you wish. I'll be back later." Then the footsteps faded away into nothing. Daxter raised the platform and we floated up. I broke into a grin when I saw Jak lying there. I jumped off of the platform and Daxter floated over him.

"Ding Ding! Third floor! Body chains, roach food, torture devises! Hey buddy, ya seen any heroes around here?" Daxter jumped onto Jak. I crossed my arms and stood next to the chair.

"Be careful Dax. He looks a little beat up," I said softly looking at Jak's face. Daxter looked Jak over and blinked.

"Whoa! What they do to you?" he asked him. Jak lied there fighting unconsciousness. I looked around at the machines and winced looking back at his face.

"I don't want to know," I mumbled sadly. Daxter pulled on the front of Jak's shirt trying to get him to look at his face.

"Jaaaak! It's me Daxter!" Daxter whined looking at Jak. Jak raised his head and then fell back again. I sighed.

"Well that's a fine _hello_," I mumbled to Daxter. Daxter nodded.

"I know! We've been going around risking our tails, literally, to find you!" he exclaimed. I looked at Jak's face and frowned.

"Jak, we've been looking for you for two years! Now I know you're a mute and all but come on!" I said frustrated. Daxter pulled on his shirt again.

"Say something to us! Just this once!" Daxter said desperately. Jak's eyes snapped open with rage burning in them.

"I'm gonna kill Praxis!" he said loudly. Whoa he spoke! I quickly covered his mouth with my gloved hand.

"Shush! Right now we have to get you out of here Jak!" I said looking around.

I looked back at him and Daxter started moving around trying to get the locks undone. Jak looked at me but his blue eyes didn't hold any recognition of who I was.

"First let me figure out how to open the security locks-"

"Daxter?" I called letting go of Jak's mouth and taking a step back. Jak started moving around.

"-to your chair so we can-"

"Dax!" I yelled at him.

"Unlock your- What?" he snapped looking at me. Then the chair locks exploded and Daxter jumped on my shoulder looking at Jak.

"Or, uhh, you can do it," he stated looking at him. I nodded in agreement.

Jak's eyes were completely black and his skin was sickly pale. His long blond and green hair was now white with black horns and his fingernails grew long and black. Purple sparks came off of him as he slowly walked toward us.

I took a few steps back and realized that I was at the edge. I looked down and quickly looked at back Jak.

"Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's-It's your old pals Daxter and Kida remember," Daxter said from my shoulder. We flinched as Jak raised his hand to kill us.

"Jak, stop!" I screamed. Jak stopped in mid swing as he heard my voice and his eyes flashed.

"Daxter? Ki…da?" Jak stumbled a bit before turning into his normal self. I looked at Jak slowly and Daxter jumped off my shoulder to his.

"What the heck was that? Jeesh! Remind me not to piss you off!" he said smiling a bit. I grinned rolling my eyes before reaching in my black book bag hanging on my back and pulling out some clothes.

"We brought you some new gear. Put it on," I offered, holding them out to him. Jak took them looking at me.

"What?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip. He shook his head a bit.

"You've changed, Kida." He said smirking a bit. I blinked looking myself over.

Okay I did grow a little in the feminine parts, but not all that much.

I had on a white tank top that clung to me and showed my lower back and the bottom of my flat stomach stopping before you could see my belly button. My jean caprice clung to my waist loosely. They were a little tight in the thighs, but not that much and where cut off at the end with two bands tied at the bottom of each leg. Two black belts hanging from my waist to keep them up that had black suspenders connected to them were going over my shoulders. One of my belts held two knives on either side and the other belt held an empty gun holder on my left hip.

My short black boots zipped at the side and had white cloth wrapping around the sole of the shoes. I had on some bandages wrapped around my arms that went from my wrists to about my elbows and my tight leather black gloves were like a second layer of skin on my tan hands.

Fit for fighting if you ask me.

I had on a necklace that had a large shark tooth on it that Jak gave me for my twelfth birthday and some red goggles that hung loosely from my neck.

I fidgeted under his staring and ran my fingers through my black hair blowing my bangs from my eyes.

"I didn't change all that much, Jak. I'm still me," I said quietly. Jak locked eyes with my green eyes and smirked a little.

"You have changed. Trust me." I felt my face get hot and rolled my eyes turning my back to him.

"Just hurry up and change so we can get out of here," I mumbled, fighting the rising blush. Daxter snickered at me. I glared at him.

Somehow or another, Daxter found out about my huge crush for Jak. I still didn't know how but he knew. I made him swear that when we found him he would never tell him. He promised but I was starting to think he was gonna tell him anyways.

'_Not like it would matter. He has a huge crush on Keira. Always has, always will,' _I thought frowning a little.

"I'm ready now." Jak said from behind me. I turned around and smirked a bit.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's changed. It's amazing to me your only seventeen Jak," I said grinning at him.

He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with tan shorts and blue fingerless gloves. A brown belt hung loosely from his waist and his empty gun holder on his back was held together by a silver circled on his chest wrapping around by a brown material. His black shoes were covered by a brown cloth that went to about his knees and under his shorts.

He had his usual goggles on the crown of his head and a red scarf looking thing around his neck.

"Well let's get you out of here," I said grabbing my book back and putting in on.

* * *

I jumped down landing on my feet and stood up as Jak and Daxter landed next to me. I grinned looking around for a moment before looking back at a confused Jak.

"That was easier than I expected. Well at least we got you at of that hell hole," I grinned pointing over my shoulder to the rest of the city, "Now welcome to your new one!" I said with happy sarcasm. Jak just looked at me blankly. I shrugged.

"Well it is," I stated looking around for some Krimzon Guards.

"Looks like the coast is all clear for now. But we need to get out of this area. There are bound to be some Krimzon Guards," I said my green eyes serious. Jak nodded at me and I turned around, starting to get out of there.

I looked up to be face to face with an old guy. He was wearing blue robes and had a long white beard and hair. His staff almost hit me in my face if I hadn't been watching were I was going.

"Uh, hi?" I asked slightly annoyed at him.

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help you?" he asked me. I blinked. Jak got in front of me in the old man's face.

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information. Where the hell am I?" he asked looking around. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and landed next to a child.

The kid had overalls on with a white t-shirt underneath it. He had a brown helmet looking thing and his green hair spiked out of it. The thing that stood out the most was the red precursor necklace wrapped around his neck.

"Sorry. He's, uh, new to the whole…conversation thing," Daxter said. The kid looked a little afraid. I got in front of Jak and frowned putting my hands on my hips, looking up at him.

"Jak, be nice. I could of told you where you were, idiot," I scolded before turning to the old man, "I'm sorry about him," I smiled a bit and already knew Jak was frowning behind me.

Kor dusted himself off, "Well my angry young friend, you are a guest of his _majesty_ Baron Praxis. The ruler of _glorious_ Haven City."

I snorted at his sarcasm and crossed my arms, putting my weight on one foot, still standing in front of Jak. Considering I was shorter than him by a couple inches he could still see the old man from over me.

"I was just a _guest_ inside the Baron's prison," Jak stated with venom. I frowned a bit elbowing him in the gut some causing him to grunt.

"Inside a cell or inside the city. Walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners," Kor said looking around.

I got on high alert when I saw Krimzon Guards walking toward us. I backed up a bit more until my back ran into Jak's chest.

"We have to get out of here, Jak," I whispered looking up at him. Jak nodded a bit still looking at the Guards.

"Talking about being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I-I would just move on if I were you," Kor said, walking behind us.

One of the Krimzon Guards walked in front of everyone.

"By order of the protector and grand ruler of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is here by under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!"

I growled and got ready to fight while Daxter stood in front of me a little confused.

"Ahhh excuse me sir, uh, don't you mean surrender **OR** die?" Daxter yelled, getting at his feet. Kor got the little green haired kid behind himself.

"Not in this city. Protect us from these guards and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you," he said to all of us.

Jak narrowed his eyes and I raised my fist ready to fight. Jak ran around me right when I hit the first Guard in the head and he knocked some more out. Two guards got in my way of helping Jak so I kicked one in the face and gave the other one an uppercut to the stomach.

I turned around when a Guard started coming towards the little green haired kid and growled. I ran over to the kid and picked him up before the Guard could shock him. I held him in my arms as the Guards cornered me, getting ready to shoot. I gritted my teeth together and turned so my back was to them when they shot.

I sunk to my knees, wincing in pain, but kept the little boy close to me. The kid looked at me worriedly and then behind me where Jak was.

Jak went wide eyed for a split second before he started to change again. His hair went white and black horns appeared on his head. His skin turned white and his nails grew long while his eyes went black.

He growled menacingly at them and then went berserk. I turned and watched him with wide eyes as the little boy held onto me tightly.

All the Guards disappeared and Jak went back to normal. Daxter went over to Jak and whistled.

"Whoa that was cool! Do it again," Dax said excided. Jak was breathing hard.

"Something's…happening to me…Something he did….. I can't control it," he explained looking back at me.

I was sitting on the ground with my back against the wall, breathing hard from the shots, and kept the kid sat up slightly in my arms. I smiled at Jak softly and then looked at the kid.

"You okay?" I asked him smiling. He nodded at me smiling a bit. I nodded before letting my head fall on the wall.

"Good," I said still breathing a little hard. When my breathing went normal enough, I stood up, still holding the kid, and walked over to Jak as Kor came over to us.

"Very impressive. What you two just did was very brave," Kor said, nodding his head to us. I smiled thankfully. Kor motioned to the kid in my arms.

"This child is very important," he stated, looking at me intently. I frowned a bit suspiciously at his staring at me and nodded. Daxter jumped on my shoulder to look at the kid in my arms.

"This kid! He looks kinda scruffy," he claimed poking him. The kid flinched away from him and I frowned putting the kid on his feet and glared at Daxter.

"Quit Dax your scaring him," I snapped. The kids hands moved from my back and he held them up in shock covered his features.

"You are in a restricted zone. Move along," I looked up at the Krimzon Guard in his Zoomer and rolled my eyes. I glanced down at the kid and noticed he had blood on his hands. I took both of them and leaned down slightly.

"Oh, honey, you're bleeding," I said softly. Jak came behind me and put a hand on my back. I jumped and whipped around glaring at him.

"Hey!" I yelled. He frowned shaking his head.

"You're the one bleeding, Kida," he said, grabbing my waist and turning me around again. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough I had holes in my white tank top and my shirt was soaked red with burn marks.

I smiles sheepishly looking at Jak as he put his hand on my lower back again.

"It's alright. I can't even feel it," I said smiling. I turned to him and took his hands off of me."I'm fine," I said to him quietly but he didn't stop frowning with worry.

"You just got shot by a whole bunch of Guards and you're fine?" he asked me raising an eyebrow. I just blinked there, out of answers.

"Exactly."

Kor looked at me and then Jak.

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety. Please make sure you dress your wounds young lady," he said turning with the boy and starting to walk away. Dax spoke up.

"Hey! What about us!" I kicked him lightly. Kor turned back to us with a slight smile while the boy came up and gave me a gentle hug. I smiled giving him a hug before he ran off next to Kor while he started talking.

"There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. The group's leader, The Shadow, could use fighters like you." I flinched back a bit.

'_Wait the one that caught me and took me to Baron said something about quitting and helping the Underground! Now I bet __**he's**__ in the damn Underground?' _I thought, getting angrier at every passing second.

"Where is their hide out at?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Go to the Slums. Find a dead end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn, he will be able to help you." Then Kor walked away.

I clenched my fists, grinding my teeth together at the name.

"Torn,"I hissed, narrowing my green eyes into slits. Daxter took a step away from me and Jak frowned deeply.

"What's wrong with this Torn person?" he asked me. I snapped out of my angry trance and sighed shaking my head.

"Let's go. I need to get a new shirt before we go to The Underground," I said walking past him towards the northern wall.

"I have to go to my house," I stated walking towards a nearby Zoomer.

"We can take the two seater. It's not really that fast but it has really good durability," I said jumping in the driver side. I looked at Jak and he looked at the Zoomer suspiciously.

"Come on Jak, I don't have all day. It's not gonna bite you," I mocked starting it. All the way there Jak was profusely asking me if my back was okay.

"Are you-"

"Jak, listen to me!" I snapped, turning to him. I sighed looking back in front of me so that I could drive correctly.

"I am completely fine. Do not ask me again until we get to my house," I said looking back at him. Jak looked at me for a moment before something in his eyes shined but it quickly went away as a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"Okay," I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him before turning so I could park over next to my house.

"Are you okay?" he asked the moment we landed. I glared at his remark and stomped off.

"Wiseass."

It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. It was probably the average sized house in Haven City.

Plus it was where almost no one exists in Haven City, so it was almost always empty around there. It was probably one of the best houses there. It wasn't torn up and it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen was average size and it had a living room.

It was perfect for me in this run down town.

"You live here?" Jak asked a little amazed. I nodded looking back at him.

"Yeah. Why? Did you think I lived in The Slums somewhere?" I asked, smirking over my shoulder at him.

"Kida found this place abandoned and empty about two years ago when we first got here. It was all tore up and dirty, but she cleaned it up to make it look like her own house."

Daxter said running up to the front door.

I unlocked it and walked in holding the door open for Jak.

"It's not much, but it's home," I said smiling at him. I took off my book back and set it on the floor. He looked around the living room.

"It's better than your home at Sandover Village," he stated, turning back to me. I laughed going to the kitchen.

"I suppose your right. But Jak, I lived by myself in Sandover Village," I said coming back into the living room with a bowl of grapes. I sat on the large black couch next to the small window.

Jak blinked a little sitting in the chair across from me.

"Who do you live with here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes for a split second. Daxter crawled up next to me and took some grapes from the bowl in my lap and sat his self in the couch.

I glanced over at Daxter and then looked back at Jak.

"Well, I live here with Daxter, and then I live here with you," I claimed smiling a bit. Jak blinked taken back for a moment.

"But I just got here," he said confused. Daxter got down and went towards the hallway.

"Yeah but we got our own room Jak. Kida insisted we set it up for you so when we got ya out of there you could have a home," Daxter explained going to Jak and his room.

I blushed red as Jak looked at me. I got up quickly and hissed in pain when my back stung.

"You need help," Jak stated getting up. I shook my head.

"N-No I'm fine. I just need a new shirt. I'll be right back," I said, going to my room quickly.

I went into my bedroom and shut the door behind me and then went to my bathroom. I took my suspenders off gently so not to hurt my back and put them on the bed. I slipped my gloves off. I took my shirt off carefully and turned my back to look in the full body mirror so that I could see the full extent of the damage.

I had holes and burn marks from when they shot me running down my back and stopping when it got to the middle of my back. I touched one softly and hissed again.

"Defiantly infected," I mumbled getting in the drawer and reached in pulling out some Green Eco.

I tossed it in the air letting it fall over my head.

Warmth filled my body and my back felt loads better. I turned to the mirror seeing that the marks were just faint scars.

I nodded going into the room and pulling out a clean new white tank top.

The bottom of the tank top was wrapped in a black elastic that clung to my torso. It was just like the other one except a little shorter. It still showed my lower back and stomach and stopped before the belly button.

I went over putting my suspenders back on and clipping them to my belt. My belt hug loosely from my waist just holding up my jean caprice.

I went over taking my goggles from my neck and setting them on my table. I let my shoulder length hair down and brushed my fingers through it. I put the goggles on my head and let my bangs frame my face.

I put on my tight gloves and made sure the bandages on my arms were fine before nodding and walking out the door.

I walked into the living room to find Jak and Daxter whispering about something.

"You gotta wait though," Daxter whispered.

I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the secrets?" I asked putting my weight on one foot. They both looked at each other and then me shaking their heads.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

I smiled at their antics and walked over to the door.

"Let's go. We got to get to The Underground before sundown," I said grabbing my keys. Jak nodded and Daxter hopped in his shoulder as we went to the Zoomer.

I let Jak drive and told him the way to The Slums. I sighed as we drove over the people of The Slums.

"I hate coming here," I whispered to nothing.

Jak glanced at me before looking back to his driving. Daxter crawled in my lap trying to make me feel better. We landed at the of an alley and I jumped out and saw a girl in green standing there.

She had blond hair that was held back by a purple head band and shorts on with brown suspenders and a brown belt. She had red scarf around her neck and blue fingerless gloves. Her long brown boots went to about her knees and was wrapped by a brown band.

We walked up to the end of the alley and she stepped in front of Jak with her hands on the hips and she narrowed her eyes.

Jak crossed his arms.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Of course if….." She rolled her eyes looking over at the man that got in Jak's face.

He had on black pants and long sleeved black shirt. He had a red scarf and a black band that wrapped around his back to his knife holder. He had some armor on his right arm. His brown hair was done in a corn row fashion and he had tattoos along his face and long elf ears.

"Um…are you…Torn?" Jak asked. I clenched my fist.

'_Yeah. That's Torn alright,' _I thought biting my bottom lip. Daxter got on Jak's shoulder.

"Maybe this guys a mute. Like…you used to be," he offered. Torn glanced at Daxter before looking at Jak again.

"New faces make me nervous. Word is your out to join the fight for the city," he said in his gruff tone. I crossed my arms under my chest.

'_Word travels fast in this city,' _I thought, rolling my eyes. Torn walked around Jak.

"Ya know picking the wrong side could be…unhealthy," he said. I glared at him while Jak frowned.

"We wanna see The Shadow," Jak explained, not even effected my Torn's words.

Torn laughed.

"Not likely. If you wanna join something…why don't you and your _pet_ go join the circus," he said, turning his back in them. I glared at him getting in front of Jak.

"Well then apparently we're already here, considering the fact you're here, Torn," I said through narrowed eyes.

Torn turned around to look at me before he broke out into a smirk.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Snappy," he remembered, crossing his arms. I clenched my fists.

"Yeah it is. I told you about calling me that," I said through clenched teeth. Torn got in my face.

"You shouldn't have been snapping out on me then," he replied smirking. I growled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken me to The Baron then huh?" I snapped, living up to the nickname he gave me.

He stepped back a little.

"I got you out of there didn't I?" he said, turning his back on me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah _after _**you** gave me to him! Doesn't quite count, Torn!" Torn turned his head to me with an angry expression.

"I'm done with that life. You're just lucky I didn't leave your ass there to die," he said lowly. I got in his face.

"That's hard to believe. You're done with that life and came here so that you could be the right hand man of The Shadow. Do you think I'm gonna forgive you for what you did!" I yelled getting angry. Torn looked away from me.

I nodded, "Yeah I probably won't anytime soon because you left me in that damn cell with that monster."

Torn turned to me and something flashed in his eyes before he turned to Jak walking past me.

"If you've got the fur for I really tough task," he pulled his knife out and played with it. Daxter shivered and I just rolled my eyes and went to stand next to Jak.

"Steal The Barons banner from the top of The Ruin Tower, then…_maybe_ we'll talk." He threw the knife up smirking before catching it.

I rolled my eyes walking away and Jak followed. I got in the Zoomer on the passenger side so that Jak could drive. I was getting dark out and the lights of the city were showing brightly. Jak drove but kept glancing at me as I just stared blankly.

"How do you and Torn know each other?" he finally asked. I glanced at him and sighed.

"That's a story for another day, Jak," I said smiling a bit.

Daxter looked away slightly suddenly finding the passing scenery interesting. Jak glared at both of us for a moment before we got to the destination. He parked the Zoomer and I jumped off. Daxter crawled on my shoulder and I looked at the big metal door.

"Well let's go shall we?" I said happily, jumping down the hole to be in front of it. Jak landed next to me and the door automatically opened.

We walked in and stood there while we were decontaminated and then let out from the city.

I blinked when a smell hit my nose.

"That's grows," I groaned, looking at Daxter who was gagging. Jak rolled his eyes at both of us.

We walked on that saw a little green animal looking thing. I grinned.

"Aw how cute!" I squealed running up to it. Then it snapped its teeth at me.

"Hey!" I yelled kicking it. It flipped over and then disappeared as Dark Eco took its place. Jak walked next to me and the Dark Eco was attracted to him.

I looked at Jak amazed.

"What just happened?" I asked. He looked at his hands.

"I don't know but whatever it was, it just made me stronger," he explained looking at me. I shrugged walking on.

I jumped on the wooden board behind Jak and he took out the next little green monsters. I followed him and we stopped when there were like twenty little green monsters. I groaned while Jak rolled his eyes.

I punched some of them out and Jak spun a couple times before they were gone. All the Dark Eco kept going to Jak like he was a magnet.

We got to a bridge and it started crumbling under our feet.

"Ah!" I jumped right before I fell down and landed in front of a laughing Jak.

"Oh shut up," I said getting up and dusting myself off. I turned the corner and stopped short when I saw different landings.

"How the hell are we suppose to do this!" I yelled going wide eyed. Jak smirked and jumped onto the first one.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" I called jumping after him. When my feet touched the stone it started crumbling.

Jak jumped onto the next one and I was right behind him. They were all coming apart every time we landed. I got to the last one and jumped but I was too late. I missed and my gloved hand latched onto the side of the building, hanging there.

"Damnit," I muttered holding on with one arm. I looked down and saw the rocks disappeared and something in that brown muddy water moved.

I went wide eyed.

"Oooooh I am **not **going down there!" I swung my other hand up and held on tightly.

"Jak, help!" I yelled. Jak appeared next to my hands leaning over the side with Daxter. I laughed nervously.

"I, uh, lost my footing…again," I said, grinning up at him. He rolled his eyes, pulling me up by my wrists.

Daxter climbed on my shoulder when I was standing on my feet again.

"You really have to learn to walk right, Ki," Dax said grinning. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"This coming from an animal, who used to be a boy, that lost their footing and then fell in a pool of Dark Eco and got turned into a Ottsel." I put my finger to my chin in mock thinking.

"You have no idea what really happened!" he yelled defensively, crossing his arms. I laughed.

"Dax, Kida was there when it happened," Jak stated looking at us smirking. I nodded and giggled.

"It makes me feel good to know you remember me so well, Dax, when I grew up with you and Jak both," I said, crossing my arms under my chest.

Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but then you were a little girl. You grew up into a different girl. And not a bad looking one at that!" Daxter said winking at me.

I blushed pushing him off my shoulder.

"Shut up, Dax!" I yelled about to kick him when Jak stopped me.

"Well he's telling the truth," he agreed walking ahead of us. I blushed bright red and looked down at a laughing Daxter.

"You're both annoying. No wonder your bestfriends," I mumbled ahead of Jak who was laughing. Daxter was right behind me.

I stopped and slowed to a walk when we got to the banner. I grinned at clapped.

"There it is! We did it!" Jak rolled his eyes and Daxter cheered with me. Jak went up and pulled the banner from the cement holding it up. I clapped as Daxter did a pose but stopped when I saw the ground crack.

"Not good," I mumbled.

The ground from beneath us gave and Jak flipped up while Daxter panicked. I screamed falling and Daxter yelled with me.

Jak landed on a cloth making him bounced forward. I hit it bouncing up while flipping in the air abnormally. I landed on a rope and slid down with my feet following Jak while Daxter hit it straight on.

Jak landed on his feet at the end of the rope and stood in front of Torn smirking. I lost my balance at the last minute and fell landing on my back next to Jak's feet. Daxter fell from the sky landing in my lap.

Jak looked down at both of us as I sat up laughing. I looked at him and grinned as Daxter stood up, spinning completely dizzy.

"Let's do that again," I said giggling.

The Ruin Tower behind us collapsed and Torn watched with wide eyes before he looked at us with a smirk.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are in."

* * *

_**Review:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Jak and Daxter still. Only my own character. *sighs before grinning* Enjoy!**_

* * *

We all went back to The Underground's HQ when we were done. I stood there between Jak and Torn, watching Daxter walk over to the water pipe.

"Woo! Being a _biiig_ hero sure makes ya thirsty," he said, pulling the lever. It rumbled a bit and Torn smirked a little.

Brown mud came out of the pipe right into Daxter's open mouth and I made a look of disgust sticking my tongue out while Dax coughed and whipped the mud off of his tongue. I really…reaaallly wasn't sure if that was all mud but I wasn't going to say that outloud.

Dax glared at Torn as he started talking, "The _Baron_ turned off all water to The Slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives, just to destroy The Underground." Torn turned to look at me and Jak.

"I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before," He looked at me. " While serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit."

Jak blinked surprised, "_**You**_ were a Krimzon Guard? Heh, oh, that explains your _charming _sense of humor…." I held back a laugh at Jak's sarcasm. Man that just never got old.

"Also explains why he sold me out to Praxis, huh?" I asked, looking at Jak with a small smirk.

Jak shrugged nodding, "Sums up that story."

Torn rolled his eyes before continuing on.

"My friend in the guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located **outside** the city. At the pumping station." Jak blinked confused.

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?" Daxter interrupted him.

"What about the Metal Heads? It ain't a petting zoo out there!" I looked at him and he nodded crossing his arms, "Peeps be getting deep sixed!" I laughed purely at how white that really sounded and Torn just looked at Jak.

"Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the pumping station. Get to the main valve and open it," he explained crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes, '_Here comes the cockiness.'_

As if he read my mind Torn smirked at me slowly.

"**If** you survive, The Slums will be indebted to you. If you don't…._maybe_ we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor," he said in mock thinking.

"I'd like to give him a touching moment," Daxter mumbled. I shook my head.

"There is no way in hell that I'm gonna go out where Metal Heads are just waiting for dinner," I stated, crossing my arms and looking at Jak. Jak smirked at me.

"Well then you can just stay here with Torn while Dax and I go," he said, walking up the stairs. I looked between Torn and Jak before running after him.

"Wait for me!"

We landed next to a dock on the dirty Slum water and I looked at the large drain pipe as it started opening.

"I think this is it," I muttered, looking back at Jak. Daxter crawled up on my shoulder as we walked through. Because it was late at night, the darkness made everything look freaky. Well freakier then it already was. My green eyes landed on four Metal Heads up in front of us and I instantly bitched.

"Oh yay. I just can't _wait_ to start fighting those things," I muttered, pulling out my knife. Jak chuckled at me and we went at destroying the Metal Heads.

The yellow skull gems fell out of their skulls when they died and flew over to Jak. I put my knife in its holder on my let and got in Jak's face.

"Why the hell do you get everything?" Daxter grinned and Jak smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and we went on the platform that was moving. I jumped off at the top and destroyed the little green monsters that were snapping at me and then I turned to see Jak coming up the same way I did.

"Slow down, Ki! There's no need to destroy all the monsters! Then where's the fun in it for Jak?" Daxter asked jumping down and crossing his arms. Jak shook his head walking past us while I grinned, looking at Daxter, before running after Jak.

We finally got to the valve and Daxter walked up to it, rubbing his hands together.

"Ah. The valve." He looked at Jak and me holding up a hand, "Allow me."

We both looked at each other as Daxter struggled to just turn the valve only a little. I smiled and Jak leaned on the pipe before he banged his fist on the side.

The valve spun around activating the pipes system and it opened up. We both when Daxter got sucked up inside the pipes. I followed the noises along the bangs of the small pipe lines, the Ottsel hitting them harder and harder each time.

I began laughing suddenly and Jak shook his head, rubbing his temple when Dax got all the way to the end of it, stuck.

"Jak, Kida help. Guys help please,…" Daxter wheezed from inside the pipe.

Jak turned the lever and Daxter flew out of it. I leaned over Daxter with a smile my hair falling over my shoulders and Jak kneeled down next to me.

Jak opened him mouth to say something but Daxter held up a hand.

"Don't say it. Don't even chuckle." He sat up glaring at us, "Next time **you** turn the valve."

I giggled and picked him up as we headed back to HQ.

"Why do we have to go back there again?" I whined on the way there. Jak looked at me smirking.

"I could take you back home if you want," he said.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised before sighing, "No. Let's report back in so that we can be done. Then we can go home..." Jak nodded satisfied with the solution I made up. The rest of the way there Jak was silent and he seemed to be deep in thought. I looked at him for a moment before looking back at the city.

'_I wonder what goes on in that hard head of his,' _I thought, sinking in my chair some. It wasn't long we pulled up to the alley and Jak parked at the end of it. I jumped out as Daxter woke up stretching and looked up at me.

"You're great to sleep on. Very comfy lap." I blinked slightly at his random comment and watched as he walked towards the door to HQ.

"O-Okay then..?" I was quite unsure of what to reply to that. Jak just walked up next to me.

"He's really loopy when he's tired," he explained to me. I smiled nodding.

"Or drunk," I added looking at him. Jak raised an eyebrow.

"Drunk?" I nodded smiling while crossing my arms.

"He's quite….interesting, I suppose is the correct word, when he's drunk. He says the strangest things really," I explained, walking to the door. Jak just blinked before shaking his head.

"I can't even imagine," he mumbled. I sighed.

"Me either. And I was there," I agreed quite shocked. Jak chuckled, walking into The Underground doors. He trailed his hand on the wall, walking slowly. Daxter looked at me for a moment and I smiled at him. Torn was pacing back and forth with a big smirk on his face.

"The Slums water is back on. I'd _love_ to see the heads roll when The Baron finds out," he stated looking at the map on his desk.

I rolled my eyes standing next to Jak while said male frowned.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this armpit of the city. We've done what you've asked, now when do we get to see The Shadow?" Jak demanded. I hit him in the arm slightly.

"What?" he asked, looking at me. I rolled my eyed frowning.

"You need some sleep. You're cranky as hell," I muttered. Jak just crossed his arms turning away from me to Torn.

Torn looked over at both of us, "You'll see The Shadow when I say so…_**if **_I say so. But before I even think about it. I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've seen in the fortress. Lot's of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols." He looked at Jak and then me, "We know it's vulnerable and The Underground needs you two to blow up **all** the ammo inside."

Torn turned to Daxter, whom he had just hit in the face when he had said said the word 'all'.

"Get all of it, and we'll deal a body blow to The Baron." I yawned tiredly and Daxter got up from the table, dusting himself off.

"You're sending us in tough guy. So what's with this, wheel deal of body blow stuff?" Daxter exclaimed looking at me.

I shrugged starting to fall asleep just standing there while Jak shook his head smirking.

"That's fine. I want The Baron to know that it's **me** who's hurting him," he said slamming his fist on the table. I jumped a bit at the loud noise and was awake. Torn looked at me before looking back at Jak.

"You do this last thing and report back to me. Then you guys can go home and come back tomorrow. Looks like Little Miss Snappy over there is running out of fuel," Torn said, motioning over to me.

I glared at him, "You know what Torn-….! Ah forget it. I'll get back to it tomorrow," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Jak and Torn stared at me in amazement blinking twice before looking at each other. Jak nodded.

"Defiantly out of energy," he stated. He walked towards me and guided me towards the stairs. I looked at Jak and smiled.

"Well let's get this done shall we," I said, walking forward. Daxter jumped on my shoulder when we were out of The Underground and back in the dark ally.

"Listen Ki, I think you need rest. The last time you slept was last week!" he said loudly. I blinked and rubbed my ear gently.

"Dax please, don't yell. You're sitting right next to my ear," I explained to him. Jak crossed his arms as we walked over to the Zoomer.

"Why haven't you slept since last week?" he asked, hopping in the driver's seat. I jumped in on the other side, shaking my head. Daxter rolled his eyes.

"She was worried about you, Jak. We were so close to getting you out of there. She worked day and night to get as much information as possible on the Krimzon Guard Fortress that you were held at. It's amazing one girl can do so much in such little time," he said looking at me.

I looked away from Jak so that he couldn't see my face and he started the Zoomer. I felt us lift into the sky as we started for the fortress. It was quiet and Jak stayed deep in thought the whole way there just like before. I didn't comment but I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

When we got to the fortress Daxter jumped from my shoulder to Jak's. We walked in and there was this huge security tank just chillin' there like it was nothing. It…was amazing. The wheels had killer spikes all around it, the giant tank obviously able to smash anything at any time.

"Whoa," I said going up to it. I was about to touch the spikes when Jak yelled at me.

"Kida!" I jumped, snapping my attention to him.

"Don't…touch it," he warned. I pulled my hand back and laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"I-I wasn't gonna," I mumbled, rocking on my heals. Jak just rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes you're worse than Dax," he commented, walking past me into the door on the left. I opened my mouth to reply but shut it when an alarm went off.

"_Unauthorized use of fortress door. Activating security tank."_ I whipped my head behind me as the tank turned towards us with this huge red target pointed to us.

"_Target locked,"_a female robot voice said. I went wide eyed at the same time Jak did and we did exactly what Daxter yelled.

"**RUN!"**

We ran out of the red target as bullets shot from the tank, hitting the exact spot it was locked onto. I screamed shortly as the bullet nearly hit my foot and we jumped from platform to platform until we got to a hallways full of laser motion censored guns. I groaned stopping.

"What the hell is up with this place?" I yelled, looking at Jak. He just smirked, shrugging at me. The tank busted through the gate wall and kept shooting at us. I tried to avoid the lasers as much as possible, I really did…but it just didn't work out. The guns along the walls started shooting at us as well as the tank.

"Kida!" I blocked my head still running and looked at Jak quickly.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled with my eyes shut tight. We got to the end of the hallway and saw there was a dead end causing panic to rise. I quickly looked around and my green eyes landed on a flag pole sticking out of the wall. I trailed up and saw there was a platform on the ceiling.

That was our exit.

I ran over to a huge box under it and climbed on top of it.

"Kida, get down!" Jak yelled, looking behind him for the tank.

I looked down at him and nodded, "Come on, Jak!"

I jumped and grabbed the pole with both hands just as the tank came through the wall at us. Spinning around twice I used momentum before flipping and landing on the platform above it.

I turned around to see Jak doing the same and by the time he landed above on the platform he was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, shrugging.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Daxter yelled for him. I shook my head and followed Jak as he jumped and ran through the vent opening.

"Don't you trust me at all, Dax? You know I always do stuff like that!" I said, grinning at him.

He jumped off Jak's shoulder so he was standing in front of me, "Yeah! That's why I said it!" I rolled my eyes as we landed on the ground again in a different hall. It didn't take us long to walk on before we got to another door and walked into the ammo room. I looked looked at all the ammo, my curiousness only rising.

"So we're getting rid of these things? How are we supposed to get rid of all of it?" I turned and saw a pass lying on an ammo tank, "Jak, look!"

Picking it up I handed it to him easily and Daxter looked up at it.

"Cool! That's a security pass. We need those to get through city checkpoints." Jak looked at me and I nodded calmly, folding my arms.

Suddenly there was this loud bang and I froze instantly, holding my hands up defensively.

"Ididn'tdoit."

Jak shushed me and I pressed my lips together following him as we all leaned over the large vent on the ground. I blinked seeing two KGs were down there with two Metal Heads and barrels of Eco.

"These barrels are the latest shipment of Eco. The Baron says take them and get out," one of the Krimzon Guards said. The Metal Heads started acting up and the KG put up their guns. I looked at Jak quickly, clearly confused.

"Metal Heads in the city?" I whispered. Jak looked at me just as confused.

"Why are the guards giving them Eco?" he asked quietly. My head lifted when a noise sounded from in front of us and I stopped. Rising to my feet slowly as a different tank turned its guns toward me I breathed, "J-Jak?"

The blonde stood when the red target landed on us again and I felt Dax on my shoulder, all three of us holding our breath. When the tank shot and Jak and I jumped in separate directions. I ran towards the middle where the bigger ammo barrels were just as the tank turned and shot again. I ducked at the last moment and the bullet hit the ammo tank behind me causing it to blow up.

I skidded to a stop in mid run and stared before grinning. Quickly I ran over to another ammo barrel and turned towards the tank, watching as it locked onto me with its bright red target. But this time..I didn't move.

"Kida! Move your ass!" I ignored Jak's words just as the tank shot and I jumped out of the way of the bullets at the last second and I landed hard next to Jak and he yelled at me. I rolled my eyes before the target landed on us.

"Jak, if they aim at us and we move at the last moment then it hits the tanks!" I yelled, pushing him out of the way. I stood in front of the last one and waited. I jumped out of the way and landed next to Jak before an alarm started sounding.

"Time to go!" I squeaked. I grabbed Jak's hand and started for the open vent leading to outside.

Everything blew up as we started to jump out. Daxter and Jak hit some pole before falling to the ground. Jak landed on his back and I fell on top of him on my stomach and groaned.

"Why is it I can never land right?" I mumbled. Jak sat up as Daxter popped out from under him.

"This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country," Dax said from under us. Jak and I just grinned at him.

* * *

We walked into The Underground doors and Daxter jumped on the table. Torn had his back to us and was playing with his knife.

Daxter grinned, "The demolition trio has returned! One barbequed ammo dump! Served up hot!"

Torn rolled his eyes shaking his head and Jak chose to ignore Dax.

"We saw something odd while torching that ammo. The Barons guards were giving barrels of Eco…to a group of Metal Heads," he said still shocked. I nodded putting a hand on my hip.

"If you ask me, Torn, I'd say that this has been going on for a while," I said seriously.

Torn turned around smirking, "Really? The Shadow will be very interested to hear that."

Daxter rolled his eyes, "Ya know so far, your gigs have been easier than stealing grass from a sleeping yakcow."

I facepalmed as Jak put his head down rolling his eyes. Torn smirked.

"You guys wanna start proving yourselves?" I shook my head.

"No! We can do that tomorrow! I'm goin' home!" I yelled leaving. Everyone stared at my back and Torn sighed.

"Go with her. She'll get hurt at this time of night. Make sure you come back tomorrow," he said looking at Jak. Jak nodded and Daxter jumped on his shoulder before running up the stairs. I walked outside and started leaving to find a different and faster Zoomer.

I walked out of the alley and passed some people before heading for a two seated Zoomer. It was faster than the last on we'd taken. I hopped in the driver's side and started going up before the right side of the Zoomer tipped throwing it off balance. Jak hopped in looking at me with a frown.

"You shouldn't have walked out like that," he said quietly. I rolled my eyes starting for the house.

"Yeah well I didn't want to get stuck on another damn mission. I want to go home and rest," I said looking at him. He was staring at me and I turned away sighing, "Now that I know you're safe it should be easier that way."

Daxter fell asleep on Jak's shoulder when we got about half way there and I rolled my eyes before smiling some, looking at Jak.

"You know he hasn't really slept that well either Jak," I said. Jak glanced at Daxter.

"Really? I'd beg to differ," he muttered. I laughed quietly landing in front of the house.

"Seriously, Jak. You should have seen him these past two years. He was working his ass off to save you. He's a pretty loyal friend if you ask me," I said smiling at Daxter.

Jak nodded smiling a bit as I unlocked the door to our house. I turned the light on and locked the door behind Jak. I took my shoes off along my socks so that I was bare foot and let my feet touch the soft carpet. I sighed, shutting my eyes slightly. Jak took Daxter to their room and laid him on the bed before walking back into the living room.

He sat down on the couch and took his shoes off. He took off his gun holder from around his shoulders and put them both in the living room closet. I sat down on the couch and Jak plopped down next to me. I let my head fall on the couch cushions behind me and shut my eyes.

"I'm so tired," I mumbled quietly. Jak was quiet too.

"It's been a long day," he said. I opened my eyes smiling.

"Yeah. At least we got our objective done for today," I said, getting to my feet and going for my room.

"What was your objective?" Jak questioned, stopping me in my tracks. I stood there for a moment before smiling and looking at him.

"To get you back with us, Jak," I said softly before going to my room. Jak sat there for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Yeah. I think I will Dax," he said, quietly before getting up and going to his room.

* * *

"_Don't go, Sig!"An boy older looked back._

"_Take care of yourself, Kida," he said walking away. I dropped to my knees crying. I sat there…waiting..still crying…when a younger Keira and Jak found me._

"_What's wrong?" she cried looking at me. I cried loudly._

"_I'm all alone now!" The girl hugged me._

"_No you're not. I'm Keira! This is Jak." She helped me to my feet, _"_We'll be bestfriends," she said happily. I nodded a bit looking over my shoulder where Sig disappeared before turning back to her._

"_I'm Kida. Let's be friends…" I said quietly._

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times as the sun rays hit my face. I looked around and got up. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair. My bangs framed my face like usual and my black hair flowed over my shoulders smoothly.

'_I look less tired then I did yesterday,' _I thought smiling slightly.

I walked out into the living room and went into the kitchen. I got in the fridge and leaned over so I could get the orange juice when I heard a crash from behind me. I jumped slamming the fridge shut in the process and saw Jak standing there staring at me with wide eyes and a shattered glass on the floor. I put a hand on my chest.

"Jak. You scared the shit out of me," I said taking a deep breath. Daxter walked into the kitchen and looked at Jak and then me.

"What's up with him?" he asked me jumping on Jak's shoulders and waving a hand in front of his face.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. He just dropped his glass and started staring at me," I said looking at Jak. Dax looked at me and then smirked jumping down and landing in front of Jak.

"He's just checking out the view! Aren't ya Jak?" he said grinning at me. I looked at Daxter confused before looking at what I was wearing.

I was wearing some short plaid shorts and a long white shirt that covered them making it look like I wasn't wearing anything underneath. I blinked at myself before looking back at Jak and blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm gonna go get dressed!" I squeaked, running to my room. Jak blinked shaking his head some and watched me run to my room.

"It's getting hard to wait Dax," he said, looking down at the talking Ottsel. Daxter grinned up at him.

"That's your fault, Jak my man," he said, walking back to the living room and plopping on the couch.

I ran into my room shutting the door behind me and started getting my outfit.

I slipped on my black capris and pulled the white tank top over my head. I put the first belt on loosely and then put the second one on pulling the suspenders over my shoulders. I put my goggles in my hair and then pulled my gloves on, leaving the bandages behind.

I found some short socks and pulled them on after tying black bands around the bottom of my capris. I pulled my necklace off of my night stand and then walked out my door into the living room.

I put the necklace on and grinned at Jak and Daxter who were sitting on the couch.

"You still have that?" Jak asked slightly surprised. I blinked fiddling with the shark tooth.

"Yeah. It's important to me," I said, going over and pulling on my short black boots. I stood up putting a hand on my hip and shifting my weight to one leg.

"Ready to go?" I asked them smirking. Jak stood up and Daxter jumped on my shoulder.

"You're better today, Ki!" Daxter grinned, winking at me. I rolled my eyes smiling.

"I had a good sleep. Finally!" I said grinning and jumping around the empty area. Jak stood next to me as we walked towards The Underground's HQ.

"You're…different today," he said looking at me. I blinked at him.

"Really. I don't feel different. I mean, I feel better. But that's it," I said looking around for a Zoomer somewhere close by. Jak shook his head smiling some.

"No, you're happier," he said crossing his arms. I grinned at him before running over to two one seated Zoomers. I looked at Jak with a wicked grin.

"Wanna race me, Jak?" I asked, jumping on the green one. Jak looked at me for a moment before smirking.

"You're on."

Daxter sat on Jaks shoulder and got ready, "Ready, Set, RACE!"

I zoomed off with Jak very close behind me. It wasn't that long before we would get to The Underground so I decided to take some shortcuts and Jak went the normal way. I giggled as I went left and avoided other Zoomer.

It was the fact I saw a whole bunch of Krimzon Guards and Metal Heads gathering in one place that made me slow down and I blinked. Slowly I hid behind the corner, slipping off the Zoomer quietly.

'_Jaks gonna win this one,' _I thought, hiding behind the wall so I could hear what they were saying.

"The Baron says the Eco is running low," one of the Krimzon Guards said. The Metal Head started almost yelling- well more like growling but same difference. The Guards held up their guns and another KG started talking again.

"Keep attacking the city for a bit longer and we will have the next shipment in two days," he yelled aiming.

One of the Guards motioned the other one, "Soon we'll get the worrier from the Dark Worrier Program. So don't try anything," he said looking at the Metal Heads. I covered my mouth, tears forming.

'_Jak! He's the Dark Worrier. I got to tell him and Torn!'_

The Metal Heads backed off before looking over at where I was hiding as if they smelled my fear and I froze as every Krimzon Guard turned their head and looked directly at me.

"Way to be covert," I muttered quickly.

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!" It wasn't long before they started shooting at me and I went wide eyed, turning and jumping right back on my Zoomer. I hovered high into the air on the one seater as some of the KG tried shocking me with their Spear Tazers but it didn't happen.

Shots rang out as I started to zoom off to the Underground and a sting went through my leg causing me to look down quickly seeing they grazed me. Looking over my shoulder I saw five KG Zoomers coming at me fast as well as two Hellcat Cruisers and I hissed, looking at my leg before looking in front of me again and going through the southern part of Haven City.

Unfortunately that was the busiest part of Haven City and held more KG than any other part in the damn city.

I got fast enough and slammed on the breaks quickly, doing a u-turn to back and started going towards the ones chasing me. I couldn't risk dealing with more KG, not in a small Zoomer like the one I was on. They seemed to be surprised that I turned right to them and I quickly went on the lower level of hovering going right under them.

I looked over my shoulder at them heading towards HQ the longer way with a huff. Shots from one of the KG Zoomers grazed my arms a couple of times making them bleed but I didn't stop. I swerved around people walking before going to the higher level, switching constantly from high to low, left to right, all the while trying to avoid bystanders.

A few minutes later I lost about all of the KG Zoomers and had only two coming after me now. I looked up and saw the alley where The Underground was and could see Jak's Zoomer was already there there.

I turned around quickly with the thought that if I went there I'd be leading them straight to HQ and the location of Jak.

One of the Zoomer Bikes were closer than I thought and I didn't have time to react as my Zoomer hit it straight on. Both of the vehicles blew up instantly in a loud explosion sending me flying backwards and I felt piece of the Zoomer hit me in the crown of my head making me bleed upon contact.

When I finally hit the ground my body bounced a few times before I finally stopped. I got up dizzily and shook my head, getting up and running quickly for The Underground before the remaining KG could catch me.

To say I was a bit dysfunctional was an understatement considering I couldn't see and I was dizzy of hell. But I ran through doors anyways, holding my bleeding head as blood started getting in my eye. Suddenly I irrupted in hard coughs trying to get the smoke from the explosion out of my lungs and the doors opened. The room was spinning and I could barely see, but I was alive.

When the door at the bottom of the stairs opened Jak, Torn, and Daxter all turned to me and their eyes went wide. I leaned on the doorframe and coughed again not really catching the fact Jak ran up to me until he was touching my face softly.

"What the hell happened to you!" he yelled, looking me over. I shook my head quickly moving his hand and looked at him crying from the pain and the fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"I-I ran into guards! A-A lot of guards! And they chased me because I heard to much-" Jak looked at my head.

"You need to get that head wound fixed. You're losing a lot of blood!" he said putting a hand on my head. I shook my head looking at him.

"You gotta listen to me, Jak! The guard's are gonna start letting them in the city! There gonna kill everyone! The Metal Heads, Jak!"

Torn and Jak looked at me with obvious attention now as I nearly yelled Praxis' plans at them and I nodded quickly, "There gonna attack everyone because Praxis is running out of Eco! They're coming after you to take you away again so that they can use you to take them all out! You can't let them take you from me again!"

Jak put his hands on either side of my face trying to calm me down, "It's ok. It's alright calm down. I'm right here," he soothed. Torn sighed looking back at the maps.

"When are they gonna get the next shipment?" he asked looking at me. I looked at Torn as Jak kept wiping blood off of my face by a towel he found.

"Two days they said," I mumbled averting my eyes away from Jak's worried ones to the very interesting floor.

"Two days then. I'll tell the Shadow," he said, pulling out some Green Eco.

"Put that on her, Jak," he said, handing it to him. Jak put some on my head and then my arms and I started feeling better. I leaned over pulling up my pant leg and he put some there too. I laughed a little, my mind focusing back again and I shook my head.

"They grazed my leg when I was running. They just got lucky," I said walking over to the table where Daxter was. He put his hands on his hips.

"Really? And what's the burns from you arms from?" Dax asked raising an orange furry eye brow. I laughed nervously rubbing my arms.

"They shot me," I said simply. Jak sighed.

"And your head?" Daxter asked. I blinked going over to the water valve to wash off the remaining blood from my face.

"The Zoomer blew up and a piece hit me in my face." Torn laughed a bit.

"That sounds like you, Little Miss Snappy," he muttered. I turned around putting my hands on my hips.

"Hey! I haven't even snapped out on anyone, Torn!" I exclaimed drying off my face. I looked normal again.

"There I feel better. I just…" I trailed off to look at Jak.

He looked at me and got a very serious expression, "I promise you, they will not be taking me away again."

I nodded softly but had doubt and fear written all over my face. Daxter decided to lighten the mood.

"So when are we gonna prove that we're stronger than we look, tattooed monkey?" he asked getting in his face. I busted out laughing at the nickname Daxter just gave him and Jak put a hand over his mouth to cover his up. Torn grabbed Daxter by the back of his neck and growled before smirking.

"Fine." He turned to Jak and me. I got a hold of my laughing and coughed playing it off looking away and Torn leaned over the desk to us.

"One of our…suppliers needs his payment delivered. A bag of Eco Ore. Take the Zoomer parked out back and take it to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon in south town." I held up my hands.

"I was just there. Getting chased by guards!" I yelled franticly.

Torn smirked, "Guess you better watch your ass then." I _tsked_ and he looked at Jak again, "Ask for Krew. He'll be there. And don't let The Baron's patrols..stop you." I rolled my eyes crossing my arms under my chest.

"Easier said than done, dude," I muttered. He ignored me.

"By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city, and may know what The Baron is up to." Torn turned his back to us and looked at the pictures on the walls.

Daxter put his hands on his hips, "You..can count..on **us**."

Torn crossed his arms, "Are you still here?"

* * *

**_Torn Torn Torn...hmmm...anywho! Please review review review!_ _(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Of course i don't own Jak and Daxter! Only my own character are mine! Jeesh!_**

* * *

I jumped off the back of the Zoomer dropped on my knees to the ground, "LAND!"

I looked at Jak from where I was and nearly yelled.

"You drive like a maniac on a one seater, Jak!" Daxter laughed and Jak rolled his eyes before pulling me up by my arm.

"Will you shut it? You do know that guards are still after you right?" he hissed at me. I laughed nervously before hurrying into the Hip Hog Heaven saloon. Daxter hopped from Jak's shoulders to mine when we walked and and we looked around at the many Metal Head…heads on the walls.

"That's a little weird," I whispered. Daxter nodded before looking at a man that stood in front of us. He…he was a tall fellow. He had tan skin and green eyes. He had a lot of armor on and a red, uh, thing in his eye. He held a staff that looked like a skull gem from a Metal Head.

I frowned at him, slowing to a stop, _'He's so familiar.'_

Daxter jumped from my shoulder as I stood there thinking and I looked at him raising a brow.

"I got this guys," he claimed going under the male's legs.

I reached my hand out quickly with alerted eyes, "No, Daxter, I wouldn't-…"

My words trailed off as this **big** guy flew down to us. And by big I mean…well not skinny. Big boned….fat.

Taking a step backwards, my back hit Jak's chest while my hand tapped him some, my eyes never leaving him.

"Do you see that?" When Jak nodded I did too, "Okay."

Dax stood in front of us pointing up at the guy, "You Krew?" The bigger fellow nodded and Daxter grinned pointing at us, "Well we shook the heat and your shipments in primo condition."

I rolled my eyes at Daxter and suddenly Krew got right his face.

By what I could see Krew was an extremely obese man as he sat in a floating aid chair in order to move around. It was apparent he never left his chair and was to be attached to it. I pretty much confirmed this for myself seeing there were tubes connecting him to it his seat. They were most likely for life support or some shit.

Though his body was very fat and fleshy, his legs were skinny and bare, probably due to not moving around so much. Krew held piggish features, seen in his ears and face, and wore many rings on his fingers, and….well had piercings. With a light green tank shirt and green pants that covered up his fat only…he was stylish.

"That's good eh. Because a cargo of Ray Eco Ore is worth more than** ten** of your lives." He came towards us and I got closer to Jak while he wrapped his arm around my waist as Krew began to speak, "Hmmm and of course I'd be forced to collect, slowly."

I blinked a couple of times, watching as he circled us.

"The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days," he said looking at Jak. He glanced at me and touched my cheek causing me to flinch a bit, "But of course, the girl is a nice touch to the group eh," he said licking his lips. I smacked his hand away and I wiped my faced off as if he left germs. I actually think he did.

Krew laughed, "Feisty. I'd love to see her at work."

I made a disgusted face and Jak's arm around me tightened while Daxter jumped on his shoulder.

"And what do we have here? The Shadows mascot of the month." He scratched Daxter under his chin and wiped his hand across his face, "Ooooh, soft."

Daxter stuck his tongue out in disgust. He mumbled something to the guy in armor and he just stared at him blankly. Daxter tried a different approach.

"Listen, uh…_tons_ of fun. Anyone can see that you, uh, and I have…the real _juice_ in this burg." I looked at Jak and he raised an eyebrow at Daxter, "We're both players right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business…right?"

Everyone looked at each other and Jak shook his head pulling me behind him.

"We did you a favor, now it's your turn." Dax and I hid behind Jak, "Why is The Baron giving Eco to Metal Heads?"

I decided not to hit him this time for his rudeness because of, well a couple reasons. One, he seemed mad enough. Two, I didn't want that Krew guy to touch me again. And three, Jak would yell at me.

Krew got in Jak's face, "Questions like that could get a person killed eh! Sig!"

I looked around, '_Sig?'_

"Give el captain and his friends here a bonus." The guy in armor walked up to Jak and gave him a gun. Krew started talking but I ignored him, looking at the other guy while stepping forwards slowly, moving around Jak.

"Sig?" I asked slowly. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised before a look of recognition adored his features.

"Kida?" I broke into a grin.

"Sig! It is you!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him. Sig suddenly dropped his staff and picked me up holding me to him tightly. Man how I forgot how safe I felt in my big brothers arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Sig yelled laughing. I laughed, tears in my eyes, as I hugged him. Krew, Jak, and Daxter stood there with confused faces.

"You guys know each other?" they asked in unison. Sig put me down and I nodded my head smiling at Jak.

"Yeah. He's my older brother." I crossed my arms looking up at him and Jak and Daxter looked at him shocked.

"Older brother! I thought you didn't have relatives!" Daxter yelled. Jak nodded.

"You were alone when we found you that day on the beach." I blinked before I glared at Sig.

"Yeah. I **was** alone. You found me right after Sig left me there. He was the only family I had. You left me to work for this guy!" I yelled, pointing at Krew. Sig shook his head slowly.

"No, I left because I was putting you in danger and you know that," he said seriously. I rolled my eyes before shaking my head.

"It doesn't matter. It was the past," I mumbled going to stand next to Jak. Sig looked at me and then at Jak…then at me again.

"So is this your boyfriend?" he asked smirking.

I blinked blushing and Jak looked away.

"N-No," I said, looking at the walls that were suddenly the greatest things in the world. Sig looked back and forth between us before breaking into a grin.

"Really? Because the way he was holding you made it seem-"

"Time to go! Let's go, Jak! Shoot that gun of yours!" I cut in shoving him out the door. I looked at Sig over my shoulder and glared at him while he laughed.

I went out where Jak was waiting and started turning red, I walked left quickly towards the shooting range.

"Come on. The gun course is this way," I muttered, crossing my arms. Awkward silence was between us the entire walk there and Daxter kept looking between us.

I sat down waiting for Jak to get down with his course the whole time. It was about ten minutes later when Daxter was sitting next to me on the bench.

"Why don't you tell Jak you like him?" Daxter asked quietly. I blinked looking at him before shrugging and tilting my head back so it hit the wall. No point in covering up the shit now..

"Because he likes Keira and I know she likes him back. She's my bestfriends. I can't do that to her. _She_ doesn't even know I like him," I mumbled to him.

Daxter climbed on my lap, "That doesn't answer my question." I looked at him but this time irritation was written all over my features.

"I just don't want to hear the rejection. Okay?" I snapped.

Dax nodded sighing and sat in lap, "You don't know that he'll reject you, Ki."

I shook my head looking down.

"Yeah, I do. He's not the type to like a girl like me," I said smiling sadly. Daxter just chuckled humorlessly and then nodded up at me.

"A girl like what?" I rolled my eyes as if it were obvious and began to name off things.

"A girl who brings trouble where ever she goes. One who argues with everyone and has a temper. One who isn't all the pretty compared to half of the girls in the damn city. One who is wanted by every KG guard and hated by a lot of people. One who can't do anything right." After I said all of this I shook my head and was a bit surprised to find that there were tears in my eyes.

I looked over at Daxter as he touched my hand softly.

"You're naming all of the negative things, Ki," he mumbled looking at me. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What positive things do you know of, Daxter?" Dax got up suddenly as if he were waiting for me to ask that very question and began pacing back and forth.

"Well you save innocent people. Care for your friends. Protect what's important to you. _And_… risk your life to save the one you love." Dax said the last part lowly but I could hear him clear as day and I instantly looked at him.

"Who's that?" Dax looked at the gun course doors as it opened revealing a smirking Jak and just nodded his head..

"Him."

I looked up slowly, staring after Daxter as he ran over to Jak and jumped on his shoulder. It was then that I actually had to stop and think about it.

'_Is he…right?' _Jak's eyes locked with mine and I looked away quickly, getting up and walking out of the door.

'_Oh my Mar he is right!' _I mentally screamed. I headed for Hip Hog Heaven and Jak fell into step next to me looking around. I looked over at Daxter whom was staring at me intensely as if trying to read my mind. It caused me to look away.

'_He still has a thing for Keira though. And we haven't even found her yet,' _I thought looking down.

"Kida?" I looked up at the sound of my name and looked at Jak, pushing my thoughts away quickly.

"Yeah?" Daxter jumped down and landed in front of me.

"You were spacing out, Ki!" he said waving his arms around. I smiled apologetically, arriving at the saloon.

"Oh. Sorry. It's nothing really." They looked at each other before rolling their eyes and walking into the saloon behind me. We hadn't even gotten like three feet into the door before Krew flew down in front of us and clapped for Jak.

"Excellent shooting, Jak! Ever thought about being a Wastelander hmmmm?" I shifted my weight to my left leg. Jak crossed his arms.

"Can't say that I have," he said looking over at Sig. Sig glanced at me with a wondering gaze.

He knew something was wrong with me. Amazing he could read me like a book and it's been years. I just shook my head and turned around walking out of the door calmly. It didn't really matter to me if we became Wastelanders or not. But I had a feeling Jak would do it to get some newer items.

'_I'll just walk home. There's no point in finding a Zoomer anyway,' _I thought looking down as I walked.

It was dark, I was tired and I wanted to go home. I started to leave and got all the way to the gun course when Jak was standing in front of me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where are you going?" I just looked at him and then sighed some seeing Dax was on his left shoulder.

Shaking my head I went around him, "I'm going home." Jak only stopped me and I stared at him while he frowned at me.

"Don't you want to go with your me and your brother?" I shook my head and then shrugged softly.

"Nah. You can go. I'm going home for a while. Here's my communicator so you can contact me when you're done." I set the little thing in his hand with my key. "And here's the house key so you can get home. I'll see you later Jak, Daxter."

Jak looked at a frowning Daxter confused, "What's wrong with her?"

Dax just shook his head frowning, "I don't know. Let's get goin'…"

I got home and took my shoes off before my body nearly collapse on the couch from exhaustion.

My green eyes simply stared up at the ceiling as I got lost in my thought process, '_Dax said that I loved Jak. But it's just a stupid crush.'_

I shook my head sitting up. My stomach growled loudly and I heading into the kitchen to get an apple and started cutting it easily. I stood there for a while just cutting the apple when really I was just in a daze.

"Yeah…a stupid crush…" I mumbled eating a piece.

I took the pieces and ate some more before throwing the rest of them away. Guess I really wasn't that hungry. Getting back to the living room I laid there on the couch just day dreaming and before I knew it…I was asleep.

But that didn't last long because I was rudely woken up by the sound of the front door opening.

I snapped my eyes open and sat my head up while Daxter jumped on my stomach. I looked over at Jak as he locked the door behind him and gazed back at the Ottsel laying on me once more.

"Have fun?" I asked looking up at Jak. The blonde just sat in the chair and shrugged, his blue eyes gazing over at me.

"Not really. Didn't do much. We got another weapons upgrade and helped your brother. Then we came here," he said yawning. I rolled my eyes before looking at Daxter and making a look of disgust.

"Dax, you smell," I said taking him off my stomach. Jak busted out laughing at that while Dax fell on the ground and sat up looking at me.

"Well that was rude, Ki!" he exclaimed.

I just grabbing him and got up to walk into the kitchen. I started some hot water in the sink and filled it up before throwing him in there easily. Daxter came back up from under the water and glared at me now soaked and I shrugged. Taking off his mini goggles from on top of his head I set them on the counter and nodded.

"You need a bath. So there you go. Soaps right there," I said walking out.

I walked back in the living room and Jak was still sitting there. My nose scrunched and I pulled him up by his arm to start pushing him towards the bathroom in the hallway.

"You smell too, Jak! What the hell did you guys do? Crawl in the sewer!" I asked pushing him in the bathroom.

Jak just looked at me over his shoulder, "Yes."

It was awkward as we both stood there for a moment and I blinked before shutting the bathroom door on his face with him inside.

"The towels on the rack," I muttered. I decided before someone drowned to go check on Dax. Of course when I walked into the kitchen what I saw was not…what I had expected. I stood there for a moment in the doorway with my hand on the wall some.

Daxter had a soap bar shaped like a fish next to him and his arm was around its…shoulder…and he was talking to it like it was a girl.

It was very amusing.

"Hey, baby. Why don't you and I go for a swim? Skinny dipping maybe." I walked over to Daxter when he was about to kiss the soap bar and then stared.

"Dax, what are you doing?" I asked unplugging the drain. Daxter jumped and threw the soap away from him quickly but it was already too late.

"What are you talking about, Kida! I-I wasn't doing nothing!" he said jumping out and shaking himself off. I crossed my arms and nodded smirking.

"Ah. You weren't talking to a bar of soap?" I asked raising and eyebrow. Daxter put on his goggles and looked at me.

"You tell anyone and your dead," he said narrowing his eyes playfully. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"What could you do to me little fur ball? In fact," I turned to him grinning with mischief. "I'm going to tell Jak right now," I finished walking out. Daxter ran after me.

"You tell him and I'll tell Jak your secret?" he yelled. I turned to him and glared, opening my mouth to retaliate but someone interrupted me.

"What secret?" We both turned to see a half naked Jak standing there in the hallway. He had a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and his hair stuck to his face with an eyebrow raised at both Daxter and I.

I almost passed out then and there.

I looked Jak up and down before blushing a bright red and looked at Daxter quickly.

"No you won't."

He just smirked, "I won't?" Then he blinked, "Wait so I was right then?".

I blushed a deep red looking at Jak before heading to my room.

"I don't know yet, Dax," I muttered shutting the door behind me. Jak looked at the bedroom door before turning to Dax.

"What the hell did you do this time?" he asked. Daxter shrugged jumping on his shoulder.

"Just gave her something to think about. Go get dressed big guy, she was totally checking you out," he said nudging him. Jak rolled his eyes with his cheeks a bit red.

"No she wasn't, Dax. Shut up," he said shutting his door.

I sat there with my back against the door, tears down my tan cheeks. I wiped off my tears annoyed and started mumbling to myself about how I was a baby and there was no need to really cry.

After a moment longer I looked around my room and stopped to hear Jak's door close.

"I need to talk to someone about this. Maybe Sig will know," I mumbled sniffing a bit. I sat there for a moment before I got up opening my door softly.

Seeing the coast was clear, I tip toed out of my room, shutting it behind me. I walked into the living room and slipped on my boots quickly and grabbed my keys before going out of the door. I locked the door behind me and ran for the one seated Zoomer parked close by, jumping on and heading for south town.

* * *

I pulled up to Hip Hog Heaven and walked in with tears cascading down my face again. I looked around and spotted Sig sitting at the bar with the same blonde chick in green from The Underground.

I walked over to him and sat down on the stool next to him looking down. Sig nodded over at me and set his drink down.

"Hey there sis-! Wait, why are you crying?" I looked away quickly when I tilted my head up and waved him off. Biting on my lip and squeezing the middle of the bar stool I sat on I just shook my head.

The girl came over to me from the other side of the bar with a concerned look. I guess she worked there.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong? You can tell Tess," she said softly.

"I…" I looked away embarrassed before I sighed controlling my breathing, "I need your help," I said softly.

Sig and Tess looked at each other before nodding.

"I think…I love Jak."

Tess smiled and Sig raised an eyebrow confused, "Why are you crying about that?" I sighed wiping of my face and putting my arms on the bar table.

"Because I **can't** love him," I said anguished. Tess looked at me funny. Sorta like I was crazy yet mentally challenged at the same time…

"Well why not?" I looked at her, my green eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Because he has a thing for my bestfriend," I mumbled laying my head in my arms. Sig nodded in understanding but I was really thinking he had no idea what was going on.

"So you don't want to get in the way of their _"future relationship_," he said putting the quotes on it. O…kay maybe he did. Either way I just rolled my eyes nodding.

"Yeah." Tess put a hand on mine and I looked over at her with a blink.

"Does this girl like him back?" she asked shrugging. Now…that was a good question.

See out of all my years knowing Keira she was always hard to read when it came to her feelings for Jak. Sometimes they were obvious…and other times they were just not too obvious. I digress…

"I think so. We haven't seen her since we got here two years ago. She never knew that I liked Jak," I said looking at her.

Tess frowned, "Well I think you should go for it." I panicked almost instantly. That was not what I was expecting.

"N-No I can't!" They both looked at me shocked and I instantly lowered my voice.

"I-I can't because I'm afraid that…" I trailed off looking away again. It was at that moment they both got the same knowing look.

"You don't want him to reject you," Tess said sadly. I nodded tears slipping down.

"And I know he will because he loves Keira! It's better if I don't tell him to avoid getting hurt, cause I mean I've known him for years and I care about our friendship and like everything else but I'm still being tore up on the inside just seeing him every day!"

I ran out of breath saying all of my thoughts outloud like that and I started crying into my hands.

I was a bit surprised to find that Tess ran over to the other side of the bar table to give me a hug but I hugged her back none the less. I felt her hand rub my back comfortingly and I stopped crying long enough to freaking breathe. It was bad enough I could barely breathe through my nose as it was.

"I could tell him if you want." I shook my head at Tess' words suddenly and sat up instantly.

"No, I don't-!"

"Here he comes now," Sig said looking at the door.

Our attention snapped to the door and I went wide eyed, "What!"

I gasped breaking out into a blush.

"I'm not here!" I jumped over the bar table as if it were my last hope. My brother stared after me shocked and Tess moved out of the way quickly so I wouldn't hit her. Tess ran over the other side where I was hiding and stared at me but I put a finger to my lip when the doors opened. I looked at the giant mirror behind the bar as Jak walked in and I saw he didn't have Daxter with him.

He walked up the bar sitting next to Sig and Tess glanced down at me sitting next to her feet before looking at Jak again when he spoke.

"Have you guys seen, Kida? She just disappeared and I'm worried about her," Jak said looking at Tess and Sig. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them tightly, praying they wouldn't sell me out.

"Nope!/Haven't seen her!" Their replies in unison just about made me facepalm. How obvious could you get!

I could see through the mirror on the back wall Jak looked down slightly.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She suddenly became really distant. She keeps saying it's nothing and then disappearing. This is the third time she's just left," he said looking at Sig. Tess leaned over on the table some.

"Maybe she just has a lot on her mind. She's been really busy lately," she said looking at Sig. Jak sighed.

"Yeah but she can't even look me in my eyes anymore. She always looks away, like she's afraid of something," he said looking at Tess. Tess shifted her weight and I moved some so I could listen carefully.

"I don't think she likes me very much," he said leaning his arms on the table. I went wide eyed and shook my head wanting to say something but I couldn't.

"That's not it!" Tess said loudly making Jak and I jump. I looked up at her and Jak looked at her in shock.

"It's not that fact that she doesn't like you, Jak! It's that fact that she-"

"The last time I saw her she was walking back to her house," Sig interrupted standing up, "It's dark. You better hurry up, Cherry, or you'll miss her again," he said smirking some. Jak looked at Tess before running off and out the bar. I stood up slowly and Tess was glaring at Sig.

"I wasn't gonna tell him, Sig," she muttered, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes some before smiling at them.

"Thanks for your help guys," I said quietly. I went over the table and started for the door but stopped as Tess called my name.

"Yeah?" She put a hand on her hip when I looked at her and she smiled a bit at me.

"You tell him okay?" Sig gave me a thumbs up and I smiled a fake smile.

"I will," I lied, walking out. I had decided that I should go to The Underground considering the fact that was where Jak would head next. I hopped on the Zoomer that I parked there and went towards The Slums.

I jumped down landing on my feet and walked in the doors of HQ. I walked down the stairs slowly and I could hear Torn talking.

"One of the Barons mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads," he said looking at Jak. I walked in quietly and sat on the bed so that they didn't know I was here. Jak rolled his eyes pointing at himself.

"That's not **our** problem-"

Torn got in his face, "It is **our** problem when one of the foreman trapped there is one of The Undergrounds best informants!"

He crossed his arms, stepping away, "His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the Warp Gate at the power station and use it to take you to the strip mine…so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide. "

Torn glanced over and saw me sitting on the bed but didn't say anything.

"Hey! Tattooed wonder! How come we get all the crappy missions?" Daxter exclaimed getting in Torn's face. Torn glared poking him in the chest for each word he said.

"Because….I….Don't…. Like….You," he said pushing him off the desk. Dax looked up from his place on the floor.

"Fair enough." Torn looked at Jak.

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's Eco is almost gone. And his time is running out. If we don't get that kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend," he said crossing his arms.

Jak nodded grabbing Daxter.

"We'll be back," he said. Jak turned around and saw me sitting on the bed.

"Kida," he said surprised.

I looked away slightly, "Hey, Jak."

He frowned at me before looking at Torn.

"She stays here with you until we come back," Jak said stiffly. Torn nodded slightly and I jumped up.

"What! No I wanna go with you!"

Jak turned back to me, "You're staying here until I get back. We need to talk.." I looked at him with wide eyes but he just walked passed me and up the stairs.

"But…Ugh!" I kicked the bed and sat down crossing my arms, "This is a bunch of bull," I muttered glaring at the wall. Torn chuckled.

"Well you went missing didn't you?" he asked sitting at his desk. I got up and walked over to the desk running my fingers through my black hair and blowing bangs from my face.

"No not really. I was at Hip Hog Heaven the whole time," I said, crossing my arms. Torn glanced at me.

"But Jak went there and said you weren't there," he said raising an eyebrow. I laughed nervously.

"I kinda, um, hid from him," I muttered looking away. Torn smirked, shifting his weight.

"Oh, I'm gonna love this. Why?" he asked, crossing his arms. I sighed, putting a hand on my hip.

"It's a long boring story," I said looking at him. He rolled his eyes but dropped it. I sighed frustrated, "It doesn't mean I have to be baby-sat. What the hell am I gonna do! Blow up a building!" I yelled. Torn opened his mouth and I glared at him.

"Don't even answer that." He smirked at me before looking down at his paperwork. I went and laid on a bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I think you just need to tell Jak you like him," Torn said after a while.

"Whoa what?" I screamed, falling off the bed hitting the ground with a thump. I sat up shaking my head before walking up to him.

"How did you know I like Jak?" I asked suspiciously. He smirked.

"I didn't. You just told me," he stated, looking at me. I glared at him before sighing looking down.

"I know I should tell him, but I won't," I said, sitting on the desk. Torn looked over at me.

"Scared of rejection?" I just nodded grabbing the silver blade and playing with it.

"Yep," I replied, swinging my legs. No point denying it now.

About thirty minutes later Jak and Daxter walked through the doors. I jumped up from my place on the bed and grinned.

"Bout time you got back! I was bored out of my mind!" I yelled, glaring at Torn. Jak smirked at me.

"I bet." Jak turned to Torn.

"Vin's back at the Power Station," he said, crossing his arms. Torn nodded before turning back to his map. I rolled my eyes and followed after Jak as he started walking up the stairs. We got into the alley and I looked at Jak.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Jak?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye before jumping in the seat of the Zoomer.

"I'll tell you when we get home," he mumbled helping me in. I blinked crossing my arms and then glared at him as we lifted into the sky.

"Why the hell did you make me stay with Torn then?" I yelled. We started for south town and I watched as Jak smirk and Daxter then jumped in my lap.

"Because you kept disappearing on us! So since we found you we wanted to keep you in one place!" I nodded in understanding Jak looked at me.

"Where were you anyways?" he asked curiously. I blinked a bit before smiling a bit nervously.

"I was, uh, running some errands," I said looking at the scenery.

Jak looked away from me, "I'm sure.."

We pulled back up to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon and Jak jumped, nearly pulling me out with him. We walked in and not a moment later I ran over to Tess and Sig while Jak and Krew talked.

"Hey guys…" Tess looked at me smiling, faltering a bit as she looked at Jak.

"He found you?" she asked sympathetically. I looked over my shoulder at Jak.

"Yeah. I went to The Underground HQ and he was there," I muttered, taking a drink of Sig's drink. He snatched it back from me and took a gulp. I frowned but he began talking.

"Well it's good thing he did. I hear you're being hunted down by guards. The Baron wants you thrown in jail, little missy," Sig said glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"I, uh, got in some trouble, Sig. Nothing much," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. He rolled his green eyes.

"Really? Would have never guessed that. Whatcha do this time?" he asked, crossing his arms. I looked at my arms frowning seriously.

"I heard some things about the Baron that I wasn't suppose to hear," I replied quietly. Sig got interested and Tess leaned over the table. I was about to say more when Krew floated over towards us.

"A client of mine is looking for a fast driver to join her racing team," he grabbed a contract and a security pass, floating back over to Jak. Well this wasn't good. Letting Jak get into racing deals and shit that involved contracts…

Yeah.

I sighed getting up and walking over to their conversation."Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section." He threw the pass at Jak and then looked at the contract in his hand, "Uhh your contract with just the few trifles for me. Heh. I've, uh, already signed your name to save time hmmm."

He tossed the contract and I grabbed it looking over it. Daxter climbed over my shoulders and read it off quickly.

"We the racers here by-…"

It went on for about five more mins and I swore Dax never breathed as he kept reading. Jak and I glanced at each other before looking back at Daxter as he was still talking.

"-joy rights, toy rights, mood rings, game rights- Game right!" I looked at us before we shrugged and he kept going, "-and of course all death and dismemberment, accident and insurance claims."

I looked at Krew dully and the big guy chuckled some.

"We can work out the tiny details later," he said. Floating up to his precious trophies of Metal Heads he looked at Jak, "If you can get from here to the race garage near the stadium in less than three minutes, my client said she will consider you to drive for her team. Make me proud hmmm."

I looked at Jak and he was smirking. I sighed before walking over to the bar where Tess was and sat down.

"Where did Sig go?" I asked looking around. She handed me a drink.

"He left a little bit ago. Said he needed to do something in the Wastelands," she said shrugging her shoulders. Jak sat next to me and Tess handed him a drink. Daxter climbed on the tabled and went over to Tess.

"Hey sugar plum. You new here?" he asked winking. I rolled my eyes as Jak massaged his temple. Daxter smiled at her, "Well, whatcha got that's _hot_ and…wait I've seen you before. You're with The Underground!"

Tess and I went wide eyed and Tess covered Daxter's mouth.

"Shhhh! I'm Tess. Torn sent me to spy on Krew. Play along and I might be able to get into some of Krew's secrets," she said smiling softly. Daxter kept looking at her chest and I hit him on the back of the head making him fall.

"Hey!" he yelled grabbing his head. Then he looked at Tess.

"I love undercover work, baby! But, uh, two can work better than one! Let me help you out," he said, jumping behind the bar table. Jak rolled his eyes as Tess and I laughed. I leaned over the tabled slightly to see him.

I looked at Tess and we smiled at each other while Daxter drunk up a whole lot of alcohol mumbling random things. Jak shook his head as bottles flew up and then crashed hitting the floor. I giggled some when Daxter started to hick up.

"I think he's drunk," I muttered looking at Jak. He nodded smiling before looking at Krew who floated over.

"Jak, I need you and that talking rat to go around and make a few…_collections_ for me." I blinked about to say something when Daxter climbed on top of the tabled looking as drunk as ever.

"Hey there five chins. How's crimes?" he said in a slurred tone. I held my mouth to keep from laughing. Jak looked at me with a smile and Krew looked at Dax with an eyebrow raised.

"What's he's problem eh?" Daxter stood up hiccupping.

"Nothing. I'm just fine. Mind your own business." He fell back on the table and started singing. I rolled my eyes as Krew started talking to Jak again.

"Listen, I have six clients around town who are about to make money props for me. I need you to collect each money bag as fast as you can." Jak nodded and I looked at Daxter who was still singing before looking back at Krew.

"And take care of any Guards who get curious, hmmm," Krew said looking at him. Krew glanced at me before going on.

"Get to a money bag too late and-"

"-feeling so_** DRYYYY**_!" I jumped looking at Daxter with wide eyes as everyone stared at him.

Dax glared at Krew.

"You know what's the trouble with you, Krew? You got no vision. This place could be a real swingin' joint. Hhhhap Heg Heaven. With more dancen, more macken, more WOMEN!" He gestured over to me and Tess. We just looked at each other before looking back at him, "Jak, knows what I'm talken about!"

Krew looked back at Jak.

"Just collect all fourteen money bags, before they disappear, and bring them back here. If you lose even one bag, then don't come back eh!" Jak looked at him with a blink and attempted to keep Daxter from kissing him.

I was laughing hard as Daxter hugged Jak's shoulder saying, "I love you man!"

My attention however went to Krew as he floated by me.

"Hey! What the hell am I gonna do while he collects for you?" I yelled frustrated. Krew floated down to my face.

"You can always stay here and," he chuckled. "_Entertain_ me eh." I glared at him. Jak grabbed me by hand and dragged me towards the door.

"Actually she's coming with me. She has a problem with disappearing on the spot," he said opening the door. I looked at Tess and grinned.

"Talk to you later, girly!"

* * *

**_*blush* Jak in a towel was difficult to write. Believe me. Anyways i thought it turned out well with Kida's whole break down! Haha! Well please review review review! A click click away! CLICK CLICK!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter at all! Ever! Only my characters are mine! So please enjoy and review! ^_^**_

* * *

"Jaaaak! All I'm saying is maybe next time you need to watch out for that huge building that was standing there before you turn the corner!" I yelled as we walked into the Hip Hog Heaven saloon. He turned to me with a frown.

"I told you I didn't see it!" he yelled back. I just shrugged, walking around him to the bar table.

'_Tess must have left,' _I thought looking around for her. Jak stood next to me and Krew flew down.

"She left just a minute ago," he said, getting in my face.

I backed up and laughed awkwardly, "T-Thank you."

He floated over to Jak and Jak set the bag of money on the table.

"Quite the money collectors eh." He motioned over to the gun upgrade sitting on the table.

"Here's a gun upgrade. Now get out!" I jumped going quickly to the door and Jak watched me before looking at Krew who fanned himself.

"I need my beauty nap," he said dramatically. I snorted and Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Trust me brother. There aren't enough hours in the day!" he said looking disgusted. Krew clenched his fist and Jak walked out with me in tow.

I stretched my arms above my head before looking at the sky, "Nighttime already. I'm bushed!"

Daxter climbed on my shoulder. "Me too. I say we go home," he said looking at Jak. He shook his head some.

"We should go to the race garage near the stadium." We all looked at the Zoomer parked in front of the saloon and I groaned.

"But once you get on that thing your time starts and when that happens you turn into a maniac!"

Jak shook his head before getting ready to get on causing me to sigh. I claimed on behind him with Daxter was on my shoulder and the time started. Jak lifted into the air and I held onto him tightly as we sped for the race garage.

We landed and I jumped off quickly trying to get my balance.

"Well…that wasn't so bad," I muttered, shaking my head. Jak rolled his eyes before walking into the garage.

Parts from hover cars and vehicles were spread out across the area. Tools were on the floor as well as different parts from Zoomer's. I looked at a green curtain hanging with a shadow of a giant machine behind it. A girl was working on it and you could only see the outline of her.

Jak looked around before looking at the curtain.

"Uh hello? Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" he said in a question. The girl behind the curtain stopped what she was doing and pulled up the mask.

"I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boy. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now. And I've got work to do," she said standing up.

Jak leaned on a part of the machine and started flirting, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked smirking. I crossed my arms, blowing black bangs from my face, as I got this fiery feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The girl quickly tried to cover up the machine she was working on.

"Oh, uh, no! I'm, uh, working on, um, uh, secret vehicle project!" she said quickly. Jak held up a hand in defense rolling his eyes.

"Okay sorry." The girl picked up some type of tool and sat on the edge of her machine swinging her slender legs.

"Listen, if you think you've got the _**guts **_to race in this town, try taking my prototype jet board out on the stadium course."

We looked at each other with a smirk and mouthed 'jet board' nodding some.

"Beat the stadium challenge and _maybe_ I'll consider you for my team," she finished, looking towards the curtain.

Jak's mouth was open and his eyes were wide as Daxter waved his hand in front of his face before rolling his eyes. I huffed pulling Jak by the back of his shirt out the garage.

"Let's go lover boy," I muttered. Daxter jumped on my shoulder.

"I'm-"

"Don't say it, Daxter. Let's go," I snapped looking at him. He went silent. Jak went up to a rack and pulled out this brown and yellow jet board. I rolled my eyes as he smirked looking at it. I sat on the side, crossing my ankles, and leaned on the wall.

"Well hurry up. I wanna go home," I muttered, crossing my arms under my chest. Jak nodded jumping on the jet board and went to beat the stadium challenge.

I frowned thinking.

What was that feeling I had towards that girl earlier? Jealousy?I shook my head looking at Jak who was doing flips on the jet board. I sighed looking at the ceiling. Why would I feel jealousy? I mean it's not like Jak's mine!

"Mar, I wish," I muttered before breaking out into to a blush. Jak came over and put the jet board back on the rack and I stood up.

"Let's go tell her we beat it," Jak said looking at Daxter. He nodded. We got back to the garage and she was still working on that machine thing. I blinked looking at it.

'_What the hell is that thing anyways?' _I thought frowning. Jak snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We beat the stadium challenge," he stated smirking victoriously. I could almost hear the girl roll her eyes.

"Great. People do get lucky. Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from or beat up or something?" I smirked at bit at her sarcasm. Jak shifted his weight and Daxter jumped on the ground.

"You don't like us, do you?" Jak asked looking at us. She stopped her working.

"You work for that slim ball Krew. What's not to like?" she asked before going back to her work. I rolled my eyes before nodding some in agreement.

'_She is very right,' _I thought. Jak looked at all the trophies.

"Looks like you've won a few races," he said looking back at her. She nodded.

"Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the palace?" he asked, putting a hand on his chin. She nodded again.

"Yeah why?" she asked slowly.

"Could you get me into the palace?" he asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes.

"A _friendly_ visit I gather," she said sarcastically. Jak frowned.

"Yeah, I'm a real friend of the Baron," he said getting an angry look. I touched his arm slightly and he relaxed some looking at me. I smiled at him before directing my attention to the girl.

"Okay, I'll help you out if **stop** bothering me," she said annoyed. I rolled my eyes shaking my head, "I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the palaces support towers. That old lift might be able to take you up into the palace **if **you find out a way to turn on the power." I nodded starting to walk out with Jak and Daxter behind me.

We got outside and I hopped on the front of the Zoomer. I looked at Jak and he was raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not letting you drive home," I said, starting it. Jak got on the back of it and wrapped his arms around my waist which in turn made me blush. Daxter sat on Jak shoulder and we started for home.

* * *

I sat on the couch and sighed.

"Goodnight!" Daxter called, walking to his room. I smiled, rolling my eyes, as Jak sat down next to me on the couch. I opened my eyes, looking beside me, and saw Jak looking at me intently. I smiled at him.

"Yes?" He just kept looking at me. I waved a hand in front of his face slightly to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Maybe he was just that tired..

"Jaaaak? Ya in there?" The male quickly caught my wrist and held it, still looking at me. I could feel the blush creeping on my face at the contact.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jak asked, letting go of my wrist slightly. I blushed more, scooting back from him when he got a little closer to me.

"I-I haven't been avoiding you, Jak," I said, green eyes looking into blue ones. To my surprise he just narrowed them slightly.

"Are you sure? Because lately you can't even look at my face before making up an excuse and running off." His voice had gotten lower, the husky like sound going through the room and I just stared at him alert.

"What're you talking about?" I said quickly. I slid back more but my back met the arm of the couch and it was at that moment I was trapped. I held my breath when Jak got in my face.

"Why have you been avoiding my presence all of the sudden?" he repeated. I blinked a few times, not really having an answer.

"Well I…." I trailed off, looking off to the side. I tried to get up but Jak quickly pulled me down to the couch pushing me to it so I wouldn't get up. He was almost on top of me.

"You're not going **anywhere** until you tell me why you've been avoiding me," he said, pinning me to the couch. I looked at him for a moment and saw he was waiting for the answer.

I blinked and looking away again.

"I have my reasons for avoiding you…." I said, tears coming in my eyes. I looked at him and thought.

There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore.

"I've been avoiding you because you mean more to me than just a friend! I have liked you since we were nine, but I know you like Keira so there was no point in trying to tell you how I felt."

My eyes met his and he stared at me in shock and I kept going, "And it hurts to see you every day and not being able to tell you how I…felt…"

A sob escaped my throat and I looked away with tears slipping down my red cheeks slowly.

"I know you don't like me that way and…I was afraid of the rejection so I kept it hidden for all these years. That's why I risked my life for yours. Because I…"

Jak had gone silent and I shut my eyes.

What was wrong with me? Saying all of that! I needed to leave my own house..

I got to my feet and started walking towards the front door to go to Hip Hog Heaven while wiping my face clear of tears. I put my boots on quickly and opened the door but it slammed shut and I was turned around by Jak.

I blinked shocked for a moment before he pressed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. It took me a moment but I responded quickly, shutting my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The feeling of his arms around my waist made me realize what was going on as pulled me to him tightly but backed me into the door without breaking the kiss. It only got deeper and I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I immediately gave him entrance. He wrestled with my tongue for a bit before exploring my mouth and vice versa.

He pulled back when we needed air. Cause ya know that's necessary in life. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out heavily before looking up at Jak. He stared at me and slowly I shook my head, evidently not understanding.

"I-I don't get it. You were supposed to reject me and go for Keira," I stated softly. It was the truth. For years that's how I pictured and that's how it was suppose to happen and yet it really didn't go that way…therefore I was confused..

Jak leaned forward and put his forehead on mine. It was then I noticed he didn't have his red scarf or goggles on.

"You have no idea how I felt when I saw you fly off of the Rift Raider, Kida. I died on the inside. I thought you…. The whole time I was in Baron's prison, all I thought about was seeing you," he said his breath in my lips. I looked in his eyes smiling some while he went on.

"You're right about liking Keira, but you're wrong about not liking you. I liked both of you so much that I was tearing myself up choosing between you two. I thought you didn't like me so I went for Keira. Then Daxter told me something…." He looked at me with a smirk and I blushed immediately.

'_I know where this is going,' _I thought annoyed.

"He said that you had been through so much to save me and he could hear you crying every night because I was gone…" I closed my eyes and then shrugged calmly though I was anything but.

"I wanted you back," I said my voice breaking.

Jak kissed me softly this time, "And now you have me."

Tears sprung in my eyes and I hugged him tightly, my legs starting to give out on me and I sniffed with a small laugh.

Jak held me up and quickly spoke, "W-Why are you crying!"

I shook my head laughing a bit and buried my face in his chest.

"I'm just happy, Jak! Really happy." He chuckled some holding me to him before moving us to the couch. I just let him seeing as there was really no real reason for me to leave anymore. After Jak laid on the couch I just laid on him and set my head on his chest, listening to heartbeat.

I blinked some when a thought hit me, "Jak, does this mean we're-"

"Yeah," he said softly sounding like he was starting to drift. I smiled pulling his hand up to my mouth and kissing it softly before closing my eyes contently.

I yawned snuggling closer to him as he ran his fingers threw my black hair. My bangs fell over my face some as my eyes got heavy. I smiled softly before closing my eyes, his heartbeat echoing in my head like a song.

My hand was on my torso and my other one was next to my head as I laid there coming to. My bangs fell over my face as my black hair was spread around on the couch. The sun that streamed through the curtains touched my tan skin making it glow and heating it up causing me to open my eyes. I opened my eyes from the couch and realized I was lying on my back. I sat up slowly and looked around blinking.

"Why….?" Jak walked in from the kitchen with two cups.

"You fell asleep there with me," he said sitting next to me.

I nodded before smiling at him. Jak handed me the cup and pulled me to him kissing me on the forehead softly. I smiled leaning on him with my head on his shoulder drinking my orange juice.

We sat in silence and I looked out the window.

"We should probably get to The Underground soon," I said my green eyes looking up at him. He nodded and I got up heading for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I muttered, walking into my room. I took my cold shower and stood there with a towel on looking for something to wear.

'_Since I slept in my regular clothes last night. I need something different to wear,' _I thought looking at myself.

I decided to wear some low riding jean shorts that went to about mid thigh. I put on my white tank top that had green outlining on it and stopped right before my belly button. I put my black belts loosely around my waist and then the black suspenders that went over my shoulders. I put my knifes inside their holders. I put on some brown combat boots that stopped right before my knees and buckled my gun holder onto my black belt letting it hang loosely on my left hip.

I slipped on my black leather gloves like always and then put my goggles back on my head. I went into my night stand and pulled out my KG pistol, putting it in its holster. Seeing I was done I walked out into the living room right as Jak put on his shoes and stood up with a grinning Daxter on his shoulder.

"Bout time ya told him, Kida!" Dax yelled loudly. I blushed hotly and laughed nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah. I didn't really have a choice in the matter," I said, glaring at Jak playfully. He looked me up and down.

"New outfit huh?" he asked smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. I fell asleep in my other one. And it's getting hot out there."

He nodded, "In here too."

I blushed at his smirk before shifting my weight to my left foot, "Funny isn't it?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes before walking over to the door.

"Let's start our day shall we?" he said walking out. Daxter and I groaned at the same time before going after him.

* * *

We pulled up to The Underground HQ and walked into the doors. I was racing Daxter down the stairs and Jak was just rolling his eyes at us.

"I won!" I said victoriously. I turned around and Torn stood over his map glaring at me. I laughed nervously and hid behind Jak.

"S-Sorry, Torn. Didn't mean to, ya know, interrupt," I said looking over Jak's shoulder.

Torn rolled his eyes and Jak chuckled at me. I heard Daxter snigger and I glared down at him.

Jak and Torn started talking about something but I wasn't paying attention. I reached down and tried grabbing Daxter but he moved causing me to run around and try catching him but he wouldn't hold still. Little shit..

The whole time we were doing this we were trying to be as quiet as possible. I jumped on one of the beds and caught him but I moved causing us both to fly off the bed. He got up as I growled and he ran over to the desk. I ran behind him and he went under the desk. He ran off to the other side and I growled running to get him until I was yanked back by my suspenders.

I looked up at a very angry Torn.

"Knock it off you dumbasses!" he said between his teeth. I smiled sheepishly nodding my head and he let me go causing me to fall with a _'thump' _on the ground next to Jak.

Jak looked down at me with a frown and I smiled up at him causing him to roll his eyes. Dax ran past me and I caught him by his tail while still sitting on the ground, grabbing him and giving him a hard nuggie.

When I let him go he spun around in circles, "I feel dizzy."

I giggled before standing up and listening to what Torn talking about.

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the pumping station. There's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help," he said looking at me.

I nodded grinning and glanced over at Daxter. He was making faces every time the light above us swung to him. I giggled at bit before Jak said something.

"Did you say she?" he asked smirking a bit. I pinched his arm with my nails the same time Torn glared at him.

"Don't even think about it," Torn said, narrowing his eyes then looked at Daxter.

"Okay, I was only kidding," he said glaring at me for pinching him.

Torn stopped the swinging light and got in Daxter's face, "Stop that! This is serious you moron!"

Jak was about to smack him Daxter but he put up his arms making a Kung Fu noise.

"That's right! Don't mess with the sugar," Dax said grinning at him. I giggled rolling my eyes before looking back at Torn who began talking.

"This friend of mine has helped The Underground many times before. Go back to the pumping station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed." I smiled nodding and saluted to him the same time Daxter did.

"Gotcha sir!" I said winking. Torn poked Daxter in the chest.

"Now get your squirrelly ass outta here," he said before looking back at the map. Daxter stuck out his tongue and Jak grabbed him by his neck. I looked at Torn before I went out the door.

"Looks like we have a new Little _**Miss**_ Snappy huh? You took my place Torn," I said smirking. I ran out laughing as he threw things at me.

* * *

I sighed, crossing my arms as I walked next to Jak coming up to the empty Krimzon Guard hover car. We made it back outside the city and passed many Metal Heads before we were even close to the KG hover car.

And now that we were there to help this stupid lady…she was gone!

"This is stupid. We came here to rescue some Krimzon Guard chick. I hate the Krimzon Guards," I muttered looking down at Daxter. He just nodded walking next to my feet.

"Yeah. She's probably got more facial hair than me." I watched as he scratched himself behind the ear with his foot and smirked.

My eyes snapped behind me as this female fell from the damn sky, landing behind Jak and I. She caught Jak in head lock, pointing a gun at his head and I blinked.

"Who the hell are you three?" Her demand wasn't anything surprising.

I whipped out my gun with one hand and pointed it towards her temple. My other hand was on my hip as I glared at her.

She was older than me. Twenty-two at the latest. She sported short red hair that seemed to reach slightly past her shoulders and was dreadlocked. She is slim and pretty tall for being a girl. I mean she was taller than Jak meaning she had to be at least six foot and her most notable physical feature was her very large bust size, though mine wasn't any smaller.

It was obvious she was a part of the KG because of the tattoos across her face and she wore a short, revealing top and a long-sleeved dark blue jacket and gloves. Leg-ins and boots of the same color were on her legs and she had a shoulder plate that had the symbol of the Krimzon Guards.

Let's just say I felt inferior almost instantly.

"Let him go if you know what's good for you," I stated, my finger on the trigger. The chick looked at me and Daxter jumped in her face.

"I'm your soldier on the front lines of love," he said smirking. She made a look of disgust.

"Daxter, get the hell out of the way so I can shoot her," I snapped. He jumped off instantly and I got ready to shoot before she let go of Jak pointing her gun to me.

Daxter was still talking, words of which I didn't catch but she seemed to since she glanced at Daxter and nodded at him some.

"Keep talking and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves."

She looked back at me and I forced a sweet smile, "I'd like to see you try."

It was the smirk that went across her lips that pissed me off but Jak grabbed my wrist causing the bullet I shot to go towards the side. I glared when pulled my arm behind my back so that I couldn't shoot her and instead reached for my hunting knife. But Jak already knew that and instead grabbed my other arm pointing it towards the sky and he stood behind me.

"Easy," he said looking at me. I looked at the chick glaring and he just went on, looking over at her calmly, "Torn sent us to help you."

She put a hand on her hip and looked at me raising a brow, "Or kill me seeing as how this girl here wants to shoot me for almost killing her man. She isn't really good at protecting what she wants.."

I growled, "Bitc-"

"Looks like we've got company," she cut in looking behind us. I went wide eyed as ten Metal Heads started making their way towards us.

Jak looked at me from over my shoulder.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to kill her," he said seriously. I rolled my eyes nodding some and he let go. I looked at her smirking.

"Competition, tattoo girl?" I asked spinning my gun on my finger. She grinned spinning one gun that looked the same as mine.

"You got it, missy."

* * *

By the time everything was gone we were standing there in the middle of a trashed and torn up area. I put my gun on the gun holder the same time she did and looked over at her.

"Twenty two." Our unison was surprising but I shook my head before holding out my gloved hand.

"I like you. I'm Kida," I claimed smiling.

She smirked and put her gloved hand in mine, "Ashelin."

I nodded a bit as we let go from our shake and put my gun away but she got my attention again causing me to drag my green eyes back at her.

"Did you say, Kida?" she asked me, getting serious. I put my gun away and nodded making my bangs sway.

She frowned, "Baron wants you dead. For more reasons than one. He's making Guards all around the city find you. You heard things you weren't suppose to hear and…" She looked over at Jak who was walking to us.

"For breaking out that guy," she added quietly. I sighed nodding and then rubbed the back of my head.

"I know. I'm doing the best I can to run but I'm running out of options," I explained, crossing my arms.

Jak and Daxter walked up to us as Ashelin jumped on her hover car and turned it on making the surroundings become windy and loud.

"Tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol." I followed her hand that was motioning over a stone with a precursor symbol engraved in it.

"What is it?" Jak yelled over the wind. I looked at Ashelin and she shrugged.

"It's the seal of the House of Mar, the founder of Haven City." She looked at me rolling her eyes while shifting her weight, "We're being sent out on suicide missions to locate artifacts from the time of his rule."

"Well apparently you're not dead so let's keep it that way." She smirked at me before looking at Jak, getting into her hover car.

"If curiosity is worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the Bazaar named Onin, she might know something about all this." Ashelin pulled something out of her shirt throwing to Jak, "Here's my Bazaar access security pass."

I saw her name written on the pass and looked at her as she nodded over at me.

"I can only help you for a period of time, Kida. I know you're a good person and a damn good fighter, but sooner or later they'll get to you," she said seriously. I looked up at her with a frown but nodded anyways.

"Thanks, Ashelin." She nodded a bit before looking at Jak and starting off.

"We're even now." I turned around and headed back towards the gate with my bangs in my face, covering my eyes from the view of Jak and Dax.

"Ki? Are you alright?" Daxter said from behind me. I nodded clenching my gloved hands.

"I'm fine, Daxter," I bit out walking away. Jak looked at my back with a frown before walking after me with Daxter on his shoulder. We got to about the door and Jak grabbed my wrist stopping me. I turned back to him with a blank look so that he couldn't read my face.

"They're not going to get to you, Kida," he stated pulling me towards him. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and I sighed softly revealing the distressed features I was hiding.

"I know but what if to get to you they take me. I'd never ever live it down if they used me to get to you," I said hugging him.

Daxter stayed silent and Jak shook his head, looking at me.

"We both know you're too much of a smartass to let them get to you," he said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes smiling a bit before hitting him on the arm.

"Yeah and you're too much of a hardass to let them get to you," I said pulling out of his arms. I didn't get very far though as he pulled me right back and kissed me softly. When we pulled back I was in a daze and he chuckled.

"You okay?" he asked balancing me out.

I smiled giggling, "Not quite…used to that yet."

Jak rolled his eyes and Daxter jumped on my shoulder and I glanced at him, "Where to next?"

"We gotta stop by somewhere really fast." I blinked at Jak's reply and Dax and I looked at each other before shrugging.

"Where?"

* * *

We walked into the Power Station and I saw some nerdy looking guy with goggles playing with some computers. Even so I looked around at the amazing blue glowing technology area with wonder.

Jak walked up to the man typing and I watched as he just continued what he was doing, "Hey, I wanna thank you guys for saving my butt out there in the strip mine."

I raised an eyebrow, '_Jumpy much?' _

Daxter looked up at the guy, "And we'd like to thank you, for being such a bad shot!" The nerd turned towards Daxter and smiled putting his hands behind his neck.

"Oh yeah sorry about that guys. I'm a bit jumpy these days."

Daxter smiled a fake smile, "Jumpy. We hadn't noticed." I chuckled a bit and the man's attention was brought to me. It caused me to blinked a bit when he suddenly started turning red.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! I, uh, didn't see you there! I'm V-Vin," he sputtered. I stared at him for a moment and suddenly he held out his hand, dropping something's in the process. Slowly smiled at him shaking his hand and tilting my head some.

"I'm Kida." Vin blushed deeply, letting go of my hand.

"I-I'm really sorry I'm jumpy today! But I'm really strong any other time," he said smiling. I thought it was cute he was trying to impress me and instead nodded laughing a bit.

"I bet you are Vin. It shows," I said, cupping my hands behind my back. Jak frowned crossing his arms at me and Daxter snorted.

"Yeah right ok- WAAAH! A Metal Head behind you!" Daxter pointed behind Vin while nearly screaming causing the little nerd to look everywhere while yelling afraid. I stared at him surprised and Vin fell to the ground tiredly.

This was gonna kill the poor guy.

Daxter walked passed him and over to Jak nodding, "Just kidding. Nice reaction time though."

I glared at Jak who was chuckling as Vin rose to his feet, "Not….Funny!" Vin yelled. Jak looked off to the side like he wasn't laughing and I hit him in the arm.

Vin went to the computers and started typing.

"Those Metal Heads have been attacking our mining operations and we're running outta Eco!"

I nodded and he glanced at me before blushing and quickly looking away, talking again, "Eco power keeps the city shield walls up. And if the shield drops. Well we can kiss our butts, goodbye!"

I frowned putting a hand on my butt with a pout.

"But I like my butt," I mumbled. Jak was behind me instantly.

"I like it too," he said startling me. I blushed pushing him as he chuckled before nodding at Vin.

"I've gotta few surprises for those Metal Heads." Vin just turned to Jak, seeming to have missed our little conversation.

"You've got to keep the shield walls up so that The Shadow figures out what to do. My readings show a drop in Eco flow at the drill platform. Probably some Metal Head egg sucking away power!" he exclaimed bumping into me. He looked at me blushing.

"S-Sorry!" he said franticly. I smiled shaking my head.

"It's fine."

He went on talking with Jak, "Use the warp gate…to go to the platform and destroy _every_ Metal Head egg you can find!"

Jak nodded as a dizzy Daxter fell next to my feet. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Jak who spoke.

"Kida, stay here." I frowned stomping my foot.

"W-What! I didn't even do anything!" I yelled crossing my arms. Jak nodded rolling his eyes nearly groaning.

"I _know_! Just stay here. I'll be right back."

"But I-!" He kissed me shortly leaving me dumbfound to the spot and then jumped threw the warp gate with Daxter right behind him.

I sighed crossing my arms and glaring at the gate, "Cheater."

Sitting on the desk next to the computers I swung my legs easily, waiting for Jak to get back from his stupid mission. Vin was talking to Jak through a communicator in his ear the entire time anyways!

I sighed looking at Vin, "Tell Jak I'm gonna hurt him when he gets here. It's gonna be fun for me. Because he can't do anything back," I said smirking. Vin blushed.

"U-Uh. Kida said she's going to hurt you when you get here. So be prepared because you apparently can't do anything back to her," he said, looking at me with a smile. Then he frowned taking the head set off and handing it to me.

"He wants to talk to you," he muttered fidgeting. I smiled nervously.

"Is he mad?" I asked taking it from him. He shook his head.

"More like he's a little excited," he stated, looking away blushing. I blinked before it dawned on me.

That pervert! He got some kind of sick pleasure when I'm mad! Jumping from the desk I started to the door and tossed the headset back at Vin.

"O-On second thought. I'll, uh, just ya know…go to The Underground for a while," I said grinning nervously.

Vin blinked before going wide eyed and shaking his head.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea! Jak told you to stay here!" he said franticly. I tsked.

"Why's it matter? He won't know-!" I slammed into something behind me and slowly turned behind me. I smiled backing the other way towards the door of the Power Station.

"H-Hey, Jak! When did you get back?" I asked taking a few more steps back. The blonde male smirked at me wickedly, which somehow I found attractive.

I shook my head, '_No! Baaad thoughts!' _

Daxter grinned from Jak's shoulder twistedly and I looked at Vin before looking back at Jak.

"WellnicemeetingyouVinbye!"

"U-Uh Bye?" In that same moment I bolted passed Vin and went out of the door screaming with Jak behind me.

I got out of the sliding door, jumping on a one seater and didn't waste any time going to my house. I looked over seeing Jak got on a Zoomer behind me and we started playing cat and mouse.

Which sadly I was the mouse.

"I don't like this game anymore, Jak!" I yelled over my shoulder.

He laughed calmly, "I do."

Swerving passed people, all the way out of south town and towards the edge of the city wasn't easy but it was very possible as I had just proved it.

The instant my Zoomer got onto the yard I jumped down and ran to the door unlocking it quickly. I didn't bother shutting it behind me, running through the living room and slamming the door shut to my bedroom.

I didn't even remember why I was running! My instincts told me to run and I did and now I was trapped and scaaared! _(__Dx__)_

I began whining mentally as I ran into my bathroom and ran in, shutting and locking that door behind me. I took the red goggles from my head and set them on the counter along with my gloves. My elf ears catching the sound of the front door. I heard Jak shut the front door and then Daxter said he was going to Hip Hog Heaven.

I groaned leaning my head on the bathroom door, "Damn you, Daxter."

I stood there for a moment, standing in my bathroom and was a bit weirded out by the silence in the house. Maybe they both left for the saloo- the knock at the bathroom door made me jump and I backed up.

"Kida, come out. I have to tell you something." I could almost hear his smirk in his voice and I laughed awkwardly before composing myself.

"N-Nope. You can tell me later." I was challenging him and I knew it…But hey, it was fun.

It went quiet. Like eerily quiet. I looked at the crease in my door but I didn't see any shadow in the bathroom door's crease. I slowly and cautiously went over to the door and opened it, poking my head out. I didn't see anything and walked out, over to my bedroom door, seeing it open.

"Did he leave?"

I blinked gasping a bit when I was pulled by the waist and my back hit something hard. I looked as Jak stood in front of me smirking and my back was on the bedroom door. He put his hands on either side of my face and leaned close.

"So I can't do anything you said?" he asked huskily, coming closer to my face. I gulped a little nodding.

"Y-Yeah. I said that.."

He smirked before pulling me from the wall to him and closed the gap. I responded and we kissed passionately. It was almost like everytime one of us would pull back, the other would kiss them again.

Jak's hand was in my hair holding me to him while the other was around my waist and I had my arms around his neck. Suddenly Jak lost his footing and we both started to fall with a yell. He landed on the bed and I started laughing from on top of him.

"Dork," I muttered giggling. He rolled his eyes pulling me into another kiss but I stopped when I heard the front door slam.

"What was that?" I whispered to him. He frowned and sat up quickly causing me to sit in his lap straddling him.

"I don't know," he said quietly. I got up and went over to the door. Jak was behind me.

"You can't go out there. It could be a KG," he said sternly. I just looked at him with a deadpan look.

"Are you serious? My house is in the middle of nowhere, Jak," I said turning back to the door.

I opened it and jumped surprised. I ran into Jak and he caught me before I fell. I put a hand on my chest and glared.

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing in my house, Kor!" I screamed at the old man. He smiled at me.

"I sensed both your presences here and decided to drop by. I had to tell Jak he needs to see the Onin," he said smiling at me.

I looked at Jak with my hands on my hips.

"He interrupted us for that!" I yelled. Jak shrugged and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Well I'm coming with you," I said, walking to get my gloves and goggles. Kor glared at my back slightly before quickly wiping it off, looking at Jak.

"O-Oh! She can't come," he said, holding his staff. I came back and glared at him.

"Why not?" I asked, pulling on my glove and put a hand on my gun. Jak grabbed my hand before looking at Kor.

"She won't be in the way." Kor shrugged walking into my living room.

"True but Guards are trying to kill her. It would be best if she stayed here," he said walking out of the door.

I blinked walking after him.

"How the hell-" I was pulled back by Jak's hand in mine.

"Kida, he's right. You can't go," he said looking away. I turned around looking at him with a frown.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself, Jak." He nodded.

"I know that but, if Kor knows then people are bound to know also meaning…."

"Meaning more Guards are looking. What is so important about me anyways?" I wondered looking away. Then I shook my head.

"I'm a big girl. I can do it if you trust me."

"I trust you not to get yourself killed."

"And I won't anytime soon!"

"Well if you keep doing what you're doing you will!" he yelled at me. I just frowned.

"Yeah well the whole city is dangerous! And you don't see me yelling at you to stay safe although I worry about you every time you don't let me come with you, Jak! The Dark Eco has got to come out sometime and I don't want you hurting yourself!"

Then I stopped as he looked at me , "W-Well I mean that you-"

"I know what you mean," he said interrupting me. I sighed shutting my eyes and he kissed me on the cheek walking over to the door.

"Be a good girl and stay here until I get back. I have to go to Krew's and get Daxter. I'll go to the Bazaar after that. Then I'll come here and get you. Do. Not. Leave," he said, looking at me from the front door.

I smiled, sweetly cupping my hands behind my back, and crossing my ankles. My eyes twinkled as I giggled.

"Okay I'll be a good girl, Jak."

He looked at me suspiciously before walking out shutting the door behind him. I smirked walking into the kitchen and walking out the back door and hopping on the Zoomer that was back there. I lifted slowly, easily hiding myself and followed Jak.

'_Good girl my ass. That's too hard to do, Jak,' _I thought, turning the corner to go to Hip Hog Heaven saloon. I hid behind a pillar and waited for Jak to come back out.

All I wanted as to hear what Onin has to say…

'_How the hell did Kor know where we were? No one knows where I live! I don't like him. There's something off about that guy.' _

I looked over and saw Jak coming out with a drunken Daxter on his shoulder. I suppressed a laugh as he started singing again and Jak hit him on the head jumping back in the Zoomer. I started going a different way to the Bazaar so that Jak wouldn't see me. When I did finally get there I parked behind a building and hopped off as Jak parked next to this hut looking thing and went in.

I needed to be covert if I didn't wanna get caught, so slowly I walked over to the hut as I heard talking. Moving the curtain so I could see I stood still, blinking some.

"Check at all the dead stuff!" Daxter said, poking a colorful looking bird hanging from its monkey tail. It bit his finger.

"Touch the goods again _rat_ boy and you'll be *_squawk_* counting with your toes!" I stared at the rather colorful bird…monkey…thing and raised a brow at the Spanish accent.

'_What kind of bird is that? A…Mon…caw? Yeah moncaw!' _I thought raising an eyebrow and tilting my head to the side a bit.

It jumped and its monkey tail flipped it as it landed on this old ladies hat. It did a pose.

"I am Pecker!" Jak and Daxter held their laughter as I tried to hold back my giggling.

"Yes yes I know. My mother, she was very vindictive," he said rolling his eyes. I cleared my throat quietly and listened to what they started talking about.

"I am Onin's interpreter," Pecker said bowing. I looked down to the old lady he was sitting on and she clapped her hands making blue sparkles come from her hands.

I went wide eyed as my child side got to me, '_Pretty.'_

I shook my head when she started doing hand signs, _'She's a mute and she's blind.'_

"Onin welcomes you, blah blah blah blah blah. The usual boring salutations. She says it is good to see you again Jak," Pecker said, bowing his head. Jak crossed his arms.

"But we've never met before," he said, looking at her suspiciously. Pecker shook his head.

"Before, after, it is all the same. She also wants to thank your love behind you for coming. Just because she was told to stay home it is a good thing she came anyways. And that you shouldn't be mad at her for coming," he said the end quickly.

"Uh-Oh." Daxter said turning around. I went wide eyed as Jak turned and glared at me.

"Gotta go!" I said, starting to run from the door. Jak grabbed my suspenders pulling me back into the hut causing me to hit the ground. I looked up and Jak stood over me.

"I thought I told you to stay at home, Kida!" he yelled looking down on me.

"I'm sorry! But because you told me not to I came anyways! It's just how my mind works, Jak! Something told me to come anyways!" I said looking at him with apologetic eyes.

Jak looked at me with his arms crossed for a moment and tapped his foot. I looked at him with the puppy dog look and he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's alright, Kida. I'm not mad," he said, helping me up by my hand. I grinned and gave him a hug.

"YAY!" I said happily. Then he chuckled and leaned to my ear.

"But you will have to pay the consequences sooner or later," he whispered, pulling me off of him.

I blushed a deep red and faced Onin and Pecker, crossing my arms with an embarrassed look.

Pecker shook his head and was about to continue talking until Daxter stopped him.

"Oh Oh! Let me try! Ehhh…She wants a…She wants a yakcow bone! A yakcow bladder! No no! I got it…for many moons she has waited for…a juice pop?" I blinked looking up at Daxter on Jaks shoulder and Jak looked at me shrugging.

"A jewel shock? Oh oh I know! She's got a hair ball! A hair lip! A hairy chest!" Pecker flew over to sit on my shoulder and he nodded.

"Close, but no! Onin says you seek answers _*squawk* _about the Tomb of Mar," he said looking at me.

Onin made a sign of that little boy's necklace that was with Kor. I frowned putting my hand on my hip. Jak sighed.

"So what do we need to know?" he asked boredly. I sighed looking at Pecker as he flew off my shoulder to go sit on a bird post.

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid wooooo crap," he pointed at Jak.

"Forget all that! I'm gonna sum this up quickly because now your cutting into _my_ siesta time."

Jak and Daxter looked at each other and Dax made a sign that the moncaw was crazy.

"Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple. Not two, not four. Three." Onin smiled nodding as she held up the number three with her fingers, "Use the warp gate at the northwest side of the city, and bring back the three items you find."

Then Onin pointed directly at me making everyone look at me. Pecker looked at me strangely.

"Onin says you are very important for Jak's journey but you're also putting yourself in danger."

I blinked taking a small step back, "W-What are you talking about?"

She made more hand signs and a blue picture came up in front of everyone. It was a sign of Baron Praxis's death seal. I blinked looking at her.

"If you're trying to tell me that The Baron is after me it's too late," I said looking away. She shook her head. Pecker flew down and landed in front of me.

"She's saying someone you trust will sell you out to The Baron. And that it will be up to you to change their mind. If you don't then you will die," he said seriously.

I went wide eyed before looking at her sad face. Then she pointed to Jak.

"She says it is not the one you love or his side kick. But someone else," he said flying back over to her. I started shaking some.

"Someone I trust is going to betrayed me?" I asked, putting my hands in my hair shaking my head. Then Pecker started talking again.

"She says you must learn to forgive the person after it is all done and you get away or Jak will also be in danger." I shook my head again and tears streamed down my face.

"I can't put Jak in danger," I said my voice breaking. Then Pecker got quiet.

"Either way, during this journey you lose someone important to you," he finished looking away. I covered my mouth with my hand and choked back a sob.

"But why? Why must someone die because of me?" I cried my voice breaking. The Onin motioned for me to come over to her.

I shakily sat in front of her and she put a finger to my forehead.

A flash of Mar's symbol flashed in my mind as well as the star. Then after that came my face and the Jak's. I blinked a bit and she smiled at me.

"Onin says you will get through this because you are strong and have people who care about you," Pecker said, smiling from her hat.

I nodded and she put her hand on my head lightly before taking it off shutting her eyes. I stood up walking back over to a worried Jak and Daxter. I turned to Pecker and he rolled his eyes.

"Now go get the pieces." Then he closed his eyes shooing us off. I walked over to where I parked my Zoomer and hopped on before Jak pulled me back off by my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked turning around to look at him. He hugged me holding me tightly against him as he shook a bit.

I went wide eyed.

"J-Jak? Are you okay?" I asked hugging him lightly.

He just held me tighter.

"No matter what….I will not lose you again," he said burring his face in the crook of my neck. I held him to me.

"I know, Jak. I'm not leaving again," I said closing my eyes.

'_I just hope you won't either.'_

* * *

_**Please Review review review!**_

_**-Niomi**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. You're probably going to be as disappointed in this chapter as I was. It isn't very good I think. So sorry. I do not own Jak and Daxter the game (games) or its characters. Only my own characters belong to me. Niomi. Me.**_

_**Well try to enjoy!**_

* * *

We walked up to this giant machine that was floating and I stared at it. It had many pieces. Giant golden rings floating around it as well as moon and golden balls carved with precursor symbols.

"Soooo…where's the piece we actually need?" I wondered, looking at Daxter. The Ottsel didn't even stop as he just walked right up to it. I rose a brow and he grabbed a single triangular piece that had carvings on it and was about the size of my palm spinning in the center.

"I bet that's the prize!" he said grinning up at me. I turned around looking at Jak who just shrugged and I went over standing next to him. Daxter took the triangle piece grinning.

"They mean just that one tiny gear?" Daxter turned around walking back towards us, "Like candy from a baby."

I nodded, turning to leave but suddenly the machine creaked and stopped rotating. I blinked uncrossing my arms the same time Jak did and I took a step towards it. Then one piece fell…followed by all the rest.

I gasped going wide eyed and took a few steps back in surprise as all the ancient artifacts fell to the ground, bouncing and crashing. My hands were over my mouth as I stared at the mess before looking at Jak who was holding his head looking at it in shock.

I looked at Dax as he walked by us, his eyes shut and he was beaming.

"No one will ever know we were here."

Jak and I glared at him about opening our mouths to say something before a giant golden ball rolled past us causing us to watch it in surprise. I huffed, closing Jaks mouth with my finger, and following Daxter.

It wasn't long as we made it to the next one and got to a giant temple. There were two statues that looked like ant eaters on either side of the building and I blinked looking up at the glowing blue crystal floating at the top in between both of them.

Pointing I smiled over at Daxter nodding.

"There it is!" I said happily. Daxter just nodded before crawling up to go retrieve the second artifact. Jak and I watched from where he was as he stood there for a moment before grabbing it and bouncing a bit.

"Whoa. This puppies got some vibration to it! This baby will put a smile on your face!" he said grinning.

Jak smirked over at me and I rolled my eyes before looking over as Dax climbed back down, setting the blue piece in the back with the first one.

"One piece left?" Jak nodded and we started for a different temple on the other end of the rocks.

We walked in and I saw a white light in the middle on the room coming from the ceiling. I looked up and saw a giant circle crystal up there causing the light, setting down the bag next to my feet. I frowned, standing next to the light, and looked up at it for a moment.

"Well how are we gonna get that one?" I asked, looking at Jak. I stopped hearing the sound of something burning and looked over at Dax as he smelled the air.

"Something's cooking. Mmmm… kinda smells like…" He trailed off thinking and I gasped pointing at him tail that was lying in the light.

"Dax!"

He turned around, looking at his tail and suddenly it burst into flames, "Burnt Ottsel!"

I quickly tried to catch him as he jumped and began running frantically around the area. The platform in the middle of the temple Jak was standing on started rotating causing the crystal to come slowly to his hands while I chased Dax back and forth, yelling things for him to stop. I ran and stood next to Jak panting some as Daxter's tail finally burnt out and the Ottsel sighed slumping to the ground. I giggled picking him up in my arms and holding him.

"You just never get a break in this form huh, Dax?" He looked up at me tiredly and I stroked his back some.

"Trust me, you have no idea."

* * *

I looked at Jak questionably from over his shoulder and rose a brow. We were on our way back from the temples and were suppose to go to Onin so she could tell us what to do with them, but we had taken a wrong turn.

"Jak, why are we going to the Power Station?" I asked from behind him. We were on a one seater, Dax was on my shoulder while I sat behind Jak.

Jak looked at me and smiled faintly before turning around again, "I need to ask Vin to do something for me. It won't take long."

We landed and I hopped off after he did, all of us walking into the Power Station. Daxter got off of my shoulder and went over to Jak's as we approached Vin who was still typing on his computer. Everytime I came in that place it was fascinating, my eyes training around. I looked over at Jak as he began talking.

"Vin, buddy! We need a favor," he said putting his hands together. I rose and brow and Vin didn't even look at us as he rubbed his neck a bit.

"I-I can't help ya with your Eco bill." I rolled my eyes smiling and leaned on the computer next to Vin causing him to look at me. I waved softly and he stopped what he was doing, smiling with a blush.

"K-Kida! It's nice to see you again!" he said, putting his hands behind his back.

I nodded giggling some, "Same for you, Vin."

He blushed again but turned to Jak who spoke calmly, "We need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the palaces support towers."

Daxter climbed on his shoulder grinning at Vin and I nodded in understanding.

'_That's why we came here! Vin's probably the only one that could figure out how to do it!' _I hopped off the desk as Vin frown shaking his head causing me to raise a brow.

"Jeesh! That's part of the old Bezone Power Grid! It hasn't worked for years!" he said shrugging. Jak sighed and I rolled my eyes, walking up between Vin and Jak, getting really close to Vin.

"Oh come on, Vin. You told me you were big and strong. Don't tell me you lied to me?" I said in a sweet voice. Then I smiled some getting closer so I just barely touched him causing him to blush bright red, "There's no way anyone other than you could figure it out. You're the smartest man I know. And you know what else?" I glanced at Jak who was behind me before I leaned into Vin covering the side of my mouth, "I think you're stronger than Jak too. There is no way _he_ could figure it out," I whispered.

Did I know Jak could hear? Of course I did. That's what made this so fun.

Vin was so red I thought he was gonna pass out, "W-Well, I'm sure if I, uh, did something's I-I-I could figure it out," he said franticly. I smiled batting my eye lashes.

"Really?" I asked, putting my arms behind my back and tilting my head to the side a bit. He nodded and started running around saying things about the computers.

"I can route the Bezone conduit lines through the bypass grid jumping passed the Eco Rings to connect inductor tubs sin-series! Then back through the outer wall insulator helix and flux the resident flucturouters into the number five compositor arrayed."

I smiled and turned to Jak who was looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I smirked and walked up closing his mouth with my hand.

"Careful. You might drool," I said giggling. I looked at Vin as he flew over I heads and watched amazed. He really was impressive though. As smart as he was.

"I can link the phase lines into the primary coil's. And presto! You've got instant lift juice!" His smirk made me clap happily and I hugged him.

"Great job, Vin! You're a genius!" I said smiling. I kissed him on the cheek and turned looking at and scowling Jak.

'_Jealous much?' _I thought smirking before turning back to Vin with a smile.

Vin blushed bright red, "Uh, actually, Mar was the genius. People say he made most of the stuff long ago. The shield wall system, the Eco grid." Vin looked happy as he spoke but looking back at us he shook his head snapping out of it.

"A-Anyway, to get that elevator movin', you gotta find and turn on all the Bezone power boxes located in the city. There are five of them," he said his blush slowly going away.

I nodded looking at Jak.

"We can do it! We can defiantly do that! That doesn't sound tough," I said grinning. Daxter nodded and Vin shrugged.

"No, except those power boxes are guarded by motion sensing turbo cannons!" he said his fingers in the shape of a gun.

I blinked and laughed nervously and looked at a smirking Jak.

"Or, uh, ya know, Jak can do it. **Jak **can defiantly do that," I said as Daxter nodded his head in agreement to my statement.

"If you can destroy all the cannons and switch the boxes on, **I** can do the rest." Daxter and I shook our head the same time Jak nodded his head smirking. I laughed nervously walking over to the computer.

"O-Oh. I'll just, ya know, stay here with my good friend Vi-"

"You're coming," Jak said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards the door.

I whimpered some as Vin nodded fidgeting, "Just don't tell The Baron I ever saw ya!"

* * *

_**Okay I'm sooooo sorry this was so short! *anime cries* **_

_**I didn't put a lot of effort into is as I usually do with this story, but I promise the next one will be way longer! I'm just not feeling too well. I have to figure out what's wrong before I solve the problem worth myself so it may be a while before I update. **_

_**Sorry guys. But I will try my hardest to keep updating.**_

_**-Niomi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay well in this chapter it gets a little….well there's a surprise in it for you guys! I liked it so I hope you do to. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm working as fast as I can! I do not own Jak and Daxter the game (games) or its characters. Only my own characters belong to me. Niomi. Me.**_

_**Enjoy please!**_

* * *

We ran back to the Power Station avoiding the KG's that were shooting at us. I stopped, turning around with my red goggles on my eyes and fired my gun repeatedly at the guards.

"Damnit, Jak! This is what happens when you start getting cocky!" I yelled at him as he shot some guards that were behind me.

He smirked some as we continued to run.

"It's fun," he said simply. Daxter rolled his eyes on my shoulder.

"Fun! For you two maybe! I don't have a weapon that I can just shoot when I want!" he yelled glaring. I smiled running into the Power Station entrance behind Jak. I panted, hands on my knees, and Jak pulled my goggles from my eyes setting them on my head.

"See, that was fun." I glared at him still before I caught my breath and stood up, punching him in the arm.

"I almost got caught that time! You're crazy!" I folded my arms huffing and he smirked, kissing me deeply before pulling back.

I stared at him, my face breaking into a blush and he nodded at me.

"That's what you like the most," he said, smiling at my blushing form. Then he just went over to Vin like it was nothing. I shook my head lightly and looked on my shoulder at Daxter as he was smiling and me and I rolled my eyes flushing.

"Shut up, Dax." I walked over to Vin and Jak and Vin turned to me with a smile.

"I-It should be working now! The elevator I mean!" I nodded at him grinning.

"Great job, Vin! Thank you!" I said giving him a light hug. Jak pulled me off of him and we started for the door.

"See you later, Vin!" I called before the door closed. Jak spun me around frowning.

"Why do you do that?" he asked crossing his arms. I blinked playing dumb knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Whatever could you mean, Jak dear?" He rolled his eyes walking away from me and I grinned. I ran up behind him wrapping my arms around his torso without hesitation. It didn't matter who saw us.

"Jak! Come on I was only joking! It's fun making you jealous." He stopped walking as I walked in front of him, arms still wrapped around him. I grinned up at him as he locked eyes with mine and my grin widened.

"You're attractive to people when you do that," he said lowly. I smirked at him getting closer to his face.

"I'm attractive? That's what you like the most," I breathed on his lips. He leaned in and I pulled back quickly unwrapping my arms and walked towards the hover car smirking. Jak glared at my back as Daxter sat on his shoulder, his mouth open and eyes wide.

"Oh you're defiantly going to get it now, Kida," Jak growled out. I shivered stopping in my tracks and turned to him still smirking.

For some reason, the growl sounded good to me. I got on the one seated Zoomer and went in the sky looking down on him.

"I'll meet you at the palace," I said, grinning before speeding off. Jak and Daxter watched me with wide eyes.

"Wow," Daxter said. Jak jumped on a Zoomer of his own. Daxter held on as Jak sped off after me.

* * *

I got off the Zoomer in front of The Barons Palace and Jak landed next to me and I looked at him while I crossed my arms.

"Where is this so called elevator?" Daxter landed in front of me and pointed at the palaces support tower causing me to stare. I sweat dropped laughing and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh. Right there? Well let's go." I quickly walked forwards and I could hear Jak chuckling from behind me.

Getting to the top of the tower wasn't hard, but when we did get to the top, the rocky area was completely trashed. It was dark outside now and it had started raining making it just that much more fun. I jumped onto a ledge and Jak pushed me up. When I stood up straight I looked in front of me and groaned.

There was this long silver platform and in the middle was a blue electricity guard that we would have to go around. Then after that, there was an automatic motion sensing machine blaster just waiting to be shot.

"We gotta do this! Who the hell has security all the way up here!" I yelled looking at Jak. The male just shrugged looking in front of us and I shook my head.

Jak got in front of me and we started running, getting to the electricity guard. Jak looked at me and then motioned around.

"We're gonna have to go under it." My face must have read "the fuck?" because he just rolled his eyes. I looked over the side and saw it was a long drop to the bottom and then voiced my thoughts.

"The fuck?" Jak sighed heavily and began to move me and I shook my head quickly.

"Uh, Jak. I-I'm not sure about that!" I said franticly. He shook his head grabbing my hand and jumped off the side. If you were in my shoes you would defiantly understand why my tummy started to clench.

I screamed a bit landing on the small side platform that was collapsing and we both jumped forward landing on the next platform. It was stable enough as we stood there and Jak looked at the ladder on the side and then back at me.

"Get up there," he instructed, pulling me towards the ladder. There was no real point in arguing anymore. I nodded and started climbing up. Getting to the top, I looked over the platform and then ducked as a bullet grazed passed me. I looked at Jak who was on the ladder right under me and glared.

"There's a gun up there!" I yelled over the bullets. Jak blinked before sighing.

"Just get up there and run behind it! Try turning it off when you get there!" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes, pulling my goggles in front of my eyes.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered hotly. I stuck my tongue out at him, jumping up, and dodged different bullets flying at me with a roll.

I didn't hesitate as I got to my feet and started running towards the machine gun. I jumped over some over them and got behind the giant machine gun. I touched the power button to turn it off but couldn't as it burned me. I hissed in pain taking my hand back and holding it to myself, my leather glove burned at the pointer finger. I stared at my red finger and then looked up where Jak was waiting.

"It's too hot! I can't turn it off! It burned through my glove!" Jak just nodded at me and started running towards me. When he got to me he stopped and looked at my hand, frowning at bit at the red mark on my finger before looking at me raising a brow.

I pouted and Daxter rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine!"

I crossed my arms huffing, "It still hurts."

Jak rolled his eyes behind me and started after me as we headed towards the palace roof.

* * *

We looked around and I saw the glass roof to the palace. Blinking I looked over at Jak when I heard some voices and we walked over to it cautiously. I got on my knees and peeked over the side, blinking with my hand on the window to the roof. I saw a man, whom I found out was named Erol, and The Baron himself. They both seemed to be facing a holographic head. It was the same Metal Head that we saw on the Rift Raider two years ago.

I motioned for Jak and Daxter to come over and they leaned over the side on either side of me.

I put a finger to my mouth in the motion of quiet as Praxis started talking, "I've told you I will have more Eco by week's end."

"Is that the Metal Heads leader?" I whispered in Jak's ear. He shivered a bit before looking at me and nodding.

"Shh," Daxter shushed me from my shoulder.

I glared at him, "Did you just-!"

Both Jak and Daxter both covered my mouth quickly, "Shush!"

I blinked a nodded at both of them but they kept their hands on my mouth in case causing me to roll my eyes. I looked back down at then paid attention.

"We'll transport it directly to your nest. As promised," Praxis said, nodding at the hologram.

The blue sparking head hologram of the Metal Head leader grinned.

"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron. I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon Eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price," he sneered before disappearing.

I blinked looking at Erol as he growled some, "He's toying with us! Let me lead an assaulted on the nest before it's too late! I can take him!"

I rose brow at the male and then looked over at Baron Praxis who looked out the window to the city.

"Patients commander," he said calmly. He looked over his shoulder and raising his hand to silence him, "No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head nest, you know that."

He looked back at the city and I leaned down a bit, looking at Erol closer.

"I've seen what's come of such foolish plans," Baron said quietly, touching the metal plate that covered his right eye. I felt a hint of pity before I looked at Jak and it washed away with hatred because of what he did to him.

"No. Strength is their weakness," he said smirking some. Erol came and stood next to him also looking at the city and I narrowed my eyes.

'_As is yours, Baron Praxis,' _I thought glaring through my red goggles.

"We play helpless. We train them to eat from our hands. Then, move forward with the plan!" he said pointing at Erol. He bowed a bit at Praxis as he went on.

"Tell Ashelin to up her patrols! I want that tomb found!" Baron said aggravated.

I frowned a bit, '_Ashelin?' _

Then Erol said something that made me almost fall on the glass, "But your _daughter _has not been…agreeable," he said, rolling his eyes a bit. Baron just shook his head looking to the side.

"I'll see to that problem. One way or another."

I went wide eyed and Jak quickly looked over at us.

"Ashelin is The Barons daughter?" Daxter looked at my pale face.

'_Ashelin is The Barons…daughter? Will she be the one to sell me out?'_ Daxter said my name softly but I ignored him.

"And find that child! If you'd spend half as much time looking for the little brat as much as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago!" he shouted angry.

Daxter took his hand off my mouth and itched his nose jumping from my shoulder. Jak and I looked at him and Jak uncovered my mouth. Daxter huffed and huffed and huffed like he was about to sneeze but then stopped. Jak and I sighed and was about to listen to Erol talk when Daxter sneezed loudly.

"What was that?" Erol yelled pointing his gun up at where we previously were.

I was lying on Jak's chest, holding Daxter's mouth, as Jak held me to him and we stayed still. I glared at Daxter and we heard Erol and Baron leave the room.

"You're an idiot, Daxter!" I yelled, hitting him lightly on the head. He glared petting his head some while I got up and slid my goggles on my neck pulling my hair back.

"Let's go. We didn't find anything important anyways," I said, stretching my arms. Daxter jumped on my shoulder.

"Ki, what were ya thinking when they talked about Ashelin?" he asked nonchalantly. I shrugged some walking down the path to the towers entrance with Jak beside me.

"That maybe she is the one that sells me out," I said crossing my arms.

Jak frowned at me, "That's not-"

"Possible? Yeah it is. Think about it, Jak. I trust her enough, and she is The Barons daughter. She knows where I am and what I'm doing and she didn't even tell us she was The Barons daughter in the first place."

I said it all in a calm manner but my green eyes were so hard it was going to be difficult for him to argue. I think he realized this as he sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

"That's true," he said softly. I felt guilty for snapping at him instantly and looked to the ground grabbing my upper arms.

"I'm sorry. It isn't your fault. I'm just so frustrated," I said quietly. Jak nodded at me and Daxter sighed.

"Well we aren't gonna worry about it now! The only thing we need to worry about is making sure Praxis doesn't get a hold of you," Daxter said, standing on my shoulder and leaning in my head.

I rolled my eyes some shooing off his arm.

"Yeah yeah. Don't you always," I said, smirking at Jak. He smirked back at me.

"Yeah, you can't go a day without the KG's chasing after you as it is." I rolled my eyes and looking in front of us to see an electric gate guard.

I groaned some, "How are we getting passed this one, Jak?"

"So! We have a rat in the walls do we!" a voice yelled from the side of the cliff. I stopped walking and blinked as Baron floated up in a huge machine.

"A rat and his boy I see," he said smirking. His eyes landed on me and he glared, "The boys toy also. I've been looking for you. Come here!"

I gasped as one of the mechanical tentacle looking arms shot out at me. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to react and I turned around, running for Jak before it hit me.

I coughed, the breath being knocked out of me, as the arm wrapped around my torso and I was yanked back roughly. I felt my body fly into the air and I screamed some, holding out my arm as Jak ran at me but it was all in vain.

"Kida!" The arm squeezed me tightly and I shut my eyes trying to breathe as Baron laughed from the inside of the machine, holding me in the air in front of him.

"You will make a useful experiment also. Considering your little head is filled with all the knowledge that I need, we are going to have to get it out of you. Then I'll be taking that boy back for some more Dark Eco treatments!"

I lifted my head weakly, pushing against the arm and opened one eye, glaring at him.

"Go to hell Baron Praxis," I growled lowly. He chuckled some and tightened his grip before lowering me so I was floating next to the machine instead.

Struggling against the grasp I looked down at Jak franticly, "Run, Jak!"

Jak jumped out of the way as bullets rang out and pulled out his own gun shooting yellow bullets at the machine. I screamed blocking my head as Praxis put me in front of the machine at the last moment to try and use me as a shield. Bullets flew passed me and I moved my swinging legs, keeping my head covered.

"Be careful what you do here, boy! You just might shoot the girl!" Baron cooed before laughing insanely. Jak growled aiming again and Daxter looked at me worriedly.

"Don't hit her!" Jak nodded frustrated.

"I know, Dax, I'm trying not to!" Daxter shook his head pointing.

"The machine is moving too much! You can't get a straight shot!"

I looked up at The Baron from my place and cursed weakly.

'_Jak can't shoot Baron without shooting me first.'_

The only options here were to let Jak tear the thing apart or to have him run away. I doubted he was going to run away and leave me here and he wasn't gonna attempt to shoot or attack the machine with me in the way…perpously.

I blinked getting an idea and looked back at Jak hard.

"What the hell, Jak! You're too weak to save me!" Jak blinked surprised as well as Daxter and I glared at both of them.

"What are you talking about! I'm not weak damnit! I'm going to save you!" I watched as he put his fun away and two steps towards the floating robotic machine that held me captive.

I shook my head, glaring down at him, '_Come on Jak get pissed!' _

"You're so weak you can't even save me from Baron Praxis' clutches. I knew it was you that was the one to betray me!" I yelled at him. He growled dangerously his eyes turning black and Daxter looked at him warily before looking back at me.

"Kida, what are you doing!" he yelled confused. I glanced at Daxter and looked back at Jak.

"You're weak, Jak! **Weak**!" I screamed shutting my eyes tightly and I heard Jak yell out before crashing was heard.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the machine to see Dark Jak ripping it to pieces and the Baron gritted his teeth falling back. I grunted when the tentacle moved me but my plan was working, the machine was failing. Suddenly Baron forced Jak off of him and flew towards the electric guard gate.

I turned my head away looking at them as Jak started turning back to normal and stared with wide eyes.

"She forced me to change to make the machine weaker," Jak breathed, running after us.

I covered my head, guarding my face as Baron crashed the gate, shocking me in the process. My leg hit the side of the gate with force but it didn't break. Something sure did hurt. The feeling stung and spread throughout everything and I glanced down to see a piece of the gate lodged in my leg.

It was one of those moments where the pain didn't kick in for a moment and I felt a scream come from me as the pain grew. I reached for my leg but couldn't get to it and I looked around quickly as Baron started spinning the machines arms in a circle.

I was forced to hover in the middle of all the arms as they spun around quickly and suddenly lasers came out of them. Jak jumped and rolled out of sight as they almost hit him.

I looked up seeing cannons coming from the top and looked at Jak quickly, "Watch out, Jak!"

Shots fired off and I watched as they hit Jak, knocking him off his feet. The male flew back and skidded to a stop before quickly standing up. The Baron flew up into the sky high enough so that Jak couldn't hit him and I stared downwards, my stomach getting queasy. Maybe it was the lack of blood since my leg was gushing, maybe it was the heights thing finally getting to me. I didn't know.

'_It would be bad if I fell from this height and hit the ground,' _I thought a bit shaken. Jak pulled out his gun and I glanced up to the bottom of the machine and looked at it before narrowing my eyes.

"That's its weak spot- Jak I found it! It's under the machine!" I pointed up and looked at Jak seeing him trying to shoot the machine again without hitting me. The Baron growled squeezing me some and I winced, my bangs falling in my face.

"You gotta hit that spot to make the machine crash," I breathed weakly.

Daxter looked at me nodding and Jak frowned, "But-"

"Yes, that right! You'll have to hit her in the process won't you?" Praxis taunted grinning. He even pushed me forwards some so I was more in sight and I looked at Jak with an eye shut.

"You gotta, Jak, or he'll destroy you and take all three of us back to his lab!" I yelled at him seriously.

I knew he knew I was right by the way his eyes flashed. Jak nodded and held up the gun shakily aiming before he inhaled deeply. I nodded shutting my eyes tightly and the sound of three shots went off.

I yelled out clutching my left shoulder tightly as blood poured out before looking down at Jak.

"There ya go," I said softly.

Beeping went off as the machine began going haywire and I shut my eyes tightly, grasping my shoulder as it sparked a few times. The arm that held me went limp suddenly and I slipped out of its grasp with a gasp, falling towards the ground.

I felt my hair fly passed me but Jak ran over and slid, catching me before I hit the ground.

Breathing heavily I was grateful for his save as he lifted me up in his arms bridle style and I put my hands on my stomach trying to breathe evenly as I looked up at Praxis.

The Baron floated around his machine sparking and he glared at us.

"The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you! And you," He pointed at me, "You will be mine! We'll meet again soon!"

I snorted lightly, rolling my green eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Buh-bye," I said smirking and waved slightly over the cliff. When I looked at Jak and Daxter they were both staring at me pained. Jak looked like he was going to cry.

Looking at myself I sighed. I had a slit on my forehead that was bleeding and blood on the side of my mouth. My leg had a huge chunk of metal in it and we can't forget the fact that I had a huge hole in my left shoulder can we?

I sighed shaking my head and touched my leg before whimpering and wiping the blood off my mouth.

"Can't very well tell you I'm alright, can I?" I asked looking at Jak sheepishly. He shook his head and buried his face in my hair as he started walking towards the exit of the tower.

"We're going home," he said suddenly. I set my head under his chin and Daxter nodded from Jak's right shoulder looking at me.

"I'll go to Hip Hog Heaven," he said smiling. I laughed at him some nodding.

"That works," I said softly. I couldn't see Jak's face and I frowned some looking at my hands.

'_I can't tell him I'm alright because I'm not. But I have green Eco at my house that will fix me up quickly. I wish he wouldn't worry so much,' _I thought sighing some.

We got to the bottom of the tower off the elevator and Jak found a slow two seater. I set me down gently in the seat before climbing in on the other side.

* * *

We stopped at Hip Hog Heaven and Daxter got off grinning.

"I'll be home late tonight. I've got a date with a lovely lady. Might take a while, Jak," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Jak rolled his eyes pulling off into the sky.

"Come home safe!" I called out before we turned the corner.

I hissed some as the metal in my leg bumped the seat and Jak looked at me, "Don't move too much." I nodded my head and sighed sitting back in the chair before looking at him.

"You don't have to worry, Jak. I've got some Green Eco at home. I'll be able to do a lot more when I don't have this hole in my shoulder or metal sticking out of my leg," I said smiling at him.

Jak glanced at me before turning back to the sky.

"I'm sorry," he said before going silent again. I blinked confused before sighing and looking away from him.

"I know…"

It was late out and the air was cold as we pulled up to the house. Jak jumped out before coming over to get me and I rolled my eyes when he smirked to pick me up.

"I hate this," I muttered, crossing my arms. He shook his head smiling some and unlocked the house door.

I was set on the couch and Jak disappeared before reappearing with a box of Green Eco. He put the box down and helped me take off my boots while I took off my gloves and pulled off my goggles. I set everything on the table and Jak took off his boots and gloves before putting his scarf on the table with his goggles and my own items. When he looked at me again he sighed and I smiled warily.

Jak started with cleaning most of my wounds before he could put the Green Eco and my cuts healed rather fast. He got a wet washrag and washed the blood from my face after he was done and then began cleaning the hole on my shoulder.

None of it bothered me nor hurt. The only thing that did bother me was…

"I'm sorry, Ki-" I put my hand on Jak's cheek and he stopped, the male kneeled in front of me and looked up at me. I shook my head softly.

"You have to stop saying that, Jak. It was my idea that you shot me. And look," I motioned to my healed arm, "There's no hole. I'm safe now…"

He nodded some, moving my hand and he glanced at my leg. We both looked at the giant metal piece and then he looked at my face.

"I don't want to do this anymore." I rolled my eyes and pointed to the kitchen.

"I have pliers in there. Shut up and get them," I muttered looking away. Jak simply sighed got up, going towards the kitchen. I looked at my torn leg with some disgust as he came back with the orange handled pliers and I stared at them.

"This is gonna hurt," I said clenching my fists. Jak nodded smiling apologetically and kneeled in front of me again.

"It'll be better if you lay down," he said softly. I nodded a bit, shifting carefully and laid on my back. Jak adjusted my leg, the male bent next to me and grabbed the towel. I didn't want to watch him as he began to wrap the spot around the piece.

"Here," I looked at him and he had a piece of the towel rolled and nodded at me, "Bite down on this…"

I stared at him dully but he gave me that Jak look and I did as told, biting down lightly on the piece before he looked at my leg again, holding the pliers again.

"Grab my shoulder." I looked over at him with a blink and before I could try to he began to pull on the piece.

A muffled scream tore from my throat as I shut my eyes, grabbing Jak's shoulder quickly and bit down hard on the cloth in my mouth. I swore tears almost slipped down my face as I whimpered some loosening my grip on his arm.

Jak pulled the piece out slowly and I screamed again as I heard tearing of my muscle and wanted to move so bad. Jak stopped and looked at me and I shook my head quickly.

The faster the better.

He nodded getting my message and pulled the rest out in one motion causing me to sit up instantly in pain. I went to grab my leg but he grabbed my hands, holding them in place.

Reaching over to get the rest of the Green Eco and put it on my leg healing it, all the while soothing me with soft shushes and gentle movements. After a moment the pain went away and the gash in my leg was gone but my sobs didn't stop as I sniffed.

I looked at Jak who stared at me worriedly and took the piece of cloth from my mouth. I realized I was in no pain and I looked at him timidly and then let a smile slip.

"I'm fine now. No pain," I said calmly. His look didn't go away and I leaned in, pressing my lips to his gently. When I pulled away he opened his eyes, the blue in them becoming less frantic as I nodded at him.

"Thank you for saving me," I said, stroking his face. He stared up at me and nodded slowly and I kissed him again. I wiped my face off, standing and stretching my aching limbs before I looked at my outfit.

"I'm a mess. I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed," I said yawning. Jak nodded and sat on the couch lost in his thoughts.

I frowned a bit but went to my room anyways. I got out some new panties and an undershirt with a large white t-shirt and went into the bathroom. A shower was needed. I started the water and got undressed getting into the warm water after a moment and instant relief washed over me.

I sighed out loud, breathing out and began to wash my hair. I actually took much longer in the shower than I thought because it started to turn cold by the time I found it necessary to turn off and get out.

I got out and dried myself off before getting dressed. My wet black hair stuck to my back and my bangs stuck to either side of my face while I fixed the shirt. It was long enough to block anything important so I didn't worry about it too much. When walked out of the bathroom and into my room, I could only stop with a blink.

"Jak?" He was sitting on my bed with bare chest in some gray sweatpants but he didn't say anything. I frowned tossing my clothes in the empty hamper, "What, um..are ya doin'?"

Once again he said nothing and I sighed shifting my weight. I turned and went over to my dresser and to go brush my hair, "Jak, you've been awfully quiet since we've gotten back.." I turned went I was done and looked at him, "Are you-.."

I cut myself off when I felt Jak pulling me into a soft hug. I stood there in his arms very confused, my arms unfolding.

"What's wrong with you? It's scaring me." I blinked and looked at Jak strangely. His forehead was on my shoulder so I couldn't see his face and I put my hands on his chest to push some but he wouldn't budge.

"Jak? What's wrong with you?" I asked quietly. He wasn't talking. I could feel his heartbeat through my hands on his bare skin. I had never been this close to him before. Not like this. And I was barely dressed I mean this was not appropriate. I could barely breathe and my face was tainted red.

'_What's wrong with _**me**_?' _I thought looking off to the side.

"I almost lost you…again." Jak sudden whisper brought me back to the present and I shook my head slowly.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Jak pulled back looking at me and shook his head. I stared up at him and he just spoke, his calmness being the thing that scared me the most.

"I thought my heart was going to explode when you got captured. Then you got hurt so many times. Your screaming in pain…" He trailed off, caressing my face gently as if I would break and I could only look into his eyes.

"But…I-"

"I can't have you away from me again. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me forever," he said softly.

He closed his eyes and put his forehead on mine and I let my eyes get lidded as I watched him. I was so shocked. I could smell his sent and it was so intoxicating but I shook my head softly.

"Jak, I'm not going anywhere," I finally breathed against his lips.

'_I never would have thought Jak could be so…gentle,' _I thought my cheeks pink. He opened his eyes and so much raw emotion was swimming in them I thought I was going to drown.

Jak pressed his lips to mine in a deep sweet kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me from the floor a bit. I responded quickly my hands still on his chest and soon the sweet kiss turned more passionate as he lifted me higher so we were the same level. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling he took a few steps back and soon I was pinned to the wall.

I blinked dizzily when he moved from my lips down to my neck. My body all of the sudden was in control of itself since unconsciously I moved my head to the side a bit so he could get more access.

It was hard to put bits and pieces together on why I always felt this way around him. But at the same time something in me told me to stop. That it wasn't right. Or time. Or I wasn't ready. Something was yelling at me but everything else in me destroyed that small piece of doubt.

I gasped some as Jak found the weak spot on my neck and soon he started nipping at it. I ran my fingers through his hair and we suddenly moved. I landed on the bed with him on top of me and I didn't have time to processes much else as I sound left me when he bit down on my neck hard.

A hiss left me as he lapped the blood and I could feel Jak's lips on my ear, running his mouth over it slowly.

"You're mine." I nodded my head some my breathing changing at his growl and I looked up at the ceiling.

'_It's hard to actually think in this state!' _I thought a little frustrated. Jak pulled back and kissed me softer this time, inhaling my scent. He pulled away this time and I looked up at him when he put his forehead on mine.

"I mean it. No one is taking you from me." My heart skipped a beat and I smiled softly, my hand coming up and tracing his jawline.

"All yours, Jak," I said quietly. His eyes filled with something and he smirked before kissing me roughly causing me to gasp. He smirked again and slipped his tongue in my mouth ravishing it. I closed my eyes grinding into him and smiled as he growled again.

"Let's play a game," he said smirking down at me. I blushed a bit, knowing what he meant.

And so the game began. All night.

* * *

_**Soooo….what do ya think! I didn't like how it ended very much but hey, it was good I guess. Anyways please review! It's only a click click away like always!**_

_**Bye-Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright Alright Alright! Guess who! It's Niomi again! We are here with Kida, Jak, Dax, Torn, Tess, the kid, Kor, Sig and anyone else that stars in the chapter! I'm working hard and I'm updating as much as I can! Please review and tell me what you think! You can even yell at me for taking too long! Oh yeah, I have edited every chapter up thus far to make it a little more acceptable. So without further ado let's start!**_

_**Wait wait! Special announcement! I and Kida would like to thank one special person that was the motivation to continue this story.**_

_**LadyAmazon! Kida, Jak, Daxter and all of the characters from the story thank you for reviewing as much as possible! We truly hope that you stay tuned for the rest of the series. Because of you I have decided to write the rest of the series based on the rest of the games. Jak 3, Jak X, and then the brand new Jak and Daxter: The Last Frontier.**_

_**Thank you LadyAmazon! *I and cast hugs you tightly* And not just her but we thank everyone else that has reviewed! Let's start! I do not own Jak and Daxter in any way shape or form! Only my own characters are mine! **_

_**There you go!**_

* * *

_I ran quickly but fell to the ground as the net landed on me. I winced before looking up at the person standing in the middle of the Krimzon Guards that captured me._

"_You traitor! I trusted you! How could you do this to me!" I screamed at them. They sighed with a hand on their hip._

"_Because it's for your own good. You are a danger to yourself. To all of us, Kida," they said uncharacteristically._

_I growled as the KG grabbed the top of the net and started dragging me to The Baron's palace._

"_I will never forgive you!" I screamed as the doors slammed shut._

Sitting up with a start I found myself in my room, my breathing labored and my eyes wide. I stared at my shaking hands and looked over instantly at the person who was sitting beside me with a hand on my back.

I stared at them franticly and reached over for my gun but they grabbed my hands, pulling me back to them so my back was to their chest.

"Kida, stop! It's okay!" I breathed deeply in and out trying to clear my disoriented mind as I watched Jak's hands rub my arms gently, nodding as I let out a shaky breath and calmed down.

"It's alright. It was just a dream." I nodded biting my lip but tears continued to fall down my face and I moved so I was beside him again. I didn't know what came over me. My instinct was to kill the person that traded me in.

Jak pulled me to him and I breathed deeply inhaling his scent as things calmed down, feeling his fingers run through my hair gently. I laid on him with my head on his chest and I stared off in space really at nothing as he leaned back on the wall. My eyes were glazed over as the dream replayed in my head.

Thing that bothered me most was…I couldn't see the person who brought me to the KG. It was foggy and shadowy on their figure, but everything else was so clear. I was living it.

'_It was so real,'_ I thought clenching the sheets.

"Kida, you're shaking," Jak said, touching my bare back. I nodded looking up at his worried eyes but his face demanded an explanation.

"I…had a dream…about them taking me away," I whispered. Understanding flashed through his face and he sat me up some.

"I see…" I didn't say anything and instead just sat there as he wrapped the sheet around me and soon he pulled me to him again.

"It didn't show me who took me to him…but they were there." I leaned on him again, shaking my head as I frowned hard, "I was screaming at them. It was someone I knew too! I could feel the betrayal and shock. The hurt and the hate."

Jak nodded and rubbed my back, "Don't worry about it now. It was only a dream."

I didn't speak and looked at him before frowning a bit.

"Can we…go talk to the Onin later on…please?" Jak nodded and smiled at me.

"If it makes you feel better…yes," he said kissing my face. I smiled and looked at the clock.

"It's ten thirty. Why did I sleep in so late?" I frowned looking at Jak and he was smirking at me. I rose a brow and he leaned down, kissing the mark on my neck gently.

"You were up all night," he mumbled. I didn't move but nodded slowly remembering what exactly happened and then blushed.

"R-Right. Well…" Getting up I climbed away from him and went towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I said quickly. Jak smirked at me and I shut the door instantly, locking it behind me.

After my shower I got dressed in a white tank top that stopped right after my chest and a black jacket like Tess'. I pulled on my jean short shorts and then put on my brown knee high boots. I walked out after I dried my hair and the ends were shaggy over my shoulders. My bangs framed my face as I pulled my goggles onto my head.

I got on my gloves and put my necklace on before walking into the living room. Daxter was talking to Jak who looked very annoyed. I walked into the room and they both looked at me.

I smiled and Jak smiled back as Daxter grinned.

"Don't you look relaxed today, Ki," Dax said getting on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jak who was dressed in his normal outfit.

"Are we heading to The Underground? Torn's bound to be wondering where we are," I said sighing.

* * *

When we walked into HQ Torn glared at us. I blinked and crossed my arms.

"Whaaaat?"

He looked at all three of us, "The cities on high alert! What the hell did you three do?"

Oh. That. Riiiiight…I laughed shortly and shrugged with my palms up.

"Just got kidnapped," I sung looking off to the side. My green eyes landed on Kor and averted over to that green haired kid sitting there. I broke into a grin as he waved at me instantly and I ran over to him.

"Oooooh! I missed you!" I squealed. He smiled reaching his arms out, opening and closing his hands, and I picked him up instantly. I hugged him, one arm under his legs as I held him, and he nuzzled his face in my hair.

Everyone watched as we hugged before Torn looked at Jak and Daxter for explanation. Dax laughed nervously.

"Us? Nothing! We've been, um, sightseeing. Right guys?" I nodded quickly in agreement as the little boy in my arms played with my hair.

"Um, exactly!" I agreed, pulling his hand from my hair and setting him on the table.

Torn looked at all of us, "Really? Then why are the Krimzon Guard looking for.." He looked down at the paper on the table and I sighed, "A dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic and a rabbit orange rat on his shoulder? There also raising the search for a girl who has bright green eyes, dark long black hair, tan skin and red goggles on her head."

The kid pointed happily at all three of us standing together and I put his finger down slowly.

"Jeez, and _I'm_ Little Miss Snappy," I whispered looking at Jak. He smirked some shaking his head while Dax blinked before grinning.

"Could be anyone. Orange _is_ the new black this season!" he said. I rolled my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose and Jak sighed.

"Look, we climbed up to the Baron's palace and…we tripped a few alarms." I nodded in agreement to Jak's words and shrugged.

"No big deal."

Dax nodded some, "Oh right…that too."

Torn glared at us and I sighed as Jak and Torn started yelling at each other.

"I didn't authorize an attack on-!"

"Hey we kicked the Barons ass! Unfortunately…he escaped," Jak said cutting him off. The kid looked back and forth between all of us and I glared at Torn.

"Before you continue arguing like girls in front of a **child**, maybe you should think of some things. Like the fact none of us were hurt, or killed! Not to mention we found out good information," I said sternly, putting my hands on my hips.

Torn glared at me but let me continue.

"We over heard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads," I started looking at everyone.

Kor frowned, "You saw the Metal Head leader?" I shook my head some and looked at Jak who stood beside me.

"No. He was on some communicator. But we heard him talking with Baron Praxis," Jak explained looking at me. I nodded in agreement and looked at Torn.

"Yeah. Baron is apparently bribing the Metal Heads with Eco," I said crossing my arms. Kor huffed with his small sarcasm and Torn seemed to absorb the info.

Glancing at the little one I smiled seeing he had put his hands on his mouth in shock. It was too cute. He hopped off the table and wrapped his arms around my legs in fear as Kor continued and I set a hand on his head.

"Humph. It will never be enough," he said with a grunt. I narrowed my eyes for a split second as Daxter nodded.

"But the Baron is gonna double cross them," he said with a wave of his hands. Kor put a hand to his chin.

"Is that so? Well our good Baron's wonderful charm must have angered someone. There's word from the Wastelands that the Metal Heads are on the move again," he said with a smirk. I picked up the kid as I began to talk.

"Before I got captured…Erol said something about Ashelin being Praxis' daughter," I started looking at Torn.

The ex-KG member's head snapped up, "You were captured?"

I nodded and shifted the child in my arms gently, "Yeah but-"

"By who? Was it Ashelin? Where you hurt?" he asked cutting me off. I looked at him confused.

"No, it was Baron and I'm fine." I shook my head, "Jak got me away from him before any real damage could be done," I said looking at the now panicked looks I got from the kid. He nodded putting his head on my shoulder and Jak looked at Torn.

"Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis' daughter? What's your connection with her?" Jak demanded, slamming his hand on the table.

I looked at Torn as he glared at us.

"That's none of your business!" I glared and he looked at the map on the table, "Since the three of you stirred up the wumpies nest, you, Whiskers and Snappy here get to move four of our people to new safe houses," he said, pointing at us.

I sighed deeply and Jak crossed his arms.

"Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them without any causalities," he looked up at Jak, "Don't screw this up, Jak."

* * *

We walked out of HQ and I huffed.

"This isn't fair. How come we get the stupid missions!" I yelled crossing my arms. Daxter landed on my shoulder with a smile.

"You don't. So don't worry." I blinked confused and looked at him but Jak beat me to it.

"You're going to the bar," he said. I groaned walking behind him as we walked towards the Zoomer parked at the end of the alley.

"No! I get stuck with the creepy fat man!" Jak rolled his eyes as Daxter climbed into the Zoomer.

"Come on, Kida. It won't take long and I'll come get you when I'm done. It's just dangerous to be traveling with all of these KG after you," he said walking over to me. I looked off to the side.

"They don't catch me, I get handed to them," I muttered hotly. I blinked not knowing where that came from and looked at Jak who sighed.

"Do this for me please. It will calm my nerves."

I sighed some and uncrossed my arms, "Fine."

We drove to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon and you can be damn sure I wasn't content with anything. I walked in with Jak and Krew hovered down getting in my face and I flinched.

"Haven't seen you for a while hmmm," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes as Jak stood next to me and he folded his arms.

"She's wants a mission."

I glared at him instantly, "No I-!"

My sounds were muffled as his hand slapped over my mouth and I pulled on it with noises of protests as Jak and Krew talked.

"Very well. She could go with Sig to the Wastelands. I need someone to take out the Metal Heads that are stirring up some problems. If you bring me back four artifacts I might even give you a weapon," he said getting in my face.

I went wide eyed pushing my back against Jak who nodded, "Deal."

I looked at him as if he were stupid, "Mmmm-mmm! Mmmftmm!"

He ignored me and Krew nodded, "Good. One other thing…are you a good mechanic?"

I narrowed my eyes. I was a decent mechanic. Okay I was good. Keira had taught me a lot about that stuff so I knew what I was doing and how to handle it and I learned how to modify and create vehicles myself. I just didn't like doing it when I was told, it was more like a hobbie.

I shook my head to answer Krew's question but Jak nodded.

"She's really good. The best out of two."I glared.

'_That's really starting to piss me off,'_ I thought annoyed. Krew grinned.

"Good. You'll have good use on this mission. Sig must get a new Hover Car working. He'll need your help," he said floating off.

By the time Jak let me go I was swinging to punch him. I glared hotly as he caught my arm easily and smirked.

"Ah ah ah. No hitting," he taunted. My green eyes flashed and I used my other hand to hit his chest.

"You idiot! I don't want to work with my brother!" I hissed. Jak smiled and we both looked over at Tess who was nearly beaming at us. I rolled my eyes ignoring her before I looked at Jak again.

"Jak, I don't want to stay here," I whined.

"You won't be here you'll be helping Sig." I stared at him blankly and he sighed some. Looking over at Tess he rose a brow before looking at me once more.

"Tess looks like she's waiting for something." I sighed some and looked around the rest of the bar but it was empty. There was no one.

Nothing. No one.

"Jeez, it's empty in here," I muttered. I looked at Jak and he was smirking.

"You're gonna to do this for me. It will only take a little while," he said. I glared.

"Who said that I was gonna do this for you?" I snapped. I narrowed my eyes as he pulled me to him and smirked lowering to my ear.

"You did…because if you do…I'll give you a prize," he whispered biting my ear. I felt a zap through me and exhaled shakily putting my hands on his chest.

"Won't work," I breathed pushing his some. He smirked against the bottom of my ear.

"Really?" he said pulling away. I sighed, proud that I didn't give in to-

I went wide eyed as he kissed me. I tried to pull away quickly but he had his hand in my hair keeping me to him so that made it sorta difficult. His blue eyes were locked with my green ones and soon gave up, kissing him back fully. I felt him smirk as I did so but I couldn't help it. It was just hard to resist him.

Of course Jak was the one to break the kiss and I pulled away breathing heavily, my hands on his neck. If I was in the right mind I'd choke him but I wasn't..

"I…hate you right now…" I muttered. Jak nodded smiling and then gave me a quick peck before letting me go completely.

"I'll be back," he said going towards the door. I sighed with a nod and turned to go back towards the bar.

"Kida." Jak's voice caught my attention as I blinked and looked over at him, putting a hand on my hip. He looked me over and I frowned softly, nodding some.

"What is it, Jak?" I asked confused. He glanced at the floor before looking at me again and shook his head a bit.

"Just…be careful," he said softly.

I stared at him before smiling and nodded, "You too."

Jak smirked at me faintly before he turned and left. I looked behind me at Tess and saw she was grinning. I rolled my eyes as she began clapping and I walked over to the bar.

"Oh! You guys are perfect for each other!" she squealed. Man was she girly. I sighed sitting on the bar stool and dropped my head on the table.

"You think so?" I mumbled. She laughed some wiping off the bar calmly.

"I know so. I see the way he was just looking at you. He cares for you a lot. Just as much as you care for him," she said in a dreamy tone. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled sheepishly.

"You guys just get my romantic side going. It's so sweet. Sorry." I shrugged and sat up as she put a drink on the table. I took a sip and smiled down at the table.

"No it's alright. I just…think its funny how I can ask for something so small…and get something so much better," I said softly. She nodded with a smile and I gulped down the rest of my drink just as Sig appeared in the door.

"Alright, Sis. Let's get that hid goin'. You have a Hover Car to fix," he said smirking.

I sighed standing.

* * *

_**Wow Ki. Anyways I would like to ask if any of you see a change in Kida's behavior the further we get into the story? She is coming out of her shell and I was wondering if you guys like her better the old way or the new one. Oh well. I would love it if you answer in a review. But hey! I enjoy reading your comments and would like to thank the people who always review.**_

_**-Niomi**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me:*grins and holds microphone***_

_**I got a great idea to start a show! It's called "Hosting the story!"**_

_**Audience:*applauses***_

_**Me:*smiles at camera*So we're at next chapter!*looks at crowd* It's chapter 8 now, correct?**_

_**Audience: *nods, yells, claps and whistles***_

_**Me: *nods laughing* Woot woot! Since I've been talking way too much….let's start! First we need a volunteer to say the disclaimer!**_

_**Audience: *hands shoot up and people stand***_

_**Me: *points at a person sitting and smiling***_

_**Girl: Niomi does not own Jak and Daxter or any of its characters. Only her characters are hers!**_

_**Me:*claps and smiles at you through camera* Next time maybe one of you can host the show with me! Just request your name and we'll put you in for one of the chapters for the story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I walked with Sig down the path to the Wasteland with my goggles on my face but my mind thinking about my dream. That's all I could think about.

"Ki, you there?" I blinked and looked up at my older brother quickly snapping out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" Sig rose a brow and I sighed some, stopping in the sand. I thought about it. Maybe he'd understand. But then again…It could have very well been him to sell me out.

"Sis?" Snapping my attention to Sig through my goggles I saw his face was a bit concerned as he stood in front of me. He frowned more at my wider eyes shaking his head, "What's up, lil mama?"

"Nothing. Just…" I stood there for a moment and then shaking my head I walked on, "It's been a long day. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Sig nodded, following me easily but his face read he didn't believe me.

"Sad considering your day just started," he said, putting a hand on his Peacemaker. I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, looking at the Metal Heads a bit away from us. Sig looked at me before he sighed.

"If you need to talk, I'm all ears," he said with a smile. I nodded smiling up at him.

"I know. I'm fine really. I just wanna kick some ass," I said simply. Sig smirked as we started to attack.

* * *

I sat back on the KG Hover Car that I was supposed to fix breathing heavily, sitting in the sand without a care. We had to fight off a lot of Metal Heads before we even got to the Hover Car at all, and even then there were a ton more just waiting.

Sig plopped down next to me and looked at me with an exhausted smile.

"Looks like you can kick a lot of butt, Sis," he said with a nod. I grinned and sat up so I could crawl over to the hood.

"Yeah but that was only half of the job," I grunted opening the hood.

I looked around and studied it before grabbing the pouch on my side.

"This is the real mission," I finished before pulling my goggles on. Sig watched me with interest as I fixed up the Hover Car like it was second nature. Looking over I rolled my eyes seeing Metal Heads coming up fast.

"I don't have time for-!" I cut off blinking when Sig was standing in front of me. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded.

"You get that thing runnin', I'll watch your back." I nodded going back to work quickly and he guarded me as Metal Heads came more and more. I slammed the hood down and jumped in the driver's side.

Humming I started pressing the correct buttons, pressing the key ignition in before starting the Hover Car. It jolted coming to life and soon it was hovering in the air. I grinned and looked over the side at Sig.

"Sig, Let's go!" I hollered. My brother nodded climbing in and I began to go up in the air, my hand on the control leaver and I focused. Being in the KG Hover Car was a lot like being a pilot in the jet. It took focus, lots of reading of the screens, and more buttons than necessary.

To sum it up there was a leaver, not a wheel.

"We've got company!" My green eyes looked over the side of the car to see Metalheads running after us in swarms. It was madness how many there were just on the outside of the city. I shook my head gripping the leaver just as I saw a flying Metal Head coming at us.

"Hold on!" I jolted left, the hover car flipping upside down and quickly headed back towards the walls to Haven, all the the while ignoring my screaming brother.

"Learn how to drive, girl!" Glaring I looked in the rearview mirror to see they flying Metalheads had friends.

Avoiding as many as possible as they flew at us I tried to lose them, while flying easily.

"I'm a good damn driver okay!"

"Like hell you are!" I started smacking Sig while he shot his Peacemaker at the Metalheads and my green eyes glancing between him and flying.

"If I were a bad driver we'd be dead!"

"Shut up and drive!"

"Sig!" I yelled swooping down. I avoided all the flying Metal Heads but they wouldn't give up forcing me to take matters into my own hands.

Decoy.

I cursed and pulled my brother to the driver's side, "Take the wheel! And whatever you do keep going!" I demanded. He nodded and we switched spots before I turned and jumped on the back of the hover car.

I wasn't expecting him to take any sharp turns though as it suddenly went left and I flew, nearly falling off. I yelled out, my hand latching onto the side at the last moment and I cursed when my figures started to slip.

"Damn.." I let go on purpose and Sig yelled at me before disappearing over the side of the wall.

To say I landed painfully was an understatement. I didn't move for a moment when my body met the sandy ground but soon I hauled myself up to my feet, breathing heavily.

I looked around me and saw Metal Heads closing in before I ran to the gate entry. I knew they were behind me when I jumped through the doors but I wasn't lookin.

I landed face first and attempted to catch my breath as I looked behind me and saw the door had shut, causing me to decontaminate.

Reaching a shaky hand up to my goggles, I looped them on my head and walked out of the doors when they opened revealing the Slums part of the city.

It wasn't worth going to deal with Krew and Sig, even if it was a gun upgrade.

Turning I headed for the Underground.

* * *

I walked down the alley just as Jak was coming out of HQ and Dax grinned while Jak stared at his feet. I blinked and stood in front of him with my arms crossed, frowning.

"Well I missed you too, Jak," I said raising an eyebrow. Jak stopped and looked at me before shaking his head.

"Kida!" he said breaking into a smile.

I nodded laughing some, "Yeah. Who did you think it was?"

Daxter rolled his eyes while Jak just looked away. That's when I stopped. Who did he think it was? I frowned some putting a hand on Jak's shoulder.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" I asked worriedly.

Jak just shook his head as Dax landed on my shoulder.

"I think old Jak here is just getting tired of waiting," Daxter said crossing his arms. I looked at Jak and he had a deep frown.

"I'm just tired of being in the stupid hell hole!"

I jumped just as Daxter did and I moved my hand off of him instantly as he sparked purple. We both stared at him but he just brushed past us, his gaze set and tone sharp.

"I want to go back where we came from. Back to **our** world."

I watched him with a saddened expression and Dax sighed softly, "I told you he was tired. He just needs a good pep talk…"

I nodded but didn't say anything. That was because a part of me really didn't believe that was all that was wrong. I believed him. He missed his old home sure…but what if that wasn't all that he missed. Like Samos, the old village citizens….

'_Keira…' _I watched as Jak got the Zoomer ready and Daxter climbed on his shoulder but I stayed a safe ways away from them both across from the Zoomer.

"Where is Torn sending you this time?" I asked hesitantly. Jak blinked and looked down at me before sighing softly.

"I didn't mean to yell at you," he said quietly. I shook my head and Jak held out his hand to help me on. Staring at it for a moment my green eyes read doubt but I took it anyways, letting him pull me on the back of it.

I climbed behind him and he started off back towards the place where the remains of The Ruin Tower we knocked down were.

"Torn asked us to go to that sacred site that The Shadow needs to protect and take out the Metal Heads there," Jak explained.

I nodded climbing off as we landed on the outside of the doors and pulled my goggles on my eyes, "Alright then, let's get started."

It didn't take long really to get to the place Torn had put on Jak's communicator. We had to go through some Metal Heads, destroying the ones Torn told us too. After we fought many Metal Heads and climbed up the hill, ending up in front of a hut.

I fell at the top of the hill pulling my goggles down, and Daxter fell on my back, "Jeez! I hope that's all of them!" I glared rolling over to look at him.

"You didn't do anything!" I shouted. Jak came behind us and pulled me to my feet with a smile.

"You did good," he said.

I nodded, "So did you."

He smirked shaking his head and we all looked at the building only to stop. I blinked repeatedly before shaking my head.

"It can't be," I breathed.

Jak was staring as Daxter put his hands in his hair, "Is that…! Is that-! No it couldn't be!"

I took a step forwards shaking my head, "It's-"

"Samos' hut," Jak said softly. I turned around and looked at him with confusion and Daxter landed on my shoulder shaking his head.

"But what? How! When! Where! Why!"

Jak looked back at the hut as if it was all piecing together.

"We're in the future, Dax…" Daxter and I looked at him as he continued and my heart sunk at his words, "This horrible place…is…our world."

* * *

_**Audience:* gasps at story***_

_**Me: Yep yep! So that's how it happened then! *smiles at the camera* It was sad writing the ending but it was meant to be! There was no other way! I wish I could have avoided it but…that would be no fun! Ha! *winks at you holding out a finger* So….*lights dim down and dramatic music starts* What do you guys at home think is wrong with Jak? Is he really just tired of everything and wants to go back to his world? (Even though his already in it) Or is it something else? Like Kida said.**_

_***smiles brightly and lights come back to normal with fast music* Well we'll find out on the next chapter to…! **_

_**Audience: Confused Hearts and Tuff Friendships!*claps and yells as ending music starts***_

_**Me: *nods waving* You read it here folks! Join the show next time and don't forget to review! Bye guys!**_

_**-Niomi**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: *dances with theme music* Welcome to Hosting the Story! I'm your host Niomi and I am happy to say that I have finished the next chapter to…**_

_**Audience: Confused Heart and Tuff Friendships! *claps and yells***_

_**Me: *nods* What they said! *laughs* So since we just don't want to keep you waiting we'll say the very important thing! And here to say this thing is none other than Jak!**_

_**Jak: *walks out and waves some at cheering crowd* **_

_**Me: *smiles happily* You have lots of fan girls.**_

_**Jak: *nods looking at screaming and crying girls* I can tell.**_

_**Me: *smiles looking at camera* Well once you say the disclaimer you can run.**_

_**Jak: *smirks and looks at camera holding a microphone* Niomi does not own me or Daxter the game we play in or any of our friends. Only Kida and her own characters are hers.**_

_**Me: *smiles clapping and points at big monitor* Let's start!**_

* * *

The ride back to HQ was quiet and full of questions and by the time we walked down the stairs Torn was standing there with his arms crossed.

"The Shadow has decided it's time to meet you," he said.

Jak crossed his arms frowning and I put a hand on my hip, "Hold on-"

"Why is that place in the old ruin so important to you?" I looked at Jak as he spoke softly but his tone held nothing cut curiousness and a slight demand for answers. Though I had to say…it was more on the curious side.

Torn simply shifted his weight as he folded his arms calmly.

"There's a powerful energy force at the old house. Metal Heads are drawn to it."

Jak nodded some, "No kidding. We used to know the guy that lived there."

I frowned shaking my head some in thought. First off…I would have been rude. But it seems Jak state of mind was a bit out of it at the moment.

'_Figures,'_ I thought, glancing over Torn's shoulder the same time Daxter did. We both stopped and looked at each other.

"No…"

"Way," I finished.

I pulled Jak's sleeve as he continued to talk to Torn, my mouth nearly open as I stared at the figure behind Torn. From Jak's angle he couldn't see what Dax and I saw.

But it was clear as day to us. The Shadow turned around and smiled as Torn moved so all three of us could see him clearly and I almost fainted.

"Soooo…you're the new recruits that keep getting into trouble!" he said smiling. Jak went wide eyed and I stepped back shocked.

"Oh no, not you!" Dax shouted.

The Shadow smiled at us, "Welcome to our humble underground movement! I am known as The Shadow. But you can call me Samos."

I started laughing and looked at Jak, "It's Gramps!"

Jak nodded stepping next to me but he looked lost as hell. Samos looked at us three and then nodded again.

"And you three are?" I blinked confused and Jak tilted his head, putting a hand on his hip.

"Jeez, Jak. We went through all of that to meet his holiness? Old log in the head Grandpa Green!" Dax exclaimed landing in front of us.

I looked at Samos shaking my head, "Don't you know who we are?"

Samos shook his head as if it were obvious and Daxter shifted.

"Sorry, kids. I've never seen you before. And I never forget a face." He pointed to Daxter with a nod, "Especially one that ugly."

Daxter looked from his finger to me slowly, "So it begins…"

I sighed softly and Jak put a hand on his head frustrated.

"How is this possible? We came through the Rift with you. I-Into the future.." He looked at me and then glanced at Samos, "Right?"

I nodded some and shifted looking at Samos, "By all the information we've gotten yes…"

Dax nodded.

"Yeah! You used to look older then dirt and uglier than a knotted stump. What gives? Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?" Torn glared at Daxter as Jak rubbed the bridge of his nose and I crossed my arms, shifting my weight.

As much as Daxter didn't need to say all of that unnecessary intel, he was right. Samos looked different. Younger in a sense which didn't quite add up if we were in the future.

You see…Samos was green, making him the butt of many of Daxter's jokes. And while the Samos before us was indeed green…he was lacking a few things. The Samos we knew and grew up with had a long beard and whiskers, making him very similar to a typical fairy tale wizard. **He** wore a log in his hair, on which a blue and yellow bird was always there. With a green tunic and sandals made of logs you got "Old log in the head Grandpa Green"…

If this was really the same Samos he sure did look…like young. Sure he had the same clothes, log in his hair, but he was different. Younger.

"Maybe this isn't the right Samos," I mumbled. Jak glanced at me and I nodded, coming from my thoughts and looked over at him.

"What if this is a younger version of Grandpa?" Jak frowned at me for a moment and then looked back and forth between me and Samos before finally huffing annoyed.

"But we're in the future. How is that possible?" he asked. I shook my head looking back at Samos.

"Listen you three, I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this. We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop and a city to save. I'd say the schedules pretty full," he said walking behind the desk.

I sighed looking at Dax, who rolled his eyes, before looking back at Samos who shrugged.

"Besides…I haven't gone through any Rifts. I hate teleporting." Daxter climbed in my shoulder and I stared blankly at Samos.

"Sure sounds like the old Samos," he said annoyed. Samos just ignored him, speaking again.

"Right now I need you to go to Haven Forests and root out a few Metal Heads. That forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer. Chase down and destroy all the Metal Head Scouts you find there," he said turning to us.

I nodded some and he smiled, "Good luck. And welcome to the fight."

My brain wanted to explode. I simply nodded, following Jak as we walked back up the stairs and by the time we got outside I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"What the hell was that! I mean it's been two years sure but geez!" Daxter jumped off of my shoulder instantly and I spun on Jak, motioning to the doors, "He could have at **least** remembered us!" Jak and Daxter looked at each other as I paced back and forth in the alley.

"I fly off of the stupid Rift Raider or whatever the thing was and almost died! He didn't even care enough to remember who the hell we were! You got captured and did he even think about it? No! He didn't!"

I growled putting my hands on my head as it pulsed.

"Kida, just calm down," Jak said from behind me.

"I just wanna-ugh!" Turning I swung and punched the wall, causing a dent. Standing there for a moment I breathed in huffs, my hair flying out of my face and I watched as my hand bled.

Pulling my hand back I tsked, turning and stomping off to the Zoomer parked nearby. I waved my hand to get the blood off and frowned.

"I need a drink," I muttered jumping on. I sped off towards Hip Hog Heaven so I could talk to Tess.

Jak and Dax watched with wide eyes and Jak blinked as Daxter spoke.

"She does that often. That's one temper," he said, shaking his head.

Jak looked at him, "She does?"

Daxter nodded, "Yeah when she gets mad she does. She usually goes to the training room though. I've never seen her drunk before," he said in a thinking manner. Jak rolled his eyes taking a Zoomer and following Kida.

I landed in front of the saloon and jumped off to go in. When the doors opened I saw Tess look up smiling.

"Hey- uh oh." I walked over to the bar, taking a seat in front of her and her smile fell into a frown as she looked my ace over, "What happened?"

I sighed some shrugging, "I'm confused, tired and need a drink."

She set down a cup and I picked it up, gulping it down. I sat there for a moment, the smell of mints slamming into my nose and I smiled brightly, looking at Tess. She stared at me and then smiled a bit.

"Well that should help. But don't drink a lot because in about two drinks you'll be worse than drunk and it takes one hell of a hit to go sober," she explained. I nodded smiling at her and felt funny.

"Can I have another one?" She nodded and poured me more but I just downed that one too. I blinked my green eyes as they got fuzzy and then I started giggling. Glancing at myself I looked at Tess and all of the sudden I heard my own voice.

"You know what I figured out?"I blinked a bit at that and saw Tess was holding back a smile but I thought nothing of it.

She contained her own laugh with a small nod, "What?"

I grinned at her suddenly, "That all of us girls have really big chests! I mean jeez! But we can still fight! You'd think they'd get in the way!"

Tess laughed at me and poured me another drink, which I was grateful for.

"That's interesting. When did you figure that out?" she questioned softly. That was suuuuch a good question. I stared at her face for the longest time, looking at myself and then at her before smiling.

"Yesterday!" I said loudly. Tess burst out laughing all of the sudden and that made me laugh too! I liked laughing. It was fun. I looked around for my drink and sipped some more.

"Jak will not be happy," Tess said still smiling. I grinned goofily at her.

"Yes he will! Jak is sooooo nice! He's nice to everyone! He's nice all the time~" I sang. Tess rolled her eyes at me and Sig walked over to us.

"Hey girlies. Good to see you're alive, Kida." I looked at him and smiled. Sig! He was my brother…just in case you guys didn't know that.

"Siiiig! It's been f-forever!" I cheered. I got up hugging the tall male and I could see him raise a brow. I stumbled some but thank Mar he caught me before I fell down!

Suddenly my world spun for a moment and I could barely see the two in the room. Well there were more people but I couldn't make them out in their booths and man were those booths far away all of the sudden.

My stomach twisted with feathers and I giggled again.

"Whoa there, Sis! What did you drink?" I looked at Sig, watching as he looked into my cup and Tess smiled sheepishly. In the meanwhile I sat back on the stool before I got an owie.

"She said she needed a drink so I gave her the strongest one we had. She's only had like four and she's already loopy. They're stronger than I thought," Tess said, looking at my giggling form.

"Ahahahahahahahahah!" I laughed loudly and clapped. They both stared at me and I put a hand over my mouth to contain a giggle.

"I'm sorries. I dun know where dat come from," I giggled. To my ears I sounded like a kid. Oh that reminded me! I wanted to see that kiiiid. He was adorable! His big blue eyes and green hair and he was so tiny. He was just adorable I would kidnap him in an instant!

'_He's got the prettiest eeeeeeyeeeeees~' _The more I thought the more I zoned out giggling, twisting in my stool slowly.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!"

Tess and Sig looked at each other and I heard someone come into the door. Quickly looking over I grinned as Jak came in the door. Jak walked over with Daxter on his shoulder and my excitement to see my bestfriends only escalated as they got in front of us.

"Dak! Jaxter!" I yelled jumping up. I blinked as I stumbled again and Jak caught my arm before I fell and I giggled. Daxter got in my face and I blinked slowly, staring at him seriously.

"You are orange, sir."

"She's smells like mints," he said looking at Tess and Sig confused. Tess nodded nervously, fiddling with her hands.

"The drink has a special flavor so it doesn't make your breath stink," she explained. I giggled and started spinning around, my arms open. Colors swirled just as the ceiling did and I couldn't help the joy that filled me.

"Ahahaha! The sky is mooooving!" Jak stared at me me before he grabbed my hand.

"Time to go."

I grinned at him and hugged him tightly, "You are so fun to hug, Dak!"

Jak pulled me off of him and looked at Daxter.

"Um, yeah let's take you home," he said pulling me to the door.

"You don't want my hugs!" Jak looked at me as I was nearly in tears and shook his head.

"Wha-? No I do just not now, Kida," he said calmly. In my mind…he just said he hated my hugs.

Looking at Sig and Tess I got out of his hold and ran over quickly, "Jak hates my hugs and doesn't love me!"

Sig gave me a wary look while Tess rolled her eyes and Jak walked right back over, grabbing my hand again.

"I didn't say that. Let's go."

I was singing loudly and stopped, looking at him, "But I dun wanna go! I wanna stay here and drink that yummy stuff!" I said, pulling on his hand.

Jak rolled his eyes and Daxter climbed on my shoulder. I giggled pointing at his nose as he went cross eyed.

"You're orange!"

"You said that!" Daxter said annoyed.

I smirked folding my arms pointly, "Yeah…cause you _arrrrre_~"

He looked at Jak and suddenly I was picked up, "WHOOOOAAAAAA!"

My green eyes stayed wide and I looked up at Tess and Sig as they began to get further away the more Jak walked away with me over his shoulder.

"Okay bye guys!" I sang happily. Jak had his hand on my back so I wouldn't fall and Daxter was walking behind him.

"See ya, Kida," Tess said. I giggled.

"That rhymed!" I cheered clapping.

The doors shut and when we got outside it was still daytime. I watched as people stared at Jak and I as we walked towards the parked two seater.

Well I mean Jak walked and I waved.

"Hi! Oh!" I landed roughly in the seat of the Zoomer and laughed abruptly with my head on the seat, my feet in the air. I stared at my boots and moved my feet to see the sky, "Clouuuuds!"

Jak jumped in on the other side and without hesitation flew high into the air, Daxter next to my head staring at me. We went high in the sky and I was singing.

"Blue sky, orange rat, green hat yay!" I giggled loudly and then hick upped, my whole body jumping a bit.

"Oops," I said, covering my mouth. Daxter was looking at me like I was crazy and Jak smiled some.

"Wow." Daxter nodded and looked at him.

"I told you I'd never seen her drunk before," he said with a shrug. I glared.

"I'm not drunk!" They both looked at me blankly as we started to go through to the Slums and I looked over as we went over some KG. I dropped down suddenly and covered my face while in the seat.

"It's da popo!" I whispered loudly. Jak laughed some and Daxter nodded grinning.

When landed in the alley and I jumped sprinting to The Underground doors but they didn't open at first. Slamming into them hard I did a summersault on the floor and landed sitting up on my butt.

I sat there for a moment and realized that all happened so fast, "Dude…"

I blinked and giggled, "That was fun! Again!" I cheered standing. I went to run but was yanked back by my hood and the door opened automatically. Looking over my shoulder and up at Jak he let me go just so I could stumble down the steps.

Surprisingly I needed the wall for support when I got to the bottom and into the HQ. I looked at Torn as he looked up from his paperwork and he did a double take. His glare disappeared and he raised an eyebrow standing upright.

"Do I wanna know what has happened since twenty-two minutes ago?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip. This was boring.

I turned and ran over to the bunk beds before jumping on them, "Bhahaha!"

Jak watched as I started hopping on the bunk beds and then crossed his arms smirking.

"She went to the saloon and in that matter of time…got drunk. She can't go with me like this so you need to watch her. Since the KG are after her I have a feeling she'll go right up to them and give them the bird," he explained shortly.

Torn smirked some, "I'd love to see that." He looked at Jak who chuckled some and Daxter blinked as I rolled on the sheets.

I picked them up, holding them too me and I shut my eyes happily, "Sooooft!"

Torn stared at me and then looked at Jak.

"I'll do that. Come back fast though. If she pukes it needs to be on you," Torn said, looking back at the paperwork.

"Ohmimar! I looooove this song!" I yelled as a song on the radio came on. It was Wonder 'Bout by Utada Hikaru. I started dancing and giggled the words.

They all three watched me with interest and I grinned shutting my eyes and moving with the beat. I jumped on the bed and started dancing and laughed.

Dax grinned, "She can dance!" Jak shook his head, snapping out of his trance. Torn looked at Jak.

"Leave lover boy before she gets the idea to give you a lap dance," he said rolling his eyes. Jak nodded before starting to leave with Dax on his shoulder. The door slid shut behind them and I tilted my head some, stopping my jumping. I hopped down and started following after them when Torn yelled.

"Don't!" I turned to him offended that he had yelled at me and he was glaring at me. He had turned off the radio and it was quiet again, "You leave and I'll tell Jak."

I rolled my eyes pouting and sat on a bed.

"Snitch," I muttered childishly. Torn smirked, rolling his eyes, and I laid back on the bed, counting the little fuzziness I saw. Cause man were there a lot of them.

After about thirty minutes passed before I was bored and Torn was pissed off. I was talking nonstop to annoy him and I was very happy it was working.

"-And then I fell off the Rift and landed here! It was fuuuun! And we traveled through the time and came to the future! And we just figured out it's our world too!" I finished, jumping up and down and clapping.

My words were so slurred even I could hear it now. Torn nodded trying to ignore me.

"That's a great story, Kida," he said patiently.

I looked at him, "But it's not a story Tattoo Man! It's true!" He glared at me for the nickname before looking over my shoulder.

"Hey, Ki! Are you all better yet?" Daxter said. I giggled hanging on Jak's arm and he nodded some.

"I guess not." Jak looked at Torn confused.

"She's not sober yet?" he asked. Torn sighed, shaking his head, and put his hand on his face.

"No. I thought after I while she would be a little calmer but she's been singing, jumping and telling me stories since you left," he said crossing is arms. I grinned up at Jak who just smiled at me.

"I'll just take her with me. It'll make her burn more energy anyways," he said walking towards the door.

I grinned and followed him after sticking my tongue out at Torn who rolled his eyes. I laughed and got half way up the stairs before slipping, my boot getting caught on…well my other boot.

"Oops.." I fell back down them and hit my head on the ground. I could hear my name as my head spun and suddenly it was black.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes there were very very fuzzy figures standing over me. I stared for the longest time, something echoing and I made it out to be a voice.

Torn's voice, "You alright, Snappy?"

I blinked repeatedly and watched as Torn, Jak, and Daxter came into view, all three leaning over me. I was on the ground, in the Underground. Ironic.

"Look, she's waking up!" I looked at the orange Ottsel warily before looking at Jak when he frowned some.

"Kida, are you okay?" he asked.

I stared up at all of them confused, "What…?"

Torn smirked at me, "Yeah. You flew down the stairs and knocked your drunk ass out cold."

I sat up slowly and groaned, reaching up and grabbing my head. They backed off so I could sit up properly and I moved my legs slowly.

"Damn that hurts," I muttered, rubbing my head. Daxter cheered **loudly** and I jumped some.

"She's back and sober!" I blinked and Jak helped me to my feet, shaking his head.

"You got drunk and I guess the only way to recover was to hit your head. Hard," he explained. I nodded some and glared at them as I started to remember…well everything.

"Say something about this again and you'll wish you didn't," I said lowly. They all blinked at me as I walked up the stairs with a red face.

Torn shook his head going back to the desk.

"I'm going to pretend this never happened," he muttered.

I assumed Jak followed me up the stairs because by the time he got up there I was talking to Samos when the door opened. More or less explaining where I was and why I was on the floor when he last saw me.

"And then I woke up." I shrugged some and Samos nodded.

"Well…I'm glad you're alright," he claimed chuckling. I rubbed my head some and Samos nodded at Jak as that kid ran around the corner to the alley. I broke into a happy smile seeing him.

"Baby Boy!" He blinked and smiled at me. I kneeled down and without hesitation he jumped into my waiting arms easily as if he were my own. I hugged him tightly and he made a motion to the Crocka Dog behind me.

I blinked letting him down and smiled as the dog sniffed me before barking happily. Baby (that's what I'll name him) clapped smiling and started running around us with the dog chasing him.

"I want you boys to escort the kid to Kor at the Power Station. He promised to look out for the boy and I'm just too busy babysit right now."

I blinked and Jak crossed his arms watching me play with the child calmly. Samos looked at the dog after a moment and nodded, "Oh and take the kids…Crocka Dog with you."

He reached out to pet him and the Crocka Dog immediately growled causing me to laugh some as he chuckled nervously, "Oh isn't he…sweet?"

I smiled some and Jak looked at the little one.

"So what's this kids story?" he asked. I looked at Jak before looking at the little boy in front of me. Samos shifted his stance, motioning to the child in my arms easily.

"I found him just wondering the streets. But that amulet around his neck means he may just be the lost heir to the city."

I looked at the red necklace that had the symbol for Mar and patted his head softly, "That means you're just even more important huh?"

Samos looked at us easily. "Take the kid and the mutt to the Power Station. Watch out for guard patrols and defend the kid at all costs," he instructed. The dog barked and Samos looked at Jak.

"And if you happen to lose the Crocka Dog…"

I put him down and watched as he went to hold Jak's hand but the older male moved a bit uneased. Baby Boy's blue eyes blinked and filled with tears but I grabbed his hand instead.

He looked up at me and I smiled gently, "Ready to go?"

He nodded instantly and we followed Jak out of the alley.

"The best thing to do now is walk." I looked at Jak as he nodded, "We don't want to stand out if Barons looking for me you and him," he said pointing at the child. I nodded as he blinked up at us and I shook my head smiling.

"It's alright. We'll keep you safe," I said softly. He smiled nodding at me and we continued on through the Slums until we made our way into South Town.

We walked about half way there but Baby started getting tired, which wasn't surprising. He stumbled some, shaking his head to wake up and I blinked looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He nodded, rubbing his eye with one hand and yawning.

Dax jumped on my shoulder, tilting his head, "Looks like he's outta juice."

Jak turned to us with a brow raised as I leaned down and picked up the kid easily. He put his legs around me limply, his head on my shoulder and his arms tucked between my stomach and his own.

"I'll carry him for now," I said nodding. Jak just nodded back and looked around some as we started walking down the alley into South Town.

"Seems like no one is looking for us very hard," he said. I frowned a bit.

"It's almost like they're only looking for me now," I mumbled annoyed. Dax groaned pointing.

"Freeze!"

Turning quickly with Jak we looked behind us to see a line of KG with weapons. Baby put his hands over his mouth in a gasp and I held him closer, turning him from view.

"Give the girl and the boy to us!" I growled again and Jak got in front of me.

"Kida, you need to-" He cut off seeing more KG appear around us and I cursed.

"I don't have time for this," I muttered. Jak nodded pulling out his gun and I pulled my goggles over my eyes.

"Kida, when you have a clear shot…run. I'll meet you there," Jak said before going. I nodded and instantly grabbed my gun, shooting the KG coming from behind.

I had one arm around the kid and the other was pointing and shooting. Baby Boy hid his face in my neck, holding onto me tightly which I didn't mind one bit.

I glanced over my shoulder at Jak and saw missed one. He came at me fast and I moved the kid just as the KG kicked at us. I gasped as his foot met my torso and I soared backwards. My back hit the wall and I slid down, the kid falling from my grasp. He landed next to me while my head spun and I felt him shaking my arm franticly.

Blinking repeatedly I looked at him, focusing on his face only and I saw his blue eyes were scared. Chaos was going on around us with people screaming and yelling and the KG everywhere.

I shook my head and stumbled up as they stepped towards us. I pushed the kid behind me and the Crocka Dog growled in a defensive manner beside me.

"Kida!" I glanced over at Jak as I changed my breathing and grabbed the two daggers in my boots. Not hesitating I started spinning and the wind around me blew. I had the kid in the vortex around us along with his dog, using one foot to keep the momentum while the KG flew backwards.

I stopped spinning, my goggles locking onto targets and I was off. Quickly stabbing two in their face I slashed the other one in the chest while moving again to the next one. I was too fast for anyone to see. I punched the next one in the face sending him into the last KG and threw my daggers at both of their faces instantly, their bodies not moving.

Everything calmed down and the place was almost deserted. I stumbled over and took my daggers from their faces. I wiped both blades off before putting them away.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Daxter said. I smiled some and Jak walked up to me.

"Where did you learn how to do that? That would have came in handy before," he said crossing his arms. I nodded pulling my goggles up.

"Yeah but it takes a lot of energy so I decided to save it," I said softly. Jak nodded.

"I can tell. You look exhausted," he said holding me up straight. I nodded and Baby grabbed my hand.

I smiled down at him, kneeling some and he grabbed my cheeks, looking my face over.

"I'm okay," I explained nodding. I looked him over from head to toe to make sure he was okay and he nodded his head as if saying the same thing. Jak folded his arms some.

"He can't talk?" I shrugged some and the kid pointed to his throat.

"I think he's a mute," I mumbled. He nodded in answer and I smiled over at Jak slyly.

"Sorta like someone else we know." Jak tsked and we started for the Power Station again. When we finally got there I was able to walk on my own.

I walked through the doors with the kid as my shadow and we both looked around before seeing Kor but no Vin.

"Hmmm…"Baby smiled and walked to Kor happily.

"Samos told us to bring the kid to you," Daxter said landing on the floor next to the Crocka Dog.

The dog growled up at Kor which I narrowed my eyes at some. Kor glared at him before putting his hand on the kids shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to keep him close," he stated. I nodded, crossing my arms and Kor watched as Jak petted the growling Crocka Dog who stopped growling and smiled, moving his leg.

Kor leaned down and pointed at the dogs face, "Interesting. That insufferable mutt never like anyone but the boy with him."

Jak kneeled down petting the dog before looking at Dax.

"I guess I'm just good with animals." Dax grinned as Jak looked at me, "All kinds…of animals," he said with hidden meaning. I blushed and Kor turned to the big monitor.

"I hope we have enough Eco to keep the Metal Heads at bay," he said. I nodded putting a hand on my hip.

"Me too. Those ugly things are making me mad," I grumbled.

Kor looked at me, "During my travels in the deep Wastelands I saw some of the bigger ones. Awesome creators."

I nodded slowly and Dax snorted from beside me.

"We saw a big one coming out of a Rift once! He was uuuugly!" he said waving his hands around. I giggled and Kor grunted turning back to Jak.

"I have some valuable information for you. The Baron is conducting an excavation at the dig. He is still looking for that ridiculous tomb. Frankly I don't believe it exists, but you might as well go out there and disrupted his operation just in case," Kor said.

I held back a laugh as the Crocka Dog peed on his wooden staff and saw Jak and Daxter silently chuckling as well.

"Knock down all the scaffolding at the sight. That should set him back," he said beginning to walk away.

"Here's an Air Train pass to get you out there," he said waving his hand.

Baby pulled out a pass and smiled in a ta-da way. I smiled taking the pass from him and hugged him tightly.

"See you soon," I said. He nodded smiling and kissed me on the cheek. I grinned at him and ran after Jak to the door.

* * *

_**Jak: *chuckles* I forgot Kida got drunk.**_

_**Me: I forgot too! *claps* I love that kid! Yes we named him Baby!**_

_**Audience: *claps and cheers***_

_**Jak: *shakes head smiling***_

_**Me: *smiles* Well thanks for tuning in! It was fun doing this chapter just like every other chapter! So please review and wait for the next chapter toooo…**_

_**Audience: Confused Hearts and Tuff Friendships!**_

_**Me: *dances happily before talking to Jak***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: *grins holding mic.* Yes we are back and big with Hosting the Story! I'm Niomi, the host of this lovely story!**_

_**Audience: Confused Hearts and Tuff Friendships!**_

_**Me: *smiles nodding* Oh! Great fact for the name! I know some of you might think I'm dumb in the head because I spell tough with the tuff. But I did it on purpose! It's to show that the Tuff friendship is tuff like a steak or something like that. Not tough as in a challenge!**_

_**Audience: *nods understanding***_

_**Me: *smiles brightly* Good so, I do not own Jak and Daxter the games or its characters. Only my own characters are mine!**_

_**Audience: *claps and yells***_

_**Me: *points to TV* Begin!**_

* * *

We were walking back from the sight Kor told us to destroy when we ended up at the Bazaar. I looked over at Jak speaking bluntly.

"I don't trust him."

Jak looked at me confused and Daxter jumped on my shoulder, "Who?" I looked at the ground in thought.

"This Kor guy. I don't trust him. There's…something up with him," I explained with a frown.

Jak nodded looking at me, "I know what you mean. But for now…we have to trust him."

I tsked, "I don't have to trust anyone."

Jak gave me a look and I looked away as Dax sighed.

"He's ugly."I laughed at him and Jak smirked. I looked up and saw KG. Man were they everywhere too. I looked around the Bazaar for a moment before shrugging.

"I'll..uh…go the other way." Jak nodded but stopped me seeing Ashelin.

"Hold on…"

I rose a brow, "It's Ashelin," I said walking over.

Jak followed me, "Kida, I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Freeze!" I stopped, glaring up at the gun pointed to my forehead but Ashelin was there pretty fast.

"Get out of here. This is Krimzon Guard business," she said, pulling the gun from my face. I pushed the KG out of my way and crossed my arms as Jak appeared next to me.

"What's going on?" Ashelin just sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"One of Vin's Eco tankers are coming in from the Wastelands but the clearance transmission…sounded fishy. The driver was scared. We're going to check it out just in case."

I nodded as she turned her back to us to go back to work and Jak frowned.

"How can we help?" he asked. She waved her hand a bit.

"I've got it handled," she said over her shoulder. So it seemed Ashelin really was an attitude of the KG. If she said she had it she had it.

I looked up as the Eco tanker came crashing down suddenly and Eco barrels flew everywhere, taking people out in its path. Quickly I pushed Jak out of the way of the barrel and it hit the KG next to us.

Smirking some I blinked when I was yanked up by Jak and a barrel fell where I previously was. I looked up as Metal Heads crawled out of the barrels and Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder.

"It's a Metal Head sneak attack!" he yelled pointing. I pulled out a gun and saw that everyone had already cleared out leaving us and Ashelin.

I looked over at said girl as she drew her gun yelling at us, "It's just us! Help me take out all the Metal Heads!"

I nodded and fired off quickly punching a Metal Head in the face and the yellow Skull Gem flew at Jak. I ignored it and started fighting again. I jumped, flipping backwards, and landed beside Ashelin as she shot another Metal Head.

"Why are they so bold as to just doing this?" I yelled, punching a Metal Head causing it die. She shook her head.

"I don't know!"

We jumped apart and I got surrounded. No surprise. I _tsked_ looking around as they all started at me at the same time and I went down.

I balanced on my hands and spread my legs before I spun around quickly. Dust appeared around me as I hit every Metal Head away from me before I stopped and flipped over, landing on my feet again. I looked around, breathing heavily, and saw Skull Gems all around me.

I turned around just as a Metal Head jumped at me and quickly did a back flip, hitting it in the chin. I landed on all fours and stood up as it disappeared. Sighing that it was over, I looked around and walked over to Jak who was breathing heavily. I put a hand on his back looking at him worriedly as Dax climbed on my shoulder.

"You guys okay?"Jak nodded standing up straight and Ashelin came over to us, wiping sweat off of her face.

"We got them all! The Metal Heads are getting bolder every day. It's almost like they're testing out defenses. Like probing attacks. I've gotta bad feeling about this," she said walking off.

I sighed rolling my eyes and Jak frowned, "Yeah. You're welcome."

I started towards the Zoomer.

"We need to go to Hip Hog Heaven. I think Krew has a new job for us." Daxter followed me and Jak sighed.

"I wanna go home," he said crossing his arms. I smiled as Dax jumped into the two seater and walked over to him.

"Are you pouting?" I asked. He didn't look at me and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on. The faster we get done the faster we can get home. I'll even let you drive," I said putting my arm through his.

He looked at me and I smiled up at him.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. My smile widened and I walked with him to the green Zoomer.

* * *

I watched as the sun slowly went down when we landed and jumped out to walk through the doors. No one was there but Krew, who was floating by the drinks looking at his trophies.

'_Ah crap,'_ I thought groaning . I looked at Jak who just wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me forwards with him.

"Years ago, when I was an art…_collector_, I hit the local museum to ah-hmhm **borrow** a famous statue of Mar. The founder of Haven City," he said fanning himself.

I rolled my eyes about to turn around and Jak held me to him.

"Mm-mm," he said shaking his head. I frowned annoyed as Krew kept talking.

"In his hands, the statue held the Ruby Key," he said floating up. I blinked confused.

"What's the Ruby Key?" I asked. I regretted it as Krew flew right in front of me with a grin. I shrunk back into Jak making a face as he spoke again.

"An artifact, of surpassing beauty. Much like yourself," he claimed touching my face. I moved and laughed nervously.

"Funny how that works." Krew nodded floating back up.

"And of course priceless worth eh!" Daxter nodded.

"Whoa! I just love art!" he said. I sighed as Jak looked at us.

"While smuggling a huge statue from the sewers, eh, a growling rainstorm flooded the whole place," he said clenching his fists. I smirked.

"I bet that didn't end well," I said crossing my arms. Jak nodded and we both leaned back as Krew appeared in front of us.

"No! The statue and five of my best men were swept away," he said floating around.

Jak blinked, "That's terrible."

I nodded in agreement as Krew got sad.

"Yes. A tragic loss. I've missed that statue ever since," he said softly.

I glared, "Ass."

He looked at me annoyed and I raised an eyebrow but he just went on.

"The sewers have been so full of water and Metal Heads, that I can't get anyone to go down there and retrieve the artifact," he said, looking at Jak.

I looked at my wrist as if I had a watch…but I didn't.

"Whelp, I better be hittin' that old dusty trail," I said walking to the door. Krew floated down in front of me. I watched him circle me before looking at Jak.

"You're special, Jak. You can do it," he said pointing at Jak. Daxter glared.

"Jak! What am I? Chopped liver?" he said pointing to himself. Krew grinned.

"Oh! Don't I wish!" he said licking his fingers. All three of us watched him disgusted and I shifted my weight.

"Yeah. Him chopped liver and me a cooked steak. Yummy," I said rolling my eyes. Krew was in front of me again.

"Oh I would eat you in three bites," he said looking me up and down. I looked away disgusted and he looked back at the glaring Jak.

"Now go down there, drain the sewers, and find that statue at the bottom. Bring back that artifact, and it will open doors beyond our wildest dreams eh!" he said laughing.

Jak looked at his feet.

"Great. More mucking in the mud," he said annoyed. I put my hand on my hip as Daxter rolled his eyes.

"You're not the only one walking around in that mud," he said leaning on Jak's head. I smirked at Jak, patting his chest some.

"I hate to burst your bathtub bubbles baby but…that's not all mud down there," I said slyly.

They all three looked at me and I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know because I'm not the one getting down in dirty in the sewers," I said, finger waving over my shoulders as the door slid shut behind me.

Krew grinned.

"I wonder where she does get down and dirty at then hmmm," he said before flying off. Daxter looked at the growling Jak before they walked off to the sewers.

It was dark when I landed in front of the house. I got off the Zoomer and went inside, flicking on the light instant and taking off my shoes. I heading to the bathroom for a shower and then it was off to bed.

After my shower I got dressed in a big black t-shirt with some shorts under it, my hair down. I laid limp on the couch on my side, staring at the wall in thought.

'_Who's gonna sell me out to The Baron? It couldn't be Jak. Onin was sure of that,'_ I thought shutting my eyes. I sighed shifting some.

"This sucks," I mumbled. Suddenly I wanted my bestfriend. Keira would know what to do. She was always so smart about situations like this. I wasn't the smart one…at all…

I sighed again before looking at the clock. I rolled off the couch and headed towards the room.

'_Time for bed.'_ I shut my light off and climbed under the covers. I didn't feel good at all. All of the thoughts, worries and stress were getting to me. I closed my hurting eyes, instantly falling sleep.

"Kida. Kida wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly and looked groggily up at Jak's form. His hair was wet and he had on a black tank top with some gray pants, not to mention he smelled like soap. I looked over at the digital numbers and blinked before looking up at the male frowning down at me.

"Did you just get here? It's really late."

He nodded, putting his hand on my head.

"We had a lot to do. Kida, you're burning up," he said softly. I sat up and I grabbed my aching head.

"I think it's from all of the stress," I said quietly.

He frowned and sat next to me on the large bed, "Why have you been trying to deal with it on your own?"

I shrugged some, "I don't know. It's my problem. I should fix it." He shook his head crawling in bed next to me and gently pushed me on my back again.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. You don't always have to do things on your own…"

I nodded some and he shook his head laying next to me.

"No you don't. Keira would agree," he said.

My eyes grew sad and I sighed, "I know."

Jak kissed my burning forehead and I fell asleep close to him.

When I woke up I felt the same as I did falling asleep.

Sick.

I wasn't physically sick. I just had a fever and a headache. That was it. My nose and cheeks were tinted pink on my caramel colored skin.

Sig almost had the same skin tone I did but his was darker. Even so he understood how weird it was when your nose turned red.

"You sure you should be out?" Daxter asked me. I glared at him, sitting on the couch fully dressed.

"If you keep talking about it Jak will make me stay home. So I'm fine," I said annoyed. He frowned.

"You remember the last time you did this you were sick in bed for about three weeks?" he asked.

I nodded some and sighed rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah. But it isn't so bad this time. It'll pass," I muttered reassuringly. Daxter just nodded but still patted my head.

We both looked up as Jak walked in.

"Let's go. We've gotta go tell the girl at the garage we destroyed Krew's cargo," he said looking at Daxter. He nodded jumping on Jak's shoulder and Jak looked at me with a reluctant gaze.

"Are you coming?" I nodded and followed him out of the door.

* * *

When we got to the garage I could already feel the new headache.

'_Man jealousy is a pain in the __**ass**__!'_ We walked through and I could see the girl behind the curtain again but my vision was getting fuzzy. Moving, I sat down on the stool that was there and put my head between my knees to stop the world from spinning.

"We destroyed Krew's cargo," Jak started. The girl behind the curtain groaned.

"Great. I'll send you a metal? Now if you don't mind I'm on a dead line so scram-"

"Are you always this difficult?" I snapped standing. Jak looked at me surprised and I crossed my arms. The girl behind the curtain stood and looked in my direction with shock, I was guessing.

I shook my head walking forwards and shifting my weight, "I am **not** in the mood. So just shut up and pay attention," I said, narrowing my eyes. Jak put a hand on my head and frowned.

"You're getting worse. Stop pushing yourself," he said, trying to get me to sit down. I grumbled standing and he rolled his eyes while Daxter landed in front of me.

"Let me handle this," he said walking towards the curtain.

"Listen lady! We beat your stupid course and we can outrace anybody in this city!" he said. I rolled my eyes as the girl took off her mask.

"I knew I recognized those voices," she said. Daxter continued his rambling.

"One, we don't wanna join your stupid race team! And two, you just lost a date, with Orange Lightning. Let's go guys," he said turning to us.

I shook my head as Jak looked at Daxter. The girl behind the curtain appeared and my mouth dropped open.

"Daxter! Kida! It is you!"

I stared wide eyed and Dax spun around as we said the next part in unison.

"Keira!"

* * *

_**Audience: *cheers loudly* Keira! Keira!**_

_**Me: *smiles* Yes people Keira is back and ready to play a role! Our lovely Keira comes back but is she going to come back as Kida's best friend or enemy?**_

_**Audience: Ohhh!**_

_**Me: *grins winking at camera* Find out next time on Hosting the story! Review and throw in what you think is going to happen on…!**_

_**Audience: Confused Heart and Tuff Friendships!**_

_**Me: *waves as music starts***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: *smiles waving* hey all! Soooo…Keira came back last time on Confused Heart and Tuff Friendships but did she come back as Kida's friend?**_

_**Audience: *claps smiling***_

_**Me: *shrugs* We'll have to see in this chapter on Hosting the story won't we!**_

_**Audience: *nods smiling***_

_**Me: *laughs* So I, Niomi, do not own Jak and Daxter the game or any of its characters at all. Only my characters are mine.**_

_**Audience: *cheers as music starts***_

_**Me: So let's see!**_

* * *

Keira hugged me tightly and I literally just stood there staring at her, "Um…" She pulled away and kneeled down to Daxter, smiling excitedly.

"I never thought I'd get to see your faces again! And Jak-!" She looked at Jak said male and her smiled dropped a little, "-you look…different."

Jak looked away, "It's been a tough ride."

Daxter rolled his eyes as I put a hand on Jak's shoulder.

"The Baron pumped our boy here full of Dark Eco and it did something to him. Now he's got super moves or something," he said waving his hands around. He leaned in putting his hand to his mouth, "And a few anger issues as well."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's good to see you, Keira," Jak said after a moment. I looked over at him and recognized that look immediately. Looking at Keira I mentally sighed but said nothing.

Keira smiled gently at him with a nod, "Same here. I've missed you guys." She looked at me suddenly and her eyes flashed with worry.

"Kida, are you okay?" I sighed leaning on the stand behind me as she walked over to me.

"I have a slight fever," I mumbled. She put a hand on my head and then looked me over.

"You look different too." I nodded and motioned to her with a smirk.

"You look the same. Lucky you," I claimed smiling. Keira frowned looking away from me to Jak.

"Why isn't she at the doctor? It's not safe if she's sick. Her immune system can't take it." The worry tone in her voice brought back memories and Jak looked at me with a soft sigh.

"She won't listen to anyone. She has been sick for a couple of days," he said. I sighed deeply, waving my hand some.

"I'll be fine." Looking at Keira I nodded my head, standing up straight, "What have you been up to these past two years? We've been looking everywhere for you." Keira looked at all of us.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys too. Well and coming up with a way to get us back home," she said, pulling back the green curtain. I crossed my arms.

"So _that's_ what that thing was," I said smiling.

She nodded, "Somehow that Rift took us far into the future. I've calculated the time displacement and I think I've figured-"

"We found your father." We all looked at Jak who rubbed the back of his neck some and then looked at her again. I put a hand on my hip looking to the side.

"Well…sort of," I said slowly. Daxter put his fists up.

"He's working with The Underground, fighting The Baron," he said punching air. I nodded and looked at Jak for words.

"But he's um…" I trailed off and Keira looked at us confused.

"What?" Jak shook his head.

"You need to go see him," he stated. I nodded and stood next to him.

"And _we_ need to get to The Baron," I pressed, looking at her. She nodded, looking at the trophies on the metal case and motioned to it easily.

"You _could_ try to win the Class One Racing Championship. The winner of that big race always gets to meet The Baron in the palace." She looked over at me with a nod as I shifted and she shrugged, "But you have to qualify by winning the lower class races."

I nodded grinning, "There's a class three race starting soon right? Can we drive for your team?"

Keira nodded easily and then looked at me and Jak.

"Sure! You both could race for my team. That way if one of you lose, you still have a good chance at getting in the palace," she said. I nodded, excited to be able to race again, and Keira took off her helmet, walking over to the stand.

"But we should think about getting out of here. I don't like this place. And some of the people are creepy," she said looking at me.

I nodded, "I hear ya. There's the big slimy guy named-"

"Jak, my boy."

I turned around at the sound of a voice and grimaced seeing Krew float in, "Speak of the devil."

Keira moved behind me as I shifted defensively and Krew looked at me before looking back at Jak.

"I need that key you found, eh. A special kind has requested it," he said. Jak nodded and pulled the ruby key from his pocket.

"Sorry about that Krew. I…must have forgotten," he said chuckling. He tossed the key over at him and Krew just looked at him.

"Right," he said, catching the key. He smiled before taking his leave. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, and turn to Keira.

"When can we race? I really need to get some speed off," I said shaking my head. She smiled and looked at the clock.

"The race is gonna start in ten minutes. Now that I have two racers I can enter you guys in. Just follow the arrows to the other side of the building and you can race," she said walking over to the table.

Jak and I nodded and Daxter landed on my shoulder.

"This will be fun!" he said. I nodded grinning and Jak looked at Keira.

"Do you have communicators for me and Kida?" he asked. She nodded handing us both one.

"Now get going! If you don't hurry you can't race!" she said smiling.

I nodded, running behind Jak.

"Good luck!" she yelled.

I jumped on the Zoomer right next to Jak. There was a guy with black hair next to me and he wolf whistled. I rolled my eyes and put my hair up in a high pony tail looking over at Jak again as he smirked at me.

"Do you really think you can do this?" he asked over the loud yelling of the crowd and the other racers.

I nodded and pulled my red goggles on. I put the radio in my ear so I could hear Jak and the mouth piece stopped at the corner of my mouth.

"I can handle myself. Its yourself you need to worry about. All these big boys out here could get to you, Jak," I said raising an eyebrow.

The man next to Jak winked at me.

"You can go home with me after I pass the finish line, girly," he said smirking. The one next to me nodded.

"Yeah this isn't really a girl sport anyways," he said chuckling. The one in front of me turned around.

"Are you ready to roll with the big boys?" he asked as the lights started turning. I put my hands on the handles.

"Whenever you are, babe," I cooed watching the light turn yellow. I looked at Jak and blew him a kiss and he shook his head smiling.

"You just love to make me jealous. But you won't beat me here," he said through the radio.

"Let's race," I said as the light turned green.

I flew over head over the man in front of me and took off down the track. I heard cussing and cheering behind me causing me to laugh. I felt adrenaline go through me as I went faster, not even thinking about my sickness.

"Damn, Kida! Where the hell did you learn to race?" Jak yelled at me through the radio. I laughed moving to the left to avoid the giant pit that was there.

"Practice, love," I said smirking.

Jak chuckled, "I'm gonna catch up. Just wait."

I nodded looking behind me to see everyone but Jak behind me.

"I don't know. You look like you're in dead last," I said, moving as the racer beside me tried to hit my Zoomer.

I glared at him and kicked his bike causing him to lose control and crash.

"Asshole," I mumbled. Jak chuckled.

"So I'm guessing the racer that just disappeared was your doing?" he asked. I nodded knowing he couldn't see me.

"Yeah. See you at the finish line!" I said cutting off. I went faster as I entered the tunnel. I kept my speed up before breaking quickly seeing an edge.

"Damn!"

The Zoomer flipped sideways on air as I went towards the lava. I pulled my weight to the right and flipped back over, spinning a few times before I even gained control again. I flew forwards, looking down at my panel to see I was in fourth now.

"Ah man!" I whined going faster. I passed third place and grinned as they were disqualified for shooting first place. I stayed in third place for a while getting more and more frustrated.

All three of us turned the corner, coming out of the tunnel and the one in second place crashed, putting me in his place. I shook my head as the man in front of me looked over his shoulder with a smirk. He winked at me and I finger waved.

He zoomed off and I followed close behind. My green eyes slid to the left and I gasped as Jak came from the short cut out of the side of the wall, landing next to the man in front of me, throwing him off by surprise.

"What the hell!" he yelled losing control. He yelled out as he spun and flipped backward, crashing badly. I went wide eyed, ducking as he went over my head and into the lava. I snapped my attention forward and Jak smirked turning back forward.

"What the hell, Jak? You could've killed me!" I yelled as we passed the finish line for the last lap.

"You have fast reflexes," he replied through the radio. I smiled some.

"Okay well it's just us and two others. Can you beat me?" He nodded from in front of me as if he were one hundred percent sure about that.

"Yeah. What happeneds when I do win?" he questioned. He was defiantly implying some there. I shrugged going through the tunnels.

"Oh oh! She's yours! All night!" Daxter yelled. I glared at the orange Ottsel from behind.

"Daxter shut up or I'll-!"

"And if she wins?" Jak said, cutting me off.

"Then it's the same thing only…Jak has to stay home all day and night!" Dax said, hitting him in the head.

I grinned with a nod, "Deal!" Jak shook his head.

"Fine," he grumbled.

We kicked it up a notched right after that. In the tunnels we were cutting each other off and setting traps. I rode on the wall of the tunnel until we started coming towards the end before I flipped and landed next to Jak, a few feet away.

"It's almost there," I said smiling. He nodded smirking at me and I looked behind me to see the other racers going faster.

I saluted at Jak, "Gotta jet!"

I swerved in front of him before going left to right then straight shot. Air pushed off from behind me, giving me a boost and I crossed the finish line with a laugh and a bet I just won.

I climbed off my Zoomer and caught the trophy that was thrown at me and smiled over at Jak. He was glaring at me of course and shook his head walking over to me.

"You cheated," he said as I handed him the trophy. I shook my head and put a hand on my hip.

"I'm the sick one and I beat you. Don't get mad," I said. I smiled and walked around him slowly.

"Now…about that bet," I started slowly. Daxter jumped off his shoulder with the trophy and ran causing Jak to groan.

I stopped in front of him and patted his cheek.

"Tomorrow you stay home all day….and I own you tomorrow night," I said walking away. He shook his head watching me and I turned to him when I got to the door.

I stopped at the door to the arena and turned to him. My hair was in my face some as I asked the question that was probing my mind the whole race.

"Jak…are you going to tell Keira about us or am I?"

* * *

_**Me: *grins* So Kida has a lot to deal with! She won the race and bet so she owns Jak the whole day! Then she's worried about the Keira deal. Hmmm….tough for her.**_

_**Audience: *agrees***_

_**Me: *smiles* Well we'll find out what happeneds! If you review and guess then I'll write and tell! Until next time on…**_

_**Audience: Hosting the Story!**_

_**Me: *waves smiling***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Me: So last time we had a race that Kida won. The bet was the loser had to take orders from the winner. Jak now has to listen to Kida and then take the day off tomorrow.**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: *smiles* It doesn't happen in this chapter…but something else does.**_

_**Audience: *hums***_

_**Me: * winks at camera* I don't own Jak and Daxter or their characters. I do own my own characters though. So start!**_

* * *

"We need to tell her?" Jak asked. I nodded, starting down the hall.

"Well…I think it's better to tell her then for her to find out by herself," I said looking at him from next to me.

He sighed as we walked across the area to the garage, "I thought she didn't like me that way."

I nodded, stopping, and turned to him. He stopped next to me and frowned.

"So did I but what if we're wrong?" I asked, looking at his blue eyes. Jak stared at me for a long while and then shook his head.

"You're really worried about this," he said. I nodded as if it were obvious.

"Well yeah. She has a way of taking what's mine. I don't want to lose you to her again. And I have a strong feeling that if you have to choose…" I trailed off biting my lip. Jak shook his head, rubbing a hand up my arm to comfort me.

"Don't worry about it now. If you worry about it then you'll get yourself even more sick," he said, walking with me towards the garage. I nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't except it?" Jak looked at my green eyes before looking away with a sigh.

"She has to. If not she can stay mad at us for all I care," he said, walking forward. I blinked before frowning to myself some.

'_He's willing to let Keira be mad at him…just to be with me?'_ I thought, walking on. I walked in and Keira smiled.

"Great racing, Kida! I knew you could do it! I made it so that you and Jak could go on in the next round. Even if he lost," she teased, looking at Jak with a smirk. Daxter put the trophy on the stand and leaned on it.

"Come on…is there anything we can't win?" he said looking at us coolly. I rolled my eyes standing next to Jak.

"Yeah. We," I said crossing my arms. Jak smiled and Keira giggled.

"Hey…I watched your race today. Great win, girl." I turned and smiled instantly, seeing Ashelin walk in. She smirked back at me and I nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We'll have to race each other sometime," she said as we touched knuckles. I nodded in agreement and she looked at Jak.

"You were pretty amazing too, Jak." Hearing a tsk I looked as Keira dropped down and landed on the other side of Jak. She looked Ashelin up and down before crossing her arms and I put a hand on my hip with a frown, standing by Ashelin's side.

Jak glanced at all of us before looking at Keira."

"Thanks, Ashelin. Uh, Keira…this is Ashelin," Jak said, not liking where this was going. I nodded motioning to Ashelin. She was a close friend of mine and Keira didn't need to be rude.

"Yeah. Ashelin is-"

"Everyone knows who _she_ is," Keira drawled rolling her eyes. I blinked and Ashelin put a hand on her hip.

Jak looked at me as I glared at Keira, "And Keira's-"

"A friend. A very **good** friend," Keira cut Jak off, looking at both me and Ashelin. I looked at Jak at the hidden meaning before looking at Ashelin.

Daxter made cat noises in the background which we all ignored.

"Don't get ideas," Keira said, looking at both of us again. We all looked at her and I crossed my arms.

Not only was Keira jealous of Ashelin, she was warning me about staying away from Jak! That made me mad. Ashelin put a hand on my arm, causing me to look at her.

"Thanks for helping out with that tanker. You both saved a lot of lives." She was apparently going to ignore Keira. Better than me. Jak and I nodded, however, and I uncrossed my arms.

"No problem. I don't want to push you know. You've helped me out a lot but…" She nodded, listening, and I looked at her. "Have you heard any news about my hunt down?" Ashelin nodded again, crossing her arms.

"They're sending Erol after you. I can't protect you from him. I'm doing my best to keep the KG off of you. Both of you. But Erol is a whole different game, Kida. Watch your back," she said seriously.

I nodded frowning, "I understand."

She walked towards the doorway again and stopped.

"I'm not my father, you know?" she started softly. I looked at her sadly and she looked to the ground, "Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked out of the ridiculous palace…and imagined a better place."

Ashelin looked over her shoulder at me as KG passed the door.

"Be careful, Kida…it's getting worse for you…but I'll help you in any way I can," she said before walking out. Daxter purred and I looked at Keira before I shook my head and she frowned at me confused.

"What?" I looked at her like she was from another planet.

"What do you mean 'what'? What's your problem, Keira?" I snapped. She looked at me annoyed.

"I thought you were smart enough not to trust KG. Ashelin is The Baron's _daughter_," she said shaking her head.

I nodded glaring, "Well yeah but Ashelin is differ-"

"Do you really think that just because you're friends with her that she won't betray you-?"

"Ashelin is my friend, Keira." She shut her eyes looking to the side and I glared defiantly, ignoring at Jak who put a hand on my head, checking my temp, "Why are you so mad at her when you don't know who she is? She isn't like Baron. Are you mad because I'm her friend?"

Keira just looked at Jak again as he stood next to us.

"That and because she has a thing for Jak," she said looking back at me. I sighed shaking my head.

"You don't care about her being friends with us. You've always been this way over Jak," I said laughing humorlessly. She glared and I looked her up and down, "Possessive."

"It's because all the girls go after Jak. Ashelin is another one," she said simply. I looked at her confused.

"How do you know? You've seen them together one time. And why does it even matter to you?" Jak stood in front of her some looking at me.

"Kida, she's confused," he said frowning. I looked past him to Keira.

"No, she's jealous of what she doesn't have. She messed up. It isn't Ashelin's fault and she's using the fact of her being Praxis' daughter to make her seem like a bad guy."

"Kida, knock it off." I looked at Jak as he shook his head, crossing his arms, "Keira has a valid point, Ashelin should just stay away from us for a while. She is The Barons daughter," he said with a small nod.

I looked at Jak and ran a hand through my hair quickly before looking at him again.

"You agree with her? I thought that you trusted Ashelin, Jak," I said shaking my head. He gave me a look.

"Kida, you know what I mean." I looked at Keira as she spoke.

"Yeah. He means the more she hits on him the bigger space that comes between us," she said, looking at me. I shook my head, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Keira, it's not like Jak doesn't **want** to spend time with you. He wants to but he has something he needs to do. That has nothing to do with Ashelin. So what's your real problem?"

"It looks like he's closer to you then he is me," she replied, looking at him. Jak looked at me before looking at her.

"It…It's not like that Keira. We're just-"

"It's not?" He looked at me and I shook my head, "Then what **is** it like Jak?" I asked softly. Jak looked at her before looking at me again.

"Listen, Kida, I-"

"Maybe Ashelin is the reason why Jak and I aren't close anymore," Keira said more to herself then anyone. I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah well be jealous all you want but it isn't Ashelin that's love with Jak," I snapped.

I blinked and covered my mouth with my finger tips. Jak looked at me with confusion and Keira frowned at me.

"What do you mean?" I huffed and clenched my fists.

"Whatever," I said turning around.

I started leaving when something grabbed my wrist. Spinning I Jak I narrowed my eyes and he stared at me concerned.

"Wait, where are you going?" I looked at him before glancing at Keira who watched us.

"Just stay with her, Jak. She's the one that wants your attention. And apparently you want to be with her too. Since, y'know, we aren't like that," I said, walking away from him.

I walked into Hip Hog Heaven with my fever and headache gone but annoyance on edge. Sig looked at me from the bar as I sat beside him.

"Hey Sig," I said, looking at him. My big brother turned to me and sighed.

"You look pissed," he said.

I smiled some, "Nah. I'll get over it."

A man with blonde hair and a cigar looked around Sig to me.

"Don't look like it, girly," he said in a Brooklyn accent, putting his cigar out on the ash tray. I blinked.

He had on a bandana face mask, but it around his neck. He had on two brown straps across his body in an X that seemed to be packs of some sort and a green muscle shirt with some cargo pants tucked into his combat boots.

I stared at him for a moment and then rose a brow, "Do I know you?"

He looked at Sig and then me.

"Oh yeah! Aren't you two related? Same skin tone..err…well she's way lighter. But same eye color, same persona," he said, looking at both of us. We looked at each other before looking at him again.

"Again…do I know you?" I repeated, leaning on the bar. Sig sighed, rolling his green eyes.

"This is Jinx, Sis. Big Bang Boy. Likes to blow stuff up. He works for Krew," Sig said looking at me. I nodded and Jinx got up and sat on my other side.

"Sorta. Anyways what's a girl like you doin' here?" he asked, crossing his arms on the bar table.

I rolled my eyes some.

"Long story," I said, shaking my head. Sig chuckled and Jinx smirked at me.

"I got time, girly," he said with a shrug. I looked at Jinx and looked him over.

He had blond hair, that was in a low pony tail, some scuff to his face and blue eyes. I looked at him again and he lighted his cigar pulling the ashtray over to him.

Sig set a drink in front of me and stood.

"Drink that. I've got work to do before the night ends," he said, patting my head. I nodded, grumbling, and he chuckled, walking off.

He stopped, turning to Jinx and I.

"Oh and don't let her drink too much. She gets loopy and I'm afraid she gonna get angry this time," he said, shaking his head. Jinx looked at me as the doors slid shut and I shrugged some.

"True," I said, putting the cup to my lips. Jinx took it back, setting it to the side.

"Maybe you should wait. Let's sit at the booth, girly," he said standing. I grabbed my drink and took a big drink before looking at him.

"Why? I don't know you," I stated. He nodded smiling some and looked away at the table.

"Yeah but I don't know you either. Guess we should get to know each other huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged again and followed him to the booth and sat down on the opposite side of him. He puffed the smoke out away from me and tapped the ash in the tray.

"So what's got you upset, girly?" he asked, looking at me.

I leaned back and took a gulp, "I have a name."

He took another drag and grinned at me.

"Hm? You tell me and I'm still gonna call you girly," he said with a small shrug. I smiled some at him.

"Kida. But since you'll call me 'girly' I guess it doesn't matter," I said taking another drink.

Jinx looked at me and smirked some.

"You gonna tell me, girly, or do you wanna just talk?" he asked. I shrugged and he ordered a drink before looking at me.

"Both." He nodded as we touched cups.

About an hour later I was really liking Jinx. Not only was I able to tell him all of my problems, he listened to everything. Like calmly, carefully, gave me feedback to everything, and never once judged. I also figured out a lot about him and vice versa.

"You think that the Keira girl is gonna take Blondie? I thought she was your bestfriend?" Jinx asked, leaning forward.

He could hold his liquor. I, on the other hand, couldn't. I was really entertaining him too from what I could tell. Granit everything was fuzzy and I could only focus on him...but by the way he was grinning at me it was easy to tell. I only figured this out when the feathers came back in my stomach and my cheeks got warm.

"I don't even know! She just flipped shit on me, Jinx. And then with the Ashelin thing! I mean what is…what is that! Ashelin is like..my friend!" I claimed, shaking my head. The slurring of my words had to have been bad but he nodded anyways as if understanding me. I really think he did though. Jinx looked at me with a smile.

"I think your big brother is gonna have my head on a platter for letting you get trashed," he said, putting out his cigar. I smiled at him, feeling my cheeks get warmer and I nodded in agreement.

"Probably. And just to let you know I can't walk," I said, things spinning. Jinx chuckled, leaning back.

"I like you, girly. I like you a lot," he said with a nod. I smiled happily, my green eyes glowing.

"Like ya too, Jinx. I hope I get to talk to you more often," I said, reaching for my cup. Jinx reached forward and grabbed my hand.

"Whoa there…Imma cut you off. You're smellin' like a lot of mints, girly." I watched as he shifted out of his side of the booth and got up. Blowing out from my mouth I smelled peppermints and blinked.

I looked at him confused, "I've had that much?"

He nodded, putting money on the table.

"Yeah. I need to take you home," he said, pulling me up. I stumbled as colors flew by and Jinx caught me quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You really can't walk," he said looking at me. I nodded, leaning on his chest.

"I told you," I said, squinting at the rainbow in my vision. I was suddenly lifted and giggled some as Jinx smirked, carrying me bridal style towards the other side of the bar.

"You need to talk about your problems with your main man, girly. He's the only one that can tell ya what to do," he said, walking outside. I leaned my head on his shoulder, my arms hanging limply on his neck.

"I know. But he wanted to stay with her. So I let him," I muttered frowning. Jinx nodded, holding me up, and looked at the KG coming down the street. He slowed to a stop, cursing.

"I heard the Big Bad Red Man is lookin' for you. I don't think it'd be a good idea to let them see ya like this," he said, looking at me. I blinked at the red suited guards and glared.

"They're bastards," I said annoyed.

Jinx looked at me surprised and I opened my mouth to yell, "Hey assho-!"

My mouth was covered and before I knew it my back was against a wall. I blinked repeatedly looking up and saw it was dark as Jinx pressed me against him to hide us. I looked up at him and he was looking out of the alley. After the KG were gone he let me go.

"You're nuts," he said, crossing his arms. I looked at him.

"You're fuzzy," I said taking a step. I faltered, grabbing the wall and he caught me again, lifting me instantly.

"Where you live, Girly?" he asked.

I pointed limply, "East of here. Near the…um…fields! That's it!"

Jinx shook his head, smiling, and started off that way. He actually walked a lot of the way, through South Town and almost to the Slums. I sang the entire time softly to myself, dozing off from time to time before I felt myself being set into a double Zoomer seat. I blinked and Jinx climbed in the other side, lifting us off the ground easily and cruising through the Slums.

I sat back comfortably and looked over when Jinx lit his cigar again.

"You know smoking is bad for you, Jinx," I claimed, a smile slipping on my face. Jinx glanced at me before shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's what I hear," he said smirking. I shrugged as we landed in front of my familiar house and Jinx nodded.

"I'm guessing this is it," he offered shrugging. I beamed sitting up straight.

"I'm home!" I cheered, clapping. Jinx chuckled and jumped out before walking over to the other side and lifting me out carefully. He shifted me, walking calmly towards the steps to the house. I held onto him trying to keep myself from going to sleep and when we got to the door it opened.

I blinked when the lights from the inside poured on us on the dark outside and Jinx smirked nodding.

"I brought you a present, Jackie Boy," he said, lifting me up some. I opened my hazy eyes at Jak and smiled nodding my head.

"Hey there, Blondie. I made a new friend," I said, using Jinx's nickname for Jak. Jinx looked at my face before looking at him with a slow smirk.

"She sure did." I giggled faintly, just cause I wanted to and Jak looked from me to Jinx with a raised brow.

"What happened to her?" Jinx merely shrugged, looking at me once more as I gazed upwards at the stars with my head on his shoulder, still singing to myself.

"From what I got she was pretty troubled so she had a few drinks. I kept an eye on her just in case. Cut her off on about her seventh and well…here we are." He looked at Jak and held me up some causing me to look at Jak as Jinx held his arms out to pass me off, "You can take it from here, Jackie Boy."

Jak didn't hesitate to take me from Jinx and I smiled at Jinx when the transfer was complete, my arms around Jak easily.

"Bye bye, Jinx," I said. Jinx nodded smirking at me and turned around, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Bye-bye my girly." I watched as he nodded his head at me and started off, my green eyes blinking some as he said 'my girly' and suddenly I wiggled out of Jak's arms. The blonde blinked at me and I stumbled some when my feet hit the ground.

Jak steadied me and I stumbled over to Jinx. The male turned around, blinking at me and dropped his cigar as he caught me before I hit the ground.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking, girly," he chuckled, looking down at me. I just smiled and hugged him around the neck. He blinked as I put my weight on him, feeling light headed.

"Thanks for listening, Jinx," I said lowly. For the first time since I had met him, Jinx smiled at me.

"Anytime, Kida," he said with a nod. I grinned and hugged him again.

Jinx hugged me around the waist and looked over my shoulder at Jak. I felt him smirk at Jak's annoyed face and hugged me tighter. Jinx let me go and kissed my cheek before jumping in the Zoomer.

"See ya around, girly," he said taking off.

I stood there before holding my pounding head. I giggled twice before I collapsed on the ground hard.

* * *

_**Me: *giggles* Kida got drunk again **_**and**_** met Jinx!**_

_**Audience: *cheers***_

_**Me: Ah. I love Jinx!**_

_**Girl Audience:*agrees squealing* **_

_**Me:*shakes head smiling at camera holding mic.* If you think Jinx will try and take Kida from Jak say so. If you think he's just messing around say so. Tell me what you think and maybe it will happen! So review!**_

_**Audience: *claps standing and starts dancing as music comes on***_

_**Me: *nods pointing at camera* I'm Niomi closing the show! The next chapter will come out soon so stay tuned guys!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me: Hello world! Okay I do not own Jak and Daxter the game and/or the characters. Only my own characters are mine! **_

_**Just start!**_

* * *

When I woke up my head was pulsing and I was blinding by my living room walls and sunrays.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" I groaned rolling over on my back. I put a hand on my head quickly, sitting up slowly and shut my green eyes tightly, "Goddamnit…"

"Yeah…Hangovers can be a real pain in the ass." I looked over to my left at the smaller couch and saw Jak sitting there, glaring at me with his arms crossed. I stared at him before swinging my feet off of the side and sighing.

"What?" Jak just huffed, shaking his head.

"What in the world where you doing with Jinx? He's the last person you should get mixed up with, Kida," he said, motioning to the door. I blinked at him slowly.

"Huh?" I asked smartly. I narrowed my eyes trying to focus and my tunnel vision zoomed in on Jak while the rest of my mind fuzzed. My brain pulsed at how hard it as trying to focus and my mind swirled causing me to blinked. My stomach clenched and I felt like getting sick. Taking a deep breath I groaned, starting remembering, and grabbed my temple.

"Jinx..?"

Jak sighed deeply, standing up, and Daxter appeared next to me. I looked over quickly with a startled jump and fell off of the couch, landing on my back.

"Jinx! The blonde haired, blue eyed, blow up things, Jinx! You know…the one that dropped you off yesterday!" Dax yelled waving his arms around. I nodded sitting on the couch again and thought about it.

"I went to Hip Hog Heaven to see Sig and he left me in the care of Jinx. I talked to Jinx about what was on my mind and he took me home. That's about it," I recapped, nodding to myself.

I looked at Daxter as he went over to Jak to jump in his shoulder and then Jak blinked at me.

"That's it?" he asked.

I nodded confused and curious as my vision cleared.

"Well yeah. What'd you think I did? Make out with him?" I asked standing. Jak didn't say anything and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised before rolling my eyes.

"Oh my-! You're unbelievable!" I shouted, walking down the hall. He really thought I was going to make out with a total stranger! When I was dating **him**!

"What was I suppose to do!" Jak countered following me. I turned on him frowning, the male stopping in the hall with me and Daxter was gone.

"Trust me! I left to let you hang out with, Keira! Did you make out with her?" I accused crossing my arms. He put his hands on his hips.

"That's different." I sneered up at him.

"Is it now," I said walking into the bedroom. Daxter poked his head out from the kitchen as the door shut to the bedroom but I ignored him. I ignored both of them.

"Listen, nothing went on between me and Keira. We just talked. I didn't even stay long. You were with Jinx though and I was making sure all you did was talk," he said watching me as I got dressed.

I pulled on my white shirt and looked at him annoyed.

"So that gives you the right of accusing me of making out with Jinx? All **we** did was talk," I said shaking my head. Jak looked towards the sky and ran a hand over his face.

"He kissed you didn't he?" he asked looking at me. I pulled my black capris and looked at him amazed.

"On the cheek! Really, Jak!" I yelled grabbing my suspenders.

He nodded, "Really. You hugged him….and he held you."

I pulled my suspenders on but kept my back to him, "So?"

Turning I blinked seeing he was an inch from me, his blue eyes different. I stumbled back some but he didn't touch me, walking until my back was against the wall.

"There's no **so** when another man touches you," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. I finally saw the problem here. Slowly my eyes scanned his face as my green eyes narrowed.

"You're _that_ jealous of Jinx?"

Jak said nothing, letting his jaw clench. I stared at him like he was crazy and then shook my head.

"Do you really think I'd choose him over you? That I'd leave you and go with Jinx instead?" I asked lowly.

Jak stopped and stared at my green eyes, "If I mess up…yes."

I watched as a bit of pain came in his eyes and stared up at him with some surprise. He actually…admitted it. As much as I wanted to console him…I couldn't. If he did messed up there was no saying what I would do. I'd leave, but not with Jinx.

Something told me I'd leave him with someone else.

I shook my head sadly, my green eyes softening.

"Don't mess up, Jak…" He shut his eyes, and I kissed his cheek tenderly, savoring the moment and I put a hand on his face.

"You won't mess up." Jak looked at me and I smiled reassuringly, "Right?" Jak nodded some and I sighed, bringing him down and hugging him tightly.

I wish I would have known sooner this was his fear…losing me. I felt Jak hugged me back and pulled away to kiss him gently. He kissed me back hesitantly and when I pulled away I looked at his face before nodding.

"Where are we heading?" I asked. He sighed annoyed.

"Onin." I grabbed my boots, pulling them on and looked at him.

"Let's go then," I said, walking out the door.

* * *

"You just made up like that!" Daxter yelled as we walked through the Bazaar. I nodded as if he were stupid and Jak frowned from beside me.

"You sound mad," he stated. Daxter jumped on my shoulder, huffing easily.

"Yeah. I was entertained," he explained.

I nodded slowly again and looked at Jak annoyed, "Well I wasn't."

Jak looked at me with and I raised an eyebrow calmly before looking away. Jak rubbed the back of his neck, shutting his eyes with a sigh.

"You're still mad," he stated. I walked on, into the Onin's hut.

"Yeah, a little bit. We may have made up with the Jinx thing but I still can't believe you didn't trust me," I said hotly.

Turning I blinked when I saw Samos….err…. young Samos…the incorrect Samos….?

Samos…smiled at me.

Pecker landed on his head with a small wave as Jak walked in next to me, Daxter on his shoulder.

"The Bird Brain and I were just talking about you, Jak," Samos started smiling. Pecker glared causing me to smirk and I folded my arms. Glancing over at Onin she wave at me and my smirk fell into a smile.

Pecker looked over at me when she began hand signs and nodded some.

"Onin says you have lots of stress but with Jak's help, you can get through it," he said, rolling his eyes. I put a hand on my hip as Onin smiled at me.

"It's true," Pecker said shrugging. I sighed, messaging the bridge of my nose.

"How is he gonna help when he and my friend are the problem?" I said annoyed. Onin smiled at me again before doing more hand signs.

Pecker looked at me annoyed, "Look, I'm gonna help you both with this problem. Onin says you need support. But I say you two love each other and need to fix this stupid problem. Whatever it is!" he said his eyes narrowing.

Jak and I blinked before we glanced at each other awkwardly. I blushed looking away and he looked away with a hand on his neck.

Finally I sighed softly looking at Pecker again, "He doesn't love-"

"Yes I do," Jak interrupted looking at me. I looked at him again and he was staring at me seriously.

"I promise you…I don't feel any other way," he said quietly. I look away and nodded with a blush.

"R-Right," I mumbled. Samos looked back and forth between us before looking at Jak again.

"Onin is proud of what you did," he said sincerely. Good. Change the subject.

Jak crossed his arms, "What I did?"

Pecker flew to the Onin's hat and put his fingers together.

"What you did. What you'll do. It's all the same," he said smiling. Daxter glared.

"Will you stop with the déjà voodoo stuff! It's creepy!" he yelled. Jak smirked and I shook my head, rubbing the bridge of my nose again.

"I don't get paid enough for this," I mumbled.

Jak looked at me with a smirk, "You don't get paid."

"I know! I should!" I exclaimed, causing him to chuckle. Samos rolled his eyes looking at us.

"Onin says, you must find the Tomb of Mar," he said.

I nodded and Pecker went on, "Even now, Baron Praxis seeks the tomb. But only *_squawk*_ the one true heir of Mar can open the tomb's seal."

I looked at Jak and he glanced at me before looking at Samos, "We believe the kid is the key."

This got my attention.

"You think that Baby Boy is able to open the seal?" I asked confused. Samos nodded and I frowned thinking. Pecker looked at me.

"The prophesies say that the heir of Mar must face the ancient oracle. He alone must face the cunning tests of manhood. He alone must wield the precursor stone unleashing the-!" Pecker cut off, leaning over the hat he was sitting on, "Jeez! Stop the stupid mystic talk already, huh! You know that it hurts my lips!"

I shook my head again and Jak sighed.

"Why is Mar's tomb so important?" he asked curiously. Pecker rolled his eyes glaring at him.

"The fabled Precursor Stone is rumored to sleep within the tomb, stupid! **I** added the stupid part," he stated looking at him. Jak glared at him and Daxter made a face, causing him smirk.

"The precursor stone contains vast Eco energy. It could be used for great good…or great _evil_. Heh, I just love saying that last part," he said, looking at Samos. Samos shook his head before looking at us.

"The Baron wants the Precursor Stone for himself to rule the world. But he is playing with forces, he does not understand," he said looking at me.

I nodded rolled my eyes, "Okay, Pecker…so how do we get this Precursor Stone?"

Pecker began to talk but as cut off by the young Samos.

"First you must go to the dig and find the Lurker Totem," he started. I looked at Daxter who was sleeping. I giggled as he started falling and pulled him back on Jak's shoulder while Samos went on.

"Onin and I have learned that a piece to the Seal of Mar is contained within its ancient guarding," he said. Jak glanced at Daxter before looking at him again.

"You must find all three pieces of the seal, to open Mar's gate into the canon," he instructed. We nodded.

"We'll do that," I said smiling.

Samos smiled, "Actually Kida, I was hoping you could do something for me while Jak finds the tomb."

I nodded with a blinked, looking at him cautiously.

"Sure. What is it?" Jak looked at me and Samos motioned for something behind us. We turned and I blinked as someone ran in.

Stumbling back a bit upon impact I looked down at at Baby Boy as he buried his face in my stomach.

"I need you to watch the kid for me. Take him to your home and keep him safe there until we have found the tomb. I don't want him in a place that the Krimzon Guards can easily get to him and everyone else is too busy to keep an eye on him right now," Samos said.

I kneeled down and smiled touching Baby Boy's face. I looked over at Samos with a small shrug.

"Why with me?" I asked looking at Samos. He smiled.

"You have a bond with him. I think it's best if he stays with you for now. You'll protect him at any costs," he stated. I nodded happily and Baby smiled at me while Pecker rolled his eyes.

"Now leave!" he ordered. Baby Boy jumped and I stood up with a tsk.

"Whatever," I mumbled grabbing his hand.

We followed Jak out and walked through the Bazaar. I saw a double Zoomer and walked over to it, Baby padding softly beside me and I looked over at Jak.

"I'm going to take him home. Find all three pieces of the seal and open the gate." Lifting the child into the seat carefully I turned to Jak again.

"Come back safely…" Jak nodded and watched before speaking up again.

"What will you do?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Go home. There isn't much else I can do. Samos told me to watch him so I will," I said with a shrug.

I felt the boy touch my arm and I turned to him, watching as he shrunk against the seat. He looked at Jak before looking at me again, a bit afraid of the male before me. I smiled touching the cap on his green hair.

"It's okay. Jak's nicer than he looks," I said winking. Baby Boy smiled some and I looked at Jak again.

"Do what you need to do. Come and get me when Onin wants Kor to have him back," I explained. Jak nodded and Daxter woke up on his shoulder suddenly. We all looked at the orange Ottsel and I shook my head.

"We'll probably stop at Torn's to see if he needs anything before coming back to Onin," he stated. I shrugged.

"Good luck with that," I muttered, jumping into the Zoomer. I began to lift off, smiling as Baby Boy waved franticly at them, sitting backwards in the seat and we headed for home.

I lifted Baby from the seat and carried him to the door.

"You can stay here with me. It will be fun," I said smiling. He nodded and I opened the door, letting him in. I looked around to make sure no one was following before going in and locking the door quickly, taking my shoes off. Baby did the same thing and followed me around as I went to the living room.

"Well…what to do," I mumbled sitting on the couch. He sat next to me and smiled, pointing at the wanted posters on the coffee table. I watched him as his small form scrambled off of the and touching the paper again, flipping it over. I looked at the paper before looking at him.

"You want to draw?" I asked. He nodded standing and I walked over to the drawer, pulling out a few broken crayons I had and set them on the coffee table.

"Okay. We'll color," I said sitting on the floor. He sat next to me on his knees and put some paper in front of me with a green crayon.

Baby pointed to the paper, smiling, and started his own picture. Giggling I did as told and began my own picture.

We colored for a long time, using all of the paper we had and added up, it had been about two hours since the boy was in my care. I drew on the paper two bright blue eyes before I looked at Baby's picture.

"What'd you draw this time?" I asked with a smile.

He held up the paper proudly and looked around it to look at me. I blinked and looked at the picture. It was of Mar's Seal, me and him. I was standing on the side, as a stick person type thing, with my eyes shut and my hair floating.

He was standing on the other side with his eyes shut too. In the middle was the Mar's Seal symbol.

I looked at him confused and he smiled, putting the picture down. I sighed looking at him as he started to draw.

"You're a mute huh?"

He looked at me with a blink and I smiled, pointing to his throat softly, "You can't use your voice." He nodded and I looked at the ceiling.

"Jak couldn't either. It was amazing to me how he couldn't. I wish sometimes he was a mute again," I said shaking my head.

Baby Boy looked at me and I poked his nose. He giggled silently, his form shaking and I put a finger to my chin.

"I wonder…"

I poked his side and he giggled again, a sound slipping from him and I beamed. Jumping I tickled him profusely, the boy silently laughing as he fell on his back and rolled around. I tickled his sides, laughing as I did so and heard the bells sound off as his laugh rang through. It made me falter and he sat up quickly, attacking me.

"W-Wait- Ahahahaha!" I couldn't control my laughter as his little fingers attacked me and I rolled on my side, shooing him away but he didn't stop. He jumped on me, tickling my stomach and I sat up, grabbing him with a laugh causing him to silently squeal with a smile.

The sound of the door opening is what made me turn quickly, the boy now behind me as I stood easily, my gun drawn and pointed it at out visitor.

"Let's go," the new comer said frowning.

* * *

_**Me: *gasps* Who is it! Review and tell me! I'm in a hurry so I'll talk to you guys later!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter the game and/or its characters! Only my own characters belong to me! So we can start as soon as possible. Keep reviewing!**_

* * *

He stepped forwards and I rose a brow, "Kor?"

The old man looked at the child behind my legs as he popped his head out and motioned his hand once more, "Let's go."

I glared at him, this sickening feeling in my stomach, before my eyes snapped to Jak who walk up behind him.

"We found it," he stated smirking. He stopped seeing my gun drawn and looked at Kor. I shook my head, putting my gun away and picked up Baby Boy.

"Great…" He clung to me as we walked out the door and I went so I was beside Jak, looking at him with Kor in front of us.

"I do not trust him," I repeated coldly glancing at Kor. Daxter looked at me weirdly and Jak frowned.

"Why?"

"I just don't. Every time I see him I get on defense without realizing it. If he touches him I will kill him," I said, looking at Baby before looking at Jak seriously.

Jak stared at me and then looked at Kor. We were in the middle of the city now and I think Baby was sleeping on me. I shifted so I held him easier and Jak looked at men once more.

"Don't you think you're getting too protective?" he asked. I looked at Jak like he was stupid.

"I don't know why but I love this kid. As much as I love you and that's a lot of love, Jak," I stated frowning.

Jak blinked at my statement and I continued.

"The point is, I just don't want anything happening to him. He's so little. He's innocent and very pure to this world," I said softly.

Shutting my eyes I shook my head, "If The Baron is after him he has to get through me first. I'm going to protect you and him at any cost. Samos saying that he might be the key to our survival and that puts him in even more danger to The Baron getting to him."

Jak stared at me again.

"Kida, you are treating him like your son," he said finally.

I looked at Jak desperately, "Jak, he's like my son!" Jak nodded again.

"I know he is. Don't worry I don't want anything to happen to him either. If you want to protect him then I'll protect him too," he said smiling some.

I sighed relieved before moving my finger towards me. Jak was confused as he leaned towards me and I kissed him sweetly. I pulled away after second, shifting the child in my arms again and nodded my head to Jak.

"Thank you…" He nodded a bit dazed and Daxter landed in front of us. We all looked up at the doors and I stared wide eyed at the Mar symbol on the-

"Will you look at that?" Baby Boy jumped some, waking up, and I held him before he fell, glaring at Daxter instantly. His big blue eyes fill with tears when he didn't recognize where he was and I shushed his whimpers softly, rubbing his back.

"You did it, Jak. You actually found Mar's Tomb," Samos said, standing next to Jak. I cooed Baby Boy so he stopped crying and put him on his feet.

"It's alright. I'm right here. Right here," I said, touching his cheek. He nodded and relaxed before looking around the giant area. It was older all made of stone and there were two fire lights light on the sides, making the huge ant eater like door standout more. I stood up and he held my hand as we both looked at the door.

"The Precursor Stone will be in there then?" I asked, standing next to Jak. He nodded and stared at the huge doors.

"Great. Now what? We send this pore kid into a meat grinder?" he asked, looking down at Baby Boy. I stared at the door, unable to think of what to do before looking at Kor. He didn't have a care in the world for anything but what we were about to get.

"Ah yes. This is the day I've long awaited. To finally hold the fabled Precursor Stone…in my hands," Kor said from behind us.

I looked at him and Samos touched Baby Boy's shoulder.

"You must be cautious child. The tests of manhood are sure to be fraught with pearl, and Mar's heir must face them alone," he said. I crossed my arms, glaring at Samos.

"You shouldn't tell him that Samos," I said simply.

He looked at me and gave me a look, "You know it's the truth, Kida."

I nodded, uncrossing my arms, and getting a concerned face.

"Well yeah but-" Daxter landed in front of Baby Boy with a bright smile.

"It's okay, kid. You can do it! It's just a deep, pitch black, sure to be filled with a grim and painful death, old...tomb," he said, getting less and less enthusiastic. He looked at Baby.

"I wouldn't go in there," he said lowly. Jak face palmed as Baby Boy's lip quivered and I kneeled next to him quickly.

"He can't go in there," I said lowly. Jak looked at me before looked at the child that stood between us. Our attention went to the giant doors as they started talking.

"Welcome, heir of Mar. Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter, and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient artifact," it stated the doors opening.

I touched Baby Boy's shoulder and Jak stopped us both, stepping forwards in a trance.

"Jak?" I questioned, watching him warily.

"No!" We all jumped and froze but the attention was brought to the child.

"This child is too young to face the task," the deep voice said lowly.

The doors started shutting and we all started panicking. I looked right at Jak, holding Baby Boy back.

"Don't you dare," I said, already knowing what he was planning.

Kor gasped, "What? No!" Samos looked at Jak desperately.

"Do something, Jak!" he yelled. I clenched my fists, stepping in front of the kid.

"Jak!" I shouted. He gritted his teeth before running forward with Daxter trying to stop him. I chased after them quickly, "Jak, no!"

"Jak! Remember the sure to be filled with grim and painful death part!" Dax yelled. Jak rolled under the crevasse just in time pulling Daxter with him just as the stone one slammed shut.

"No!" I hit my hands against the wall, with Jak on the other side, "Damnit, Jak!"

Backing up I glared at the wall before and looked over as Baby Boy touched my leg. I stared down at him with another sigh and Samos shook his head shocked.

"Great tree limbs! He's gone to face the tests!" he said. Kor shook his head looking at him.

"No…he's gone to face his death," he corrected.

I glared, "Don't say that-!"

I picked Baby up suddenly when I saw I flash of a red beam and we all spun around at the same time, "Freeze!"

I _tsked_ and held the child against me, turning around. My entire body went into a shock as my eyes landed on the person in front of the KG. My friend…the traitor.

"It was you," I breathed.

"Get her! Get all of them!"

Not hesitating I ran past the Krimzon Guards quickly, hearing Samos and Kor get caught as I did so. I ran past people and headed for the Garage, figuring Keira was the closest one now. It was the only place where we could be safe now. My mind was scattered and I could barely see straight as my eyes watered.

I could hear the kid in my arms crying, downright crying, from both confusion and fear as I ran and he held me tightly. It made me cry. I was panicking and I knew it but I couldn't help it.

"No no **no**! The dream is coming alive!" I cried. Baby Boy held me tightly as we ended up in the heart of Haven City. I stopped, breathing heavily as people around started running around and panicking when gun shots rang out. Chaos irrupted and blinded my vision as I whipped my head around seeing they were shoving through the crowed.

Moving I ran quickly through the civilians, turning the corner and running through the area to see I was close to the Garage, the arena right in front of me. I kept running and got about to the fountain before my legs were bound.

Yelling out we fell, a net landing on me and the boy flew out of my arms, rolling a few feet away. I moved quickly, trying to get the net off but it shocked me, the tremors going through me like a wakeup call and I ground my teeth together in pain.

Baby Boy sat up quickly and I looked over as he tried to crawl to me but was yanked up by his overalls roughly, the boys feet lifting from the air. He cried out loudly and held his hands out to me desperately.

I recognized every detail from the dream. All of it piecing together but the only difference was, Baby Boy was in it too. That was the missing piece.

"Don't touch him!" I winced as a KG hit me in the stomach and I gasped, grabbing my torso while curling on my side again. With the shocks from the net and the man's foot coming in contact with my small form…I was in pain.

I huffed looking up at the person standing in the middle of the Krimzon Guards and my green eyes flashed.

"You traitor! I trusted you!" I stared up at him as he stepped forwards, folding his arms calmly and I shook my head urgently, "How could you do this to me!" I screamed at him, repeating the words I had screamed in my dream.

He stood there, his eyes boring into mine and I glared, "Answer me…Torn!"

Torn sighed with a hand on his hip, "Because it's for your own good. You are a danger to yourself. To all of us, Kida…."

I shook my head, sitting up.

"Damn you, Torn! So much for quitting the Krimzon Guard! You sold us all out!" He merely stared at me blankly, waving his hand at the KG to take me away and I looked over as the child was put unconscious.

Looking at Torn again I glared, "I should've known it was going to be you! I will **never** trust you again! We're all going to die because of you!" I shouted up at him.

"Take them to The Baron's palace," he said before looking at us. I growled as the KG grabbed the top of the net and started dragging me to The Baron's palace.

"I will never forgive you, Torn! I hate you! I'll make you pay!"

* * *

I struggled against the two KG's that had my wrists but they held me tightly while I kicked and squirmed. We were on the same platform that Jak was on when we found him. It was in a different area, sure. But it wasn't somewhere I wanted to me at all!

There was one door in the black room, the room surrounded by black walls too. All there was, was one light and one door. The door out that is.

They had taken all of the others to prison cells. I was glad that they had taken them to at least a safer place than where I was going.

Straight to The Baron.

"There you are." I looked up at Praxis and glared.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I snapped.

He smirked, "Straight to the point. Fine. I need you so that I can get to my experiment." I glared at him.

"If you hurt Jak or the-"

I watched as Baron smirked slowly, "Ah. So you care about the kid too?"

I tried to move but the KG grabbed onto me tighter as Praxis walked over grabbed my chin with his hand roughly.

"You have no idea how this will end. Not to mention the fact that you are very important. To almost anything. One of the strongest people," he said, inspecting my face. I stared at him confused and he just chuckled, letting me go.

"You're the main reason for all of it. I needed to get everyone else, so I could capture you. It was just lucky that that boy was able to absorb the Dark Eco power. You…were my main target." I watched him annoyed.

"You aren't making sense. What are you planning? How did you get Torn to help you!" I yelled.

Praxis walked down the platform to the tube in the middle. I looked at how far up it went, seeing it had to be nothing more than a few feet wide. I looked down from the large platform I was on to see if I could do anywhere, but I was pretty sure the jump would have killed me.

"Motivation." I looked at Praxis as he nodded his head some, "Ashelin had to be in danger in order for Torn to help me. I guess that was the only way." I glared at him, watching as he typed something into the small little computer thing He typed something into the computer with his back to me.

"Now…let's start awakening those powers." I went wide eyed as he turned to me, his eye flashing.

I didn't hesitate as I kicked the KG next to me off of the edge, the other one letting me go. I flipped the other one over, putting him unconscious before I pulled my goggles, running straight into the Baron and taking him to the ground by surprise.

We slid to the edge of the platform before we stopped right before falling off. I knew he wouldn't kill me, but I'd kill him. Anger went through me as I clenched my fists together above my head I slammed down on his face, hearing him yell out as he bled from the nose. I pulled out my hunting blade, growling and lifted it quickly.

"Sir!"

Slamming down, the blade was shot out of my hand last moment before I was wrenched back by my shaggy black hair. It was every girls reaction to grab at the wrists that held her hair and I did just that, digging my nails into his skin and I struggled against Erol's grasp.

Praxis stood and hit me hard in the stomach causing me to hunch forward. I fell limply to the ground, gasping for air as I pulled my goggles off my face to my neck.

"Damn girl….I should have known." Peaking an eye open I saw Praxis holding his nose and motioned over to the tube. "Put her in the tube!"

My lifeless form was lifted as I fought to stay conscious, feeling Erol's arms were tight around my waist while he held me up. The redhead looked at my face as I breathed heavily but I was focusing on myself. I mean I had to of been bleeding somewhere I just couldn't figure out from where. Plus, it was hard to breathe.

Erol's voice sounded through my head in an echo, "Sir that hasn't been tested. If she reacts wrong to it she might die."

Baron nodded, glaring at me before looking at him.

"It's about to be tested," he said lowly. _Tsking_ I spat at his and Erol just dragged me forward, the glass tube suddenly not looking too comfortable. Suddenly I realized there were needles stacked in there, the rest of the tube glowing.

"Let me go!" I said, trying to hide my franticness. I tried to get out of his grasp but it didn't work seeing as how Erol threw me on the ground roughly. I looked up with a hiss at him and suddenly The Baron grabbed some clothes. It looked to be a rag. It was brown and torn up plus there were two pieces. A top and a bottom.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I mumbled, glaring at Erol. He simply threw them at me and Baron smirked.

"Put them on or I'll do it for you."

Erol pointed to the tub, both of them walking out, "Two minutes."

I stood there for a moment, not finding any way out as I was in the middle of a damn platform that was nearly hovering. I tsked before changing quickly. The brown rag top or whatever stopped below my chest and the bottom went to about mid thigh as a skirt.

I put my normal clothes on the desk, tugging at the clothes.

'_I look like a cave girl,'_ I thought annoyed. I looked around as I took my goggles off.

"I've gotta get out of here," I mumbled becoming barefoot.

I didn't know what was going to happen, and I didn't want to. I was wearing something that barely covered my caramel colored body and I was in jail.

I spun quickly as Erol walked in, coming down the aisle and back to the platform and the door shut behind him. I watched as he smirked looking me up and down slowly.

"Perfect fit," he said walking forward. I glared at him, stepping back.

"Let me go," I growled. Erol walked around me and to the little computer…thing. I watched him carefully and looked at the tube as the glass from around it fell.

"This will be interesting to watch." I glared, not knowing what he meant. When it doubt…be angry.

Erol walked up to me and I began to back up away from him but I met the edge of the platform. I looked over quickly at the never ending pit of black before looking at Erol again. He just lifted the needle, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't move or I'll make it hurt," he spat, pulling out an IV. I didn't move as he stuck it in my arm and instead my green eyes stared at him dully.

If I had to guess I would say Erol stood at roughly 5'10" considering he was taller than I was and taller than Jak. To be frank he had a lean but muscular physique under his yellow and blue Commander's uniform and everytime I had seen him he had that damn Krimzon Guard mask on his forehead. It looked similar to Keira's welding mask.

His hair was flaming orange/red and it seemed to reflect his fiery personality. I looked at his face again and saw KG tattoos just like Ashelin and Torn had. Seemed to be compulsory for a Krimzon Guard…

I jerked when he pulled on my arm and glared at his own golden eyes when I saw them trail down the exposed flesh. I tried to move but he smirked again, turning me towards the tube easily.

It was just a white round platform now. I blinked at it before feeling my arms being gripped.

Erol was in my ear smirking, "In you go."

I yelled out as I was thrown forward, tripping on the white floor falling on my hands and knees.

Great view for Erol I suppose but painful for me. Sitting up slowly I looked around me as the glass slid around closed again, encasing me. The silence pierced my ears louder than noise and I stood up, putting my hands on the glass and looking around quickly.

"Shit shit shit…"

I looked over when I felt a pull on my arm and realized that IV injected in my arm was being connected to the computer monitor against the glass case. Going to reach for it to rip it out my body faltered when purple liquid shot up the tube and directly into my system.

My movements slowed considerably, my green eyes widening and I felt my pupils turn into slits.

A light turned on above the glass tube as everything else went dark and I looked up, me being the only visible in the light now.

"Let me out!" I yelled, banging against the glass.

Liquid hit the bottom of my feet and my attention snapped downwards, watching as water came up slowly, crawling up my legs and in no time it was at my waist.

I could literally feel my heart in my chest about to explode, my breathing changing into quick puffs as I started to panic. The water came up to my neck and I moved to get away from it but it was useless. Gasping for air I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly just as my head was engulfed. Soon the whole tube was full of water and it stopped filling.

My feet came off the ground as I floated there, my long black hair dancing around me and the two rag pieces floating with my form. I began looking for a way out in vain, looking over at my arm but couldn't risk pulling the IV out now.

I looked down as a mask and a hose came up, reaching down grabbing it. I put it to my mouth and nose, hooking the other parts around my ears and inhaled deeply. Air filled my lungs and I let the oxygen make me feel less light headed.

There was no way out of here. I was stuck. I swam to the top but saw nothing. I moved again down to see if it would come open but nothing happened.

Tears fell from my eyes but they blended in with the water as I looked at my shaking hands. The veins that ran through them were so purple and dark now I could see them through my tan skin. I stared wide eyed and knew it'd be no use to do anything.

I moved my arms and legs back and forth so I wouldn't hit my head on anything. Suddenly shackles grabbed my ankle, keeping me floating a foot above ground. My other leg kept me moving while I worked to unbind the other one.

Something blended in with the oxygen and I could barely keep my eyes open. I saw Baron and Erol in front of the glass cage I was in as I put my hands on the glass weakly.

I watched him say something but my mind was so fuzzy and tired I could only make out the words "suffering" and "end soon".

He walked away and I looked at Erol as he stared at me. I found the energy it took to keep my hands on the glass was way too much as they fell to my sides and I let the rest of my body go limp.

Erol stared at me for a moment longer before he walked away and I was alone.

It was futile. I was weak and hurt. Mentally and physically. Because of me, Jak was going to get hurt. Baby Boy was going to get hurt too. Torn was forced to capture us because Ashelin was in danger. All of it surrounded me and I didn't even know why.

They were victims and it was my fault.

I hovered there, the only thing holding me down being the shackle and I shut my eyes slowly, my world fading into black as I gave up...

* * *

_**Okay guys! Review review! I'm working on it! I promise!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So I don't own Jak and Daxter the game and/or its characters! Only my own characters are mine.**_

_**Start!**_

_**One week Later**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

A week had passed before Jak was able to finally got into the building and save everyone. To say he was panicking would be an understatement but he was trying his best to stay calm. Jak ran down the hallways quickly, everyone in toe. He had found everyone that was captured. That included two Samos the Sages and Tess.

Daxter kept looking at the doors, searching for Kida as they all ran and Tess nodded, looking over at Jak with a frown, "We'll find her, Jak…"

Jak nodded still running and looked down each hall, "We have to." He stopped when they got to the experimentation lab and everyone looked around before he nodded.

"Split up."

Everyone did just that opening different doors as Daxter ran to a door that looked unopened and pushed. It didn't budge and he ran to Jak pulling on his shirt quickly.

"That way!" he yelled pointing. Jak looked from his bestfriend to the way he was pointing before everyone ran over quickly. Tess looked at the security pad and shook her head.

"There's no way I can get in here without setting off alarms," she said looking at Samos. Both Samoses nodded and looked at Jak.

Jak clenched his fists.

"Oh well," he said, his eyes turning black.

_**XXX**_

_**1**__**st**__** person**_

It was dark. It always is in a dream. But it was really dark now.

'_It's scary.'_ Then I sighed feeling a tingling warmth.

"_**I'll help you,"**_ a voice said in my ear. I didn't recognize it. It was a male voice. A rough male voice laced with silk. Not recognizable at all. Not Jak, Torn, Sig, and not Jinx.

'_Who are you?'_

"_**I'm the one that was there, the one you need. Unlike other people. The other's aren't coming for you. You know that,"**_ he said softly. I nodded my head sadly.

'_I know.'_

"_**I'm gonna get you out of here. You must embrace though,"**_ he said.

'_Embrace?'_

"_**Accept me. You have to. It's the only way,"**_ he said quickly.

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Jak brought the door down and it slammed on the ground and everyone watched as he turned back to himself, breathing heavily. Daxter uncovered his eyes and looked inside of the dark room before looking down the long aisle that lead to the platform.

It was like rescuing Jak all over again. That's when he saw the tube.

Daxter didn't move, staring for a moment and saw Jak run forward, almost tripping. Daxter followed quickly, both of them going down the small walkway to the platform. The others stood around the giant room, the gap from the middle to them huge as they didn't bother trying to cross as it was too risky.

Tess gasped, stepping back some.

"Oh my…Kida…What have they done to you?" she breathed. Tears rolled down her face and she looked away. Jak stared wide eyed at Kida and the younger Samos shook his head.

Daxter looked at Jak who stood next to him under the light before looking back at his friend.

Her skin was paler from its usual caramel color and her black hair danced around her lifeless form slowly. A pad covered her heart, kept the pulse of her heart, a steady beeping echoing through the room and IVs were jammed into her arms, pumping Eco. The purple IV in her arm was causing vain marks to appear down her limbs and bruises surrounded the flesh that was exposed while cuts flowed up and down her legs.

She had bandages wrapped tightly around her chest, just covering, and tight black shorts that barley passed off as shorts. There was no longer shackles on her ankle, causing her to float freely, her head bobbing some. Her lips were blue as the mask continued to drug her to sleep and give her oxygen.

Daxter snapped out of it, looking over at Jak as banged on the glass before the Ottsel looked around. He saw the small computer and hopped up on the hover board easily, letting it lift him to the computer controls.

"I'll see if I can do somethin," he muttered frowning. Jak looked at Kida with a nod as Daxter began to type quickly across the keyboard, watching as the female's lidded eyes stared off dully, barely open.

Jak looked up at her quickly, feeling everyone else see what he saw as Kida moved her eyes to him and she gazed at him, her eyes still open in slits. Jak stared at her emotionless colorless white eyes confused, tears threating to fall from his blue eyes.

Her hand twitched and slowly rose before it pressed against the glass that separated them from each other. Jak's heart nearly clenched as he reached out slowly, hesitating before pressing his own over hers on the glass, seeing how fragile it looked through the glass.

When Jak looked at her face however, he could see Kida wasn't processing anything. It was written in her eyes as her mind stayed blank and her white fogged eyes remained emotionless, no pupil…nothing.

"I can't unlock it. We need to break it," Daxter said quickly. The younger Samos frowned.

"Well if we do that the alarm will go off!" The older Samos rolled his eyes, both of them standing on the secure ground on the other side of the pit.

"Like it hasn't already gone off! Moron."

Kida's hand fell from the glass and she closed her eyes, returning to the way they found her. Jak shook his head, looking over at Tess, "I need your help!"

The blonde gave no hesitation as she ran around the Samoses and went down the walkway to the platform, Daxter landing on Jak's shoulder. Jak and Tess gave each other a look before nodding and putting their weight against the glass hard.

_**XXX**_

_**1**__**st**__** person**_

"_**No!"**_ the male yelled.

I stopped my actions, the feeling of being engulfed stopping and I grasped onto what little reality I had left,_ "What?"_

"_**No! Keep going! We have to hurry before-!"**_

"_What is that?"_ I wondered. There was muffled voices as it got banging got louder, _"Who is that?"_

"_**It's the ones that keep hurting you!"**_ he yelled quickly.

I shook my head, _"No it isn't…"_

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Jak and Tess hit the glass with the back of their guns and suddenly there was a crack. Tess took a step back as the crack got bigger and the tube busted, water flowing on the floor and over the platform. Tess, trying not to get swept away, grabbed Daxter and moved as it shattered completely.

Kida fell out, her lifeless form being caught by Jak as they both sunk to the floor and Jak moved her mask off quickly, being careful of any glass as he kept her small form in his arms.

"Kida!" he said franticly. He shook her again and checked for signs of life, leaning down to hear she wasn't breathing at all.

Jak looked down at her as her head fell over his arm limply, her body numb to the eyes of others and he heard Tess holding back tears. Jak quickly moved the hair from Kida's forehead again, checking her temperature to feel nothing but cold skin. Everyone watched behind him and Daxter sat next to the Jak, his blue eyes heavy as his ears slowly fell.

"C…Come on, Ki. You gotta wake up," he croaked. Gently he hesitated before shaking her shoulder with his paws, the girl not flinching when he did it once more. Kida didn't even respond and Jak closed his eyes, putting his forehead on hers.

"Come on, Kida," he breathed.

_1__st__ person_

Air filled my lungs and it was fresh air, new air. Coughing weakly I could feel my entire body shake with it. It didn't help however as black spots dotted my vision badly, everything a blur and I could feel myself in someone's arms.

Eyes were on me, that much I was positive of as my hair stuck to my face and I let my eyes flutter open again. The colors in my eyes spun before they stopped causing them to return to the normal green and I could feel my pupils show up again, letting my vision become clear as day.

And that was now a problem.

Bright lights were in my vision, voices filling my head again just like the illusions Erol made from before and I could see faces once more. I could see Jak, Daxter and Tess.

Shaking my head I felt Jak grab my face, Tess crying hard over my form as Daxter was staring wide eyed. Jak was crying too as he stared at me, saying something but I couldn't understand… everything was ringing.

He looked over somewhere, motioning his hands as he started yelling something but it was all silence, just met with a loud ringing.

I shut my eyes again, "Jak…I can't…"

I looked up when he looked down at me and I shook my head, "Help me…."

I couldn't tell if it was real or not, but Jak instantly nodded, saying something to Tess as she kneeled instantly and then the ringing and muffled noises began to get clear.

The pads and IVs were removed from me carefully with the help from Tess and I could feel myself bleeding. Tess took out the purple tub slowly, keeping a tight grip so not to hurt any veins and then threw the IVs into the tube again, moving around the glass.

"Alright, she's good." I looked at Tess as her voice echoed in and I could hear Jak's voice fade in before it was clear.

"We're getting you out of here," Jak said, stroking my face. I nodded, my lips- no my body cold, and I watched as they moved all around me. It was very cold. So much was happening I felt like getting sick.

"C-Cold…" I breathed. Tess looked at me and nodded at Jak, her face serious.

"She's going to freeze to death. We have to get her covered with something," she said quickly.

I shut my eyes as Jak looked at me and slowly I felt an arm hook under my numb legs, the other across my back before I was lifted from the ground. I let my forehead rest on the crook of Jak's neck and when I opened my eyes again we were on the stable side of the area.

A person that looked a lot like Samos came over with a brown cloth that I sort of recognized, and handed it to Daxter before I was wrapped in it. It kept me warm but it showed my arms and my beat up feet.

"Where…?" I trailed off, breathing deeply, finding it a lot harder than it was before and Jak lifted me up bridal style and looking at everyone.

"We need to get her out of here," he said seriously. Pretty soon he was running and I saw we were passing by familiar halls and prison cells.

Tess said something about a Rift and Vin but I couldn't really remember what a Rift was and I really didn't know who Vin was either, "There it is!"

I breathed out, shutting my eyes and just blocked out the pain, letting my mind go black.

_**XXX**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Everyone rushed down the stairs to the Underground and Torn stood quickly as Jak busted in, the ex-KG member staring wide eyed.

"You found her." Jak nodded, going over and laying Kida on a bunk bed and Tess walked over to Torn, shaking her head softly.

Torn stared at the blonde girl before looking at Kida again, "What the hell happened?"

Jak moved Kida's hair from her sweat coxed face and grabbed a towel, getting it soaked before Tess spoke, leaning back on the desk.

"She was being used as a test subject," she explained. Jak nodded rubbing her face with the cold water and watched as Kida breathed in quick heavy puffs, not use to breathing on her own yet.

Daxter ran over and climbed on the desk causing Torn to look at him, "All kinds of Eco was being pumped into our girl. Her eyes are…" He trailed off unsurely and the Shadow looked at Torn.

"Her reaction to all of the Eco will be unseen. She will be unable to control herself. It's like she'll be a new animal," he explained.

The old Samos nodded, "Unfortunately for us that could be very bad."

Jak looked at Kida and Daxter sat next to him.

"She's waking up," Dax mumbled. Jak nodded in agreement.

_**XXX**_

_**1**__**st**__** person**_

I opened my eyes and regretted it when colors and lights danced around my vision just as before.

I looked around the unfamiliar place, feeling my entire being was weak when I turned my head to my right. There was an outline. No, two outlines. One was smaller than the other. I blinked repeatedly, trying to clear my vision as it got less blurry, I could see It was Jak and Daxter sitting at the bed side. Maybe…

My mind was spinning and could see who he was but I didn't want him to be another fake. Like Erol made. Jak opened his mouth, speaking something but I didn't hear as that voice in my head suddenly broke though and filled my mind.

'_**It's not real, Kida. It's a trick. Lies that Erol has made!'**_My breathing increased and I watched Jak reach out for me but I moved away, flipping off of the bed and fell.

Everything spun as I sat up on my hands and knees, my eyes darting around to see more and more fakes. Two Samoses and Tess. More KG in disguise. Another program Erol and Praxis were making.

They were the enemy.

I glared at them, my eyes daggers as I shook my head, growling lowly. The fake Tess gulped, she and Torn moving uneasily. If looks could kill they'd be six feet under already.

But Torn…oh even the fake Torn was worth killing. Worth ripping his throat out for what he did to me. I glared at the fake redhead and felt myself shake with anger. My sight was blocked when Jak kneeled a few feet away from me with Daxter on his shoulder and I backed up quickly more towards the stairs.

"Kida, it's Jak and Daxter," Jak said, causing Daxter to nod. His voice sounded far away at first, but it was slowly getting closer. Daxter motioned to himself, "Your friends…"

This didn't make sense. The voice said that they wouldn't come for me. But I had that dream that they came for me…and helped me out of there. Right? Was that even a dream or did that happen? Was it all another hologram?

When my head began to hurt and my heartbeat began to increase I breathed heavily, backing up once again to get away from him. I leaned back on my hands and knees, my hair falling in my face as I let my world start fading in and out.

"You're…a fake," I huffed. I felt hot as things started getting clearer and clearer to me and just as before when I was broken out of the tank in my dream, all of my senses began to take over. Lights were so bright they were blinding, the colors so clear I wanted to vomit.

Whimpering I grabbed at my head with both of my hands. Their voices all started to fill my head and I could hear the words of comfort, the Samoses whispering to each other and every movement, the smell of all of them in the room, the wood and fire to the Underground HQ so familiar. It looked like the Underground but that was impossible. I was in that tube.

'_**That's right. Fakes, Kida.'**_

"That's right," I repeated lowly, not recognizing my own voice. I shook my head again as they all stared at me, "It's all...Ugh." I grabbed my forehead in my hand, my feet turning so I could balance myself. It pounded loudly and I looked around wildly, not recognizing anything. Or rather recognizing everything. It was too much. I wanted to get somewhere I could be safe.

'_**Run!' **_I stood before he could even finish the word and shot to the steps. I started going up them, hearing everyone yell at me and I faltered when I felt how weak my limbs were.

Arms were around me before my legs gave out completely and I struggled instantly. Alarms were going off desperately in my head and I began to flail about before I felt him turn me around and I expected to see Erol so I shut my eyes.

"Kida, look at me," Jak commanded. I recognized his voice and looked at him wildly and he nodded slowly, touching my face with his hands. Warm hands that were real, gentle…Jak's hands. They weren't holograms like before. I stared at him warily as I blocked out the voice in my head…and felt my body relax in his hold instantly.

Jak watched my face, his blue eyes looking my facial features over and he nodded.

"We're all here. We're gonna help you," he said softly. I stared at him causing my eyes become normal and calm as I nodded. It was him. The person I'd been waiting so long to see. He was real. He had came for me.

"Jak," I breathed. Jak nodded again and I hugged him weakly, my eyes shutting and my mind cleared.

This was real. I was free and Erol was nowhere to be found. That meant everything was real, I was in the Underground HQ. Jak picked me up carefully but I didn't open my eyes nor let go as he set me back on the bed again.

When I shifted so I wasn't clinging to him I sat on the bed calmer now, feeling less defensive and I looked at everyone. Samos, young and old, Tess…Torn. Looking away from Torn I saw Tess hand Jak some clothes before she looked at everyone.

"Out," she snapped. They jumped, including Daxter, and ran. She followed them up the steps, leaving Jak and I to ourselves.

I looked down at my hands and I stared at them for a moment, the purple veins very faint now but there. Even so my shaking had ceased and I was in control of my emotions and mind again. I controlled my breathing and looked at Jak through my hair.

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what got into me." Jak sat on the bed with me, not speaking and I shook my head, grabbing it while shutting my eye, "It's just…the tests and tricks. Was all in my head…I still can't tell what's real and what's not," I explained quietly. I felt a hand on my face and looked at Jak. The blonde male shook his head softly, looking away as he helped me stand.

"It's something that happened to me too. That's…why I tried to kill you and Dax." I nodded remembering as I stood on my own weakly, my legs managing and Jak looked at me again.

"But this is real…and you're safe. I promise," he said softly. I stared up at him and then looked down, my heart clenching. This was real, I knew that, but that didn't ease the frantic defensive side I still had.

Sighing I moved and got my black caprice, pulling them on. It was hard but I managed to do it. I was tired all ready. Looking at Jak who was glancing off to the side I shrugged.

"I guess you're gonna have to help me."

He nodded and I looked at the bandages around my chest before going over to the desk and grabbing the knife. Walking back over I grabbed my bra from the pile, sitting down and slitting the bandages. Putting the bra on I pulled on the short white top but it stopped just below my chest. I almost gave up.

"I'm done," I grumbled tiredly. I heard Jak chuckle faintly and I looked up as he kneeled, pulling my suspenders on me. He tightened them at the bottom of my chest, holding the shirt down and grabbed at my belt.

I watched him as pulled the belt around my waist and let it hang loosely like usual. When he glanced at my face he stopped and just stared at me causing me to blink, my hands on the bed on either side of me. Shaking his head Jak ran a hand through my hair and I felt my bangs fall in my face gently instead of staying everywhere.

I guess I looked more tamed. I stared at him and he was looking into my eyes deeply causing me to speak instantly.

"What wrong with them?" He blinked and I shook my head, "I haven't seen them. I haven't seen myself. Everyone was staring at them," I said quickly. Jak stood me up and walked me over to the cracked mirror on the wall. When I got there I met the reflection of my own eyes and stared confused.

"There…slits. Like snake eyes," I breathed, referring to my long pupils. They grew thinner the more I went wide eyed and I called myself, watching as the slits widened a bit but not much.

Reaching up I touched my hair timidly. It was much longer, reaching passed my chest. Hair doesn't grow that fast. Before I left it had just grazed my shoulders. My hand trailed from my hair to the faint cuts on my face and traced them all the way down my neck and to my chest.

"What happened to me..." I breathed softly. I could hardly remember anything but pain and darkness. How could this much happen in that much time…

How much time?

Turning I looked at Jak quickly, "How long was I in there?"

Jak put his hands on my shoulders and shook his head, "It was a week."

I looked down and he spoke again, "Your eyes…They're not as bad now that you recognize who we are. They were as thin as paper earlier," he said, moving me to the bed again.

I nodded some.

"That's good then," I said unsurely.

I looked at my arms and saw the bruises. They hurt with the cuts along them. I looked at my torso and saw marks all over it.

"You're back is the same way," Jak said not looking at me. I sighed some and turned when I heard Tess.

"Can we come back?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," Jak said standing. I laid on my side on the bed and watched as everyone filed in. Daxter was on the floor and I grinned.

"Dax," I said, sitting up. I swung my legs over the bed and sat there just as he jumped up on my lap and hugged me.

"You scared me!" he said, shaking his head. I smiled hugging him lightly and looked at the…old…Samos.

"I'm glad we found you," I said with a nod. He nodded smiling and Tess grinned, leaning over some with her hands on her knees

"Your eyes are so pretty! I wish my eyes were like that!" she said happily. I looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I looked at the one in the back and glared. Torn stared at me and stepped forward. I stood up, clenching my fists. That feeling of ripping his throat out from before…?

Yeah still there.

"You," I growled.

Everyone looked at Torn instantly and before I could think we were on the ground. He was caught off guard and we hit the ground and I sat up, my knees holding his arms down, and I hit him in the face.

Torn's head snapped to the side and he glared up at me instantly, "Stop-!"

I hit him again in the other cheek, my nails growing and I could feel my eyes change.

"Kida, stop!" Jak yelled. My body reacted to Jak's voice and I told myself to stop but didn't when I hit Torn again but he rolled us over. I struggled under him, hissing loudly and spat words up at him that even I didn't understand.

"Someone get her!" he ordered. I glared and flipped us over again looking up at all of them through my hair.

"I wouldn't do that," I growled as they all moved towards me.

I pulled my fist back and blue sparked from my hand the same time my eyes flashed. I slammed my hand down just as Torn moved and the ground shattered beneath his head. To my own surprised I had gotten stronger than I was before and I stared wide eyed giving him enough time to push me off of him with his feet in my torso.

I stumbled back and my back slammed into the wall. I stood easily, rolling my shoulders and heard my neck crack back in place, relaxing me. I looked at Torn, going right back at him and he spread his feet, this time ready. Once more I felt my eyes flash when I felt energy pump through me but Jak grabbed my waist at the last moment, holding me back.

"Kida, stop! It's Torn!"

"I know who it is!" I screamed. I glared at Torn as Jak looked at me strangely and I shook my head angrily. If looks could kill…

Suddenly my muscles tensed and I was forced to stop. I felt a deep pulse echo through my ears as my body thumped and I arched my back when pain shot through me. I groaned, falling to my knees and shut my eyes.

Jak fell with me but I shook my head, looking at Torn with an eye open.

"You said…all of those things! Horrible things! You betrayed me, Torn! I…my dream! My vision…I had no idea it was going to be you…I should have known…" He stared at me as angry tears fell.

"But…why! I did nothing to you! I trusted you!"

"It was an act! It was the only way to save everyone!" he snapped. Honesty was there but that didn't make my teary eyes stop glaring at him.

"You got my baby taken from me!" It was quiet and soon Torn looked away from my green slitted eyes. I put my hand to my heart, "They took him from me, Torn! He's not just…Now what!" I screamed. He said nothing and I felt the edges of my eyes get black causing me to lean back into Jak. (Longest rhyme ever:D)

"Where is he?" I whimpered. Jak shook his head when I looked up at him.

"…I'm gonna get him back," he said.

I nodded some, "You have to get him back with me."

"I'm sorry, Kida," Torn said, turning his back to me. I was lifted from the ground and stared at Torn.

I looked to the side before standing.

"I'm…going home," I said softly. Jak was right behind me with Daxter.

_**XXX**_

_**Sorry about the person changes! It won't happen that much anymore guys! Hehe…**_

_**Review Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Me: What up, what up what up! We're back with Jak and Dax with the story coming to an end! We just got Kida out of her prison and she found out that her Baby Boy was missing sorta pissing her off. Not to mention her anger issue is bad and her eyes are that of snakes!**_

_**Audience: *claps***_

_**Me: *nods* Yep so I do not own Jak and Daxter the games and/or its characters! Only my own characters are mine!**_

_**Audience: *claps***_

_**Me: So here we go!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jak landed the Zoomer and I walked to the house. I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth three times.

I felt better and got dressed. I put on a white tank. I blinked and looked at the black vest laying on my bed before putting it on. I pulled on some jean shorts and my brown boots that Tess got me to match hers. I pulled on my gloves and put my belt and gun holders on.

I walked out into the living room, my hair still down. I hooked Jaks necklace around my neck gently looking at them.

"When are we leaving Blondie?" I asked liking the way Jak glared at me some. Jak stood from the couch and pulled me over to it.

"You sit and rest," he instructed. I sighed deeply, laying on him while Daxter curled up next to me.

"I don't want to. I want to find The Baron and kill him," I said. Daxter looked up at me.

"You sound like Jak," he said. I frowned some.

"Yeah but something in me wants to rip out The Barons throat just for fun and then shove it back in his mouth. I don't think Jak has that voice in his head," I said, standing up again. Daxter gulped some, sitting on Jak's shoulder with a shaky smile.

"Oh. W-Well...that's new," he said. I sighed, crossing my arms and shifting my weight.

"You're telling me," I mumbled. Jak frowned standing.

"What do you mean voice?" he asked. I shrugged some.

"A male voice. Telling me annoying things. I can't block him out. Even now he's mumbling things. It's so low though I think he's talking to himself. If that's even possible," I explained looking at Jak. He inspected me.

"When did it start?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Right before I woke up," I said. Jak nodded some.

"Maybe it's like you. But wouldn't it be a girl?" he said very quietly. I blinked confused before he shook his head.

"Ignore it for right now. The more you get irritated at the voice, the more colors your eyes flash. It brings them out more," he said. I nodded and he looked at Daxter.

"Sig wants to tell us something at Hip Hog Heaven. Let's go," he said, walking to the door. I followed him, Daxter jumping on my shoulder.

"For the record…I think you're eyes are cool," Dax whispered. I smirked, shaking my head, and shut the door behind me.

_**

* * *

**_

I sat next to Sig, watching as Krew floated there sleeping. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth and his feet kept twitching.

I made a face before looking at Sig as he started talking.

"So you were tested on," he said. I nodded, sitting back with my legs crossed.

"Yeah. But now that I think about it could have been worse," I said, taking another drink of the blue liquid Sig gave me.

It was helping with the pain and was healing the cuts I had.

Jak frowned.

"It was worse than what I got," he said. I rolled my eyes, looking at Sig who was staring at my arm.

"What?" I asked confused, looking at his line of sight. I saw the veins and bruise and moved so it was out of sight.

"It's nothing," I mumbled. Sig sighed.

"They were injecting you with some colorful Eco there Sis," he said taking a drink. I nodded looking at my arm.

"That's what Erol focused on the most. Getting every color in that one tub and putting it in me with one treatment. All it did was give me this huge bruise," I said bitterly. Sig motioned to me from above his cup.

"It effected your eyes though. It looks like they're going back to normal," he commented. I looked at Jak with a sign of change the subject and he looked at Sig.

"What'd you call us here for Sig?" he asked. Sig put his cup down.

"You boys are alright," he started. He glanced at me and looked at them again.

"You've been taking care of my sister for all these years so you must be pretty strong," he said smirking.

I glared and he got more serious.

"And since the boss is out of it, I'm gonna give it to you straight. I've been Krew's heavy for years. And I've done some things I'm not proud of," he said shaking his head. Then he looked at all of us.

"But this time, I think he's gotten himself and us into something really nasty. I'm thinking of getting out," he said taking another drink.

I looked at Jak.

"It looks like we have a choice to make too Jak. Is trusting Krew the thing we really have to do? Isn't there another way to get connections to The Baron?" I asked. He frowned thinking.

"He's the only person I've met with connections like this. We have to stay Kida," he said, looking at me.

Daxter got up grinning.

"Aw! Sig's beginning to like us Jak! Come here you big lug! Group hug for everyone!" he said happily. I rolled my eyes as Sig glared.

"Knock it off! I think Krew is trying to-!" He cut off as Krew started waking up and I looked at them.

"Shh. He's waking up," I said as Daxter looked at me.

"Relax! Watch me butter up Bun Boy," he said jumping off of our table. I shook my head.

"Oh Mar," I mumbled.

"Hey there Stuffed Crust! How's it feel floating on top of the food chain?" Daxter started, smiling.

We all three looked at each other before looking at Daxter.

"Oooooh Krewmister! Have you been exercising? You're looking good! You are defiantly…hmm…livin' large," Dax said nodding with a grin.

I took a gulp from my cup as Jak sighed. Daxter wasn't done apparently.

"And those legs! There so uh…chiseled," he said unsurely. I glared.

"Daxter!"

"I need you to escort three of my boys down into the sewers and visit that statue again," he said, floating next to our table. I made a face, scooting closer to Sig as Krew smiled at me.

"Don't you look edible today?" he asked, looking at my legs and then slowly looking up. I _tsked_ rolling my eyes before looking at him.

"Please. All that extra weight must be messing with your head. Maybe you need a serious workout session there Big Boy," I said. He stared at my eyes before smirking and licking his fingers.

"Only if you're the class instructor," he said, floating a bit lower. I chuckled lowly taking another drink from my cup.

"Guess you'd have a better chance with a turkey leg. That's as close as a date that your gonna get," I said, looking at him over my cup.

"Feisty," he said smiling.

"Only when I'm angry." Krew blinked some, seeing the slits in my eyes get thinner and Jak glared at him.

"What are we going down there for?" he snapped, getting Krew's attention.

"I've heard that Mar's cheeky face might contain another secant. And I want you to see, if the stories are true eh!" he said floating back up to the ceiling. I looked at Sig and saw his shake his head.

"Make sure all three of my boys get to that statue. And they'll do all the rest hmm."

I stood with Jak mock saluting at Krew.

"We'll do that," I said, walking out.

_**

* * *

**_

We walked to the city sewers and went down the elevator.

"Do you really think it's smart that you come with us?" Jak asked. I looked at him blankly.

"You took on fifteen, and counting, KG's right after you fell out of a three story building. Not to mention the fact that you were in there for three years compared to my one week," The gate opened and I stepped out, looking at him, "I'll be fine," I concluded.

"Well if it isn't my Girly?"

I blinked and turned around. Jinx took his red bandanna off his face and smirked at me. I broke into a grin, watching him walk over to us.

"So, you came to escort us with Jackie Boy huh?" he asked. I nodded, crossing my arms.

"I guess so. So you came to blow things up huh?" I said smiling.

"I guess so," he repeated chuckling. He looked me over.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concern flashing by his features. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Long story," I replied softly. He stared at me.

"Hm. Guess we're gonna need to make time. Well let's get this over with," he said, pulling his scarf back on.

I looked at Jak who was glaring. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Blondie," I said, smirking over my shoulder. He shook his head, following me and Daxter jumped on my shoulder.

"You know that annoys him?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep," I said proudly. Jak walked next to me.

"That's why she calls me that," he said. I grinned and held his arm like a groupie girl.

"Oh come on! You know you like it when I call you Blondie," I said up at him. He looked down at me and I smirked again.

"See…"

I walked forwards, leaving Jak to himself. I stood next Jinx and looked at him.

"So…what exactly are you gonna do?" I asked. He glanced at me and if he didn't have that thing on his face I know he would have been smirking.

"You'll just have to wait," he said, jumping onto a platform.

I stared before going after him.

"So who are the other two?" I asked glancing at them. One was a bit bigger and the other one had what looked like old KG pieces. Jinx looked at them.

"Grim and Mog. The one with the Krimzon Guard pieces is Grim. The big boy is Mog," he said nonchalantly. Mog waved at me.

"Hello pretty girl," he said with grin in his voice. I waved some and Grim shook his head.

"Great. Another person that's gonna die down here with us," he said, shaking his head. I blinked and Dax jumped on my shoulder.

"Very positive don't you think?" he asked sarcastically. I nodded turning back forward.

"Very," I said.

I jumped onto sewer panels and looked in the grimy water to see red swimming animals. They looked like the same ones that almost ate my arm off before. I almost fell seeing them but jumped onto the landing with the gate.

Jak landed next to me, the others behind us.

"If you fall in there you're gonna be mad," Jak said smirking. I glared walking forward and looked over as a Metal Head slammed against the gate. Everyone jumped surprised and it grabbed the top of my arm.

I glared, pulling my gun out and firing. It disappeared, the Skull Gem flying to Jak. I put it back in its holder _tsking_.

"Come at me like that," I grumbled, dusting my arm off. I glanced at everyone and they were staring at me astonished.

"What?" I asked blinking. Jak shook his head and Grim ran a hand on his forehead.

"If we make her mad she'll kill us," he said lowly. I rolled my eyes, going to the clearing.

There were a bunch of those cute green monsters and Jak and I got on guard.

I hit some of them while Jak shot the rest.

I felt the Dark Eco fly at me and I stumbled back, grabbing my chest.

"Ow," I mumbled. The same thing happened to Jak but he was apparently used to it.

"It'll tingle for a while until you're used to it. It won't hurt you though," he explained. I stared at my gloved hands and jumped up, following him.

"I can jump like that!" Mog said suddenly. I looked at him as Jinx landed next to me on the upper level.

"No you can't," he said shaking his head. I smiled, waiting for them, and we came to a blocked entrance. Jak put his hands on his hips frowning. I crossed my arms standing next to him as Grim sighed.

"It's always blocked," he said.

"That's where we gotta go," Jinx said, setting a ticking bomb at the gates. He walked back over to us and took out a button.

"Cover your ears," he said before, hitting it. I covered my head just as the explosion happened.

Pieces flew by us and bounced off of the ground. I heard some growling and blinked.

"You hear that?" Jinx asked, looking up. Mog touched his stomach.

"Sounds like I got gas," he replied. I narrowed my eyes, looking behind me as Jak looked around.

I glanced up and went wide eyed. Daxter pointed and Jak looked up too.

"Holy shi-!"

"Ah! The ceilings crawling!" Grim yelled cutting me off.

Jinx shook his head.

"Guys! Metal Heads everywhere!" Jinx shouted, backing up.

"It's a trap!" Mog shouted, as Jak pulled out his yellow gun. I pulled my red goggles over my eyes, getting in front of the other three.

"They're everywhere," I repeated amazed. Jak got in front of Jinx, Grim, and Mog like I did.

"Protect them!"

"Right!"

Jak looked at me.

"Try using your power," he instructed. I nodded some as Jak ran forwards.

I slammed my fists together, causing them to spark blue. I felt my pupils grow thin and my body pulse some. Energy pumped through me and I watched the Metal Heads fly at us.

Jak started shooting the ones in the air and I watched the ones crawling quickly out of the water and down the walls.

I thought about it before getting an idea.

I spread my feet, and pulled my right arm back.

"If I use my power…" I trailed off.

The other three watched me as the Metal Head grew closer. I focus all of my power into my fists and my hands were covered with blue sparking Eco. My eyes turned blue behind my red goggles and I smirked.

The Metal Heads were about to pounce at me. The ones off the walls jumped at us and Jinx panicked looking at me.

"Girly!"

"Take this!"

I slammed my fist on the ground, crumbling the metal plates the Metal Heads were on. It shook the earth almost throwing the others off of their feet. What looked like Spark Waves flew off of my body, shocking the Metal Heads that were in the air.

The rumbling stopped and I retracted my fist from the ground.

I breathed heavily, listening but I heard nothing else. I stood up straight and grinned, looking at Jak.

"I did it! I used my powers!" I cheered, taking my goggles off. My eyes were back to their natural green and the slit wasn't as thin either. Jak nodded, putting his gun away.

"Great job," he said. I jumped up and down.

"I did it! I did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" I sang. _(A/N: Okay yes it's Dora the Explorer! I was singing this song all friggen day!)_ Jinx shook his head.

"Wow Girly," he said, walking to the statue. Everyone followed him and I rolled my eyes, tagging along.

I stopped suddenly, my body pulsing. I went wide eyed, my eyes flashing purple and yelled out in pain, dropping to my knees.

Jak spun around, running over to me.

"_**You can't do that! Not without excepting me! It weakens us!"**_

I stared at the ground, listening to the booming voice. Jak was talking but I wasn't understanding what he was saying.

'_I don't have to accept you.'_

"_**Yes you do!"**_

'_Who are you!'_

"_**...The one who's always protected you Ki."**_

I blinked out of my mind and looked up at Jak. He stopped talking and stared at me worriedly.

"Is it the voice?" he asked, touching my shoulders. I stared at him and nodded slowly.

"Yes," I said, letting him help me stand. I looked away.

'_The one who's always protected me?'_ I thought confused.

"Come on! The faster we get this job done the faster we can all go home!" Jinx yelled from in front of us.

I looked at him and he frowned behind his mask.

"You alright Girly?" he asked. I nodded smiling a bit but my pupils didn't falter from the thin slits they were in.

"I'm fine."

He nodded and I felt Jak staring at me but I followed Jinx, ignoring him.

* * *

_**Me: That was interesting! What do you guys think?**_

_**Audience: *nods***_

_**Me: Okay! So review and I'll begin the next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay! I got a review that made me laugh my butt off from Rocketfist. Thanks for the motivation! So this is dedicated to Rocketfist! It's super long…sorry, but it was fun to write! Kida's new attitude really made it challenging. But it's okay! ^_^**_

_**Niomi does not own Jak and Daxter the game and/or its characters! Only her own characters, belong to her! **_

_**Thank you thank you now go!**_

I stood next to Jak crossing my arms and looking at the statue of Mar. Jinx looked over his shoulder, walking with Mog and Grim to the statue.

"Stand back, we're professionals," he said. I looked at Daxter and Jak shook his head looking at the other three work.

"Alright boys, let's blow this sucker _sky_ high!" Jinx said, setting up explosives at its feet.

I blink stepping forwards.

"Wait Jinx! Who told you to-!"

"No!" Jak yelled.

Before we knew it they were already gone and the statue was in pieces. The aftershock blew us back and we slammed into a wall. I groaned standing and watched as the head of Mar slid in front of us.

"There's what we're lookin' for. The Heart of Mar gem. Thanks for the escort, Jackie. You too, Girly. We'll take it back to Krew," Jinx said, walking off with the other two.

I clenched my fists annoyed and Jak frowned, crossing his arms. Daxter jumped on my shoulder, leaning against my head.

"Well…no point now. We should head towards the garage and see how Keira's doin'! Our next race is coming up right?" he asked.

I nodded some and Jak sighed.

"Right. Let's go," he said

I looked at myself and shook my head sniffing.

"I defiantly need a bath," I said, making a face. Daxter smiled.

"I like it when you get down and dirty Ki," he said winking. I rolled my eyes walking forwards with Jak next to me.

* * *

We got home and I filled the kitchen sink for Daxter. He took his goggles off before jumping in the warm bubbly water.

I leaned against the counter, not paying attention. My cheek was in my hand boredly, my green eyes dull. I was actually doing a lot of thinking. Mainly about what happened to me. And not just in the sewers, the whole week I was at that hell hole.

I could only imagine what Jak went through in the three years we were desperately trying to set him free again.

"Ki, ya okay?"

I blinked and looked over at Daxter who was frowning. I nodded smiling some and rubbed my hand on his wet head.

"Yeah. Just thinking. Get clean so you can smell good for Tess," I said winking. He looked to the side. I giggled some and walked out. I almost ran into Jak who still…stunk.

He crossed his arms.

"You smell worse than I do," he said. I glared at him before going to the bathroom in the bedroom.

"Well there _are_ two bathrooms! Take a shower!" I said, closing the door.

I heard him laugh some causing me to roll my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes, they weren't even close to being back to normal. I looked at my cuts and bruises as I started the water. They were everywhere. I couldn't feel them at first, but moving around and fighting in the sewers were making them sting and hurt.

I stripped down and got in the shower slowly. I whimpered some as the water hit the cuts on my back.

Only a week in that place and I was almost broken. I wasn't stupid. I remembered every little thing that happened in there and I did not want to. Especially when it came to Erol. If I saw him right now I'd rip in apart for what he did to me.

I felt my eyes narrow as tears filled them. I growled, rubbing my eyes as my hair got soaked.

"It must've been rough…huh?"

I looked out and saw Jak. I didn't bother answering and instead just closed my eyes. I felt the stinging on my arms and legs dull to a dim pound causing me to sigh.

"What'd they do to you?" Jak asked frowning. I looked over at him before staring down at the drain glaring. The hands that were on the wall clenched as I gritted my teeth.

"Whatever they wanted," I said lowly. Jak stared at me before his gaze softened.

"It looks like it," he said, looking down my back. I knew what was there. Slashes, burns, and more cuts all over it.

It was the same on my arms, legs and torso.

"I know," I said.

'_**You'll get them back.'**_

I nodded some listening to the male.

"Ki…I didn't think we'd get there in time," Jak said softly. I looked over at him but he was sitting on the edge of the tub, looking at the ground.

I looked away from him.

"You didn't," I commented. Jak looked at my back painfully.

"It's my fault…that you were there," he said softly. I stared at the wall thinking.

"No. I never blamed you. Not once. You came for me. That's all that matters," I said, looking at him with a smile._** (AN: If you know what that line is from you get a huuuug~)**_

I turned away from him again, tears trailing down my face, "I thought I was trapped there. Alone. I thought you had given up on me…but you didn't and that thought..makes me so happy. Just the _thought_ of you doing whatever you could to get to me, makes me feel very loved and cared for," I said smiling happily.

Jak was surprised at my words but that didn't matter.

I laughed a bit, "I know it sounds stupid, cheesy even, but while I was in the dark there I could only think of seeing your face again. Being here…with you." I bit my lip, "And seeing the little kids face again," I said sadly. My voice broke and Jak kissed my shoulder.

I blinked before realizing he was now in the shower with me…nude. I felt a blush irrupt on my cheeks but Jak just put his hands on my shoulders, rubbing gentle circles over the cuts.

"You're with me now," he said smiling. I nodded and he sighed, running a hand down my back.

"As for the boy…we'll get him…I promise." I looked at Jak and saw his hair flat causing me to laugh some.

"I believe you," I mumbled. He nodded again and I saw something flash through his features.

"You were gone for a week," he started. I nodded, washing the bubbles from the soap off myself, before looking at him confused.

"Yeah…why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He pulled me to him, his face close to mine.

"They did whatever they wanted. I can make a violent assumption on what Erol did to you," he said closing his eyes painfully.

I nodded slowly, watching his features. Jak put a hand on my face, opening his eyes again.

"He's going to pay. I swear on my life he will never do **that** to you again. He won't touch you again. You were mine before but now…you've been so tainted. And I'm sorry," he said seriously.

Jak looked as if he wanted to kill something right here right now. His blue eyes were glazed while his jaw was set, causing my own cat like eyes to get a little frantic. Jak's anger caused him to change into Dark Jak quickly. So right in the shower wasn't the best place to have him angry right now.

I put both hands on his face, running fingers through his hair some. The warm water from the shower ran over us, still getting my hair soaked.

"I'm right here though. It's okay. Don't focus on that right now alright?" I said. He nodded, shutting his eyes. I thought about it before getting an idea. I blushed deeply but I knew it was going to make Jak feel better.

"You, um, made me yours before," I started quietly. He opened his eyes looking at me and I looked to the side and glanced down at the water sheepishly.

"So…why can't you do it again?" I asked nervously.

When I looked at Jak again he was smiling a bit. I blushed again and he pulled me to him once more, this time much closer.

"That…is an idea I'm up for," he mumbled before leaning forwards.

My slit eyes became heavy as I watched him. Then I was pressing my lips to his gently. For a reason unknown to me, the kiss was different from any other time. Probably because I had giving up on any hope of being with Jak again, and here I was.

Feeling him with me, becoming a part of him, hearing his voice…were things that I didn't think I'd get the chance to experience again. So I was joyful, relieved, comforted and eager. All feelings that just became butterflies in my stomach as I kissed him, becoming more intense the further we went.

So that meant they were getting ready to get _very_ intense in this shower.

* * *

I buckled my belt as Jak pulled his pants on. It was just after our shower, um…experience…and we were getting ready to go to the garage. I sat on the bed as Jak finished getting dressed. I was already done, my hair air drying. I shifted uncomfortably, thinking about what Keira would think.

'_**She's a bitch anyways.' **_I frowned at the male voice as it echoed in my mind.

'_Hey!'_

'_**It's true. You've thought it yourself.'**_

I rolled my eyes,_ 'That was one time! And I was defending Ashlin.'_

'_**Against your bestfriend? Yeah, my point is proven. She's a bitch.'**_

I _tsked_.

"Oh just shut up already," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

I glanced at Jak to see him raising an eyebrow at me. It looked like he stopped when he was putting his belt on. I smiled sheepishly, shrugging a bit.

"Er…I was…talking to myself," I said laughing nervously. He shook his head, finishing before pulling me up.

"I understand," he said honestly, walking out of the room. I sighed gratefully.

'_**He thinks you're crazy!'**_ the voice laughed with the sound of a clap. I walked out.

"I swear when I found out who or **what** you are, it is on!" I hissed. He scoffed.

'_**I'll look forward to that. You need to figure out **__who__** I am by yourself.'**_

I got to the living room and Dax jumped on my shoulder.

"Let's head over to the garage so we can check on Keira and the races," Jak said nodding. I agreed and Dax rolled his eyes.

"This'll be fun," he groaned mockingly.

I nodded looking to the side some.

"Yeah. It should be," I muttered.

* * *

We pulled up to the garage and walked in, not really worrying about anything. That is…until we turned the corner. I slowed to a stop as Erol stepped in front of me. Jak glared at him from beside me as my eyes narrowed.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco freaks!" he said smirking. He looked at me.

"It seems as though you are doing well. It's amazing you can even **stand** considering the _beatings_ you went through," he drawled, looking at my cuts.

I snatched him up by his shirt and glared, my slits thinning.

"Listen Erol, in there and out here are two different locations. If you even breathe the wrong way I will kill you. It's hard to resist myself even now," I growled, shoving him away.

Erol brushed himself off, looking at me easily, "Then why are you?"

I stepped forwards, my eyes flashing, but Jak touched my shoulder, stepping in front of me some.

"Where's Keira?" he asked glaring. Erol smirked, walking around us.

"Don't worry. I'm keeping a _close_ eye on her," he said smiling. I made a look of disgust as he stood in front of us again.

"You're the talk of the town. Both of you. You've giving people hope. How pathetic," he spat. Erol stood close, getting in my ear, and whispered loud enough for only Jak to hear, "I would have enjoyed killing you in prison…_Kida_," he said slowly.

I felt like throwing up remembering the things he said in the prison in the same tone. He stood looking at Jak.

"But now, it will be much more fun taking you on the track, in front of the entire city! I can hear the roar of the crowd now, as everyone sees their hope die," he said giving us a look.

I _tsked_ and Jak shifted his weight. We all looked at the door as Keira and the older Samos came in. Keira smiled at her father.

"It's good to have you back, Daddy," she said happily. Samos nodded agreeing.

"Yes. It's nice to be free again," he said shutting his eyes. I crossed my arms, remembering the argument Keira and I had. Erol caught my attention as he got in our faces.

"You know, Keira loves a winner. Someday she'll be _my_ mechanic," he taunted. I glared hotly.

"Stay away from her," I warned. The red headed ass laughed as he walked away. Keira watched him with that daydreamed look, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Erols the best racer I've ever seen," she explained looking at us. I looked away before she could see my eyes and Jak looked at her worriedly.

"He's not what you think. You should stay away from him," he said nodding. Samos looked at Daxter who landed next to him concerned. Keira frowned at Jak.

"And you're the judge of character?" she raised. I looked at my close friend with a frown.

"Erol is a bad person, Keira," I said. She looked at me and I saw her eyes widen.

"What happened to you?" she breathed, coming over to me. I raised my hand to the door Erol just left out of.

"**He** happened to me. Don't trust that man, Keira. I'm telling you it's a bad idea. Don't end up in my shoes," I stated. Keira shook her head looking at us.

"People say you guys get angry and…change. Besides the Kida and Jak I knew, wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew," she said shaking her head. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as Jak touched my shoulder, looking at Keira.

"We need Krew's connections to fight the Baron. Without the-" I cut Jak off angrily, looking at Keira.

"You know what…We don't have to explain anything to you. If you want to trust someone like Erol then go ahead. But don't come crying to me when you find out the truth," I snapped. I walked around Keira and she glared at me.

"I don't know who I should really trust anymore. It looks to me like you both aren't exactly at the top of the list," she said, crossing her arms. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? And why's that?" I asked. Keira's green eyes looked into my own.

"Because who I trusted took from me," she said, putting a hand on her hip. My eyes turned thin as I glared.

"Excuse me? Took from you? Do you have any idea what you're talking about!" I hissed. Jak looked between both of us, not liking where this was going. Samos looked at me quickly and Daxters ears went down.

"Uh…Ki…B-Breathe," Dax stuttered. I clenched my fists.

"I didn't take anything from you. I got things taken from me. Everything that was important was taken from me and all I have now is Jak and Daxter. Because apparently my bestfriend is dumb enough to trust a bag of trash!"

I turned and walked out of the door. I could hear Jak yell my name before he looked at Keira.

"Keira she has been through a lot. You shouldn't be the judge of what we do at all. Do it your way and we'll do it ours," he spat, walking past her and out of the door.

Dax put up his hand.

"Um…guys? What about the race!" he yelled.

"_Attention all drivers, the class two races will begin soon."_

The automated lady went off as Keira and Samos looked at Daxter.

"Oh boy."

* * *

_***sigh* Yes…Kida was raped by Erol. For the few people that don't know what I was hinting at…that's what I meant. Sorry Erol fans. A truly horrible event that I hope that no one goes through.**_

_**Well thank you for reading. I know the shower turned into something…well…naughty…but that's how I roll! Hahaha!**_

_**Review, review, review and I'll see you next time!**_

_**Bye!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay! We are with chapter 18 for this story! It's almost done! Everything is unraveling! So make sure you read it and enjoy it!**_

_**Well you don't have to if you don't want to but it's recommended!**_

_**Thanks to all of the support for the story so far! As I said before I truly appreciate the motivation to keep going!**_

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter the series/game and/or its characters! Only my own characters such as Kida are mine! Thank you.**_

_**XXX**_

"She's lost things? Yeah right."

I sat on the bleachers towards the top, waiting for the race to start. There were people all around me but they weren't anywhere close to the top. They wanted the front to be able to see.

I sat up there so I could think to myself. Annoying on how Keira was.

"_**Told you she was a bitch."**_

I glared my eyes looking at the tracks.

'_Not the time,'_ I mentally snapped.

The male whistled some.

"_**Wow. She pissed you off."**_

'_Are you always this much of a smart ass!'_

"_**Look Ki, I've been trapped in here for a long time. You just haven't known it. You tend to turn into an ass when you're trapped inside a chicks head for thirteen years straight," **_he yelled annoyed.

I blinked and grabbed my forehead as it pulsed.

"Damn," I hissed lowly. The voice got a little quieter but the irritation didn't drop from its tone.

"_**Sorry," **_he grunted.

I ignored him.

I now knew more information on the stupid voice in my head. It wasn't my dark form or whatever Jak said. They've apparently been trapped in my head for about thirteen years.

I leaned back some, crossing my legs as I tried to figure this out.

But he sounded older than thirteen. So that meant he wasn't there all of this life. By what I could hear he was probably a year older than me. About eighteen. Maybe nineteen give or take.

I frowned confusing myself.

That would have to mean he has been in my head since he was about six. The same time I was side or five depending on how old he was. I knew for sure he was a teenager though. It made sense by the way his attitude was. Then again if I were stuck somewhere for thirteen years being unnoticed I'd be an ass too.

Still, this guy was annoying and he needed to get out of my head. The only way to get him out was to figure out how he got in. Wasn't gonna be easy considering I had no idea who he was.

"Why is everything so difficult!" I grumbled.

I looked over as Jak sat next to me, looking about as pissed as I was. I sighed and leaned on him, my head on his shoulder. I felt him relax some and put an arm on my waist.

I closed my thin eyes. It wasn't worth thinking about all of these things. I needed someone that was going to help me with answers.

I opened my eyes quickly and sat up.

"Onin!" I cried happily. She was the only one that could help me! The only one that knew this was going to happen to me! She already knew this guy was in my head.

"_**Maybe you're just crazy Kida,"**_ he mocked. I rolled my eyes.

It didn't seem like he heard the rest of my thoughts or ideas. Just the end.

"-about Keira."

I looked over at Jak with a blink.

"_**What did he say?"**_

"I'm sorry what? I zoned out," I admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. Jak smiled at me some.

"I said, I'm sorry about Keira. She doesn't seem to be thinking right. What she said wasn't even close to okay," he said with annoyance.

"_**No shit."**_

I waved my hand, looking to the arena.

"It's not your fault. She's just a bitch," I said nonchalantly. I blinked when I said that and put my fingers to my mouth. I heard the voice laugh.

"_**I knew that's what you thought!"**_

Jak looked at me with a smug smirk.

"I was wondering when you'd finally say it," he said shaking his head. I laughed nervously looking to the side.

"Y-Yeah. Guess it was in the back of my head," I said with a short shrug.

"_**I sure was."**_

"The race will begin in two minutes. All drivers to your stations," the automatic lady commanded.

I looked out and saw a orange fuzz ball in Jak's track. Mine was empty meaning I was out but I didn't really care.

"Looks like Dax is gonna race for you," I commented, crossing my arms. Jak nodded, his arms on his knees as he leaned forwards in his seat.

We looked passed people, down to the track. I looked at the huge screen as all of the racers came on, the red shinning from the light.

"I hope he's careful," Jak said lowly.

I rolled my eyes as he light turned yellow before the green flashed, signaling the go. They took off and Dax slammed backwards before going forwards.

Jak shut his eyes and I sighed looking up.

"Dax."

"This is gonna be interesting," I mumbled.

_**XXX**_

Surprisingly Dax one with first place! We were happy for him.

I was more proud than anything. Him being the backseat driver for Jak and I this whole time paid off. And thanks to Daxter, he helped us qualify for the big race to getting to the Baron.

I walked with Jak to the garage to go talk to Dax. I was going to talk to Tess, to see if I could get some information on Onin or Baby Boy.

He was still missing.

We turned into the garage as Dax asked Tess for a kiss.

"Maybe later. If you're a good boy," she replied smiling. The blond scratched his head giggling and he shooed her off.

Daxter looked over at us as we walked in and waved nervously.

"Hey there. We, uh, sure showed those class two losers a thing or two huh?" Daxter dropped down from the table next to his big trophy and looked up at us. Jak nodded kneeling as I put a hand on my hip.

"We saw. You drifted a little high on the turns a few times," he said with a wave of his hand. I kneeled next to Jak smiling warmly and Daxter.

"But you hung in there and did your best. I'm proud of you Dax," I said nodding. Daxter looked at us as Jak smirked with me.

"Really?"

We stood and I crossed my arms.

"Yeah you did great," Jak confirmed nodding. Daxter jumped on my shoulder, hitting Jak in the arm lightly.

"No, we did great! All three of us!" he said proudly. I smiled at my orange friend and looked at Tess.

"Is Torn at the Underground? I need to talk to him," I explained. Tess nodded, waving her hand with a roll of her eyes.

"All he does is work. I swear he never leaves. I'm sure you can find him there. If not, he's looking for something. He's been doing it for a long time," she explained lightly. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Tess," I said. She smiled at me nodding.

"Sure thing."

I looked at Keira and she frowned at me, glancing at Jak, before turning away. I walked back to the door with Jak behind me. No one said anything and Tess looked at Keira worriedly.

Keira looked at our retreating forms sadly before sighing and walking to get back to the Rift Raider.

_**XXX**_

We pulled up to Underground HQ and I hopped out of the Zoomer. Jak parked and got out, following behind me to the doors.

I walked down the steps, recognizing them way better than before.

The door at the bottom slid open and I saw two Samoses. I blinked stopping and Jak walked around me.

I raised an eyebrow as they both looked at me. "Um…"

Jak rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Where's Torn?" he asked. They sighed and the younger one looked at me.

"He went out to look for answers on the whereabouts of the boy. So far we've come up with nothing," he said sadly.

I nodded, pain filling my eyes and I looked down.

'_At least Torn is trying,'_ I thought.

"_**Yeah. Gotta give him credit for that."**_

I looked at the old Samos as I crossed my arms.

"Have we heard anything on the Baron's movements?" I questioned. He shook his head, holding his staff.

"The Baron is still up to his old tricks."

The younger Samos cut in.

"The Underground got word that several Krimzon Blast Bots are zeroing in on the hideout here," he explained.

The older Samos shook his head interrupting him.

"They're armored bombs which seek out targets. If any of those blast bots reach this place…we're dead," he said seriously.

Jak became attentive and I frowned.

"Ah what are you worried about old man! You're almost dead anyway!"

We all stared at the young Samos and old Samos glared.

"Well if you'd taken better care of yourself, I wouldn't be in the state I'm in now!" he snapped.

We watched a little on guard and Jak put his hand up a little but they both turned to us.

"Take out those blast bots before they reach the hideout Jak. They have proximity defenses so do be careful," the younger Samos said nodding. The older Samos put a devise in my hand.

"This is going to show you where they bots are and ow much time you have to stop each one so make sure you do your best," he said. I nodded looking at the flashing lights.

We turned and started out.

"Good hunting!"

We stopped surprised at the strange unison Samos voices before turning to them. They both waved smiling. Jak, Daxter and I looked at each other before we walked out quickly.

When we got outside I looked at the device and then looked at Jak.

"Here." I put the device in his hand and Daxter blinked.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Jak raised an eyebrow as I went towards the one seater.

"I'm going in to talk with Onin," I said jumping on. I pulled my goggles on, starting it and Jak put a hand on my leg. I looked at him and he stared at me.

"Be careful," he said. I leaned down and kissed him before hovering high in the air. I put my hands on the steering, hair whipping around me.

"Make sure you get those blast bots quickly Jak!" I called before going off.

_**XXX**_

I parked in the Bazaar and walked through to Onin's tent. I went in and saw Pecker sleeping on Onin's hat.

He opened his eyes and blinked before looking me over.

"What happened to you!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes, putting a fist on my hip.

"Well you know, Torn handed me over to the Baron, I got tested on with lots of Eco, I lost what could be the heir of Mar, and gathered one hell of an anger management issue," I said, shaking my head.

Onin did hand signs and Pecker nodded.

"Onin says your eyes are going to be that way until you find the boy," he explained. I nodded and sighed some.

"That's sorta what I came here for. I need some information on where the kid is," I said shifting my weight.

Onin made a sad look and Pecker sighed.

"She says she does not know, but she does now he is safe," he said landing on my shoulder with a squeak.

I cross my arms sadly.

"That's good then. I just hope we find him," I said. Onin made signs and Pecker looked at me.

"She is very proud of what you have done," he explained. I blinked looking at her and she smiled nodding.

"You have forgiven Torn for what he has done. Doing that makes you a strong being. And even though you are going through difficult times, you will get stronger by the end," Pecker explained nodding happily.

I smiled, my eyes softening.

"Torn had a difficult decision. And right now he's doing his best to fix his mistake. I'm not mad at him," I confirmed.

Pecker flew over to Onin's hat.

"Now about that voice."

As if on cue I heard him _tsk_.

"_**About time."**_

I frowned, a hand on my hip as I shifted my weight to my left leg.

"Yeah can you tell me what that's about? What is he?" I questioned confused. Onin made signs and pecker rolled his eyes.

"She's going all voodoo crap again. I'll just tell it to you straight. When you were little you were meant to have a guard because you're very important. But he was obviously too little to guard you, so a lady apparently thought it'd be best to put him inside you for protection. That way when he became old enough he could become his own person and guard you that way."

I blinked slowly, processing it before shaking my head and putting my hands up.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! You mean to tell me that this voice is actually a real person? And that he's my guard!" I asked astonished.

Pecker nodded and the voice sighed.

"_**I told you that already!"**_

"Well who is he! And how do I get him out!" I yelled frustrated. Onin nodded clapping her hands as blue formed.

I watched as a star appeared.

"You need to go to the old ruins clear outside the gates. There you will find the tower that put this curse on you both," Pecker explained.

I frowned crossing my arms.

"Okay but what do we have to do to get separated?" the voice questioned.

Onin nodded as if she read my mind and waved her hand, the picture shifting.

"Onin says that the answer is a jewel that is found through an old warp gate," Pecker said rolling his eyes.

"Specifically, I don't know. But it is somewhere in the forests. It's also very old and off so you'll need to find a way to get it on. To find it you'll need this," he said, flying over and dropping a blue communicator in my hand.

"It's guarded by a Krimzon Guard barrier so I don't know how you'll get in. That's your problem," Pecker said shrugging.

I put the blue device in my pocket and looked to the side.

"I can use Ashlin or Vin to get through the KG barrier," I muttered.

"_**You can also use that Vin guy to activate the warp gate. Either that or you'll have to talk to Keira,"**_ he said seriously.

I nodded and looked at Onin.

"Thanks Onin. You were a lot of help."

Pecker nodded before looking at Onin.

"Jeez! Will you let her leave!" he yelled. Onin glared and Pecker rolled his eyes looking at me.

"When you are able to achieve the task, come back here and talk to us again. Then she can tell you what needs to be done. Also in the tower in the ruins will be lots of Metal Head monsters, so watch your back. But only the one that has been put under the curse or whatever can get through so that means you can't really bring anyone with you," he said nodding.

I went towards the Bazaar and nodded.

"Thanks."

"_**This is going to be interesting isn't it?"**_

I shrugged jumping on the one seater and looked at the communicator. I pressed the red button and it lit up.

I looked at the flashing yellow button and clipped it on the Zoomer.

"I think seeing Vin first would be better. Ashlin is with the KG," I said as I went towards the Power Station.

"_**Yeah but she might be able to thin out the Krimzon Guards that are gonna be there. I think finding her would be best after getting the wrap gate up and running,"**_ he said.

I sighed nodding.

"Yeah. That's true. First I need to get the warp gate on and get that jewel," I muttered.

"Then we go to the ruins to the tower and get separated."

_**XXX**_

_**Bum bum buuuum!**_

_**Wow! So she finally went to the Onin and has an idea of where this guy came from! He is a protector that is inside her head! She's not crazy! Aahhaha!**_

_**Well thanks for reading and be sure to review! ^^ **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**IIIII do not own Jak and Daxter the game and/or characters. Only my own characters are mine! Enjoy buddies! :)**_

I went into the Power Station and saw Vin frantically looking at computers. I sighed deeply, knowing he hadn't seen my eyes yet.

"_**I think he loves you for you."**_ Then he laughed. I rolled my eyes annoyed. Yeah…I needed to get rid of him.

"Hey! Vin?" The man turned to me and laughed nervously, the lights glaring off of his glasses.

"K-Kida! Where's Jak! Was he killed?" he asked quickly. I shook my head, crossing my arms.

"Not yet anyways. Actually Vin, **I** need your help this time," I admitted. I watched him type and he frowned confused.

"What do ya need?" he asked. He looked over at me and blinked.

"You, uh, look a little different. With your eyes and all," he stated. I nodded, walking as I looked around.

"I was captured by the Baron," I explained shortly. My eyes flashed but I calmed down quickly, not wanting Vin to see me like that. Speaking of Vin, he almost fell when I explained the events that caused me to get taken in.

"That's horrible! No wonder why you have so many faint scars!" he explained. Vin blushed fidgeting and glancing at my exposed caramel colored skin.

I smiled at him, my green catlike eyes softening.

"But I'm okay," I reassured. He nodded typing some more on the computer.

"So what is it you need Kida? I'm not really…ehehehe…fighting material!" he said frantically, dropping something's in the process.

"_**We can see that."**_

I rolled my eyes at the voice and kneeled, helping Vin pick up the papers and things.

"Vin, it's alright that you aren't really meant to be on the battlefield," I explained, looking at him through my bangs. Vin looked at me as we stood and I shrugged, handing him the rest of the technology things.

"You cope with it by being really smart with the technology and just in general," I concluded. He turned red looking to the side and rubbing his head.

"T-Thanks Kida! I think it's all Mar that's got the smarts," he said nodding. I smiled pulling out my device.

"Sure thing. Now, there's a warp gate I need turned on. I'm afraid you're the only one that can find and activate it," I said.

Vin looked at the communicator and got scared.

"I-I don't know if this is a good idea!" he said, putting his hands up. I sighed.

"Vin you're the only one that can help me," I begged. He stared at me before taking it and looking it over.

"If I'm able to plug it in to the motherboard of my coordinates, I can find the gate you want and turn it on," he said, taking wires and connecting them to the my device.

"_**What are you gonna do once you get the GPS working? Go to that bitch to look for Ashlin?"**_

I rolled my eyes.

'_First of all, that bitch is still my friend and her name is Keira. Second, I'll just steal Ashlin's security pass from Jak to get through the barrier.'_

"I-I-It says here that there's an Eco Barrier blocking the gate that you wanna get to," Vin called, snapping me from my conversation.

I turned quickly and walked over to the giant screen.

"What do you mean Eco Barrier? Isn't there just a KG gate?" I asked frowning. Vin nodded zooming in on the blinking light that was now full screen on the computer.

"Well there **is** a Krimzon Guard gate but behind it is an Eco Barrier. It's blocking it off by what looks like a two mile radius! There's no way you're gonna be able to get in with that first gate around it too!"

"_**Why would the KG need an Eco Barrier to block this place off?"**_

"Unless the KG didn't put up the Eco Barrier," I mumbled. I looked at Vin.

"Is the warp gate open at least?" I asked. He nodded, unplugging the GPS and handing it to me.

"It sure is now. I even uploaded the data to my computer just in case you lose your communicator. This way if you need help I'm here for ya," he explained smiling a sheepishly.

I nodded, putting the GPS in my pocket.

"If Jak asks you never saw me. He isn't supposed to know I'm going to the warp gate," I said causing him to nod quickly, his cheeks tinted pink. I smiled went towards the door.

"Thanks, Vin. I owe you one," I threw over my shoulder. He shook his head, trying to stop hyperventilating.

"J-Just make sure you don't get hurt!"

* * *

I walked down towards the Underground to look for Jak. I needed Ashlin's security pass to get through the first KG gate.

'_I wonder why the KG have an Eco Barrier there in the first place,'_ I thought confused. There was a deep sigh.

"_**I'm pretty sure it's not Barons Eco Barrier."**_

I rolled my eyes, '_If they didn't, that means it really was someone else that put that barrier up.'_

"_**My thoughts exactly."**_

I heard a noise and my short elf ear twitched. I turned and went wide eyed, ducking quickly as a Zoomer flew right above me. I hit the ground as it was followed by another one and I sat up, watching as they went through accelerator rings.

I recognized a familiar laugh and I blinked.

"Jak?" I mumbled confused.

"_**Uh…yep that was him."**_

I stumbled to my feet and darted off towards the busy part of south town. That's where they were headed at least.

I ran and came out to the opening of the stadium when I saw Jak and Erol on the outside of the building. They were arguing on the Zoomers. Jak seemed smug, meaning he won whatever game they were playing.

Erol growled annoyed.

"Don't get too cocky outlaw. Next time we race for keeps. And your head will be my trophy," he said, slamming his mask on his face. He turned and flew off quickly, disappearing in the rest of the hover cars. I raised an eyebrow watching Erol before turning and looked up at Jak.

"Did you just street race?" I called up at him. Daxter grinned down and me and Jak smirked, landing next to me.

"Need a ride?" he questioned. I climbed on and he started to the Underground.

"Erol wanted to beat me in a one-on-one race," Jak said after a moment. I nodded and he smirked over his shoulder, "He lost."

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously," I commented. Daxter hung onto my shoulder.

"Where have you been this whole time?" he asked. I shrugged some, my hand grazing Jak's pocket easily as I sighed.

"Well you know, killing time," I said smiling. Jak looked at me as we landed in the alley to HQ.

"As long as you haven't gotten in trouble," he said frowning. I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. Would **I** get in trouble?" I mocked. They looked at each other before walking down the alley. I slowed and looked at Ashlin's pass in my hand. I sighed some, looking at Jak's back.

'_This sucks that I have to hide it from him,'_ I thought quietly.

"_**Why exactly are you hiding it from him anyways?" **_I put the pass in my pocket, walking over to them.

'_Because if I tell him then Jak and Daxter will be extra problems on our hands. Sure they could help but they would also only be able to go so far,' _I explained.

"_**I see your point." **_I walked down the stairs to HQ.

'_That…and Jak would never let me do something so dangerous,'_ I added, causing him to chuckle.

"Jak," I muttered grabbing said mans wrist. Jak looked at me confused and I frowned.

"I forgot something. I'll meet you at the house later," I said. He nodded, his eyes filling with confusion.

"Sure…do you have your communicator?" he asked. I nodded showing him shortly before heading for the streets.

"Be careful," Dax called from Jak's shoulder. I looked over my shoulder, stopping some.

"You too.." I said softly before continuing on. Who knew where this was going to lead me….?

_**Review review review! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I'm baaaack! Yes! Don't hate me! Pleeease! My computer was broken and I had to move and stuff went doooown..BUT it's okay now cause Niomi's back…YAY!**_

_**This chapter turned out extremely long but you guys deserve it. My story will not be abandoned..that is ridiculous. I shall move forwards! *strikes a pose* **_

_**No but seriously I got your reviews and some e-mails and was like…I have to finish this. I have so many loyal fans…I can't just stop writing! That's unacceptable! Plus I left you guys on a HUGE cliffhanger xD**_

_**This chapter is the best I've done so far I think. I spent a lot of time on it and I've been widening my skills on writing in school and at work so I put it to the test in this chapter changing some styles. But I think it turned out to be for the better. Tell me what you think neh?**_

_**So without further ado I do not own Jak and Daxter the game and/or series. If I did…yeah you guys know :3**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE enjoy this chapter as my GIANT apology. 3333 I love you all~**_

* * *

Landing the Zoomer I hopped off and looked around, pulling the coordinate screen from my pocket. I looked at it and sure enough I was getting close.

"_**Well I could have told you that. It's right there."**_

I closed my eyes annoyed as I walked on. I stepped over different branches, being careful from falling as I looked up at the barrier.

"Okay sooo…" I looked at the red KG Gate, "How are we supposed to get through this exactly?"

"_**The pass dumbass."**_ I blinked, pulling out Ashlin's pass and went to the gate lock.

"Well you're rude," I muttered hotly. I scanned the pass and the gate fell almost instantly. I glanced behind me shortly before going through. Reclosing the gate again I looked around.

"_**We need to hurry. If people find out we're in here we'll never get to that portal," **_he said. I nodded in agreement, my green eyes glancing around. I walked forwards, looking at the tall light blue Eco Barrier and eventually came to a halt.

"How the hell am I supposed to get around this thing?" I asked frowning. The voice sighed.

"_**Well if we get in it's a two mile radius till we get to the Warp Gate anyways. Using the Eco energy you have could prove useful IF we work together,"**_ he said seriously. I frowned softly, my snake like eyes changing to worry.

I backed up a bit, grasping my arm, "I don't know. What if I can't control it…?" It was quiet before he spoke again his softer.

"_**I'll be right here,"**_ he said reassuringly. The way he said that made me feel lighter and I nodded standing stronger.

"Right. Let's try it." I stepped back some, tightening my gloves.

"_**Okay. Goggles on and focus. Just like before in the sewer,"**_ he explained. I nodded, pulling the goggles over my eyes and breathed out. I felt my eyes change and I clenched my gloved fists, focusing like I did in the sewers.

"This better work," I hissed, spreading my feet.

"_**Focus, Ki,"**_ he reminded as my fists sparked.

Purple came off of me but it didn't hurt, my hair lifting. I kept on, letting the Eco in me spread for the warmth it was. Suddenly it focused all to my fists and I slammed them together, purple electricity around them.

"_**Ready?"**_

I nodded and waited for the okay, my body able to withstand it so far.

"_**Kida!"**_

"Right-!" I ran forwards before yelling out and slamming my fist hard on the gate. The clash was enough to send anyone flying back but I held my ground, my hair whipping around my face.

The Eco barrier flashed a few times as if it were trying to withstand, the Eco from me fighting back. My boots dug in the dirt and I opened an eye, growling some.

I breathed out, my muscles aching, "I can't-"

"_**You can! Push harder!"**_

I shook my head, my knees growing weak as I shut my eyes before hearing an explosion. I screamed lightly, flying backwards before I slammed into a tree, sliding to the ground limply.

"_**Kida!"**_

"Oh man, Kida! I just saw through the raider something happened!" I grunted lifting my head as the communicator floated around me. I watched it hover in front of me and could faintly see Vin through the orange screen.

"I'm fine, Vin." I smiled and stood, pushing against it to get it out of my face. I shook my head some, pulling my goggles off of my face to hang around my neck. My hair fell in my face some but I didn't mind. I stepped forwards and looked at the Eco barrier..Or what **was**..the Eco Barrier.

"_**It seems like you need practice on control there, Ki. You nearly killed yourself" **_Rolling my eyes I nodded firmly, the communicator next to my head.

"I broke through didn't I?" I muttered.

"It looks like you did it, Kida!" I smiled in agreement to Vin's voice as the robotic looking screen flew around my head a few times.

"Like I said before, I've put the coordinates into your tracker," I pulled said screen out and saw we only had a little ways to go. My now green eyes looked at the screen again as Vin continued rather frantically, "If you go the route I set in, I can help ya out from here while you do the rest!"

* * *

While walking to the warp gate my mind had wandered. And not all of the thoughts were positives. It was more the thoughts of 'what if' if you catch my drift. For example..what if this entire thing was a waste of time and I was never going to get this man out of my head.

"_**Hey now that's just wrong."**_

I _tsked_ lightly, climbing down a small hill easily, "Don't start. I hate you being in my head just as much as you do."

If I could see him I would have clearly seen a scowl, _**"Oh I doubt that. I was there when your whole thing with Jak started."**_ I heard the disgust in his voice and frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said this outloud, a bite to my tone. The voice huffed very loudly.

"_**When you slept with Jak!" **_I blushed bright red, stumbling to a stop and he scoffed.

"_**Yeah. I was there!"**_

I slowed my steps for a while, my heart in my ears, and he spoke again, _**"No need to be shy now I read your mind. From the day you fell for the damn guy to the day you confessed your love to him.."**_

"You are rude sometimes," I confirmed walking further.

"_**Sometimes is not the right word, Kida. I'm rude all of the time. You'll figure that out."**_ I shook my head furiously. I put my hands in my hair as my head pounded. The emotions from both of us were effecting me.

"What is your problem with me!"

"_**I have to guard an overly beautiful girl for a reason unknown to me! And to make things even better you're in love with someone else!"**_

My breath hitched and my eyes snapped open. I stared at the ground, halting my movements. It was like it echoed in my mind, the hands in my hair loosening.

"..what..?" I breathed softly. I heard nothing and my chest pinged with hurt but it felt like it wasn't mine. I didn't hear him again and a part of me knew he just didn't want to talk..the other part knowing he didn't mean to say those words at all.

I started walking again when the camera started floating around me. I heard Vin's voice and that brought me back to the objective of what I was doing. I needed that damn jewel.

"It seems like the warp gate is straight ahead. It's up and running too! U-Um make sure you're careful! I fear that I won't have very good connection with where ever you're going through this warp gate, Kida!"

I listened to Vin's words, seeing I was approaching the golden ring. I looked at the orange camera and nodded, pulling off a smile.

"Thanks, Vin." I stared at him through the screen, speaking slowly, "Remember what I said about Jak. It's getting later so I'm pretty sure he will be searching for me soon. I'm sure he'll come to you first."

"_**Tch.." **_I ignored the male in my head and continued on with my instructions, pulling out my blue communicator that was given to me by Onin.

"Vin, I need you to record this for me," I stated. The goggle wearing male nodded and pressed a button. I saw the camera flash before the red light shined. I smiled a little, waving some.

"Hey, Jak. Daxter. First off don't be mad. I'm safe. Well..no yeah I'm safe," I shrugged some, "I know you'll have my ass later for this but bear with me. This is something I need to. It's important to me.."

"_**To us…"**_

I paused before nodding in agreement, my face serious, "It's important to us." Shaking my head I shut my eyes, "Look I know..it sounds like this is a goodbye message but it's not. I can't really word this any other way without making it sound any more dangerous than it really is."

Looking at the camera again I gave pleading look, "Just try to understand. I need to get to the Ruins outside of town. But before I do that I have to get a special jewel. Onin said that only I will be able to come and go once I get the jewel so don't even think about coming after me."

Vin's voice sounded through and I blinked, "Kida it looks like KG are headed your way! I think they noticed the rift in the gate!"

His voice cut in and out and I looked behind me sure enough hearing gun shots.

I glared, "Shit!"

"_**Kida, hurry this up!"**_ I heard his impatient voice in my ears and shook my head quickly.

"Vin, when you see I've made it through deactivate the gate," I ordered. Vin came in through the other side.

"You do that and there's no way out!" I looked at the camera again and held up Onin's device.

"Go to Onin. She'll give you coordinates on where I am. I don't think I'll be able to contact you again, Jak. I'm sorry. I-"

"_**Kida, down!"**_

I blinked dropping to my hands and knees just as something flew passed my head and slamming into the orange camera. I covered my head from the explosion to the camera and turned seeing more KG.

"How the hell did they get through the Eco Barrier!" I hissed, turning and running. I jumped over some branches and saw the warp gate right ahead.

"_**Doesn't matter now. Jump!"**_

I tuned over my shoulder and shook my head, jumping head first into the gate and it stopped glowing, Vin deactivating it just as I said.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

"C'mon, Jak. Its gonna be fine! I mean if Jinx didn't know where she was who else really would besides Sig!" Daxter drawled this from Jak's shoulder, his darker blue orbs on Jak's frowning face.

The blonde shook his head, glancing around as he made his way through south town. Something had been off in him ever since Kida left. He didn't feel…at ease. The way she looked when she left, it seemed distant.

"Something's wrong. There's something she's not telling us, Dax." Jak went towards Vin's shop, his tone set. The Ottsel shut his eyes sighing.

"Ki has her reasons." Jak frowned looking at his friend seriously.

"They better be good." The door slid open and he walked in, his arms crossing, "If it's got any connection to the Baron and that kid she'll stop at nothing. You know that."

Daxter frowned shrugging, "What if it's something personal?"

Jak didn't answer that one. He didn't know how. In reality he just wanted to keep Kida safe. Her anger, her personality, everything altered for reasons unknown to him. Although as Keira said he really couldn't be one to judge.

He used to be a mute..now look at him.

Jak's thoughts were shattered when they got to the main floor and saw Vin pacing around franticly. Jak shifted, shrugging some, his blue eyes neutral.

"What's wrong now, Vin?"

Dax leaned over in Jak's ear, waving his finger around his furry ear, "Remember he's a little "woooo" in the head."

Jak chuckled but waved his friend off, waiting for the panicked man to talk. Vin looked over at both of them and almost squeaked, jumping and running around faster.

"I gotta get that tape! Oh wait no she told me to say nothing.! Man oh man this is gettin' really difficult to work with!"

Jak stopped when he spoke of "she" and instantly turned serious, his arms unfolding.

"Vin..what do you know…?"

Dax blinked at his friends tone and then looked at Vin confused. By the reaction to the tech genius he could say Jak was straight on.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talkin' about Jak! Maybe you've got the wrong guy!" Vin frantically said running to the huge screen. He was trying to search for the recording Kida left but couldn't find it.

The silver haired male started mumbling to himself about insufficiency in his computer to help the girl and suddenly Jak was standing behind him.

"Vin. Tell me what you know..now." At the growl Vin spun quickly, leaning back against his computer and looking for an escape.

"I, uh, don't know what to tell you Jak!"

Daxter jumped down on the computer stand next to Vin's hand. He wagged his tail along with his finger, standing at a slanted pose with his hands on his his hip.

"Well first off, you can tell us where she is! Then you can explain to us why you're not allowed to tell us!" he yelled this stomping his foot.

"_Hey, Jak. Daxter."_

Jak's blue eyes shot up to the large screen at the sound of Kida's voice. Daxter blinked, stepping back a few times and saw the caramel colored girls upper body. She started speaking and all three of them stared.

"_First off don't be mad. I'm safe. Well…"_

At her pause Jak raised a green brow and saw she thought about it, looking around the area that seemed like a forest. Then she nodded and looked at the camera again surely. _"No yeah I'm safe,"_ Kida shrugged some, _"I know you'll have my ass later for this but bear with me. This is something I need to. It's important to me.."_

Daxter frowned worriedly at her words, seeing she grew a bit sad. Glancing down she looked at the camera, nodding again, _"It's important to us.."_

Jak looked at Vin confused, "Who's 'us'?"

Vin shrugged holding up his hands, "Don't ask me! The entire time it's like she was arguing with herself. She kept yellin' random stuff outloud! But by my readings and everything else she gave me she went all by herself."

Jak frowned looking back up. This message worried him. It worried everyone in the room for it sounded like she was doing something that would seriously effect..everything.

Jak watched as she shook her head some and shut her eyes for a moment, _"Look I know..it sounds like this is a goodbye message but it's not. I can't really word this any other way without making it sound any more dangerous than it really is."_

Kida's green eyes shinned as she looked down at all three of them from the large screen, her orbs pleading.

"_Just try to understand. I need to get to the Ruins outside of town." _Jak and Dax looked at each other, having the same idea of where it was before Kida spoke once more,_ "But before I do that I have to get a special jewel. Onin said that only I will be able to come and go once I get the jewel so don't even think about coming after me."_

Jak's blue eyes went wide just as Dax's as they yelled in unison, "Onin!"

Vin jumped some, nodding and pressing rewind on the message, "Y-Yeah! She mentions Onin a lot actually. Said something about a special job."

Jak watched Vin rewound the tape some and the orange Ottsel snapped crossing his arms.

"THAT'S why she went to see Onin earlier!" Jak merely nodded, listening intently as Vin pressed play.

"_Onin said that only I will be able to come and go once I get the jewel so don't even think about coming after me."_

Jak _tsked_ at that and Dax sighed. Kida knew them well.

"What jewel is she talking about?" Jak shook his head, not being able to answer Dax's question.

Vin's voice sounded through and Jak looked up again along with Dax and the owner to the frantic tone.

"_Kida, it looks like KG are headed your way! I think they noticed the rift in the gate!"_

Kida's attention spiked and she swiftly turned around, her dark hair flying around her. Jak shook his head frowning and Daxter shrunk back in fear, his ears laying flat. For them it was as if they were watching a scary movie. Gun shots were heard and they all watched as Kida narrowed her snake like green eyes.

"_Shit!" _The girl shook her head quickly, speaking demandingly.

"_Vin, when you see I've made it through deactivate the gate."_

Vin looked down sadly and Jak frowned, thinking the same words Vin had yelled at Kida, _"You do that and there's no way out!" _Kida focused on the camera again and held up a blue device.

"_Go to Onin. She'll give you coordinates on where I am."_ Jak nodded and Dax sat up as if she could see them both. Kida suddenly sighed, staring straight at Jak.

"_I don't think I'll be able to contact you again, Jak. I'm sorry. I-" _Everyone watched as Kida blinked and suddenly ducked a bullet hitting the camera straight on before it blew up.

Vin and Dax jumped some but Jak remained still. It seemed as if he were in shock. If she hadn't of ducked her head would have come clean off..

Dax put a hand on his friends shoulder and frowned worriedly.

"J-Jak..?" Said man merely nodded at Vin.

"We'll be back. Try and contact her through this communicator as much as possible," he ordered lightly.

Vin nodded quickly, hooking the device to the large computer. Jak turned and headed for the exit causing Dax to get confused.

"Where are we going?" Jak looked at him and shook his head gently.

"If she waited till now to tell us this, it means it's something she has to do on her own. That's not going to stop me from making sure she's safe and alive."

Dax nodded in understanding as Jak hopped on a one seated Zoomer. Jak looked over his shoulder for a moment before spinning and heading to the Bazaar.

"We do what Kida told us. Onin first. Once we track her coordinates there we can give them to Vin," he explained. Dax started to get it and smiled some.

"Then we can get to her location and track to see if there's a way to get her a wrap gate!" Jak smirked a bit at the fact Dax had caught on and looked forwards again.

"Yeah.."

Dax frowned seeing Jak's face faded and voiced the blondes thoughts.

"Unless Kida doesn't want to be found.." Jak shut his eyes for a moment.

"Then we'll go to the ruins…"

* * *

_**Y-Yeah…it's um…is another cliffhanger….**_

_***gets shot***_

_**Okay! So I hope you did enjoy this! This is officially stating I am back. And for good..I shall never be replaced:) I hope that you guys can forgive me and review review review your thoughts on the chapter, story, me as the author and how your freakin day went! xD Just review and I'll see you soon~~**_

_**P.S. I will try my BEST to get to all pm's and e-mails but Pleeease be patient! I'm not ignoring you guys I swear! I love my fans! ~Niomi**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Soooooo~ I have updated and I actually spent a lot of time on this chapter. And the next one. Cause I'm so awesome I updated twice in a row. Heck yeah;)**_

_**Well..IIIIII do not own Jak and Daxter the game/series or its characters. Only my own characters and my own events..are mine! **_

_**And now we may start this lovely story featuring Kida and her crazy boyfriend Jak(:**_

_**IIII do not own Jak and Daxter sadly. Only my own character is mine. Thank you enjoy.**_

* * *

I screamed out loudly when I rolled down the hill. I had a feeling dirt was going to be covering me but I had a different problem at the moment.

"_**Kida, cliff!"**_

I opened my eyes and sure enough saw what awaited for me at the bottom. Close bottom. My green eyes widened before I shifted. My hand caught onto rocks and I screamed lightly when my body flew off of the edge.

I used my weight to hold my top half up, hanging tightly onto the side. I breathed heavily, holding on with one hand while I hung there. My bandanna fell from my neck and went down.

"_**Too close.."**_

"Tell me about it." I looked down and saw lava causing my green eyes to shift, "Alright…this is bad."

"_**Swing over to the ledge over there. Looks like a road."**_

I averted my eyes to where he said and sure enough saw a road close by. Nodding I pulled myself up enough to swing my body a few times before letting go.

I squeaked a bit, tucking a rolling on the dirt road and grunted.

"_**Work on the landing there, girl."**_ I rolled my eyes at him, standing up and dusting myself off.

"Shut up," I bit out.

He chuckled some before growing quiet as I walked on. So it seemed there really wasn't much to talk about considering what just went down.

Him saying those things about being a guard and stuff…sorta had me thinking. Which was bad. If I thought it he knew it. A lose lose situation if you ask me.

"_**You do realize the small quarrel you're having with yourself..I can also hear."**_

I frowned deeply, walking down the dirt road towards the mountain.

"Maybe you should get out of my thoughts there, sir." The approach sounded easy enough, but that was more so I wouldn't have to be so angry all the damn time. He almost laughed at that as if I were joking, which in turn made me more irritated.

"_**No can do, ma'am. Even if I get out of your head…" **_I heard a small huff of a smirk. I narrowed my eyes and he went on, _**"You're stuck with me."**_

"The hell does that mean?" I questioned suspiciously. He knew something. Something I didn't know.

There was another chuckle and it went quiet again. Oh he was gonna get it. I scoffed annoyed heading to what looked like the entrance to a cave.

I looked up at the sky seeing nothing but clouds. Dark gray, sad looking clouds. I sighed shifting my eyes more and saw more lava. It surrounded the area. It seemed actually like a type of moat.

A painful, deadly, death written, moat.

"Yay the jewels in a volcano," I cheered sarcastically. I walked in simply seeing there really was no going back now.

'_Whatever happens happens..I guess.'_

* * *

_3__rd__ POV_

Getting off of the Zoomer Jak didn't hesitate to walk to Onin's hut, the entire time Daxter complaining about, well…everything.

"-asks for any help!"

Jak sighed deeply and stopped outside of the entrance to Onin's hut, the male looking at Daxter who walked beside him.

"Are you done?" he asked folding his arms. Daxter inhaled, holding his breath. Jak raised a brow as he exhaled and then rolled his blue eyes. Daxter nodded hopping up on his bestfriends shoulder.

"Yeah let's do this!"

Jak shook his head, going in easily and was met with Pecker.

"It's about time you two showed up!" Jak frowned at the monkey birds squawk, the male looking over at the women.

"You knew we were coming." It was more of a statement and Onin shook her head causing Jake to blink. Daxter stared at Pecker annoyed, both of them nearly glaring. Pecker then turned his attention to Jak.

"We didn't need to know you were coming. You guys are loud as hell out there! I swear _*squawk*_ even Onin herself could hear you!"

Onin glared at the birdbrain Jak shifting his weight while shutting his eyes. Daxter shook his head rolling his own eyes.

"Awe, come on! You already know why we're here!" he complained. Jak opened his eyes frowning at Onin and Pecker.

"We need information on Kida," he stated bluntly. Onin nodded, lifting her hand and there glowed a blue object.

Both males stared at it and Pecker put his hands together shutting his eyes calmly.

"Let me explain to you two idiots." Daxter glared but the moncaw obviously ignored it, "This is the communicator Kida instructed for you to come _*squawk*_ get in her video."

Daxter grabbed the device easily, and dropped it in Jak's hand when he landed on his shoulder again. It flashed some but they didn't see anything. Jak raised a brow looking at Onin as Pecker started speaking again.

"She won't show up until she has the jewel," he explained shortly. Jak nodded sticking the communicator in his pocket and Dax spoke up.

"Jewel this. Jewel that! What the hell is this jewel everyone is talking about!" he shouted crossing his furry arms. Jak nodded though much more subtle about the whole thing.

"I'm wondering the same thing."

Pecker nodded as Onin made some hand signs, "Mmhm..Mmhm…Okay- it seems..she can't tell you."

Both of them stared at him dully and he held up his feathered hands.

"Aye aye don't get mad at me amigo! I'm just telling you how it is." Jake rubbed the bridge of his nose, Daxter seeing his friend was now clearly getting annoyed with the entire situation.

"Isn't there anything you can tell us?" Jak asked looking at them both. Onin nodded as well as Pecker, the monkey bird reading the hand signs.

"She says that the jewel is the key to Kida's issue. Then after she gets back it'll all make sense."

Jak sighed deeply. In reality it didn't help at all. Daxter rubbed his neck shaking his head, "More and more riddles. Man, this is tiring me out!"

Pecker glared.

"Okay look! Kida will appear somewhere near the south town after she gets the jewel! That's all I can really tell you okay?"

Jak nodded and smirked while Daxter saluted some.

"Thanks, birdbrain."

* * *

_1st POV_

"We've been wandering for what feels like ever," I said sighing. I rubbed my sore arms and felt the cuts from before faintly disappearing.

That reminded me about Erol. Then that lead to my kidnapping. And-

"Why did you try to make me think Jak was the enemy?" I questioned softly. I didn't get mad, I just wanted answers. Answers I knew he had.

It was quiet for a very long time as I walked further into the dimly lit place, the red liquid being my source of light.

"_**I was tired of you putting your faith in someone that hadn't cared,"**_ he said after a while. I didn't stop walking, hopping from stone to stone across the area until I was on the other side of the death river.

"Are you sure it's not cause you wanted to take control?" I asked dully. I heard a low growl and knew I was right. It only made sense of such things. I wasn't surprised.

"I'm not mad. You must hate me," I said softly. My slitted green eyes stared at the ground as I walked further on.

"_**I don't hate you."**_ I tsked lightly, shutting my eyes calmly while walking on.

"I'd hate me."

There was a pause before he spoke once more, _**"Why..?"**_

I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself coming to an opening and thought more about it. He knew why. It wasn't a riddle. Being trapped somewhere. Not being your own person. It was like a prison.

"I would want control too after so long of being trapped. It's my fault you're trapped in my head. Guarding someone like me," I joked.

"_**Yeah well I haven't exactly done my job either."**_ I raised a brow and he continued, _**"With protecting you, I mean. It wasn't until you were pumped with eco you were able to hear me. If I was there, Kida, Erol wouldn't have-"**_

"I know…" I cut in gently. In reality, I already knew he would have done all he could to protect me. In a sense that was a huge relief.

I stepped out to the clearing and stopped going wide eyed, "Okay…wow."

I was in the heart of the volcano now. That was made obvious. My eyes trailed up the crevasses of the mountain to the top. I narrowed my eyes and saw that it was actually a-

"_**It's a Warp Gate,"**_ he said astonished. I nodded shifting my weight.

"Seems that's our exit," I mumbled frowning. I leaned forwards some and saw all of the lava. I got sick to my stomach at that moment.

"Oh dear.."

"_**Please to Mar don't throw up, Ki."**_ I rolled my eyes running a hand through my hair. It was a little nerve raking seeing so much hot liquid in one area.

"_**There it is!"**_ At the sound of his voice I looked up instantly as if he were pointing and saw it. I broke into a large smile.

"The jewel!" I yelled. I wanted to run forwards but couldn't. I stared down at the lava before looking up at the jewel again.

The floating blue jewel seemed like a broken shard of glass, precursor writing all over it. It shinned dully but reflected off of other jewels around it. I stared at the blue one though, that was defiantly the one we needed.

"Now..what to do.." I mumbled looking around. I searched for a while longer before my eye trailed over a landing. It was a bit out there.

"_**You can use that stone to swing over,"**_ he stated bluntly. I stared more and saw what he was talking about.

It was risky. That landing didn't look to sturdy, and I only had a few more after that to even finally be close enough to jump to the stone that the jewel was on. Then again if I didn't do something soon I'd be fried. It was getting hotter by the minute.

I pulled my goggles down from my hair, the red screens protecting my eyes. I ran forwards and breathed in before jumping.

"_**Kida, what the hell are you doing!"**_

'_Not now!'_

I quickly swung forwards and flipped once for momentum before my feet planted on the landing. I heard the stone bar fall behind me and suddenly the landing began crumbling under my feet.

Quickly I ran twice before jumping onto the next one, my hands gripping the side as I pulled myself up. The sound of the rocks hitting the lava were behind me and I kept moving onto the next one.

"Only two more," I mumbled.

I moved as fast as my body would let me, the landings falling into the lava behind me with what sounded like a loud splash. I ran down the long stone platform, my eyes looking out at the jewel as I circled around it to the other side of the volcano.

I looked forwards and held my breath before jumping across the large gap. I landed on the back and somersaulted up to my feet, not hesitating before running again.

There was one more and then I'd be on the other side from my previous opening, the jewel growing closer by the minute. Even as I continued to move as fast as possible, I was human.

My aching limbs began to take effect and my lungs hurt from inhaling nothing but heat radiating from the lava. I shook my head, growing near the last edge before I'd be on the stone that had the jewel.

"_**Come on, Kida, you're almost there,"**_ he said reassuringly.

I nodded and jumped quickly at the end, my foot hitting air. I realized that the lava was higher now and fear hit me until I slammed into the last landing.

I gasped for air, my hair sprawled out around me and I laid on my back. Shaking my head I pulled my goggles from my eyes, shutting the green slitted orbs.

"Too…close…" I huffed smirking.

Jak so would not approve.

* * *

_3__rd__ POV_

"No one has seen her," Daxter said loudly. Torn crossed his arms frowning and Jak sighed, running a hand through his hair.

They all stood in Underground HQ, nearly everyone in the room now. Ashlin shifted her weight, her hand on her hip.

"I'm going back to the palace to look for her again. If she tried to break in then there's a chance she could have been caught," she said shaking her head.

Jak shook his head frowning angrily, "She won't be there."

Samos raised a brow, the older Samos doing the same.

"Then where is she?"

Daxter huffed throwing his hands in the air, "We dunno! We have a communicator and still can't find her!" he exclaimed. Jak sighed, heading up the steps again.

Torn watched him and shook his head, "We've got everyone looking, Jak. We'll find her."

"That isn't enough!" Jak looked at them all and Daxter flinched from his spot on the table. Jak shut his eyes, clenching his fists. His worry for the girl grew every second he couldn't see her. And even if he vaguely knew where she was..it wasn't enough.

"I'm going back to the bar to talk to Sig and Jinx," he spat narrowing his eyes.

* * *

_1__st__ Person_

I opened my eyes and sure enough above me were multi colored gems hovering. I stared at them all with lidded eyes, my mind replaying different precursor symbols. I reached out for the blue one in the center and watched as it slowly descended into my open palm.

Sitting up slowly as it hovered there for a moment it then fell softly. I felt a zap through me and went wide eyed, my vision blurring.

"_You're both very important, dear." The women smiled at me nodded, her hand on my head. I stared up at her, feeling I was smaller now. Almost as if I were four all over again, my smaller self wearing a white dress._

_Looking over I saw I was holding hands with someone the same size as me. I stared at the hand gripping mine and looked up. All my green eyes could see were teal green eyes staring at me. _

"_It'll be otay, Kida. We'll be together real soon!" I felt I was crying and sniffed shaking my head, speaking instantly._

"_You can't leave! It's not fair!"_

_The women with green eyes and dark hair pulled me to her in a tight hug._

"_When you find Mar you'll understand your purpose.." she said softly. She then put her hand on the persons head. I looked over as the teal green eyes shut slowly, and suddenly he floated, smiling._

"_**Kida!"**_

I blinked my eyes finding I was standing and gripped the blue jewel in my hand tighter. My eyes were watering.

I blinked repeatedly, looking around and felt rumbling. I gasped, finding my footing and looked around me as the other gems fell. I saw more precursor symbols flash through my vision and I gripped my head.

"What's happening?"

"_**Kida, get the hell outta here! The volcano!" **_The frantic voice in my head was louder and I looked around quickly.

Sure enough the lava was bubbling profusely. Sadly I had no way out.

"Oh shit," I breathed. I pulled my goggles on, shoving the jewel in my pocket. I looked up at the Warp Gate and saw it wasn't activated.

"I need to get up there!" I growled shaking my head. I was running out of time. We were running out of time. There was no way in hell I was losing here. I got so far. And not all alone either.

"We aren't dying. Not until you're your own person!" I snapped shaking my head. I pulled out my communicator quickly and threw it.

"Vin!"

In an instant static came in before I felt relief wash over me, _"Kida, you're alive!"_

I broke into a smile seeing Vin's face through the orange screen and pointed.

"I need you to activate a Warp Gate and fast! I'm in a volcano at least twelve kilometers from the last Warp Gate."

I heard some typing and heard a noise. I looked up and saw the Warp Gate flash before it was activated fully. I looked at the screen and nearly wanted to scream at Vin in joy.

"_There ya go, Kida. B-B-But you gotta get outta there and fast!"_

I nodded the communicator returning to my pocket and I looked around before shaking my head and pulling out my daggers.

"_**Kida…"**_ I shook my head, stabbing them both into the stone and held on.

"We're getting out of here," I swore nodding. I felt an emotion of gratitude..and knew it wasn't mine. I smiled a little, my green eyes soft and I nodded.

"I promise you.."

I blinked when the stone began moving and suddenly the lava nearly exploded around me. I gasped moving out of the way and hanging onto the daggers. I closed my eyes tightly, myself and the stone shooting upwards as the volcano exploded.

A scream sounded from me and I prayed my plan worked, it was only then I figured out this was a bad idea. The stone almost flipped over and I moved my body the opposite direction, looking up to see the Warp Gate was right there.

I saw it flash on and off, my eyes going wide.

* * *

_3__rd__ POV_

Jak almost crashed when his pocket started flashing quickly. Daxter pulled the device from his pocket quickly, pressing the button to the blue communicator Onin gave them.

"It's, Kida!" he cheered. Jak nodded, stopping and saw a dot signaling she was indeed back in Haven City.

Jak frowned deeply, his blue eyes hard as her coordinates read south town just as Onin said. He started the Zoomer quickly and headed off, Daxter hanging on for dear life.

Jinx and Sig watched as they went off from their spot at Hip Hog Heaven. Jinx blew out his cigar before stepping on it. Sig frowned crossing his arms.

"Where is she at?" Sig questioned annoyed. Jinx shook his head some, his hands in his pockets as he headed for south town.

"No point in standin' around. I'll find my girly," he stated easily, turning the corner.

* * *

_**Okay guys…I got an e-mail on what my name was…**_

_**Like…MY name…I just literally stared at this e-mail for like…the longest time. I actually didn't even know how to reply considering my name…is in my e-mail address. Niomi. NIOMI!**_

_**But I did tell her what it was and she laughed and so did I:) so no hard feelings!**_

_**Anyways! *huggles* Thanks for the suppooooorte I've gotten for the story. It really means a lot and I love you all for it. The PMs, E-Mails, Pictures you guys send me of my characters. It's just all very lovely and I adore my fans for it. You guys aren't even my fans you're my family now ^^**_

_**But I digress! Pleeease review review review and give me any feedback or any details or any thoughts you guys have in reviews, pms, e-mails etc. and I'll talk to you later!3333**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I doooo realize I leave you guys with cliffhangers to the max. I must say..I really love doing it. I just- your reaction is just like..ah…**_

_**Fulfilling to me. xD *gets shot* **_

_***stands* Alright I'm revived so anyways last time we had a lot of POV (Point of View) changes. And just in case you're wondering I hate it. A loooot but I needed to do it so our pour ol' Jak wasn't left out. Because I love him.**_

_**That and it was important we knew what the hell was happening on their end while Kida was gone since the story line in the game DID actually continue the entire time. Walkthroughs I tell you…save mah life(: **_

_**Ummm this chapter is actually the one I wrote…when I wrote the first chapter. Like I already knew this was going to happen I really long time ago but I didn't know when to include it. So now is perfect because it's pretty much the climax part of Kida's story and it concludes a very laaaarge chapter of her life. It's a very important chapter to the entire…like…arc to the story.**_

_**Anyways Niomi rambles agaaaaain. I do not own Jak and Daxter the game/series or the characters. Only my own characters and my own plot events are indeed mine.**_

* * *

Flying out of the Warp Gate I kept my scream at bay as I slammed into the ground. Bouncing a few times I had flashbacks of when I first landed in Haven City.

I breathed in and out heavily, my body covered in ash as I sat up. I coughed violently and pulled my goggles from my face to my neck. My blurry eyes glanced around and I saw south town. I breathed a laugh and ignored the people staring at me, laying on my back and nodded.

"YES!" I cheered relieved. We made it! It worked! And I was alive meaning he was alive too..!

"_**That was brilliant!" **_he said in a laugh.

I sat up and felt more ash fall off of me causing me to cough again. All in all I was alright though. I shook my head, plenty of ash falling out of my hair, and I saw some pieces of my clothes burnt off. Not to mention I was sore as hell.

"Jeez.." I mumbled looking at myself annoyed.

I almost flew forwards feeling myself being tackled from behind. I planted my feet coming on high alert and quickly used the strength I had left to bring my hands up around their neck and slam them in front of me.

I watched as they landed hard on their back and I drew my gun from my holster, my foot on their throat and my eyes narrowed as I pointed the gun to their forehead. Suddenly I stopped.

"_**Well…good reaction time."**_

I ignored the voice and stared wide eyed at Jinx, "What the hell are you doing!"

"What am I doin'? You're flippin' people over your damn shoulder and shit!" he shouted up at me wide eyed. I stared down at Jinx and stepped off of his throat quickly, putting my gun away.

"Jinx, you can't just do that to me! Not when people are looking for me," I said, helping him up quickly. Jinx shook his head, dusting himself off as he stood in front of me, this time much calmer yet his tone and face were set.

"I ain't the only one lookin' for you, Girly. I heard from a certain blonde you were missing," he said staring at my form. I shifted, my hands on my hips and I rubbed my forehead.

"Shit..Jak is looking for me."

Jinx nodded at that, and motioned around, "Not just him. Barons daughter, Tattoo boy, a few of Krew's men, and your brother."

I looked at him as if he were crazy and he nodded, crossing his arms.

"Dead serious, Girly. He's got everyone searchin'. He's on a damn rampage," he said shaking his head.

"_**Kida, we don't have time for this. We need to get to that tower before it gets dark. Out in the ruins with all those Metal Heads at night isn't something I look forward to." **_

I nodded in response to the voice and walked around Jinx. We were on a tight schedule and if I was found by any or a combination of those people I'd get nowhere.

"Keep them looking, Jinx. Just keep them out of my way," I requested. Jinx grasped my wrist and I looked at his hand before looking up at the male. He frowned shaking his head.

"What's going on, Kida?" he asked lowly. I stared up at him and felt my eyes fill with sadness because…I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand, even if now it was very clear he cared.

I smiled some, moving my wrist from his grasp softly, "I'm sorry Jinx…I'll fill you in when I can."

Jinx's eyes stared at me and I looked away quickly before heading to the one seated Zoomer. I needed to get to the old ruins. I went off quickly and crossed Krew's bar to the tower in the water.

Landing easily I glanced around seeing no one and headed in the back of the blue Krimzon Guard hover car. The door shut and I sat down blinking before we headed off towards the ruins to find the tower and separated.

"_**So what do we do? Go to the tower and see what happens?"**_ he asked. I shook my head, seeing it was getting dark fast and we landed in the old ruins.

"I don't know." The back opened and I was out as fast as possible. After the last experience in the back of a KG vehicle..yeah..enough said.

I felt my pocket and nodded feeling I had the jewel. I pulled it out easily and suddenly it hovered off of my hand again, the object pointing. I blinked a bit shocked.

"_**Whoa.."**_

'_I guess this is our compass..'_

It began to pull forwards and soon I was following a floating blue Eco jewel in the middle of a desert.

Oh..and it was night time.

* * *

_3__rd__ person_

Jinx slammed against the wall and glared down at the fiery eyes of Jak.

"The hell do you mean you saw her!" he shouted loudly. Tess put her hands up, standing a few feet from them.

"J-Jak! Calm down so he can talk!" she shouted. Daxter shook his head sitting on her shoulder and Sig stepped forwards, a hand on Jak's shoulder.

"Drop him, Cherry, or some bad stuff will go down," he stated seriously. Jak's jaw tensed before he let go and dropped Jinx.

Jinx caught his footing and then looked at the male.

"I just told you. I saw her in south town. She told me to keep quiet but I thought against it. I didn't have time to follow her. She was in a hurry if ya ask me."

Jak sighed deeply, is hand messing up his hair again and he shook his head, "This makes no sense. Onin said we'd find her as soon as she got the jewel. She has it and now she's gone again."

Daxter nodded, jumping from Tess' shoulder over to Jak's.

"Yeah but remember Onin said something about the old ruins!" he claimed nodding. Sig crossed his arms, the males eye confused.

"What are you goin' on about? Only thing out there is a huge tower. Old. Looks like it'll fall any second," he said shaking his head.

Jak nodded and looked at all of them, "Kida is going to the tower for something."

"It's obvious she doesn't want to be found," Jinx stated pulling out a cigar. Everyone glared at him and he merely stared at them back.

"I'm right." Jak glared at the guy and then turned walking out of the door, already knowing Jinx was right.

* * *

_1__st__ person_

The tower..was different. It was huge. Old and looked like it'd fall any second.

"I'm not going in there," I mumbled shaking my head. I heard a deep sigh and I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"_**We made is this far get your ass in there!"**_ he shouted.

"Don't you yell at me, damnit! I'm doing this for you!" I yelled back. There was a scoff and I walked in, following the blue jewel though he was still talking.

"_**You are not! You're doing it for the **__both__** of us..don't even try to make it about me. This isn't my fault!"**_

I shook my head rolling my eyes, "Oh please! It's mine?"

I heard him laugh causing me to clench my fists. Then I exhaled slowly. This wasn't real. It was high stress levels getting too me. It'd been one hell of a week..and I really just wanted it to be over.

"_**Same."**_

I shook my head, the black locks falling in my face and I glanced up at the ceiling. Or…where the ceiling was supposed to be.

"It's so tall," I mumbled amazed. I walked until I was directly in the center, grabbing the jewel quickly when it looked as if it were going to fall.

"_**This place was built a really long time ago. It's pretty amazing. It's got the seal of Mar everywhere,"**_ he said.

I nodded, my eyes glancing around and sure enough there were old precursor symbols and the Seal of Mar engraved all over. Looking down I saw I was actually standing on the large Seal of Mar, much like the symbol that was on Baby Boy's necklace.

My mind flashed and I saw people standing around causing me to jolt my head up. I blinked repeatedly seeing they were in white robes before they were gone.

"The hell…" I rubbed my snake eyes and I heard a concerned voice shine through.

"_**Kida, what's wrong?"**_

I shook my head, "I thought…I saw something is all."

I lifted my gaze and continued to look, my mind flashing again. It was more people. They all held jewels like the one in my hand. I stared at all of them recognizing them as the gems that were in the volcano. I spun seeing more people with more gems and realized I was surrounded.

They suddenly were just gone again and I felt my hands shaking. I was hallucinating. It was like flashbacks. Illusions that were messing with me.

I shook my head confused seeing them appear again, yet still transparent and soon they started walking towards me. Panic set in and I stayed in the center, looking around at them as their mouths moved yet I heard no voices.

"_**Kida, what do you see?"**_ I heard the frantic male in my head demand me to talk and I couldn't form words as they grew closer.

Suddenly they were gone and I was once again alone before they were there again yet further back, starting from their spots before walking forwards again.

"P-People," I breathed quickly. I looked around and nodded, "They're everywhere. Wearing white robs. They look like monks or something," I explained.

"_**Peopl-?"**_

I turned some, and suddenly my attention snapped up when I light shined down on me. I stared wide eyed, my pupils thinning a great deal as I grew fearful. I had a clear shot of the night sky suddenly, three stars evident to me.

There were two greens stars outside of one purple one. I stared at the purple one before I shifted them to the green. My eyes landed on the brighter green one and I knew they were the twin suns to the planet.

However I couldn't look away from one of them. I felt the jewel lift from my hand and my eyes suddenly felt heavy. They became lidded, my green eyes shifting to a clear blue color.

"_**Ki..da..I feel…"**_

I soon felt the male fade from my head, people talking around me. Their voices became louder and louder until it felt like they were directly in the room.

My feet slowly lifted from the ground and my body began to feel lighter. I blinked slowly, trying to understand what was happening, but all I could focus on was that jewel.

The blue jewel that now began to spin and change colors. I lifted higher, my back arching some and I kept my hands to my sides. The chanting grew louder and suddenly the precursor writing on the jewel flew off, the symbols spinning around me and the jewel.

My head started to pound and I shut my eyes at the bright light as the symbols circled around me faster and faster, the circle growing wide. I felt a burning on my heart before it felt as though my heart was squeezed and hard.

Yelling out in pain I arched my back more, my feet now feeling bare and my head spinning. The pain escalated to the point I couldn't take it before an explosion sounded and it was silent.

I open my dazed eyes, my lids still heavy and it felt like I was underwater just being in the air.

Everything was so quiet, it was scary. I saw the shards of the jewel scattered and realized it had shattered. I stared more, trying to process what had happened and slowly went back towards the ground.

The faint voices faded from chanting to nothing, the bright light narrowing in on nothing but myself. I felt very empty. Very light. It was weird. I felt myself falling to the ground yet felt nothing about it. My previous fear was gone replaced my nothingness.

I breathed out and suddenly an arm was under my legs, the other across my shoulder blades gently. I shut my eyes at the embrace before my body became of weight and I was in their arms fully. I let my arms hang limply just as my feet did and saw myself in a white dress much like the people in robes were wearing.

Not even confusion to this matter struck me though. I felt dull, my eyes glazed over at the people in the robes smiled and shut their eyes, fading away.

"I've got you." I blinked at the voice, my green eyes blinking slowly before I opened them fully, shifting them upwards.

My green met teal and I stared for a long time before looking at the owner to the eyes. He stared at me for a moment shaking his head.

"Are you alright, Kida?" he asked softly. I watched his teal eyes fill with concern and I blinked slowly, processing why I recognized his voice.

"Who…?" I couldn't finish the sentence since I knew who he was..I just never knew his name. I stared up at him, details of the male causing me to remember what exactly happened.

It was the same person from my flashback at the volcano. The little boy holding my hand was him. He possessed the same dirty blonde almost brown hair that fell more in his face, all around to his neck. I stared at him more, the same suntan skin, and piercing teal eyes that were now snake like, similar to mine.

Except he was older. Taller. Stronger evidently.

I blinked repeatedly and watched as he smirked some, "It's me, Kida…Adriel."

I felt my eyes widen as he spoke his name and it was as if memories slammed into me.

"_Adriel! Come play!" I giggled nodding and pulled him by his hand. The boy blinked, his shaggy hair falling in his eyes and he shook his head._

"_N-Neh! Lady Ki-!"_

"_I told you!" I put my hands on my hips, my finger shaking in front of him and his wide teal eyes watched me, "Stop calling me that! We're fweinds, Adri!"_

_The smaller boy stared at me, his spiky hair stopping at the middle of his neck, and he nodded smiling brightly._

"_Otay!"_

"Adriel," I breathed astonished. The male stared at me and nodded, his hair falling over his forehead in a side swipe as he smiled a little.

"Yeah..it's good you finally remember…" he replied turning. I stared at him and felt tears trail down my face.

Stopping Adriel's eyes blinked at me in his grasp and he shook his head.

"Why are you crying, Ki!" I lifted my hands to my face and shook my head.

"I couldn't remember until now! What kind of friend am I?" I sobbed softly. I felt lips pressed to my head after a moment and Adriel started walking again. I sniffed some, the male continuing to kiss my forehead.

"It's not surprising. You weren't supposed to remember, Kida," he explained softly. I breathed a tiny laugh, wiping my eyes off messily.

"I feel like…you're nicer when you aren't in my head," I joked lightly. I looked at him and he smirked shrugging.

"What can I say…?" I heard something and suddenly Adriel lifted me some, moving my arms around his neck. I blinked and he frowned hard, turning around to where we previously were, the male now standing fully.

"It seems as though someone paid us a visit."

I was confused until I saw what he was looking at. I watched the huge Metal Head crawl through the area, headed straight for us. I stared before pointing.

"MANEATING CANOPIED!" I screamed panicking. It was then I felt less empty then before.

"Will you shut up!" Adriel turned and quickly ran, his arms tightening around me as he headed down the hall towards the exit to the tower.

I put my face in his shoulder, hearing the tower was collapsing. I hated to burst Adriel's bubble but..

We were gonna die.

* * *

_**Adriel! He is indeed…an interesting character. The voice has a name guys I mean I was planning ahead don't worry.**_

_**I rather enjoy his name. His look wasn't designed by me it was actually indeed designed by my good friend Adrien who looks…like…Adriel..yeah. We discussed a twist of him being in the story and he loved it so I just changed the name and kept him the same. Persona, looks, build, everything is the same so don't' judge poor ol' Adrien cause he's shyyy:3**_

_**He's really not shy. Anyways this concludes the mystery behind Kida's life. But this doesn't exactly tell the connection she has with the twin suns, Adriel, the chanting circle, Mar. There are still many mysteries. But Adriel is a very important part of the story so we shall be seeing a lot of him. Hopefully get him some fangirls. I know I'm a fangiiiirl~**_

_**Soo please review, tell me what you think, how YOU thought it would happen. Who YOU thought the voice was, and even what YOU think will happen when Jak and the others come back in the story with a new character Adriel.**_

_**Bye byyye **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**So I feel like I've been writing for like…three days straight on this and it's actually doing good so far. I've been able to write long chapters and keep it in character and actually keep the plot there.**_

_**It's not a complete fail yet! :D**_

_**Anyways I do not own Jak and Daxter the game/series or the characters. Only my characters or my own plots are indeed mine..! :)**_

* * *

"I told you we weren't going to die."

I coughed violently, Adriel holding me up considering my legs felt like gel. Well we didn't die..and it was evident to me now Adriel knew how to fight. It didn't change the fact we both had to put effort into it and I could barely move.

He huffed, picking me up again and turned his head up to the stars staring at the twin suns and the purple star.

"We should get out of here," he stated looking at me. I nodded, my arms around his neck loosely and he stared at me for a while.

I looked away quickly, the teal slits not exactly comfortable to be stared down with. If that's what people feel when I glare at them I needed to get contacts.

"It's good…to finally be my own person," Adriel said after a moment. I looked at him with a blink and he was staring out at the sand, walking carefully back to the KG vehicle.

He looked at me then smiled nodding some, "Thank you…for working so hard."

I stared at him and then felt myself smile brightly, my eyes shutting.

"Of course! What are friends for?" I heard him chuckle and he nodded, looking forwards again.

"Right." I opened my eyes and smiled some before looking away at the blue KG car. I sighed deeply, squirming out of his grasp and my feet landed on the sand.

I stumbled causing Adriel to catch me but I simply brushed him off, walking forwards easily.

Then pain hit me. I almost fell when we got to the opening to the KG hover car and Adriel was there in an instant, "Just as I thought."

He lifted me slowly, setting me down on the seat before looking as the door shut. It was almost dark. I kept my eyes shut and Adriel put his hand on the side of my face sighing.

"You were completely drained separating us. Took a lot of energy, Ki," he said chuckling. I looked at him and nodded, letting a weak smile fall on my face.

"I feel sleepy," I mumbled softly. I shut my eyes and Adriel sat next to me with a nod.

It was odd not having to worry about my thoughts now..which was good because I had racing thoughts about everything through my mind was really focused on the problem at hand. The more I thought the more tired I grew.

I needed to go home. The first time in what felt like days.

I sighed softly opening my eyes when Adriel spoke.

"We're here." I looked out when the door opened and Adriel picked me up quickly, both of us on guard. He was of course more alert then I was since I couldn't even find the power to pick my hands up. They hung limply as my feet did, the male holding me bridle style.

I kept my head on his shoulder, Adriel finding a two seater and set me down gently. I opened my eyes slowly, looking over as we lifted into the air.

"Do you even know how to drive?" I asked dully. He tossed a smirk over at me and quickly started towards my house, staying high in the air.

I watched the passing scenery, my body very exhausted. Having your other half pulled out of you sure did have it's after effects. I resisted the urge to yawn and shut my eyes.

When I opened them again it was very confusing considering I found myself in the Slums. I sat up and Adriel lifted me from the seat, jumping and landing on his feet easily. My arms were around his neck and I frowned weakly, my head on his shoulder

"Why are we at HQ?"

He kept his eyes shut, walking to the opening to the Underground and didn't say anything. That's when I knew why. I lifted my head when we walked down the stairs and everyone turned to us. It really wasn't surprising to see the two Samoses, Jak, Daxter, Tess, and Torn there.

"Holy-!" Daxter put his hands in his orange..hair, Jak going wide eyed. Tess blinked and Torn crossed his arms.

"Found her."

"Kida!" Adriel kept his hold on me easily, his eyes opening and he looked at Jak as he approached us.

I smiled tiredly at them all, actually very relieved to be able to look at their faces again.

"Hey guys."

Jak shook his head, looking at my form and Adriel finally spoke.

"She's safe. She's just..tired," he explained softly, his eyes landing on my face again. I nodded in agreement, not really able to voice it myself.

Jak stared at me before shifting his attention to Adriel. Dax jumped on Jak's shoulder, leaning forwards suspiciously.

"Never seen you before," he said harshly. I felt Adriel tighten his grip on me, his snake eye snapping to the talking Ottsel.

Jak glared and Daxter jumped surprised. I sat up instantly, my green eyes staring into Adriel's teal ones.

"Stop." Adriel didn't avert his eyes, his face set and he merely nodded once, shifting his attention to Jak and Daxter then the others.

He moved and set me on the bunk bed carefully, speaking lowly.

"I reaaaally don't like them." I lifted my gaze to him and he moved my arm from his shoulder glancing at my face. He shrugged softly, smiling blankly.

"But of course…I'll keep my mouth shut. Since now they can hear me talk shit," he said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, hitting his arm and he chuckled standing and standing next to the bunk easily.

Dax jumped in my lap and I patted his head as Torn motioned to me, "Where the hell you been, Kida?"

I cleared my throat, glancing at Adriel who shut his eyes smirking before I looked at Jak and Daxter. It was obvious Jak was now jealous, which in turn really didn't make this situation any easier to explain.

"And why are you dressed the same? Been to a party or something we didn't know about! Is that what's goin' on here!" Daxter yelled crossing his arms and looking back and forth between us.

Adriel looked at me and stood correctly before looking down at himself.

"Honestly I didn't even notice," he mumbled. I sighed seeing myself in a long white sundress type thing and looked over at Adriel who had on white pants with a loose white shirt.

"It's…a really long story," I sighed rubbing my head. Adriel nodded in a agreement, running a hand through his hair naturally and shifted. Jak crossed his arms, staring at me.

"We've got time…" I heard his tone and looked at him before thinking.

'_He…thinks I cheated on him…again.'_

'_**Not surprising.' **_I jumped and instantly turned my attention to Adriel who did the same thing.

"You heard that?" he said astonished. I stood abruptly and glared.

"Stay the hell outta my head! That was the point of all this!" I yelled. He glared down at me, his hand on his chest.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't even know I could do that, Kida! I'm a little new to this too!"

"That's no excuse! You're always reading my thoughts!" I snapped crossing my arms. Adriel laughed sarcastically, looking up.

"Because I had _suuuuch_ a choice. I was **FORCED** to read your every damn thought!" he said tapping his temple.

I rolled my eyes throwing my arms up, "Duh! Block it out!"

Adriel stared at me blankly, "Yes cause it's just so simple to block out you singing the song Skin."

I felt my mouth drop open and didn't notice everyone staring at us very confused as I blushed deeply.

"That is **not** something you need to be listening to me sing," I defended quickly. Adriel smirked, leaning forwards some.

"It isn't something you should really be singing. It isn't very appropriate, Kida," he whispered darkly.

I fumed wanting to smack him so bad. I didn't have a reply for that and he smiled more, already knowing he had won. My blush didn't cease and he reached out, his hand brushing my hair from my face.

"It's always adorable when you blush," he said tilting his head as if it were interesting. I glared up at him hotly, my blush getting worse.

"Do you remember the comment I made about you being nicer when you aren't in my head?"

I watched him grin and we both looked over as Torn stepped forwards speaking.

"Okay I've heard enough. We need answers," he said nodding. I looked at Adriel and sighed deeply before looking at everyone again.

Really this entire thing was just making me tired then before. Oh well..

I motioned to the taller male beside me and spoke, looking at everyone, "This…is Adriel. He's my…protector. He was put in my head when we were both young. I was four and he was about five. He's been there all my life. I only recently heard him talking when I got pumped with Eco. I set him free so he could be his own person and now we're here."

It was dead silent and everyone just stared at me. Adriel leaned into my ear, speaking behind his hand easily.

"That wouldn't sound very believable to me either." I glared over at him sharply and he shrugged crossing his arms.

Jak rubbed the bridge of his nose and spoke slowly.

"So..this guy is actually the voice you heard before we came to get you?" he questioned. I nodded hoping Jak would believe me and he looked over at Adriel before looking at me again.

"He was inside of your mind…the entire time you grew up?" he questioned. I was about to answer and stopped, thinking.

"U-Um…"

Adriel merely nodded, shutting his eyes, "For as long as I can remember."

I sighed softly, shaking my head and looked down.

"Look I know this isn't even the least bit believable…but it's the truth. It's where I've been for the past two days and I didn't tell you because I-!"

I blinked when arms locked around me. Jak's scent filled my nose and he kept his arms around my shoulders securely, his face buried into my hair.

"The next time keep us at least updated," he breathed. I smiled some with a nod, holding him tightly and shut my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jak kissed me softly before pulling away with a small shake of his head.

"This doesn't exactly explain who you are," Daxter said frowning at Adriel's face.

I turned to see the Ottsel was on his shoulder causing the teens pupils to become thinner. I cleared my throat and he looked over at me quickly.

I pulled away from Jak's grasp and looked at Torn, Daxter going from Adriel's shoulder over to Jak's.

"He needs clothes and a place to stay," I said shortly.

Torn blinked and Tess smiled, "We've got a new person to the Underground!"

Torn sighed rubbing his forehead as he shifted his weight easily.

"I can't give him a place to stay but I can give him better clothes and maybe some armor." He looked at me and shook his head, "It's your damn job to babysit."

Adriel opened his mouth and I held up my finger.

'_Don't.'_

'_**Tell him to shut the hell up then,'**_ he thought coldly. The male crossed his arms, shutting his teal eyes and I realized he had as much as a people problem as Jak had. Worse. Not to mention his anger was also a problem.

I rubbed my neck sighing. This was a lot harder than I thought it'd be.

"Alright. You give him clothes and armor. I'll go to Krew and get him a weapon," I said nodding. I looked at Adriel and sighed, "You'll have to stay with me until I find you a place," I said softly. He shrugged easily.

"I don't have a problem with it buuuut…" He drawled out the word and on que Jak raised a brow at the two of us.

"I don't like it."

"I don't like you."

"Adriel!" I glared at the male next to me and he glared at Jak before tearing his gaze from him to me innocently.

"What?"

I shook my head.

"That was not necessary," I said pointly. I looked at both males now glaring at each other and it seemed Adriel was taller by at least an inch.

"This isn't going to work," Jak stated uncrossing his arms. Adriel laughed shaking his head, standing across from Jak.

"It hasn't worked for years."

I sighed deeply standing between them.

"I am **not** babysitting you two." I put a hand on Jak's chest and glared, "He's staying with us. He'll take your room you stay in my room." I looked at Adriel and narrowed my eyes, "Stay out of my thoughts and do **not** provoke him."

Adriel stared at Jak but nodded as if he were forced to listen to me.

Jak _tsked_, "Fine."

"Yes ma'am." I watched Adriel shut his eyes calmly and took a step back. I put my hands down and looked at Jak.

"Please just…do this for me," I said softly. Jak looked at my face and then after a moment sighed, his blue eyes reluctant.

"Alright.." I smiled thankfully and he kissed my forehead before Torn spoke.

"You've been gone for a while." I looked at him and he nodded crossing his arms, "We've got information for you. Both of you seeing as how you're now a part of this team, Adriel."

Adriel looked at me and I merely shut my eyes. I was never going home.

"I'll fill her in when we get home," Jak said nodding. I looked at him and he shook his head some, "You look tired."

I nodded in response and Torn walked around with a box, handing it to me.

"This is all the extra things we have and don't need. Use it well," he stated glancing at Adriel.

I looked at the dirty blonde next to me and he took the box from my arms easily, motioning his head towards the door.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"You mean the Baron has the kid **and** the Precursor Stone?" I asked in disbelief. Jak nodded and stood in front of me while I sat on the bed.

He shifted his weight, waving his hand a little while he thought.

"Luckily, we were able to stop him from using any more eco. Dax and I took out the main control tower at the Drill Platform today. We were going to go see Keira too but.." He trailed off and I nodded in understanding.

"Right. Sorry," I mumbled looking off to the side.

We got home and I was able to get a shower, brush my teeth, and relax a little in peace. I had on one of Jak's shirts and some panties but really that was all I wanted to wear at the moment considering it was my house.

Adriel got settled in Jak's room and after he got a shower and cleaned up he was out cold. It was actually a relief. Him able to rest meant I was able to rest too. I hoped he would be out for a long time too. He deserved it.

"Kida…"

I looked up as Jak kneeled in front of me and took my hands. I sighed softly, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I jus-"

"Stop..saying you're sorry Kida." I looked at Jak and he smiled some, "It was something you needed to do to help yourself. I'm not mad. I overreacted for your safety."

I put a hand on his face and kissed him lightly. I smiled looking his face over and ran a hand down his cheek.

"You care," I mumbled. Jak nodded and leaned up, pecking me on the mouth before sighing. I stared at him a little longer and frowned.

"Something's wrong," I confirmed gently.

The entire house was silent considering it was late. Everyone was sleeping including Daxter. I didn't want to be loud and the last thing I needed was to fight with Jak. Said male didn't look at me at first and instead looked at his shirt on me.

I frowned deeper and tapped his chin, "Jak…talk to me. What's wrong?"

"What if these hallucinations are visions…?" he asked softly. I blinked and he lifted his cerulean eyes to meet green.

When we got back I told him everything. All the voices, what happened then Adriel got pulled out of me. How Adriel and I were childhood friends. How I saw things. My dream that ended up coming true.

I poured all of my thoughts, my feelings, my concerns out to Jak at this point. I was tired of holding them in. I was grateful he listened to everything, how he didn't judge me, and how he actually made sense of it all.

He was actually able to calm me down and help me understand myself considering I was still quite confused about the entire thing. But by this point I was just tired of it all.

"You think my hallucinations are visions of what, Jak?" I asked. Jak sat next to me on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"Think about it, Ki, it all makes sense. The volcano you saw yourself as a little kid when Adriel was put inside you. When he was taken out you saw the same thing." I stared at him and Jak shifted his eyes to me shaking his head, "You had a dream that you got captured before it happened.."

I stood abruptly looking at him, "That's crazy-!"

"Kida, listen to yourself it's possible!" I jumped at Jak's voice and he stared at me, both of us standing across from each other.

I stared at him and shook my head shutting my eyes.

"I just…can't take any more surprises, Jak," I admitted softly. I looked at him and smiled but it fell, tears on the brink of my eyes.

"I have cried more in these past two days then I have since you were taken away," I breathed with a small shrug.

Jak stared at me and I shook my head, my voice shaking.

"I don't know i-if it's the stress of the war or the stress of feeling like I'm just needed to do so much when I can't. Or..or if it's the fear of my own power. If it's the fear that I might lose you…" I motioned to the door, "I thought that giving Adriel his own life, letting him be his own person would let me feel a little better about…being so weak because I got that child taken from me..and yet…"

Jak's hands were holding my face before I could even look away but I just shut my eyes, shaking my head.

"We'll find him, Kida. And we'll stop the Baron for laying a hand on him or hurting anybody else in this city."

I quickly pulled Jak to me, and shut my eyes tightly.

"I just want this sick game to be over."

* * *

_**Ahahaha! I'm sorry. I just…I had to say it somewhere in the story. **_

_**I actually got teary eyed writing the ending breakdown Kida had. With Adriel in the picture, Baby Boy gone, and the Metal Head army growing Kida has a lot on her plate right now. I can only imagine how she and Jak feel. I was excited to write the interaction that Adriel would have with the others and the influence he would have on Kida.**_

_**Well..that is the end of this chapter. I'll leave ya aloooone:) Please review review review! It's only a click click away and I shall update soon:)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sooo since I don't really have much to say I suppose we should just start huh? :)**_

_**Adriel now lives with Jak, Daxter, and Kida. Everyone has met him and now Kida is caught up in the recent events that have happened. Baron still has the Precursor Stone while Baby Boy is still missing..~**_

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter the game/series or its characters. Only my own characters or events that are mine are indeed mine.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"She's asleep!"

"That doesn't mean you stand there like a creep!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the creep. Who turns into a animal? Oh that's right…the dark eco freak."

I heard a growl and suddenly Jak's voice got louder in my head.

"Kida has the same problem," he spat. I heard a chuckle and recognized it as Adriel.

"That's where you're wrong, Eco Boy. I've been there…I've seen everything inside Lady Kida's mind and there is no dark eco part in her mind."

"It's isn't he power."

"She doesn't want power!"

I exhaled and sat up. This was pissing me off. I didn't exactly care what they were fighting over..what I did care for was the fact that they were fighting at eight in the damn morning!

Moving off of the bed I ran a hand through my hair. It wasn't until I got to the living room that I snapped.

"Are you serious! You're really going to do this first thing in the morning?"

Adriel and Jak both stared at me with wide eyes and Daxter popped up from behind Jak's shoulder lightly.

"Good, uh, morning, Ki," he said smiling sheepishly. I glared at him annoyed and Adriel jammed his thumb in the direction of Jak.

"Okay well in my defense he woke me up," he stated bluntly. I raised a brow at Jak who shook his head rolling his eyes.

"That isn't true. I woke up and when I walked out he was standing outside of the door," he said looking at the male as if he were disgusted.

I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose as they began arguing. It was times like this I really wished Jak was a mute again. Hell, I'd go for Adriel to be a mute.

I saw Adriel indeed did get a change of clothes. He now wore what looked like cargo jeans that were strapped with boots and two gun holsters. He had on a tan sleeveless shirt and tight suspenders with arm bands.

"Alright knock it off," I said looking at them.

They both looked at me again and stopped yelling. It was clear Jak was about ready to rip Adriel's head off and I could literally feel the hatred Adriel bore for the other male.

I held up my hands before putting one on my waist, shifting my weight.

"You both are very important and I love you both to death but right now I'm not in the mood to deal with you. You two can't get along then you can both get the hell out."

Adriel blinked and Jak let his mouth fall open. I saw Daxter quickly jump off when they both started yelling at me about the other. I covered my ears quickly and squeezed my eyes shut before looking at them both.

"Shut the fuck up!"

They both blinked and I pointed at Adriel, "Knock it off I know you are the one starting this!"

Adriel put his hands up, "How do you know it's me!"

I rolled my eyes as if he were stupid.

"Because, Adriel, I can feel you're enjoyment and accomplishment to this situation," I said glaring. He stopped and blinked and I nodded. Then Adriel smirked slowly.

"Maybe I'm just enjoying your appearance," he drawled some. Jak glared at Adriel and I looked at myself remembering i was in Jak's shirt and that was all. Sighing I shook my head.

"Jak when I get done we're heading to the garage to see Keira-"

"Oh great the bitc-"

"Adriel!" I stared at the male and he shut his eyes not saying anything else. I shook my head turning away defeated.

"My god, I'm with a bunch of children!"

I walked into my room, Jak behind me and shut the door much calmer then I felt right now. I grabbed my clothes and began to change, all the while cursing about their behavior.

I put my bra on, pulling the short tank on and wrapping the suspenders around the bottom before clasping it over my shoulders. Grabbing my caprice I pulled them up, my belt clipping on next before grabbing my gun and strapping it around my thigh.

I grabbed my boots, pulling them up to my knees and put a dagger in each.

"You can't be mad forever," Jak said. I looked at my boyfriend dully and he was smirking. I rolled my eyes walking to the bathroom.

"You are part of the problem too," I spat annoyed. I brushed my long black hair quickly, letting it fall in my face and I brushed my teeth.

Jak leaned against the doorway, already dressed and shook his head, "It just annoys me he's here is all."

I looked at him defeated and wiped my face off, pulling my goggles on and let them sit on my head.

"Jak, I'm sorry but I can't help it! I feel like he's my responsibility. He's my friend."

The blonde stared at me for a long time but I was not backing down from this. Finally he sighed and shut his eyes. I frowned softly, moving his arms so they were no longer crossed and put my arms around him.

"Just…give him a chance," I mumbled. Jak put his arms around my shoulders easily and nodded before holding me closer.

"Fine but you owe me," he grunted. I pulled away and smiled, kissing him before pulling away.

"Don't I always."

We got out to the living room and Daxter jumped on my shoulder, gesturing over to Adriel.

"What's snake eyes gonna do while we're gone?" he asked shrugging. Adriel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that **seriously** all you could come up with?" he asked dully. Daxter grinned at him and Adriel shook his head smirking. Then he sighed standing.

"Actually I'm going to Hip Hog Heaven. I've gotta get a job with Krew as fast as I can," he stated shrugging. I frowned some, Jak crossing his arms.

"What do you have with Krew?" he questioned. I nodded in agreement and Adriel waved his hand some.

"It's not like that. I won't have much use on missions with you three. So I'll spend my time trying to find more information. Fastest way to do that…Krew."

I sighed but he was right. Lately we were focused on the races and even keeping the Underground clear for safety since we had found the original Samos. It just wasn't really helping that now I had one more person to worry about with safety.

"Don't worry, Kida. I'll keep you updated. I find any new information I'll tell you," Adriel said waving his communicator. I nodded looking at him.

"Don't do anything rash. If you find anything about the Baron or the kid…" I trailed off and Adriel nodded softly, his teal eyes looking my face over. He smiled softly.

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

I wasn't convinced but just as I did for Jak I nodded as Adriel walked passed us to his room. Jak stared at me before kissing my cheek.

"Dax and I will head out to the garage. You stay here and say whatever else you need to," he said softly. I watched him as he walked out and sighed, turning down the hall to Adriel's bedroom.

I watched Adriel walk around and my concern didn't falter.

"Look, are you sure that-?"

"Ki…" I stopped and he smiled at me shaking his head with a small laugh, "I'll be fine. You've gotta trust me."

I sighed and continued to lean against the doorway to his, previously Jak's, room. It seemed he was going to try and get a job as one of Krew's men. But I knew what it was really for.

"You don't need to do this for me, Adriel," I said shaking my head at the ground. The male stopped with a deep sigh and looked up at the ceiling, crossing his arms.

"If I don't do something to help I'm not your protector!"

I stood correctly and shook my head, "Yeah but you aren't devoted to work for me either!"

"Yes I am!"

I stopped at that and stared at him as he nodded, looking at me seriously though we were both still in each other faces, "Yes, alright! I am devoted to work for you and protect you because that's my job. It's been my job and it will stay **my** job! Not Jak's!"

I blinked repeatedly and stared as he went to go sit down, putting his head down with a sigh. I shook my head a little, stepping forwards.

"Adriel..are you jealous of Jak?" I asked softly. He didn't speak and instead just moved his head to the side, looking away from me.

I stood there for a moment later very confused. My mind was blank and my eyes averted away. I thought about something to say and found it was just best if I left him alone for a while. I turned for the door to head for the garage.

"We…were suppose to grow up together and be together…forever…" he said softly.

I halted, looking over at him and saw Adriel's eyes were again downwards. His hands were clenched together with his elbows on his knees and he spoke very quietly.

"It was arranged when we were born that we would get married..and eventually we agreed because we were friends. I promised myself to always protect you. So that one day…I knew I'd be able to protect you from anything and everything..when we were finally together." I heard the soft laugh he gave as my eyes landed on his form but his eyes were shadowed by his hair as he let his head hang. I saw the blank smile on his face.

"But then…you met Jak. You didn't remember me and you couldn't hear me at all…and you fell for Jak in almost an instant and I felt it. The older you guys got..the more time that passed..the closer you got and the more you grew to love him."

I turned fully when I saw drops fall from behind his face, hitting the ground. My heart clenched and I shook my head softly.

"Adriel…"

"I know I shouldn't but I hate him. I hate him with all my being and it's because he stole you away without even knowing it. I never had a chance. I was alone and you weren't. It wasn't fair!"

'_Adriel, please…'_

The male looked at me suddenly as I stood directly in front of him. I shook my head softly and touched his face. He stared up at me with wide teal eyes and all I could do was stare seeing the tears trail down his cheeks. I kneeled shaking my head and he continued to stare at me.

I put both hands on his cheeks and grasped his face softly. I shut my eyes, feeling them burn with tears and pulled him to me, pressing his face against my shoulder. I held him there, my arms winding around his neck and I looked up sobbing some.

"I'm so sorry…you were tortured…for years. And I couldn't even protect you from your own misery…" I shook my head thinking about how lonely he must have been…how angry he must have gotten that I loved Jak.

Adriel didn't move and I didn't let go, tightening my grip on him as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I promise you…I will always be here. No matter what."

I felt him shake a little and suddenly he grasped me around the waist, pulling me to him. I felt the tears and felt even worse, my heart breaking.

It was my fault. All of it.

"I will fight for you."

I stopped hearing his tone had gone back to normal and he pulled away enough to see my shocked face. Adriel stared me in the eyes and I saw his jaw clench but it wasn't out of anger, it was out of determination.

"I will fight for you for as long as it takes. I will protect you and I will not let anything else hurt you," he said nodding.

I stared at him and before I could talk he broke into a small smile.

"I know you'll choose him…it won't stop me from existing as your guard, assistant, protector, and past fiancé."

I saw him smirk now causing me to loosen my hold, rolling my eyes. At least I was able to make him feel a little better. But I couldn't let myself feel better. It wasn't allowed.

I stood and headed for the door to meet Jak at the garage.

"Be careful, Adriel. Meet me at the arena when you're done," I requested softly.

"It isn't your fault. At all." I looked over my shoulder, slowing my steps and he was standing, his face set. I stared at him for a while, seeing in his eye he was serious. I shut my eyes before walking on.

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

I turned into the garage easily and remembered I still wasn't exactly okay with Keira. Whether Jak was or not didn't really matter to me.

The whole Ashlin thing hadn't slipped my mind in the least. But something's were more important at the moment. Hating her wasn't on the top of my list.

"I'm still missing two pieces. Vin says I still need an artifact called the time map and an old energy gem history books call the Heart of Mar. And I've looked inside every book on precursor history I can find, but the Rift Ring seems to have vanished."

I watched Keira talk to everyone, the same excited glint her eye she always had talking about precursor stuff. I looked at the Rift Rider and blinked standing beside Jak.

"You did all this? I mean…that's useful." I shook my head at Jak's words and looked at Daxter as he jumped on my shoulder.

"Oh will you three stop moping around and make up already!" I looked at Keira while crossing my arms. The Heart of Mar was what Jinx needed to get for Krew when I got back from prison at Barons.

"We've seen the Heart of Mar. Krew has it," I said frowning.

Jak nodded in agreement, "We'll get those two artifacts, Keira."

"_Attention all drivers. The Class One Championship is about to begin."_ We all looked up as the automated women started talking and Jak sighed softly.

"Well…here goes. The race of my life," Jak mumbled turning away. I shook my head smirking.

"Actually…I replaced my name with yours."

Everyone looked at me in unison, "What?"

I looked over at Jak, crossing my arms, my eyes growing hard.

"This is the only way I can get Erol back for what he did to me…I'm not passing this up," I said seriously. Keira put a hand on my shoulder frowning softly.

"Kida…are you sure?" I looked over at her and nodded, a small smile on my face at her concern.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," I said nodding. Jak shook his head.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I shook my head some, shifting my weight.

"Sorry, Blondie, but…I'm not asking for your permission. I switched our names when I got here so I made sure I could time it out right. Technically you're disqualified and I'm one of the top racers."

Jak frowned and Daxter jumped on his shoulder looking at me like I was crazy.

"What are you nuts! Erol won't hesitate to kill you out there, Kida!" he exclaimed waving his arms. Samos nodded suddenly, speaking up.

"I do believe this is a mistake. Not to mention Erol isn't the only driver out there you'll need to worry about," he explained frowning.

I frowned and Keira shook her head, "I believe in you. Leave 'em in the dust, Kida!"

I nodded happily, pointing to myself, smirking.

"I'm the best female racer here. There's no way I'll lose to someone like Erol! He won't lay a scratch on me."

Jak nodded, a smirk of his own forming as he stood across from me, folding his arms.

"I see…well you better show those big boys who's boss, Kida. We'll be watching," he stated surely.

I walked around everyone with a nod, my green changing purple as my fists sparked. I smirked darkly heading for the arena while pulling on my red goggles.

"Can't wait."

* * *

I pulled up in the back of the line just as Jak was placed on the ranks and put my feet on the ground, pulling my gloves on.

There was no messing around here. I would race like I learned the past two years in this damn city. With skill, mercilessness, and dark tricks.

"Good to see ya back, babe." I looked over at the male from a while ago and he made a kiss at me, "This time you gonna go with me when I win?"

I thought about it for a moment in mock thinking, "Funny. Pretty sure I beat you last time."

"Seems like you have yet to learn your place." I growled lowly hearing that voice and watched as Erol pulled up next to me. I glared at him through my goggles and he raised a brow.

"Funny how I didn't see your name on the board," he said smirking. I smiled sweetly.

"Things happened. I wanted to come out here personally and beat your ass," I said darkly.

Erol's smirk faltered and I narrowed my green eyes, "I will not hesitate to kill you on this track…and I will win."

The redhead shook, slamming his fist on the Zoomer he was on.

"I'm tired of you! I want more than just to win, Kida. I want **you**!" I smirked at him, leaning forwards and grasping the gears to my Zoomer.

"Come and get me." Erol growled lowly and I shook my head, looking forwards as Praxis came down on a large hover board.

"Greetings, racers! Today your nerve and skill will be tested for our amusement!"

I rolled my eyes, setting my feet up, _'Not the only thing that's tested..'_

"If any of you should, by some small chance, beat our Grand Champion Erol then you will be awarded a month's supply of eco! And a short tour of my palace to see how the other half live."

I _tsked_ some, hearing Erol chuckle while pulling down his mask. Sure just slip in the last part huh? It didn't matter to me. I was here to beat Erol and win this race so we had access to Baron's Palace.

"Good luck! And die bravely! Ready..? Get set…!"

Everyone revved their engines and I got ready, watching the lights flash.

* * *

_**Yes yes…Kida is going to race meaning she is going to kick ass and race against Erol. It is going to be difficult but I thought..eh. We haven't seen enough action on Kida's end so why not?**_

_**Well that's all for this chapter! Please review and I shall keep workin' on the next! Bye byeee**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**It's the big race! :D It's actually not as good as you guys think -_-**_

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter the game/series or the characters. Only my own characters and my own events are indeed mine.**_

* * *

Averting around the guy in front of me I didn't hesitate to start my race off dirty, shoving my boot in the side of his Zoomer and smirking.

"Get off!" he shouted glaring over at me. I shrugged, pushing off hard and watched as he lost control around the bend, everyone quickly going through the track.

I heard an explosion and saw I was now in fourth place, one person behind me. It didn't matter how you won. It was a matter of winning. I looked at the raider on my Zoomer reading the screen said a list of names, soon a map coming up of the area.

I focused on the road, quickly turning before another racer slammed into me. It seemed as though there were five laps compared to the usual three I had raced before. It didn't matter.

We headed down the tunnels, everyone nearly slamming into each other. I _tsked_ and quickly went through the purple boosts, looking over at the driver behind me. I looked forwards quickly and gasped, jolting left.

'_That's new!'_

The never ending hole had flashing red lights around it as I rode on the side. Seeing the next dips on either side of the small landing I hovered center, shoving the other driver out of the way before quickly boosting.

"Damnit!"

"Watch it!"

I laughed at their complaints and looked over seeing the shortcut. I quickly ran over the orange arrows, slamming out of the area and cutting off Erol place, taking second.

"Move, Eco freak!" I shook my head at his voice in my ears, going down the hill and heading to the tunnel with my second lap.

"Kiss my ass, Erol!"

It wasn't long before he caught up though, both of us running over speed boosts. It was bad enough I was racing random drivers that didn't mind cheating either, but Erol wasn't exactly a bad racer.

Turning quickly we were nearly tied, and grunted when he pushed my Zoomer against the wall. I flinched at the sparks, clenching my teeth while shutting one eye. I saw we flew past the trap hole and it was only a matter of time before we got to the landing.

"Damnit. Get…off!" I shoved my foot into his side, getting the masked redhead away from me and we both fell in different pits.

Because of him I dropped down to fourth, him in third. I quickly used my boost, coming up from the pit and zoomed past him, turning the bend and taking the shortcut again.

I came out once more, hearing the crowed and my eyes adjusted to the playing field. Erol wanted to play for keeps. I was all for that. I quickly went up the hill, by passing the third place noticing Erol was in first.

I used another boost and went across the finish line now on my third lap. My body shifted to the right and I used all my strength to suddenly turn, flying into another shortcut. It was easy to miss if you weren't dead set on getting it.

The blue lights reflected off of my red goggles and I smirked darkly seeing Erol was directly next to me on my map. I shifted using my last boost and flew out of the hole, slamming down in front of Erol.

I heard a few choice words and could only mentally cheer. It was good to see him so mad. What did annoy me was the fact weapons really couldn't be allowed. No matter…

Being in first place by a mere few seconds wasn't good enough especially when second place was the redheaded ass. I gripped the gears harder, my acceleration increasing and I headed into the tunnel again.

I saw him try to get next to me and I wasn't having that happen again. My green orbs shifted up and I felt my hair whip around my face. Suddenly I got an idea causing me to grin, my eyes flashing.

We passed the sink hole, turning the sharp bend and exiting to the arena again. I missed the shortcut, keeping pace with Erol and we flew over the finish line.

'_Fourth lap. One more,'_ I thought shifting my eyes over to him. I realized then I couldn't lose him so easily. I missed the second shortcut purposely and we headed for the tunnel.

Knowing my pace next to him wasn't enough I missed the boost, staying next to him. I heard a growl and looked up at the sink hole, my green eyes narrowing. Erol moved over quickly to hit me and I slowed, him flying right in front of me and into the wall.

I smirked and shifted forwards, going through the center of the platform and turned the corner. I looked down at my map reading that Erol was now in third. I just placed myself in first.

Even so it was way too early to cheer. I had one whole lap to go.

Exiting the tunnel I now took the shortcut. Coming out left into the crowed arena and shifting right into the next shortcut I flew over the finish line. The light on my Zoomer came on signaling last lap and I sat up.

I heard the racers approaching quickly when I came up the hill from the shortcut. I landed hard, sparks flying from the bottom before I flew into the tunnel, glancing over my shoulder at the other racers.

I looked up at the tunnel lights that reflected off of my goggles and shifted so I missed the sink hole before going center over the platform. Glancing down at the map I nearly screamed with something hit the back of my Zoomer sending me in spirals.

Attempting to gain control in a tight tunnel with many racers and still going forwards wasn't easy. When I did get straight again I was behind Erol causing me I go wide eyed.

"How the hell-!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" he cut in grinning behind his mask. I glared, both of us exiting the tunnel.

Only a few more yards and he'd be in first place!

I shook my head, thinking before I quickly shifted remembering. I let my Zoomer nearly touch him, hearing the crowd screaming as we approached the finish line. It was at the last moment that I pushed off with my foot from his Zoomer and used the curve of the wall to cut him off, slamming forwards and spinning through the finish line.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled coming to a stop. I pulled my goggles on my head, clapping as the crowd irrupted into loud cheers.

I knew I could beat him. I knew I could win the race! It was just too bad I didn't kill Erol.

I stood from my Zoomer, waving my hand some at the people who cheered and looked up at the Eco that floated down at me. That wasn't what I smirked for. Snatching the hovering access key from the air I nodded.

"Just keeps getting better," I mumbled chuckling.

"A brave man of the people. What's better is it's a female! And who exactly is this worthy opponent?" I shifted my weight at the voice behind me, my hand falling on my hip, "In my world good worriers are either **bought**..or broken! So which is it going to be…?"

I smirked darkly, turning to Baron Praxis and my snake like eyes locked with his.

"Surprise." I watched him glare leaning forwards.

"What?" I folded my arms, one hand motioning him towards me slowly.

"Just a little closer…we need to talk," I said narrowing my eyes.

Baron nearly shook with rage and that made my satisfaction to all of this better. I rose a brow and he slammed his fist on the large hover platform he was on.

"Foolish girl! Don't you get it! It's over, Kida, for you and your precious Dark Eco boyfriend!"

I stared at him annoyed and he shook his head glaring, "All the heroes died long ago. Only survival remains. By whatever means!"

I shook my head, pointing up at him.

"You're a selfish ass, Praxis, and you'll pay for what you did to me, Jak, and the entire city!" I shouted glaring.

Baron merely grinned, "This city is mine! These lives are mine! This war…is mine! And in war people die!"

I clenched my gloved fists tightly, feeling anger build in me as my eyes dilated more. Praxis grinned and suddenly the KG behind him pointed their guns at me.

"Kill her."

"I will win!" Recognizing the voice I went to move before one of the KG looked up and pointed.

"Look out!"

I turned quickly and didn't have time for much else as I dove out of the way, Erol nearly running me over. Suddenly his Zoomer collided with the month supply of eco and it was all bad.

I covered my head quickly, shutting my eyes before sitting up seeing Erol's mask bounce away. I stared wide eyed at what I had just witnessed. He wanted so badly to kill me he killed himself.

"After her!" I shifted my attention to Baron who pointed down at me and shook my head getting up.

"Gotta gooo," I drawled running. I sprinted quickly to the exit, shoving the access pass to Baron's palace in my pocket.

I heard KG behind me and pulled on my goggles. I didn't have time or energy to fight them.

Whipping out my communicator I threw it, still running. The orange screen flashed before Jak came up.

"Kida! I saw your race! Where are you?" he demanded. I drew my gun and planted my feet, spinning and shooting the KG around me.

"I'm just outside of the arena. I'm headed towards Baron's palace! Meet me there as fast as possible, Jak!"

I didn't have time to hear his answer as I ran again, stealing a Zoomer and then heading all the way across town to Baron's palace.

"Suspect heading into sector six! We need backup!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically, hoping Jak would get there before me.

* * *

Pulling up to the large entrance door to the palace I got off of my Zoomer, pushing past people, and saw the blonde up ahead. Daxter blinked seeing me and waved.

"Took you-!"

"No time let's go!" I cut in with a singsong voice.

I grasped Jak's hand, holding up my pass before our access was granted and just as fast as they opened and went through the slammed shut and locked behind us.

Now that we were inside the palace I breathed heavily, healing over with my hands on my knees and pulled my goggles around my neck.

"My god…that took…forever," I huffed. Dax smirked, landing in front of me and crossing his arms.

"Niiiiice racing, Ki. Saw all those moves ya did." I stood correctly, shrugging some and glancing to the side.

"Well ya know…had to win somehow," I claimed smiling. Jak stepped next to me and nodded, waving his hand some.

"I've never seen you race like that before. It was pretty thrilling seeing you beat Erol," he said chuckling. I rolled my eyes looking over at him and then walked forwards some.

"Doesn't matter now. Erol's dead," I stated. I felt something in me just get lighter as I mentally cheered. The death of someone like that was so great to me I didn't know how happy I could get.

And I hated myself for it.

Daxter landed on my shoulder and Jak shook his head standing next to me.

"He deserved what was coming to him Kida." I looked over at Jak with a soft frown and he nodded seriously, "In the end he really killed himself. Purposely or not. He got the easy way out."

For once I smiled at Jak and nodded truthfully, "I know."

Daxter smiled at me from my shoulder and Jak sighed softly before we walked on. I looked around and then glanced down at the elevator grate.

Soon it jolted before shooting up. I stumbled some, Jak grasping my arm and Daxter jumped onto the blondes shoulder. It stopped abruptly and I blinked, shaking my swirly head.

"Little warning next time…"

I heard Jak laugh amused and I smacked him in the arm before following him down the hall. I had to admit that Barons palace was big. Really big. It was indeed ridiculous just as Ashlin explained it to be.

I sighed softly, wondering where that girl was. She was after all my friend and the last time I had even seen her was before I got kidnapped. I frowned, walking through the huge double doors with Jak into the blue main throne room to the palace.

Huge support beams ran down each side with blue lights making the room be brighter than it needed to be. We walked down the red carpet that lead up the steps to the chair and I looked up.

Sure enough I saw that was the window the three of us sat on to spy on Praxis and Erol before when we saw the Metal Head leader. I frowned before hearing fast footsteps behind us.

"I shouldn't have trusted you!"

Turning quickly we saw Ashlin and I blinked as she drew her gun on us. Jak frowned shifting in place.

"Back where we started huh?" he asked shaking his head. Ashlin walked over and pointed his gun to his forehead.

"Don't play games with me," she spat. I growled pulling out a replica of her gun and pointed it to her forehead.

This was just like the first time we met. Only difference was she was now my friend. I shook my head confused, one hand holding the gun steady while the other stayed by my side.

"Ashlin, what are you doing?" I questioned quickly.

"All along you've been trying to undermine our war in the Metal Heads. Who's side are you on!" she snapped. I shook my head as if she were crazy.

"Listen, Ashlin. You're father's planning something terrible. And if-!" Ashlin put her gun under Jak's chin glaring her dark green eyes.

"My father can stop this war once and for all!" I shook my head, clenching my teeth and grasping my gun more.

"If he cracks open the precursor stone the explosion will kill all of us. Don't you get it?" I shouted staring at her desperately.

Ashlin stared at Jak in shock hearing my words and he gun fell. Daxter nodded on the floor beside Jak.

"That's right. Not so hard huh? Even I can figure this one out!" Ashlin took a step back, looking down the digging hole that clearly now had where the precursor stone was.

Jak turned to walk away and I dropped my guard, shifting. Suddenly her gun was pointed to me and I did the same.

"Don't you move," she said lowly, narrowing her eyes at both of us. I stared at her annoyed but watched as she pulled out her communicator, holding it to her mouth.

"Vin, come in."

"_What what! I've got my hands full here ya know!"_

Ashlin rolled her eyes but her gun stayed pointed to me, Jak standing beside me protectively though the red haired girl and I were in the same stance.

"You know all about the Precursor Stone Myth right?" she asked nodding. Vin stuttered some but spoke proudly.

"_Sure! I did my Econetic Energy Doctor on Praetorian Theoretical Physics. Why?" _

I stared at the communicator dully when Vin said all of that and glanced over at Jak and Daxter who were staring at each other strangely.

It was obvious at that moment none of us were as smart as Vin for we had no idea what he had just said. Ashlin shook her head and spoke easily.

"What would happen if the Precursor Stone were to say be-" she shrugged offhandedly before looking at us with a glare, "-violently cracked open?"

"_Great. As if I didn't have enough to keep me awake at night you give me one more thing to dread. Thank you very much."_

As Vin began to speak more about the odds of someone actually getting the stone to break it open, Ashlin slowly circled us. I kept my gun on her, waiting for Vin to confirm our thoughts on the situation and saw in Ashlin's eyes she just didn't want to believe it.

It seemed that this one thing was the only thing that actually kept her tied to her father. In a way..it made me very sad.

Suddenly Vin's voice rang through, _"That would theoretically destroy everything!"_

Ashlin went wide eyed and looked at the communicator in her hand.

"Everything?"

"_All things! Every single thing! Now if you don't mind..I'm gonna go throw up. Bye-bye."_

Ashlin shook her head slowly, moving her gun from my range and turned away back towards the digging hole in the ground. Jak frowned shaking his head and looked at her.

"Trust me, Ashlin. We have to stop him," he said seriously. I nodded in agreement, dropping my gun and put it back in its holster no longer seeing a real threat.

Ashlin stood there silently and I frowned sadly, shaking my head.

"I know what you're thinking, Ashlin…but it's the only way," I spoke softly. I hurt for my friend even if she denied the fact she was hurt at all.

Ashlin looked over at me and stared pained, "I heard what they did to you, Kida. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

I shook my head smiling some, a hand on my waist while shifting my weight, "I'm stronger now because of it…Just a little eye change and my hair grew. No biggy."

She smiled at me and put her gun away, walking forwards.

"I'll try to find out more. But right now, my father is meeting Krew at a secret weapons factory near the dig," she said nodding. I frowned folding my arms as she stopped standing in front of us.

"I've been there." Ashlin nodded and put her communicator in my hand causing me to blink at her.

"Here. That's my top level security pass. It'll get into the factory but it won't get you back out."

I looked at the KG marked access pass and she put a hand on her hip, nodding her head towards the door across from us.

"Go through that doorway and head towards the other end of the palace. That'll be your exit."

I looked at Ashlin and she frowned at me, "When I find out anything else I'll contact you as soon as possible."

I put the access pass in my back pocket and nodded turning back to her, my black bangs falling in my face some as I stared at her.

"Be careful Ashlin. The Metal Heads are acting up and even the KG are turning on each other. You don't know what you'll father will do next," I warned seriously.

She nodded, "You be careful too." Glancing at Jak and then back at me Ashlin walked around us easily and headed for the double doors, "We never had this conversation."

* * *

_**I told you the race wasn't as good as you guys thought. I mean I can't really do much with a damn hover car/Zoomer thing..race thing..yeah..**_

_**Welll we got super far in a short amount of time I'm towards the end for this one. Events are going fast and the truth is unraveling. Bet you guy wish I would have updated like this sooner huh? 8D *shot* The next one shall be out soon! Review and I'll keep working;)**_

_**Bye-bye!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**I made this one long because I was so sick and tired of having so many chapters. Sooo this one is very very very long but it's got main events and is also a good way of bringing more action into it.**_

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter the game/series or the characters. Only my own characters and my own plot events are indeed mine:)**_

* * *

We arrived at the factory after getting out of the palace and I shook my head, looking up. We were almost to the top by this point, stopping only a few floors under it on a balcony. It seemed Krew would be up there at the very top.

"If I'm right Baron will be gone by the time we make it up there," I stated looking over at Jak.

The blonde male nodded not looking at me…but I knew that face. Recognition came across me and I shook my head.

"No! I am not staying down here, Jak!"

"Come on, Kida. You know as well as I do it's dangerous," he stated bluntly. I glared at him, my pupils thinning.

"I just did all kinds of dangerous shit! Do you realize it was a damn obstacle course to get **out** of the palace! And to get in I had to race a whole bunch of crazy men **plus** Erol!" Dax laughed at me and I rose a brow cutting him off. Jak rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"You aren't going. I'm sorry Kida but I won't allow it," he said defiantly. I rolled my eyes, folding my arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure sounds like it doesn't it, Ki." I shut my eyes, sighing as I almost gave up on life at that moment.

"You called Adriel?" I asked dully, looking over at said male leaning against the wall. He two finger saluted at me and smirked.

"He suuuure did."

"I didn't have a choice. If you won't listen then I'll make you stay," Jak said shaking his head.

I let my hands fall to my sides and I was really tempted to grab my gun. Jak took my wrist and smirked at my face.

"Ah ah ah…violence isn't necessary," he said chuckling. I narrowed my eyes at his face.

"Oh I beg to differ," I hissed lowly. Jak smirked darkly and kissed me before pulling away. I held my glare for him, though I did kiss him back and Daxter stood beside us.

"We better make it down here alive..!" he claimed crossing his arms. I nodded at his outburst, my glare falling as I sighed.

"You both better…" Jak nodded turning and heading to the entrance to the stairs that would lead to the elevator.

I grabbed my arm watching after them and frowned even more, not having a good feeling about this at all.

"Kida, you really worry too much." I turned to Adriel who stood beside me and he crossed his stronger arms, looking over at me, "I might not like him but I respect him enough to know he's strong."

I sighed not responding and felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him again and he smiled shaking his head.

"Have faith in them."

Nodding I turned, looking out at the weapon factory area before flipping out my map. The holographic image came up and I stared at it, the image reflecting off of my eyes.

"I've been looking at this whole situation a lot and it seems that someone on the inside of the city struck a deal with the Metal Head leader. And I really don't think that someone is Baron Praxis."

Adriel frowned flipping some of the dark blonde hair away from his eyes, a hand against his side while he looked at the map also.

"You mean someone sold out the city." I heard that was more of a statement and I nodded, putting my map away. I folded my arms and shifted my weight, both of us serious.

"It does make sense but I don't want to jump to any conclusions at this point. Even so…If I had to choose who would be the one to do such things…"

I looked at Adriel and he nodded, speaking in unison.

"Krew."

I heard a small explosion and looked up quickly just as Adriel did. I frowned before looked over at the shaft, putting up my fists.

"Company."

Adriel turned and glared, reaching over his back and I noticed the holster he had. I looked down at his boots and saw the holsters there too.

"How many weapons were you able to gain?" I questioned looking up at him. Adriel smirked shrugging and looked himself over.

He had armor on his shins, forearms and on his shoulders. He had arm bands on his biceps so the fitting sleeveless shirt seemed to work for him. Top that off with normal cargo pants, combat boots and gloves he looked like a man I could trust with my life. Which was good because he was my protector.

"I was able to upgrade myself at least a little," he said holding up the Beam Reflexor. So it seemed he was able to succeed in working for Krew. At least long enough to get a decent gun.

I looked up at the Metal Head that came at me before a red beam shined passed me. I ducked quickly hearing the sniping sound and looked up at Adriel from my kneeled position.

He didn't look at me, keeping one eye shut while he aimed accurately using the scope.

"Stay down alright? Wouldn't want to accidently shoot your ass," he muttered shooting a few more times, his stance set and his sniper in grasp tightly.

I blinked dumbfounded up at him but he was very focused. A part of me wondered how the hell he got his hands on a Beam Reflexor, but the other part didn't really care long enough to ask.

I stood beside him when I saw more were coming and I looked at the holsters in his boots. My gun was empty.

I reached down, grabbing the two eco pistols from his boots before standing beside him and shooting off rapidly. With every one he missed I got, soon finding that it was nearly never ending.

I clicked my the guns and growled, backing up a bit, "I'm out."

"So am I." I looked over as Adriel placed his sniper back in the holster on his back securely, _tsking_ some.

The Metal Heads came up to us slowly and I shook my head, backing up more, watching as Adriel got in front of me defensively.

"There's way too many for a close quarters fight. And there's no way in hell Jak will let us get up there," he muttered. On que I heard another large blast causing me to curse.

Jak was in battle on the roof so there was no way up there, and we were getting surrounded down here. I thought about it before pulled my goggles down over my eyes. I moved around Adriel, my gloved fists together and let them spark before shifting my feet and pulling back.

My eyes flashed purple and I slammed my knuckles on the grate ground causing a large purple Spark Wave. Not hesitating for the wait I did the same for my left hand causing a double wave before standing correctly.

I saw it was empty long enough for a path and quickly nodded at Adriel before we shot past the dead Metal Heads. I skipped steps and jumped across landings, hearing he was right behind me.

Soon I got to the lower level but stumbled to a stop going wide eyed. Adriel stopped beside me, looking down at the weapon factory area.

"Holy…"

"Where the hell are the Metal Heads coming from!" I said breathlessly. It seemed like it went on forever, more and more just heading towards the factory.

I looked down at the steps seeing they were crawling up fast. I didn't have enough energy to even slow them down at the moment. I was still recovering from the Double Spark Wave. I moved back some and I felt Adriel avert me around and pushed me in front of him as we went back the way we came.

I glanced behind me and Adriel shook his head, grasping my hand and running forwards, pulling me along.

"Come on!" Pressing the button to the elevator to the top floor he threw me in, pinning me to the gate as we went up, Metal Heads banging against the gate. I breathed heavily and looked over through my goggles as he arrived at the top.

Jak was standing across from a half dead looking Krew. Daxter turned towards us when we stumbled out of the gate and Jak went wide eyed.

"What happ-?"

"Metal Heads," I breathed shaking my head. Adriel nodded, staring at Jak intently though he stayed by my side.

"A lot of them." Jak frowned before turning to Krew who began laughing.

"This city..is already dead! I've sold you all out!" he huffed before coughing. I pulled my goggles around my neck and walked forwards angrily.

"They're spilling in like water! It's only a matter of time before they're all over the city. What the hell did you do!" Adriel folded his arms standing beside Jak and Krew just looked at us.

"You'll all perish! All of you! Ahahahaha!"

Adriel looked up, his hair moving against his forehead, and he pointed a bit.

"That's a bomb," he stated. I nodded at his obvious analysis before hearing something off. Dax looked at Jak, quickly climbing on his shoulder.

"I think maybe we should be anywhere else just about now!" he yelled. I nodded in agreement with a frown.

"Yeah but it's blocked!"

"Over here!" I looked over seeing a KG vehicle and Jak blinked.

"Ashlin?"

"We're outta here," she said smirking. Adriel grabbed my wrist.

"Get in!" he ordered. Ashlin landed quickly and I was nearly thrown in the seat. Jak climbed over and hung off of one side while Adriel did the same to the other.

Ashlin lifted off of the ground before quickly heading away. I looked over at the factory, seeing Krew sigh before the explosion covered his being, blinding me and I looked away quickly.

I looked at Ashlin as we headed to south town and she shook her head.

"It wasn't easy to find you," she spoke looking at me. I shrugged with my palms up.

"Then how did you?" The redhead smiled raising a brow.

"I told you where to go." I rolled my eyes smirking and she landed slowly, speaking over the hover car as we got out.

"You guys find my father. I'll go take the Heart of Mar to Keira for you," she said nodding.

I stood and frowned as she began to lift off again, looking at all of us, "I'm sorry it's come to this."

My green eyes held sadness and I nodded, "We'll see you soon, Ashlin.."

She flashed me a doubtful smile before flying off. I looked after her before Adriel spoke to Jak.

"We've still got one last thing to get," he said folding his arms. Jak nodded and I shifted, a hand on my hip as I thought about it.

"The Time Map Keira was talking about. But-"

"I'm pretty sure I know where it's located."

We all three looked at Adriel and Daxter looked just as confused as me.

"How the hell do you know where it is!" Adriel smiled sheepishly, holding up his palms as he shrugged offhandedly.

"Krew had it. At least I think." Shaking his head he put his hands to his side shifting, "Don't exactly hold me to it. But before I left Tess and I saw Krew had something that he didn't look at ease to be holding. So he hid it."

I sighed deeply and Jak waved his hand some as he spoke.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" he asked calmly enough. Adriel nodded some, thinking more about it as they spoke.

"Yeah. I think it's in that game machine just by the door at the bar," he stated glancing at me. I blinked and Daxter looked over Jak's shoulder at Hip Hog Heaven.

"Well he sure got creative on hiding it," he mumbled sarcastically. Adriel nodded then smirked crossing his arms.

"Pretty sure Tess said something about you not coming to visit her." Jak rolled his eyes and Dax blinked repeatedly before grinning.

"Seems I've got a date with a lovely lady!" he claimed hoping off and running towards the place.

I sighed and Jak smirked standing beside Adriel as we all watched. Jak didn't look away as he spoke up.

"Did she really?"

"Of course not. But this way we can get ammo and the damn Time Map."

I giggled walking on and following Daxter over to Hip Hog Heaven. It really wasn't long before we were already there considering we were only a few yards from it.

I walked in and looked over when Tess began talking.

"Kida! I missed you!" I stumbled back some with a grunt seeing as how she glopped me. I hugged the girl back nervously, smiling a bit.

"H-Heeeey, Tess!" The blonde girl pulled away smiling and we both looked over at Adriel.

"I told them about the artifact Krew put into the machine," he said easily. She let me go nodding and walked over the the blue and red machine.

"Yeah. Whatever Krew put in that machine, he looked really nervous," she explained nodding. I went to speak up but Daxter intervened causing me to raise a brow.

"Whatever it is Krew won't be needed it any more. He's, shall we say, not all together these days," he said chuckling some.

Adriel looked over at me grinning and I crossed my arms with a huff, looking away. Jak shook his head some, looking at Tess.

"Have you tried to get whatever is in there out?" he asked. Tess nodded and Daxter jumped on the machine, cracking his fingers.

"Step aside, Jak. Let the game player do his stuff," he said cockily. I shook my head and Tess gave a seductive smile.

"You're such an animal," she drawled shaking her head. Daxter grasped the large red hammer looking object and we all stepped back.

"This…will be interesting," Adriel said. I shook my head, rolling my eyes when Daxter began playing.

"I need a drink," I mumbled walking towards the bar. I could hear Tess cheering on Dax as I reached over the bar, grabbing the less strong alcohol and poured some, shifting my eyes over when Jak spoke.

"Something wrong?" I sat down next to him and shook my head a little.

"There's not really something wrong considering everything is wrong," I mumbled taking a drink. Jak sighed some, crossing his arms and leaning forwards.

"I understand that." I looked over at him and frowned softly.

"What's going to become of us Jak…? Everything's…" I shut my eyes pained and looked away from him, "Ashlin, Torn, us. It seems the more we fight the more we lose."

Jak didn't respond at first before taking my drink from me and sipping it himself.

"That's war." I looked at him and shook my head some, the black bangs brushing against my face a little.

"I dislike it." Jak smiled at me a little, flicking pieces of my hair out of my face and shook his head, looking my face over.

"No one does.."

"You beat the game, Daxter!" We both turned towards the others and I followed Jak over to the machine after one last sip.

Tess hugged Daxter tightly and Adriel stood, holding the Time Map in his hands.

"Seems we were right. Krew did hide the Time Map in there," he said shrugging at me. I nodded smiling and shifted my weight, a hand on my hip.

"Now we get that to Keira and we can finish the Rift Raider," I claimed happily. Daxter smirked up at Tess, standing in front of all of us.

"You know, sugarplum, if any real Metal Heads came to town, I'd bonk 'em just like I did in the game!"

I looked over at the door as two huge Metal Heads walked I and I went wide eyed. Daxter smiled bravely, holding up his fists.

"They'd be all "Don't hurt me pleeease!" and I'd be all "Too late Metal Monkeys! You diiie screaming!" He began laughing and I pointed a bit.

"U-Uh…Daxter…" Jak pulled out his gun cocking it.

"Um…" Daxter turned quickly and gave a panicked yell.

"Jak! I think these trophies are still moving!" I covered my head as two shots rang out and Jak stared a bit in shock at where the Metal Heads previously were.

I put my hand on Jak's back worriedly and Daxter flipped out.

"Metal Heads! Metal Heads!" Adriel looked over at Tess confused with a frown.

"Metal Heads in the city?" he questioned. I shook my head and Jak looked over at me to reassure me I'm fine. Daxter shook his head waving his arms.

"Where's Sig when ya need him!" Tess blinked and I looked at her.

"Where is Sig?" Adriel held the Time Map thinking about it.

"I think Krew sent Sig on one last mission," he explained frowning. Tess nodded looking at Jak and I.

"Something about using Mar's Ruby Key to open a secret door in the Underport." Jak shook his head as if it were obvious.

"Of course!" He walked towards the door looking at us, "Come on. We need to get to the Underport right now."

Adriel handed the Time Map to Tess and she nodded her head, "I'll take the Time Map to Keira."

"Be careful, angel face. And your hero will return shortly!" Daxter said bowing dramatically. I kicked the Ottsel out the door with Adriel behind me.

We got outside and I shook my head annoyed, "I can't believe we didn't see it before. Sig was set up by Krew. That door open must be the reason that Metal Heads were nearly over filling the city."

Jak nodded and Adriel shook his head.

"We need to hurry and help him," he explained. Jak nodded.

"We'll each take a Zoomer. Move quickly and don't get caught by KG," he ordered. We all nodded, Daxter jumping on Jak's shoulder, and quickly headed towards the Underport.

* * *

Landing on the outside of the double doors to the entrance to the Underport I looked around for KG before we all went in. I saw there was another one of those elevators and I _tsked_. They were going to make me sick with these things. I shook my head seeing Jak walk forwards and followed, Adriel close behind.

After a moment of standing on the gated platform we shot downwards and after a few floors came to a halt.

"That has **GOT** to me modified!" I snapped holding onto Adriel. He chuckled and Jak shook his head smirking as we walked forwards. There was a large drain on the floor and cement wall left us in a very small area.

"I'm not okay with this," I said quickly. Jak grasped my hand for comfort and I looked over at Adriel when he spoke.

"How do we get out of here?" he asked. My green eyes scanned the area and I saw a large door.

It seemed blocked off. I looked at Adriel about to reply but he was messing with something.

"What the hell is this?" he muttered. I looked at the robotic thing and then blinked when Jak simply started to get in it. I frowned yanking on his hand and he looked at me.

"What?"

"You can't just climb in there!" Jak looked at me blankly.

"Kida, it's a Titan Suit. I've used it before," he explained shortly. I looked over at Adriel who shrugged and I let go.

Jak climbed in the Titian Suit with Daxter and he shook his head.

I blinked at him and he put a hand on my head. I was very confused before water began to rise from the drain. Adriel and I looked down and I went wide eyed. Jak shut the glass on his Titan Suit and the water got higher.

I had flashes of the test tube fill my mind and I began to panic as it rose higher. My feet lifted from the ground as did Adriel's and Jak stared at us shocked safely inside his suit.

Adriel flipped the wet hair from his face, and pulled me to him. I couldn't breath as I began to freak out and he pulled my red goggles over my eyes his own blue ones covering his eyes.

"Kida, hold your breath!" he ordered. I didn't have a choice as it reached my neck and I gasped for air before holding my breath quickly.

I looked down and I could see Jak in his suit, pointing at something but I was too freaked out to remember. I shut my eyes remembering the trapped feeling I had before and I coughed running out of air.

I swam downwards, pushing off of the ceiling and looked over where Adriel was. I turned my head for an exit and saw nothing. I coughed again and I could hear a muffled noise of Jak yelling at me. My face was grasped softly and I was pulled up a little.

I blinked opening my eyes as Adriel pressed his lips to mine, floating a bit above me. I wasn't exactly frozen but I was indeed shocked. I could see through his blue goggles his lidded teal eyes were staring into mine, spreading my mouth with his own and he breathed in giving me oxygen.

I inhaled and when he pulled away I held my breath again. Soon he placed a mask over my mouth and noise I could breathe again. I looked at him and he did the same to himself, looking at me with a grin.

I glared my eyes, my hair dancing around me, _'That was not necessary.'_

'_**I gave you air,'**_ he replied shrugging. I looked at Jak he rolled his eyes, leaning against his hand and tapped his fingers.

'_He is defiantly pissed,'_ I thought sighing. Adriel chuckled, floating down next to me and we both watched as Jak went through the doorway.

'_**Defiantly.'**_

I shot downwards before swimming quickly, following Jak with Adriel beside me. I looked down at the crabs in the sand and Adriel tapped my arm getting my attention. I looked at him and saw he was pointing at something.

It was like a geyser shooting upwards with a blue eco glowing under it. I swam over and I was shoved in causing me to scream some.

I shut my eyes, my hair whipping around me but I felt more oxygen enter my mask giving me a longer amount of time to breathe. I floated out and Adriel passed through and we both moved so that Jak's Titan Suit could do the same. So it seemed we all had a limited amount of oxygen.

I turned following Jak up the steps as he took out the door. I covered my head as it blew up and Adriel floated next to me before we swam forwards. Swimming wasn't hard for me to do considering I grew up on an island. Water was just something I wasn't comfortable with.

I glanced around at the plants and rocks on the sandy ground and realized it was like we were in the bottom of the ocean. Swimming through the larger area I swam up so I was more beside Jak, now in between both blondes.

Up ahead was another geyser and I swam through it quickly, floating backwards watching Adriel and Jak do the same. Jak pointed and I shifted my eyes upwards as he walked forwards. When I looked again Jak's Titan Suit had fallen in the square hole.

Adriel and I blinked down at him before I swam downwards with him. Adriel and I merely followed Jak as he went through another door and up the steps. We went through that opening and I had to quickly stop before I slammed into a-

'_Naval Mine!' _I squeaked when I was yanked backwards by Adriel and he grasped my hand tightly.

'_**Will you at least try not to kill yourself! Every time I turn around you're in danger!'**_ he shouted.

I glared at him for yelling at me mentally but held his hand as he swam forwards following Jak. I was grateful Adriel was there. If it weren't for him within thirty minutes I'd probably be dead by now.

We swam on seeing another geyser and swam through it before Jak headed for the next doorway. I saw a squid looking thing and realized it was actually a Metal Head. I _tsked_ before going to use my gun and stopped.

Adriel shook his head at the fact I couldn't exactly use a gun down here. I just swam quicker into through the doorway near Jak, turning behind me and looked through my hair at Adriel. He caught up with me and I turned forwards again swimming on.

I floated in the middle of the water and looked up seeing Jak couldn't exactly float up to the top.

Jak moved towards the four platforms and hit them so they floated to the top. I nodded and swam to the top breaking the surface.

I gasped for air shortly, my hair sticking to my form and Adriel came up behind me. I spun to see him and he saw his hair stuck to his forehead, the sides of his face, and his neck. I giggled at him and he rolled his eyes swimming past me to the landing.

Pulling himself up he kept one leg in reaching out and pulling me up gently as I swam over. I sat on the landing and we both looked over as Jak surfaced in his Titan Suit, jumping from platform to platform before getting on the landing with a thump. I jumped and looked at him seeing him smirk.

Shaking my head and stood seeing the hole. I dove in the cold water and moved as Adriel dove in behind me. I looked over when Jak landed and we both moved towards the blocked doorway, watching as he smashed that one in and we followed him through.

I looked over at Adriel as we swam and saw something across his forehead. It was like a thin black design with precursor symbols tattooed across his forehead. It looked a sort of band. I frowned grasping his face and he blinked coming to a stop.

We floated there for a moment and watched as his hair lifted revealing his forehead again. I saw it once more in detail and it was indeed a tattooed band across his forehead. Adriel's hands came up and touched my wrists, smiling a little at me.

'_**It's the mark showing I'm linked to you…The more visible the brand is the stronger the bond..'**_ he explained easily. I stared at him confused and let his face go slowly.

'_How-?'_

'_**They put it on me when I was little.'**_

I wondered why I didn't have one and he looked forwards seeing Jak was far ahead across the bridge and grabbed my hand gently, swimming forwards. I followed him but I didn't question it any further. That must have been why he let his hair fall across his forehead like that. To hide the brand he was forced to have.

I felt bad as we arrived in a different room. I swam on with Adriel and watched as Jak jumped from large block to large block. I waited for Jak, as we entered another room. I looked over at double doors and figured that would be our exit. I blinked finding I couldn't breathe anymore and my mask was out of oxygen.

I snapped my attention over at Adriel who coughed shutting his eyes and brought his hands to his mouth. The masks were out of air and the last geyser we passed was in a whole other area. I coughed grabbing my mask and pulled it off easily, Adriel doing the same.

Jak looked up at us and saw the problem going towards the double doors. They opened up and we swam through, holding our breath for a little longer.

I became light headed and Jak stopped when the doors shut behind him. The water lowered and drained down. My feet floated to the ground and I collapsed when the water dissipated and gasped for air, pulling my goggles off of my face. Adriel was on his back breathing heavily, pulling the goggles off of his head.

"Never…again," he huffed. Jak walked over to me and kneeled.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I nodded, still on my hands and knees and smiled still breathing hard.

"Just swam for what feels like ever and ran out of air…we're fine," I breathed. Standing up straight, I looked over at Adriel who shook the water out of his medium hair, the bangs now blocking his forehead in a swipe as usual.

"All that to save Sig's ass," he mumbled standing. He let his blue goggles hang off of his neck and I ringed out my hair, pulling my goggles on my head as usual.

"Let's go."

I walked forwards hearing gun shots and figured Sig was close. At least he was alive. That was way better then what I figured he'd be. I felt relief wash over me that my brother was alive.

Walking quickly we turned the corner and saw Sig was across the large gap. Jak tucked and rolled before pushing off. I took a few steps back before running and jumping, landing on my feet, Adriel using eco to take a few steps off of the wall and landing beside us.

"Hey there , tough guy." We all four ducked when Sig turned to shoot us and I popped my head up from behind Jak.

"Get your skinny asses over here and start shootin'!" he demanded glaring. I jumped over Jak to my brother and grew my pistol, shooting a Metal Head and Sig shook his head.

"You shouldn't have come down here, Sis. Man was I set up! Krew sent me down here to open some old doors with that ruby key you found. And when I did, Metal Heads came streamin' in from some passage outside the city walls! It's like they were waiting for me!"

Adriel drew out his Blast Reflexor and shook his head taking some shots, "I'm not surprised."

I nodded in agreement shooting also and then looked over at Jak who was on the other side of Sig.

"Krews dead," he stated bluntly. Sig looked at him annoyed.

"Yeah! Well his lucky. Cause he would not want me to catch him alive!" he snapped. I shook my head angrily as Sig shot some more and looked at Jak.

"The Metal Heads must have promised Krew a shitload for him to betray the whole city like this!" I said desperately. Daxter nodded in agreement, jumping on my shoulder.

"Yeah..let's get outta here!" he yelled shrinking back. I nodded and we headed towards the exit.

Adriel scoped the back with Jak in front and I made sure I had the right. We moved fast enough through the doors and Sig shook his head getting the left side.

"I can't believe this happened," he mumbled. I shrugged glancing over at him.

"Can't really be that shocked. I mean what else can you expect from Krew?" I questioned shaking my head. Sig looked over at me but said nothing else and I knew I was correct.

"Is there a reason why you and Adriel over there are soaked to the damn bone?" he asked. I rubbed my head sheepishly, walking beside my older brother.

"We um..had to swim." I felt he looked at me blankly and I ignored him.

Arriving in a darker room I noticed all sorts of holes in the floor. I shifted my weight with a hand on my hip and sighed, "What the hell…?"

Adriel put his gun on his shoulder chuckling.

"Every time.." Jak rolled his eyes and looked down the opposite direction.

"It looks like we can get out through there." He looked at me and nodded, "Be careful."

Adriel's elf ear twitched and he held up his hand.

"Did you hear something…?" he asked softly. I shook my head and he stepped forwards narrowing his eyes towards the wall. Sig raised a brow at me, not looking away from Adriel.

"Is this guy always like this?" he asked referencing to his sudden attention on the wall. I shrugged and suddenly he turned towards me in a run, putting his gun away and grabbing my wrist.

"Run," he stated bluntly. I blinked letting him pull me and suddenly I heard a familiar roar and fast feet. I looked over my shoulder as my damp hair still stuck to me and saw that mandating canopied.

I went wide eyed running behind Adriel as he pulled me along, "I thought we killed that thing!"

"Not the time!" He jumped and I did too, both of us landing side by side but we had to keep moving.

"Jak!" I yelled looking behind me. I saw he was close and Adriel put a hand on my back, shaking his head.

"He's fine! Keep moving," he ordered nodding. I did so quickly seeing the next two platforms moved.

I didn't understand why the entire city had to be a huge play house! It wasn't! It was annoying!

I jumped from one to the other quickly and then sprinted across the way. I avoided tripping at time like this considering I always seemed to do that. Now I was in front of everyone Jak in the back which I wasn't comfortable with.

I stopped once I got across the bridge and notice the shift in it. Adriel and Sig ran past me Jak running to catch up with us. The bridge started to collapse and the Metal Head began to fall with Jak and Daxter.

"No!"

I grasped Jak's hand quickly and leaned over the side, stopping them from falling. Daxter hung onto Jak's ankle and they both stared up at me wide eyed. I grunted, my body slipping over the side as I slid over the side, both of my hands grasping Jak's.

"Kida, let go!" Jak ordered. I shook my head defiantly and felt my ankles were grabbed. I looked over my shoulder at Adriel who shut one eye pulling.

"Why…does this always..happen to you?" he muttered. We were being pulled back up slowly and Adriel looked over at Sig.

"Little help here, big guy?" he asked throwing a smile. Sig grabbed onto Adriel and pulled taking steps back and we all came back on the landing.

I Adriel let go of me and I sat up normally, Jak doing the same and I quickly hugged both Jak and Daxter.

"Thank, Mar! I almost lost you guys!"I cried blinking repeatedly.

Daxter blinked and Jak hugged me back. I pulled away smiling and turned giving Adriel a hug before doing the same for my brother. When I was done they were all staring at me and I started walking forwards again.

"I think that's the last we'll see of him," Sig said nodding. I shrugged and Adriel looked at the blocks.

"Well then…" Jak pulled out his gun just as Adriel did and they smirked at each other. Sig and I watched as the shot the different blocks into place of the activation key. I looked over at the stone doors as they came open and crossed my arms shifting.

"It amazes me how you guys just already know this stuff," I mumbled shaking my head. Adriel flashed me a smirk and Jak shrugged smiling.

We walked on and I stopped seeing it was another block puzzle. Adriel titled his head drawing his gun once more and Jak did the same. I turned around whipping out my pistol and shot the ape like Metal Head easily.

"You get the door open, we'll watch your back," Sig said snapping his Peacemaker. I nodded smirking and Adriel and Jak went to work.

Sig and I turned and went back to back, firing off easily while defending each other.

It came to my attention that I wasn't a whole lot like my brother. Our skin tone was completely different and while both of our eyes were green…mine were a lighter shade. Being that I was separated from him for a long time..it was hard to imagine myself without him in my life. But there was a part of me that-

"Sig…we aren't brother and sister…are we?" I asked softly, shooting another Metal Head. Sig didn't answer at first and part of me wondered if he even heard me. I looked over at him some and he was looking at me. The look in his eye told me I was right.

He shot another Metal Head speaking easily.

"We might not be blood related, but for four whole years were my sister. So even now you'll be my baby sister," he claimed. I looked over at him and he smiled at me nodding.

"Better believe it, Sis." I smiled brightly at him and we both looked over as the door came open.

Adriel shifted with his gun on his shoulder, Jak looking over at us also.

Sig walked on and I watched him, now wondering. If he indeed wasn't my brother then by this point I really didn't have a family to claim as my own. It didn't affect me in a negative way considering I had a large family.

Jak, Daxter. Adriel and Ashlin. Sig, Keira, Tess, Torn, Samos, Jinx, Vin, Onin, Baby Boy. The list went on. I had a family.

But I wondered why I was lied to about him being my brother…and who my real family was.

I turned my head to the wall as a bang sounded through and I jumped. A few more and I ran when the wall exploded, the Metal Head canopied appearing once more.

"Great! Here comes that bad boy again," Sig muttered. He shoved Jak and Adriel and they started off, "Move your asses!"

I stayed close behind them all, running from area to area and jumped over the electricity beams feeling it was gaining. There was a hover plate in front of me and I shot it with my pistol causing it to flip to the surface.

Running away from something so big when I was so small was not the most comfortable feeling..but going through the damn circus to do so made it all the more fun.

I broke my fall with a roll and landed next to them, Jak and Adriel jumping down and slamming through the gate. Sig waited for me to go through and I landed in Jak's arms causing me to blink confused.

He ran forwards, setting me down and pushing me on so I was between the two males. I followed Adriel across the bridge and did a sharp turn going to the next one. Jak turned and looked at Sig who slowed to a stop on the bridge.

"Come on! We're almost to the elevator!" he shouted nodding. Sig smirked nodding his head.

"Looks like we finally lost 'em, chili peppers. Piece of cake huh? Now you guys a real Wastelanders," he claimed standing correctly. I rolled my eyes standing in front of him and smiled some.

"Wow. Feels great," I drawled sarcastically. Adriel chuckled, folding his arms.

"Yeah we only went through hell." Jak smirked a hand on his hip. Sig ruffled my hair and I backed up some, stopping and looking at him when he spoke again.

"I say it's time we take this fight to the Metal Head leader himself. What a trophy he'll make?" I giggled some at Sig's daydreamed look and he nodded looking at all of us again, "We find a way to juice up Mar's old gun and then boom baby! We storm the nest guns blazin!"

I stared at him and nodded, "That's brilliant!"

Adriel nodded looking at Jak, both of them smirking.

"If we can get the Precursor Stone we can defiantly get that old gun to work again," Adriel said surely. Jak nodded and looked at Sig.

"Let's do it," he said a bit excited.

Sig nodded proudly, "We'll take 'em all on together! You and me! Side by side! Nothing will stop us cause we're-!"

I screamed some when the Metal Head slammed through the ceiling and landed on Sig taking him down with him, my body flying backwards.

I sat up in a gasp, my eyes wide, everyone screaming.

"SIG!"

I ran over to the edge and saw nothing but black, the empty hole giving off no sound. Jak grabbed me before I could fall off of the side and I shook my head feeling my eyes water.

"Sig! Sig!" My voice broke as I screamed and my damp hair fell over my shoulders.

I saw my tears fall down the hole where the bridge once was as they trailed down my face. Adriel shut his eyes shaking his head while turning away and Jak, turned me and held me to him.

It seemed as though no matter how hard I tried I saved no one.

* * *

_**So this was two times as long as the usual ones..and it was two times as sad. Please review and I shall do my best to write some more:(**_

_**We love you Kida..**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**So um….yeah…I realized…this is the last official chapter to this story..im in shock. I finished writing this and just stared for the longest time…**_

_**I guess…we'll start the last chapter?**_

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter the game/series or the characters. Only my own characters and my own plot events are indeed mine…**_

* * *

I walked out of the door first seeing we were near south town again. My eyes averted to the orange communicator that floated around and I saw Keira's face.

"This is Keira. That's for getting the artifacts guys! It's strange. The Time Map had a bunch of old coordinates in it. Can you come see me at the stadium?" I nodded easily, looking at the blue and green haired girl.

"Sure. We'll be there as fast as possible," I responded. I put the communicator back in my pocket and looked over at Jak, Daxter and Adriel.

"You guys head to the stadium. I need to get to the gun course for a gun upgrade. I'll meet you there as soon as I can." I turned and went up the ramp before either of them could stop me, my mind set on shooting guns and asking questions later.

I turned into Hip Hog Heaven and looked around before going towards the bar. I jumped over the side and moved bottles before coming across the object I wanted. I stood correctly, cocking the large Yellow Mod Morph-Gun.

Turning I grasped the brown leather strapped holster and hooked it to the back of my suspenders before placing the blaster in its holster. I grabbed two more Eco Pistols and placed them in either holster on my thighs, glancing up before looking up again.

I stopped slowly and stared at myself. Two years ago I wouldn't have imagined myself like this.

I had to change considering I was soaked from before. Sporting the clothes Tess gave me, I wore the tight dark jean shorts and the boots she gave me that went to my knees, the two brown straps keeping them together. With the dark blue singlet with short sleeves I had bandage like straps around my arms.

It was rather different from the mere skirt and tank I wore back in the village. The weapons just topping it off.

I shook my head and headed out of the door, slowing to a stop when I got halfway through the bar. I stared at the ground in silence for the longest time…just thinking. My dry hair fell and framed my face and I let my snake like eyes glaze over.

I was done here…I wanted to go home. Back to my little home in Sandover Village and pretend none of this happened.

We were going to finish this and beat the Metal Head leader. I went through too much. We went through too much. To get this far and let it all just die like this..this city. That's not what so many people died for and that was defiantly not what Sig died for.

I shook my head walking outside to the dark city and headed towards the stadium.

* * *

"The Rift Raiders finished. But if my father's right and the ring in somewhere in the Metal Head nest, how are we going to get the Rift Raider there to us it?"

I stepped beside Jak as Keira spoke and shrugged.

"We could fly it there," I stated simply. Adriel looked over at me from his spot against the Rift Raider and raised a brow.

"Really? And how do we do that Superwomen?" I laughed dully at him and he smirked, Jak rolling his eyes.

I looked over as something popped its head out and I saw a Lurker. Not just any Lurker either. I smiled brightly, waving some.

"Brutter!" I cheered. The Lurker blinked and then smiled, running over and nearly squeezing me in a hug, picking me up.

"Little human girl, Kida! Kida growed so big!" he claimed happily. I laughed some and he put me down.

"Me help you now!" I nodded and he pointed, "Brutter just knew friends would need lift if Metal Headers attack!"

Daxter climbed on my shoulder and leaned up to Brutter winking some.

"Butter, you the man." I smiled in agreement to our old friend.

"Good work, Brutter. This way we can get there safely," I said patting his arm happily. Jak crossed his arms.

"I didn't realize you had so many connections to this city," he said looking at me confused. I shrugged a bit, shifting my weight.

"Two years gives you time," I said, Daxter nodding in agreement. Adriel looked at Jak and spoke easily.

"She and Daxter helped the Lukers a lot when you were in prison." Jak looked over at him and Adriel looked at me confused.

"Why'd you change?" he asked. I shook my head, a hand on my hip.

"I don't like being cold. And I have better weapons," I said shortly. Adriel looked at me suspiciously and I stuck my tongue out, looking at Brutter.

"Lurker Balloons are finest lifters in world. But they is easy target," he said shaking his head. I nodded at the yellow eyed monster as Jak spoke.

"Right. You guys take the Rift Raider to the nest. We'll stay here and take of your take off and get away," he stated. Adriel and I nodded.

"Once again being your friend **sucks**! I wanna go on the balloon," Daxter whined crossing his arms. I looked down at the Ottsel and smiled apologetically.

"You keep stadium safe while we prep balloon and get away," Brutter said looking at me. I nodded and turned around hearing a familiar noise. Brutter pointed at the Metal Heads as both Samoses walked in looking at each other.

"Oh no! Here they come! Metal Headers!" I drew out my Blaster, Adriel getting out his Blast Reflexor and I looked at Jak. I watched the Samoses use their sage energy and green eco brought the Rift Raider up.

"Adriel and I will cover the two back sides. Be sure to make a path for the sages to get to the balloon safely," I instructed.

Jak nodded getting his Scatter Gun. It seemed in front there were frog like Metal Heads, the bigger ones coming fast from the back. I walked backwards slowly, seeing there were so many and shot off quickly and rather accurate. Adriel was beside me guarding the back of the younger Samos, his bullets bouncing off of the walls and taking out many Metal Heads at a time.

I grunted looking over quickly seeing a Metal Head hit me and shot him. I took out the next ones with my side now clear, letting the older Samos recover and keep going. I looked over at Adriel and shot two that almost hit his back before spinning and shooting the next.

The Metal Heads were no gone and I sighed gratefully.

"Nice shooting there, Ki." I smiled at Adriel, putting my gun away on my back and we looked over they placed the Rift Raider on the balloon.

Keira and the others climbed on and I looked at Adriel.

"I want you to go with them to the nest. Guard them until Jak and I get there okay?" Adriel blinked at me and shook his head.

"Wait i-!" I held up my hand frowning.

"Ah…get on. Guard Keira and the others. I don't want any more lives lost," I stated. He stared at me pained before his snake like teal eyes softened.

"Yes, ma'am." He got on and stood beside Keira and soon the thing lifted.

"Up up and away!" I smiled as Brutter said this and Daxter shook his head on Jak's shoulder.

"Must be nice floating away while me **die down here**!" he yelled annoyed. I shook my head at his words and Adriel crossed his arms looking down at us.

"You better not let her get hurt Jak!" he said shaking his blonde head. Jak smirked shifting and Keira leaned over the corner to the balloon waving a bit at us.

"We'll meet near the nest, Kida! See you soon, Jak. Be careful!" she called waving some. I nodded waving up at her and Daxter whacked us on the head.

"Yeah, **Jak**. Be careful."

I rolled my eyes and noticed the alarm hadn't gone off. It was dark outside now which meant this was going to be harder. We headed towards the stairs leading to the Slums and I blinked when my communicator floated around me.

"_Jak…Kida…"_ I stopped, hearing Vin's weak voice and grabbed it but I didn't see him.

"Vin?" I asked quickly. I listened intently with Jak as he spoke again.

"_Ki..da…Kor…construction site..!"_ He let out one last breath before it went quiet and I stared wide eyed. Vin just died. Shaking my head angrily I broke into a run. I knew I couldn't trust Kor. And I was about to find out why.

"We need to get to the construction site!" I yelled over my shoulder.

* * *

We arrived at the edge of the city rather fast and we all ran through the door to enter the construction site. I turned and skipped steps running with Jak behind me. We got to the double doors and Jak shook his head as it spun.

"_Leaving city safe zone."_

I rolled my eyes at the automatic voice before looking down the board walk to see Baron. Jak and I ran down quickly and when we got to the bottom Kor fell from the sky in front of us. We slid to a stop as Kor rose and I glared at him while Jak frowned confused.

"Kor..what's going on?" he asked curiously. Kor turned around and smiled at us some, waving his staff.

"Oh I'm sure you know." He walked towards us and Jak backed up some like me, "Deep down in your darkest nightmares..we've met before…remember?"

His sharp blue eyes averted to my snake like green ones and he smiled, "And I recently found out who you are, girl. It just gets better from here."

I saw his face change some as he said this and fear crept up when he turned away, walking on.

"Everything's going exactly…as planned." Kor began laughing and Daxter pointed a bit, hiding behind Jak as realization came across all of us.

Kor threw his staff and came off of the ground. I stared wide eyed as wings spread and soon his arms deformed, a tale growing.

"It's…It's the Metal Head leader!" Daxter yelled pointing.

I watched as Kor's body twisted and broke with sickening noises before a bright light went off, his body exploding into the Metal Head we saw come out of the Rift Ring two years ago.

"Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now!" Baron held up his green sword stepping in front of us and I stared at the scene in front of me in shock.

I mean you had to admit..there was a lot happening at the moment.

"So for the last time…give me the Precursor Stone!" Kor yelled shaking his head. Baron shook his head and the KG stood their ground.

"If the city must die…then we all die!" he claimed holding up his blade.

They all ran forwards and before I could process the next thing that was happening Kor let out a Dark Eco Blast from his mouth sending Baron Praxis and the Krimzon Guard to sore backwards into the construction area. The explosion sent barrels of Eco bouncing with the entire construction area to fall down.

Jak grabbed me quickly and we jumped out of the way at the last moment, the dust filling the area. I looked up as Kor flew higher.

"I will find that stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!" he shouted before flying away.

Jak and I got up and ran over to where coughing was heard and we both lifted the huge piece of board off of Praxis.

I stared down at him as he began speaking weakly, "You are the supreme weapon, Jak."

My green eyes averted to Jak and Baron grasped my arm gently causing me to look down at him confused, "And you are the weapon that was never to be found.."

At this point I stared at him as if he were crazy but he spoke on shaking his head.

"But I found and made you both. Still any leader worth assault always has a backup plan." He pulled out an activation device, hitting the button and the floor opened over. I stared at the bomb that rose with the green Precursor Stone on it and frowned.

"Remember…the first rule to making a bomb…is always make two," Baron breathed. I looked at him as he shut his eye not moving and stood.

Jak and I stared at him before we quickly went over to the bomb. I looked at the Ottsel and pointed.

"Go, Dax," I said nodding. He rolled his eyes jumping off Jak's shoulder and running forwards, climbing up the bomb quickly.

"Aweh okay! I'm going in." I watched, praying he was alright, as he went inside the top under the Precursor Stone.

Soon after a few more adjustments the Precursor Stone popped out and Daxter grin.

"Boom! Haha! Gotcha!" he claimed winking at us. I nodded clapping.

"Great job, Dax!" He came down on Jak's shoulder smiling.

"Like candy from a baby." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I reached down to pick the Precursor Stone up and suddenly it flashed going hot. I pulled my hands away quickly and saw they were burned.

I hissed lowly at the stone, my pupils thinning and my eyes narrowing as Jak picked it up. I snapped out of it with a blink and Jak raised a brow at me.

"Are you…okay?" he asked.

I nodded looking at my hands and they were already healed, "Yeah…It just burned me all of the sudden."

Jak frowned at me and I shook my head some, waving off his worries. My communicator popped up and I stared at the orange screen seeing Ashlin.

"_Kida, I think now's the time to act. The Metal Heads are so focused on attacking the city they may have left their nest vulnerable,"_ she said quickly. I nodded in agreement as Jak and I headed back towards the city and suddenly Torn's voice came in through Jak's communicator.

"_You've gotta get out to the Wasteland and breach the nest barrier any way you can. Maybe if you get inside and take out the Metal Head leader the army will collapse."_ I thought about it as we arrived in the heart of the city and we went to the KG carrier to go to the Wasteland.

"_It's a long shot..but it might be out only chance,"_ Ashlin said. I looked at the communicators and nodded.

"Right. We'll do anything we can. Stay alive," I said before cutting the conversation. I climbed in the back of the KG carrier just as I did to go to the Ruins.

Jak sat next to me as it lifted off and we both looked at the city seeing many Metal Heads all around. It looked like chaos out there.

"This is the only chance we've got," I said softly. Jak nodded and I shook my head looking down and whispering.

"I'm scared…" Jak's hand fell over mind and he grasped it softly. I looked at him and breathed deeply, pulling him to me in a tight hug. This fight wasn't coming to an end…it was only beginning.

Jak held me to him tightly, Daxter sitting behind him and I pulled away. Jak pressed his hand to my face and stared at me before his hand moved to my neck and he kissed me. I was a little surprised at this but responded quickly, my hands on his collar and pulling him closer while deepening the moment.

The KG carrier landed and I pulled away breathing heavily and so was he. I kissed him one more time, hoping it wasn't our last, and we stood.

I hopped out first and looked around at the dark, purple, Metal Head infested area. I nodded shifting my weight with a hand on my waist.

"Yup…we're in the right place."

"It looks like no one's home," Jak said raising a brow. I pulled out my Blaster and the red beam landed on a Metal Head. I shot it quickly before lowering my weapon.

"Don't get too comfy, Jak. This is Metal Head Island in this hell hole," I mumbled looking around. He nodded pulling out his Blue Mod Morph-Gun and we were both on guard.

Daxter looked over at me and blinked.

"Any idea where we're supposed to go, Ki?" I thought about it as we walked on and shifted my sniper to my shoulder, pulling out my map.

The holograph popped up again and I read it through, the flashing red dots all gathered in one place. I held it up and nodded towards Daxter.

"I'm assuming that's it. Actually not too far from here," I said smirking. Daxter gulped and I put my map away before we walked on, going towards the Metal Head nest.

* * *

It wasn't long before we ended up at Mar's old gun. I stared up at the giant weapon and put my own away. We climbed up the elevator towards the trigger and Jak held the Precursor Stone once more.

Ashlin's access pass went off in my pocket and I flipped it out before her voice rang through.

"_There isn't much hope now. With the shield wall destroyed it's just a matter of time before the Metal Heads overwhelm us. You guys should just go through the rift back to your time, and get away from this horrible place."_

I frowned softly as Dax nodded standing in front of me, "I see your point. Let's go guys."

I shifted and Jak spoke up from behind me, putting the Precursor Stone in the slot.

"This **place** is worth fighting for," he said sincerely. I nodded in agreement and frowned.

"We're fighting alongside you guys. I can't give up now, Ashlin." My friend sighed but spoke anyways.

"We'll hold out as long as we can," she said softly. I nodded before she spoke again, "Farewell."

After that the call ended and I flipped the pass shut with a sigh. It seemed more and more people were giving up on this battle. Jak tapped the stone, going through a mental list.

"Precursor Stone, gun.."

I grinned pointing forwards, "Nest."

Daxter climbed on Jak's shoulder and we stood next to each other, "Light her up padre!"

Jak laughed some as the gun began to active and rotate, "Eat this!"

Daxter blinked as the explosion sounded a giant hole now in the side of the nest. I shifted seeing the darkened area and Jak smirked very darkly.

"Let's go take care of business," he spoke lowly. I got excited at the tone his voice took, a sickening sweet feeling in my stomach.

Daxter got scared.

"You mean..go in there? I-I'm right behind ya."

* * *

Walking through the Metal Head nest wasn't easy in the least. I was low on green Eco and had nearly no ammo left. Jak on the other hand had better luck then I did at the moment. I shifted sighing with only my pistols left as we approached the core to the next.

I looked around the disgusting area and made a face seeing yellow eggs that still had Metal Heads in them. It truly wasn't somewhere I wanted to be.

Walking into the place we looked down from the small cliff we were on and I saw a hole. I looked over at the wall and saw there was actually the Rift Ring. That was out way home. Kor was hanging from the ceiling above it, his teeth drooling. I stuck my tongue out in distaste and he began to talk.

"Finally. You've decided to join us. And you brought the Precursor Stone. Good. The boy will now play his final part," he said moving his tale. I looked down and went wide eyed.

"Baby Boy!"

He hovered sleeping in a purple looking ball, his red amulet still around his chest. I shook my head frowning and I glared at Kor pointing up at him.

"You let that little boy go right now!" Kor laughed before humming some.

"Oh but this child is such a part of this. Such a part of you," Kor drawled looking at Jak. I was very confused as my hand dropped to my sides and looked at him.

"You have a baby?" I asked dully. Jak glared over at me and I held my hands in defense. I mean who knows what really happened those two years in prison…

Kor laughed shaking his head, "Don't you recognize him? The boy is **you**, Jak! And this place. **This** is where you began. In the future!"

Daxter and I blinked looking over at Jak who was also in shock. I felt rather dumb that I didn't see it before. Mute. Green hair. Cerulean eyes. Adorable. I was overprotective of him.

Oh yeah..Baby Boy was defiantly Jak.

I shook my head confused as Jak spoke, looking down at the small child.

"But…how…?"

"You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today! But Onin was wrong. Now that you've been altered with Dark Eco the stone will never open for you."

I stared at Jak as he frowned and Kor motioned to the child, "Your younger self however still has the pure gift. He alone can awaken the stone and the Precursor entity what sleeps inside."

I pointed to the Precursor, "This stone is a Precursor?"

That was why it burned me. I was branded by a different Precursor. That's what my vision at least gave me. The Jewel, the gems, the stars, Adriel. We were branded by a different sort of life that wasn't exactly Precursor.

"The last Precursor Egg. Mar was clever. He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me and building the shield and city to defend it. It has been a long siege, but today I will finally feed on the last Precursor life force!"

I stared at him and suddenly his attention snapped to me, "And you…You are just different. You have no idea what importance you have do you?"

I didn't answer and Kor laughed loudly, pointing to the egg.

"That precursor being the last one does not mean that is the only life force. The journey of the powers passed down from the Twin Suns resides within the depths of you and that blasted protector of you. You represent the higher power then both, being the descendent to Mar's only connection to outside worlds."

My snake eyes stared into his and he spoke grinning.

"To put it in bland terms, you aren't even suppose to be here anymore. The Precursor Legend to Twin Stars died off many years ago..but you washed up before you could be taken out with the rest, you and your protector…the last remaining two to the bloodline of the Twin Suns. One for each."

Jak stared at me and I shook my head looking at him as if he were crazy, "I don't even…I'm not…" I glared over at Kor, shaking my head, "We aren't the damn batteries to the Twin Suns!"

"Putting it in those terms you obviously understand what I am saying, girl. You are the reason the green stars glow at all. At last…I'll feed on the Precursor Stone and gain the only remaining power source to the Twin Sun," he snarled. I narrowed my eyes and Daxter spoke quickly.

"Uh..I think you're forgetting one little thing, Metal Ol' Manic..**we've** got the Precursor Stone and Kida is **our** ass kicking princess!"

"Not for long!" I blinked as an Eco Beam shot from his forehead and hit the cliff we were on. I screamed shortly landing hard and Jak landed on front of me.

I covered my head as the large rocks feel and suddenly Jak transformed, blasting out. I looked at Dark Jak and he shook his head, purple Eco sparks coming from him.

"Die!" Kor growled. I shook my head and Jak reverted back to himself, his blue eyes clearing up and he looked at me quickly.

"Kida, go guard the kid! I'll watch your back," he said nodding.

I stared at him before standing and nodding quickly running over to the black energy orb the child was in. I stared at him and my heart clenched but at least he was okay. I kneeled looking around and saw some of the eggs started hatching while Jak began to fight Kor.

Pulling out my Eco Pistols I shot some of the frog looking Metal Heads, shooting at Kor when I could. I looked up at the Rift Ring and frowned hoping the others would come when this was all over.

I looked back at Jak and as he fought I ran through my mind what I had just learned. Adriel and I..were apparently the Twin Suns. That was what I absorbed. The people in robes that I saw earlier put Adriel in me to protect both of us so that the descendents of both stars would live on.

I glared shaking my head. That's why I had no family. Adriel didn't either. That's why we were set up to get married later so he generations of both stars could eventually form as one. If I was just learning all of this now..that I was a powerful being…and Adriel already knew this…

Why didn't anybody tell me…?

I dismissed from my mind. It didn't matter. They didn't run my life. I separated Adriel and he now knew they didn't run his either. We had our own choices to make in destiny and whether it was to carry on the duties as Twin Sun children or to live our own lives it didn't matter.

We'd live our own lives.

I looked up quickly as more Metal Heads came out chasing Jak.

I slammed my fists together as they sparked blue and inhaled slamming my knuckles down for two Spark Waves while my eyes changed. I stood up looking back at Baby Boy and picked him up seeing the dark ball had fallen around him. I held his sleeping form to me and turned looking at Kor.

My blue eyes faded back to their natural green as I huffed out of breath. Jak landed next to me, looking up at the Metal Head leader angrily. The ugly thing hissed at me before swinging from his tentacles and landing in front of us.

I stared wide eyed as he roared and I jumped out of the way. Daxter looked at me before closing his eyes.

"RUN!"

Jak and I stumbled over each other as we ran around the nest all of us screaming at once. We were trying to avoid the attacks from the leader but it wasn't working out that well.

I held up the kid easily, not letting him get hurt. I growled annoyed as I jumped out of the way again to avoid another acid ball. Jak and I spun around, looking up at who used to be Kor, and my eyes scanned him.

"I don't see a weakness!" I said frantically. My goggles read through any skills, but it came up with no weaknesses.

I screamed out as Jak pulled me out of the way from another attack. I jumped up on the wall and flipped, landing on the upper part. I looked down at Jak, my hair falling over my shoulders and kept his younger self closer to me as Jak took his last shot at Kor.

He roared out and I stumbled backwards landing on the ground as he slammed into the Rift Ring, exploding. I kept my back to it, turning slowly as his head bounced down and landed in front of Jak on the ground.

I huffed my hair out of my face, pulling my goggles to my neck. I felt the child move a little, slowly pulling away so he could see my face. I looked at him, sitting up correctly, and he stared at me for a moment before smiling and putting his hands to my face.

I blinked at him feeling my eyes shift and I stared at his eyes before I felt my pupil bleed back into a circle. I shut my green eyes, rubbing them a little before looking at him once more, my snake like green eyes back to normal.

Baby Boy smiled brightly at me and I smiled back before hugging him tightly. I was so happy he was safe. He put his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly and I stood. Heading down to where Jak and Daxter was.

Jak looked over at me and I smiled a little, grateful he was alright also. Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder, going over where the Precursor stone was and Jak walked over to me.

"Good job, Jak-!" I blinked when he pressed his lips to mine quickly and soon kissed him back feeling his hand on my face. After a moment he pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I'm glad you're safe," he mumbled. I smiled nodding and looked at him.

"I'm glad you're okay too." I glanced over at the child in my arms, his head on my shoulder with his arms around my neck and I shrugged giggling, "Both of you."

Jak shook his head chuckling and we looked as the child got down and went over to the Precursor Stone. I shifted my weight, a hand on my hip as he touched it. Ii glowed and he fell back on his but as a Precursor came out.

I was fascinated staring up at the hovering blue man before he spoke.

"It is finished. Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope, brave one, the terrible darkness in you is now balanced by a glorious light." Jak stared up at him and the child held my hand while reaching out for the Precursor who turned his attention to me.

"Do not fear what awaits. You are on the correct path. Controlling the dark and light in you is not easy but is possible. It is good the descendants have been found. We will meet again."

We all watched as he turned and went into the Rift Ring. I looked over as the Lurker Balloon came in. Adriel smiled down at me and I saw his teal eyes were normal just as mine were.

"It's good to see you alive," he called laughing some. I nodded standing with Jak and broke into a relieved smile.

"We all are," I said shaking my head. We all walked over to the balloon as Keira started talking and she landed it.

"We haven't much time. I set the coordinates back to our village." She turned and looked at us smiling, "Let's go home everyone."

I shook my head softly, holding Baby Boys hand and then looked at her again.

"But we are home…" The older Samos looked at his daughter and frowned.

"Keira, I'm afraid your Rift Raider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm," he explained nodding.

I watched as the smaller Jak played with Samoses bird, giggling silently as he ran over and attempted to climb up the Rift Raider. Jak turned and lifted him up easily, shifting when the younger Samos began to talk.

"Wait a minute. It's you! I-I mean..it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him don't I?" Samos nodded at his others words and the younger Samos rubbed his head, "Ah grubroots. Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place…"

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves and I kneeled in front of the child smiling.

"You take care," I instructed. I watched as he nodded at me smiling brightly and I giggled, my hand on his head.

Jak kneeled beside me and pointed nodded some, "Oh! And trust me on this, be sure you listen to Kida and stay away from **any** Wumpy Nest on your ninth birthday. Okay?"

I watched as the smaller Jak nodded to himself and Jak picked the child up, setting him on the Rift Raider easily. Baby Boy smiled at Jak and pulled his Mar necklace off, setting it in his hand.

I smiled at the child and shook my head.

"Be sure you stay safe, Jak," I said softly.

I knew why it was so hard saying goodbye to him. It was like saying goodbye to Jak. I left him hug me and hugged him back tightly before pulling away and setting him in the seat carefully.

Adriel shook his head standing beside me and smiled.

"You know in a few years he'll meet you," he said shrugging. I looked at him and nodded causing him to bump my arm.

"Cheer up, Kida…you've got him right there," he mumbled pushing me towards Jak some.

Jak caught me easily, his hands on my waist, and I looked at him. He looked my face over before we all looked up as the Rift Raider began to hover. Young Samos looked down at all of us while the little Jak hopped around, waving wildly at us.

"I'll take good care of the child! And don't worry..! I'll be back in time for the celebration."

I waved at him as they went into the ring and soon they were gone. Jak shook his head and I sighed contently.

Jak looked at Samos and spoke, "Thanks, Samos. Without you I-"

"It's funny. The boy won't remember any of this," Samos cut in chuckling. Jak looked where the Ring once was and then shook his head a little.

"No. I do remember the light."

Adriel stood beside me a bit behind the others and I spoke easily, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was something I wasn't suppose to tell," he replied. I looked at him and shook my head smiling some.

"So we're the last decedents to the Twin Suns," I stated. He nodded chuckling while looking over at me.

"Suppose so. IT not that big of a deal. We're only the only two that posses the power of "sun gods" I guess." I rolled my eyes shaking my head and laughed.

"Oh yeah not that big of a deal." Adriel shook his head.

"The point is…we went through all of that for nothing because in the end it's just us. Unless there was a way to ultimately keep the Twin Suns from blowing up we're stuck keeping them glowing as human batteries."

I smiled nodding, "Fun times."

Adriel pushed my arm chuckling and I shook my head as we all floated up on the Lurker Balloon. Jak grasped my hand and I looked at him before stepping closer shutting my green eyes with a sigh.

So it seemed everything had its purpose in the end.

* * *

_**Okay so I didn't lie. I said 'official chapter' but there is one more after this. It's like the epilogue I suppose you could say:) It's pretty short though. Don't…ask. I just wanted to write it.**_

_**Review!**_


	28. Epilogue

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter the game/series or the characters. Only my own characters and my own plot events are indeed mine.**_

* * *

"Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel! The hippenest, hoppenest, happenest joint in town!"

I laughed at Daxter some, sitting on the bar table next to Jak, my legs crossed. Adriel sat a few seats down on a stool, chuckling at Daxter's words while he messed with Pecker, smirking every time he got a reaction. Keira was scolding Adriel for his actions therefore making them argue..again.

It was obvious to me now that Adriel just really did not like her. That was alright with me because she was a little bit on the…female dog side when Jak and I told her we were together on the ride back to the city. It was Adriel who was our defense shocking both of us.

We all headed towards Hip Hog Heav- err…the Naughty Ottsel in celebration for gaining the city back and destroying the Metal Head leader.

I took another drink from my cup and Jak leaned back, still standing beside me as he raised a brow.

"Is drinking the best thing for you right now?" he asked. I smiled slowly, leaning in while pressing a hand to his chest.

"Why..? Do you want me to be clear minded for a reason?" I asked looking his face over. Jak smirked at me and leaned up before Samos spoke.

"We must not forget Vin. And all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil…and protect the child," he said holding up his cup.

I shut my eyes sadly, though I did nod and looked at Jak as he stared at the amulet in his hand.

"I still can't believe…that little boy was me." I watched as he chuckled blankly then looked down, "Better times huh…?"

I hopped down and stood in front of him, a hand on his chest, "You miss him, don't you?"

He didn't reply and I thought about before smiling and putting my finger to his chin, tilting it up some so I could see his eyes more.

"You know…the kid grows up to be a rather handsome hero," I claimed. Jak looked at me and I smiled a little, my had on his neck and leaned up.

Looking over as Dax yelled I stopped seeing a drunk Onin.

"Hey! That's enough for you, lady. I'm cuttin' you off!" Daxter yelled defiantly. Onin flicked her fingers and Daxter flew across the bar table and shook his head when he was next to Pecker.

Pecker shook his head, holding a bottle, "Trust me. She gets real mean when she's like this."

We all looked as Onin made hand signs before looking at Pecker who stared at her as if she were crazy. I laughed and looked at him, my arms around Jak naturally.

"What'd she say?"

Pecker looked at Daxter," Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of Daxter's mother."

I went wide eyed staring and Pecker shook his head.

"You don't want to know," he concluded quickly. Jak laughed and Adriel pointed at Onin.

"You know something you're really mean!" he claimed loudly. I walked over to my protector and held his chin, bringing his face to mine.

"You aren't drunk are you, Adri?" I asked. Said blonde smiled a bit and I smelt mints. Strong mints. I nodded, letting him go and he looked at me, his cheeks tinted red.

"You're beautiful," he said nodding. I smiled at him shaking my head and crossing my arms.

"You're trashed, dear. A Metal Head would be beautiful to you," I said laughing a little more.

Adriel opened his mouth to defend himself before we all looked over at the door, Daxter yelling.

"Aaaah! Metal Head!"

I blinked and Adriel held his hands up as we all cheered.

"Sig!"

I ran over to my brother and hugged him tightly. I blinked back tears and I laughed some, so happy Sig was alive. I never thought I'd see him again. Jak walked up behind me.

"You're okay!" he said astonished. Sig picked me up and set me on his shoulder, nodding easily.

"Yeah! You cherries didn't think some nasty breath, giant sized, lizard was gonna keep me from the biggest party in town did ya?" he asked chuckling. I smiled brightly down at him while he steadied me easily.

Daxter nodded his head, looking up at Sig while sitting on Jak's shoulder.

"I knew you were too tough for 'em big guy!"

We got outside and I looked around at the city seeing it was very lively outside in the middle of the night. People cheering and lots of energy. Nothing like you'd see in a city run by Baron or over ruled by Metal Heads.

I looked at the giant Naught Ottsel symbol and saw it was Daxter with horns and a staff. I stared dully before looking at Samos as he spoke.

"You saved the city and more. Metal Kor and his menace are history and somewhere out there an ancient race has begun again."

He then looked at me and nodded, "Not to mention we've found the lost disciples to the Twin Suns. We're very honored to have all these bringing happen."

I sighed deeply, hugging Jak around the waist.

"I'm just glad to be back home," I mumbled smiling. Jak nodded chuckling and we both looked over at Samos as he spoke again.

"Yeah well rest up! We've got a lot to do and so much time to do it in."

"**Don't** say time! The Rift Ring was destroyed. Remember?" I giggled looking up at the fireworks as Jak said this and Sig stepped next to Samos with his hands behind his back, nodding some.

"You know, my momma used to read me bedtime stories about Mar when she tucked me in. Gimme a nice glass of warm Yakow milk, my little poopsy bear."

I stared at Sig dully and it was obvious we weren't related. Daxter's eye twitched as he stared at Sig.

"Bedtime stories? Warm milk?…poopsy bear! Buddy you just blew your image," he stated shaking his head.

I laughed some and looked at Samos as he spoke, "I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday. He may be close then you think."

"You're the designated driver."

Sig set the Ruby Key in Jak's hand and he kept an arm around my waist, shaking his head.

"Ooooh no. I am done with adventure," he said quickly. I nodded easily, pulling away and looking at Samos with a smile.

"Yeah. Besides. You'll tell us before something happens next time right, Samos?" He didn't answer and instead pretended to whistle. I glared and Jak narrowed his eyes.

"Riiight, Samos?" he drawled. Pecker squawked and we looked down at him.

"You never know what the future may hold," he said waving his fingers. I stared at him annoyed and Daxter landed on my shoulder pointing at him.

"Waiiit…you know somethin' dontcha, feather breath!" he asked annoyed. Pecker scoffed, his hands to his chest.

"Who me? Wha-? Nooo. We're just guessing! Right, Samos? Today tomorrow. Only time will tell."

Daxter shook his head looking at him.

"No! You're going to tell. Right now!"

We all four watched as they rolled back and forth fighting each other. I didn't understand exactly how that counted as fighting but they sure did go at it, Daxter punching and pulling his feathers while Pecker said some choice words in Spanish and English.

Sig leaned down and grasped them both by their tales stopping it and Samos touched Jak's shoulder, motioning out to the brightly firework lit sky.

"Kida…Jak…the future awaits."

Jak put a finger to my chin and tilted my head up, kissing me softly. I smiled at that. My future at the moment didn't quite matter to me. It was the present that did…

* * *

_**Writing the ending to this was I have to say pretty emotional. The last two chapters were really really hard. This is a story I've been writing for a really long time and to actually be done with it is shocking for me. I decided to update and update within these four days to make up for lost time…and I came to the end! D:**_

_**Buuuut I am currently working on Jak 3(: So no worries. Um…Yeeeeah. Review! Like seriously review! **_

_**I want to know your favorite part of the entire story, what youuuu wished would have happened, who your favorite character was, who your least favorite character was and how YOU fateful readers took the ending. Lol ^^**_

_**I love you all and hope to talk to you soon.**_


	29. Extra!

Hey um…so..it's me…Niomi…or Niinii…:) And you know what all my faithful readers that were so dedicated to this story should do….? Check out the second part to this story…_**Revolutionize**_. It's pretty awesome. There's Kida and Spargus, and Adriel…and Jak and Dax of course…Ashelin…some Damas….Kleiver is in it…Seem he's in there too yeah…..Yeeeahhhhhh(:

But no really I started the sequel like suggestive and it's bigger, better and bloodier than ever before. I worked hard to make you guys proud and I'm sure it'll pay off. Jak 3 is our source of setting and it's something that will change the storyline of Kida's life forever. Believe me, the cast and crew from Confused Heart and Tuff Friendships here missed you as much as you missed them. I know I did(:

Check it babe(:


End file.
